Teach Me How To Be Cool
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: 1x2,3x4, 13x5, dr: shounen-aiAU His mother thought eminem was Satan's spawn, the only recreational item he was allowed to own was a barbie doll. Duo Maxwell's life couldn't be any more retarded till Heero Yuy starts to change all that. last chap up!
1. Lesson1:Jumper Suits Are So Last Century

**A/N:**

When I was racking my brain for the second chapter of my fic called 'Boy Meets Girl…?', I came up with this little pathetic story from reading the books: The Princess Diaries, Tuck Everlasting (fantastic book, go get a copy now!), Hard Love and The Beetle and Me: A Love Story. 

This is my second GW fic, the first being a completely teeny-bopper-ish screwed up type. Hope you enjoy this. 

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what's theirs is theirs. I don't own these characters and would very much not like to be sued.

Shounen-ai ahead, be warned. Future 3x4, 1x2. (a real one) Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Teach Me How To Be Cool **

**Lesson #1: Jumper Suits Are So Last Century**

**[Duo] **

The only recreational item I was allowed to own till I was ten, was a Barbie doll; the only book I was allowed to read was Chicken Soup For The (preteen) Soul; the only music I was permitted to listen to was either Beethoven or Bach (sometimes Handel) and the only non-vegetarian food I could eat (yep, you guessed it right) were ginger bread men with those funny looking icing buttons.

My father thought Metallica were the hounds of evil; my mother thought Eminem was the spawn of Satan. 

Of course, life couldn't get any more miserably perfect for me. 

My e-mails were checked by my mom, my wardrobe consisted of redundant blue jumpers that all looked the same and my hair was three feet long and tied to a braid. I lived in a small suburban town in Darlington, MA, which is reached by cable by the way, just, that our house is the only exception.

I had two loving parents who cared for me deeply, provided me a loving home where I raised little guppies and broke the bedroom window innumerable times because of the little baseball games I liked to play in the front yard. 

My mother worked part time for a bookshop and my father was a pastor in one of the town's churches. 

Life in this quaint, dull neighborhood was slow-paced and irenic, the kind that never gave you the shivers when you walked the streets at night. It was almost a safe haven for all, a small provincial town in the quiet of Massachusetts.

My parents were religiously inclined. My father's father, grandfather and practically every male in his bloodline were pious men of honor and prestige, metaphorically speaking anyway; they were pastors for Pete's sake! (No pun intended, there) 

And yes, somehow the dread that has plagued both my waking and non-waking hours was the sheer, blatant fact that I was going to be one of them.

Now, I mean no blasphemy to the Christian church and I am no black sheep of the family either, since I am the sole offspring and marring the family 'pride' or what's left of it would be preposterous. 

But seriously folks, I am 15 years old now and the mere perspective of speaking to a whole congregation of masses, reaching out to the poor and keeping holy and faithful is just so not me, you know? 

I know that when you're 15 you're young, naïve even and hey, I've barely reached college so who am I to say what I'll end up as ten years from now? Somehow, it's kind of those gut feelings that just hint you on the spot and say it's not your time and place to go preaching sacred things from parts of the bible you can barely remember the name of and travel from east to west just to heal the sick and stop aggression, if you know what I mean.

Those gut feelings that tell you, you won't be any good in a particular field not of interest to you. Don't get me wrong, I pray every chance I get but that's as far as my beliefs go and as much as I look up to my father and the dead male relatives who make up my family, I'd rather not continue the undying 'legacy', rather kill it instead.

Anyway, moving along, my mother Helen worked in a local bookshop as a bookkeeper a few blocks away from where our house stood. She was the neighborhood's icon of perfection as my father was the pastor (more of that later on).

Now, our house couldn't be described as large or small, it was just the right size for the three of us, our social status—? Normal in terms of the nifty stuff we owned (save crucifixes and angel figurines). 

In this serene, tranquil place, people knew each other, kids went to the same public high school and naivety flowed immensely, at least in my part of town anyway. 

I was regarded as the good kid, one who got straight A's, came home before curfew reared its ugly head (which is 8:00 pm by the way), ate all the vegetables on his platter and did chores gratuitously for his folks.

Everyone thought I was the ideal kid, sent from the heavens above. But you see, like I said life couldn't be any more retardedly sadder. 

To begin with, ever since I was conceived or maybe even before I was a wee little fetus in my mother's womb, my destiny had been planned, laid out in hopeful aspirations bred by my father and his history of piety. 

I was to become a pastor like him.

As much as I'd like to find my own dream, I'd hate to turn down my father who had stemmed me a bright future to look ahead, if not in shame, to.

I didn't want to disappoint him. Didn't want to sound like an ingrate either. (Sigh) If you're still there then, I'll start my story. It won't make you laugh, cry or sigh, if anything it is roughly boring just like the pensive cloak life around this place is. 

My name is Duo Maxwell, 15 years of age, violet-eyed (again, don't ask) and chestnut-haired. My hair reaches down toward my bum and I had taken a fondness of tying it into a braid.

You can guess from my name that I am indeed a boy and boys my age don't wear their hair that long (neither do girls if you know what I mean) but let me make it a clear fact that my hair isn't as it is by choice— my mother wanted me to flaunt the 'beauty' of the family as she so dreamily puts it, so there! 

Like I had said, I wasn't exactly provided that average degree of normalcy since my folks were quite sensitive to tempting, worldly things and as I had in the beginning said, I had more than a few restrictions, living under my parents' roof. 

You know, no watching MTV and listening to any type of music but classical.

When I was growing up, it was small potatoes to follow those rules but now that I am in the throes of adolescence, where peer pressure is high and sexual tension is rabid, (yes, I know the word 'sex') these petty restrictions that dull my life are on its unbearable peak. 

Because of my repressed desires and deprivation of a real life, I am a casual reject to society. 

I am an infinite loser, the class geek with no sense of style whatsoever with or without the braces (might I add that I am finally free of them!), and it is no relief that the boy of my dreams Heero Yuy thinks I'm a scatterbrain try-hard and that my best friend (perhaps my only friend in the world) thinks I've got it real bad.

Well, that's life after all.

"Duo?! Duo!! You okay?!" I looked up to meet the blue eyes of Quatre Winner, the one and only FRIEND I depend on for the entirety of my social life. He was waving his hands around my face and had blushed when I looked up. 

"You looked quite… pensive awhile ago." 

I frowned. "I just have a lot on my mind lately." I shrugged carelessly and dropped the book Cry To Heaven by Anne Rice I was reading. 

We were in Quatre's (huge) bedroom, where I had grown accustomed to crashing after school, ever since I had met him in first grade; a place where I was free from my parents' watchful eyes.

At last. 

It was the place where I would watch MTV, listen to hard-core rock music and read anything I liked. It was my sanctuary, unbounded by restrictions and rules. 

"Like Heero Yuy for example?" Quatre asked helpfully. 

I raised my brows sheepishly. 

"Shut up, Quat!" 

Quatre didn't take the hint and started giggling uncontrollably for an approximate 10 minutes.

I decided to whack him on the head with a Green Day CD lying around the floor.

Quatre rubbed the sore spot on his lithe blonde head for a moment, sulking.

"Sorry, it was getting quite annoying." I apologized. 

Quatre, beamed happily at once, taking not fault at the injury. 

You know, I don't get it. Some people have all the luck, like Quatre here for example who was the richest kid within a 123 mile radius and when you live in my part of town, that's saying a lot. Except when you hang out with a reject like me. (Sulk) 

He had a ton of sisters, was a bit short for his age, had short blonde hair, inscrutable blue eyes and was exceptionally too trusting and happy for his own good. 

His folks gave him anything he wanted, when he wanted it but it's not like he was a spoiled rich brat like most people around here were even if they hadn't got the dough, so they (meaning his parents) didn't have much of a problem with him. 

"So… you're getting Linkin Park's new album?" he chirped as he started piling up the CD's we had just listened to in a corner. "I heard the reviews; they said it was great!"

"You know, it's not like I could buy it even if I had the money." I said mournfully, sighing to add effect. I switched on the television and the Tom

Green Show was on. I pretended to watch. 

"Hey, don't be all sad on me, now, Duo!" Quatre pouted fetchingly at me, blue eyes shimmering in soft melodrama as I continued my pretense being immersed in the re-run show. 

"Duo!" Quatre simply tugged at my jumper strap and pulled me down to the floor, which was not really painful since we were already seated on the carpet at the foot of his four-poster bed. 

"What is _so wrong with you?" He asked. "You know, I think you should lighten up a bit. Linkin Park isn't worth miffing over, if you ask me."_

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, sitting up. "It's not about Linkin Park." I murmured. 

There was this bugging buzzing sound in my ears, annoying the sanity left in me. I was lying and I felt my father's eyes on me. I almost shuddered. 

"It's bout, that… Pastoral training school my father wants me to go to. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I don't think, I can… leave this place, leave you and meet my parents' expectations." 

"You also forgot to add Heero." Quatre supplied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes once more. "Small town nerd can't bear moving on." I murmured, half-heartedly in self-pity. I reached out for a CD on Quatre's pile on the floor and pretend to scrutinize its front cover. It was Ani DiFranco's self titled album some few years back. 

I could feel Quatre's eyes burning on my back, maybe thinking: This guy is so lame but nonetheless not putting a halt on my so-called scrutiny rather stare.

"You're not a nerd." He said instead, touching my shoulder slightly. "You just don't have confidence in yourself." He yanked the CD from my grasp and looked me in the eye. Confidence? 

"Experiment, my friend. Let loose yourself from the chains and be free while you still can." 

I chuckled and shook my head. "Like Black Beauty?" I asked, grinning sheepishly. 

"Yeah, like Black Beauty." Quatre said, placing the Ani CD on the pile once more. 

I was glad he was my friend and made me read all the interesting books in his shelves. He made me more human, without Quatre, I would probably end up in an asylum, friendless, hapless and everything less.

"You know, my parents might not approve of me 'letting loose'."

"What they don't know can't hurt them, Duo."

"You've got a point there."

Quatre grinned at me; his blonde hair was tousled in sorts and he looked like a disheveled, silly little cherub piling CD's on the corner and playing them while the TV was on. 

Sometimes I ask myself why people can't be more like him, so open-minded, kind and generous. Sometimes I ask myself why my object of infatuation wasn't him instead of the most popular Japanese boy in school, Heero Yuy who I might never have even if I cut my hair, dyed it green and changed my identity and eye color. 

The fact being, that I am a boy also and he has a girlfriend named Relena Peacecraft who was equally as pretty and popular. (High school sucks by the way) 

Relena was this oh so perfect sandy-blonde girl with flawless, hairless legs she loved to flaunt in scanty skirts and pale arms that if not, clinging to Heero's arm like a frigging leech, was glued and crossed against her chest in a most feminine, arrogant display when she sauntered along the catwalk more often known as corridor to us mere normals.

Maybe If I shaved my legs as well, Heero would like me, then again maybe not. 

It's not as if I could wear skimpy outfits anyway since a) I am a boy and b) my parents only buy me unvarying pairs of jumpers. 

Heero Yuy was in the same grade as me, had dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was always devoid of emotion, you know, stoic and unwavering even when he did something embarrassing (which rarely occurred) and easily the toughest kid on the block. 

(He lives 2 blocks away from me)He was the star of the football team, voted the coolest guy in my grade last year and had lots of friends in the senior and junior years (mostly females by the way). 

His best friend is Trowa Barton who's got this huge (no not _that_) bang covering half of his face, making only one eye visible. 

(I'd always told Quat he's got a scar there but I only get whacked in the head some more) 

Trowa is a cool guy too but I think he looks kind of odd, then again in comparison, I am WAY odder, if not oddest of the whole teen population in this small town. 

Quatre thinks Trowa's exceptionally special, I think he's a big slob of ice like Heero, showing no emotion whatsoever. 

Sometimes I think that's he's a programmed robot, being so perfect and unmarred like that. 

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Quatre announced as soon as he had finished piling up the CD's in a neat stack by his side. "My father wants me to meet his business associates tomorrow and it might take all day so I'm not attending class. Sorry, Duo." 

"Why can't any of your gazillion sisters do it for you?" I whined childishly. 

He was the only person I ate in the cafeteria with, besides the Asian-looking, pony-tailed guy (Wufei Chang) who sat with me and Quat, glared at me when I asked him what school he came from or what the time was. 

(He's just a new kid on the block, but still WAY better than I was. I'm beginning to think I'm the most hapless, luckless loser in the whole planet.) 

He's still a little creepy at lunchtime though, despite his being shrewd. I think he wants to be a diplomat or politician or something. He's always complaining about how cafeteria food tasted like crap and how the school administration was made up of a bunch of fascists, those kinds of 'unjustified' things, to quote him. 

Anyway, I stared, gaped at Quatre in mock horror, maybe sheer horror when he said plainly: "My father wants me to do it for him." 

"But… but… QUATRE!!!" I reasoned. "That means I'll be stuck with Wu-man!" 

"It's better than no one," Quatre shrugged. I frowned quickly and knelt down in front of the Arabian blonde. (Did I mention he was Arabian before?)

"DON'T!! COME TO SCHOOL FOR ME, WILL YA?"

Quatre sighed ruefully as if in defeat. "Sorry, Duo. Can't. You just have to stand up for yourself this time. Alone." 

Somehow I wasn't all too convinced I could do that. Stand up for myself? Was that what Quatre had been doing for me all this time? I wasn't so sure. 

That night, after I left Quatre's mansion-like house and went to my own homely abode, I thought of what Quatre had said about breaking free from my chains and living for the moment. 

Of course, I didn't want to rebel against my parents, I knew better. But then again I was fifteen, at the dawning age of withering wisdom and rule breaking. 

**_Ahh, adolescence. _**

After dinner, doing the dishes and taking out the trash, feeding the goldfish and dog I secretly named Deathscythe but had remained as St. Peter to my folks, I finished my homework and went to bed. (Phew!) 

I wasn't able to sleep that night, just contemplating over my life and crap luck at love. I was a fashion victim, a pariah, a lowly, putrid waste of society and a soon to be pastor. (Sob.) 

Truly, there is something missing.

The next morning, due to my lack of sleep, I had almost missed the bus. 

Inside said bus, things got out of hand as well. I had scampered from my house to the bus stop and had to chase it a few blocks more before the drive took pity in me and stopped the big yellow thing. 

As I entered, I hadn't expected the seats to be so… occupied. I was still searching for a vacant one when my eyes rested over Heero, Relena and Trowa who were all sitting at the back, just staring at me.

Actually, Relena snickered and Heero and Trowa just watched grimly uncaring.

Life can be so tough sometimes. I blushed and looked down, searching for some place to sit, moving forward in vain when what do you know? Some jerk decided to extend his leg out and trip me face forward which was exactly what had happened.

My books flew everywhere and I felt my cheeks flush in anger and embarrassment as laughter resounded in the bus, numbing me to the core. I felt like crying, almost but I prayed they would let it go instead. 

When Quatre was with me, none of these ever happened. Let myself free, eh? How can I when I'm the laughing stock of the whole grade?! 

I pushed myself up, straightening my face into a look of stoical pride; Heero must think I'm such a loser (oh, wait he already did), I could hear Relena's peals of laughter resonating in the four corners of the bus.

I wanted to punch them all to hell. Erm. Something like that, I wouldn't' be that profane. 

Anyway, something utterly surreal happened. **Not exactly surreal.**

When I looked up, Heero Yuy's Prussian blue eyes looked into mine. He had his hand extended and I blushed beet red, my ears actually perked. I took his proffered hand and he pulled me up. 

The pandemonium that my non-too accidental trip had caused had suddenly come to a halt. The silence was so thick you could've sliced it with a bread knife as Heero scowled at them all (maybe… he gave them 'the look'). 

He began picking up the strewn books for me and gently shoved it into my arms. 

"Here." He said, in his usual monotone.

I wanted to smile sweetly (I've been practicing in the mirror before) in return but my jaw caught and locked. 

My throat was dry, my tongue was tied and all I could do was blush harder when he surveyed me. Or at least, I think he did. 

Relena shot up from her seat and was about to say something when the bus (hooray for the bus) jerked momentarily after its little encounter with a pothole and things once more got out of hand. 

In fear that I would trip forward again and lose my balance, I'd accidentally (more like coincidentally) grabbed hold of Heero's collar and pulled on it till I finally fell backwards and Heero fell atop of me with a grunt. 

My back grazed against the rough material of the bus floor and the silence that had reigned once before, stretched on like a blanket over us. 

My cheeks flushed and my body tensed as I stared once again into the Prussian eyes of Heero Yuy. I could vaguely smell the scent of cologne lingering in his shirt; the tips of his brown hair whispered against the skin of my forehead and my cheeks flushed even redder. 

It was so embarrassing; I must've looked like an overly ripe tomato. I gulped as a strange sensation came filtering into me, the brush of his skin against mine was unconditionally scarlet, like those preaching's my father made about temptation and lust, not giving into seduction.

(St. Peter, -not the dog- help me.) It wasn't revolting or anything, instead, compulsive. 

It must've been forever (maybe 4 seconds) that we stayed that way; the bus had stopped in front of the school. Heero extracted himself from me and Relena took her usual spot in Heero's arms as they walked hand in hand out of the bus, ignoring me. I could barely stand up, still in a manacle of daydreaming about what had just occurred. 

Some walked passed me, tipped over my outstretched arm, sometimes, barely giving me a glance, sometimes scowling. When everyone had already filed out of the bus, Wufei (politician boy) stood, towering over me.

"Hey, Maxwell." He remembered my name, what joy; I pretended not to hear.

"Maxwell." He kicked at my foot. I ignored the little weirdo. (Hmn. As if I'm

not queer enough) 

He stretched out his hand and pulled me up against my will. I stood up, still bleary from Heero's contact.

I could've died then, happy. Heero had touched me. Yay. 

"You are too transparent sometimes, Maxwell." 

I looked up at him, surprised. "Little pastor's kid, gay. That'll cause a stir in school."

"Wha-?" I asked stupidly. "I'm not gay." 

"You have it bad, Maxwell." Politician boy said, shaking his head. 

Why were we conversing anyway? It wasn't as if we were friends, he barely acknowledged my existence in good will till today. He was always glaring at me from the lunch table. 

"No, I don't." I said stubbornly, holding my books close to my chest as I skipped down the bus, trying in vain to look normal but happy. 

I dusted my jumper suit.

"Let's just say you gave everyone in the bus the distinct impression you like

Heero Yuy."

I almost fainted; he had said it so loud I felt the eyes of many weigh me over me. Like time was suspended in a parallel universe and everyone had stopped at whatever they were doing to turn to look persistently at me. 

I pulled politician boy close to my side. "Excuse me?" I hissed below breath. I stared at him in utter horror.

"Can you please be a little bit more quiet? Look, you barely even talk to me, and when you do, you say something scathing and now you're going out of your way to tell me that I'm transparent as glass which I know I am and I don't need people like you reminding me of it. I'm not rich or anything, I'm a pastor's kid and if you plan on kidnapping me or something I don't have enough money to pay the ransom. Then again it could be good idea, it's not as if I have a life anyway. And I don't really want to be a pastor as well when the time comes so maybe by that you're doing me a favor. "

"Could you… repeat… all that you said?" He asked, confused. 

I sighed and raised my arms in dismissal. "Just, get away from me at this point. I'm busy." I said that out loud so that everybody in earshot would hear for two main reasons: a) so that they (meaning everybody) will resume the normality of their infinitely-better-than-mine lives and b) so that people will think I've actually got more friends than Quatre and politician boy, saying that I am 'busy' and all that. (I'm imagining a group of people who I'm ever dedicated to, as friends) 

"What happened to you today was unjustified." Wufei a.k.a. politician boy told me as we surprisingly started walking into the school's double doors. (And side by side at that) 

"It was a shame." He admitted. 

"Just, shut up politician boy!" I snapped angrily. I glared at him fiercely, which took up most of my facial muscles to contract, the fact being that glaring was not one of my strong points and that I never usually get to do it. 

I think it made my nose look big or something because one of politician boy's eyebrows rose which was kind of scary. We were in the corridors then. 

"What did you call me?" There was something undecipherable in his tone. "Politician boy?" 

"Uh-huh."  I tried, equally menacing as well. I gulped silently. He looked like he was about to clobber me.

"You are such a loser, Maxwell." He said instead.

Silence stretched between us. And then he walked away, chuckling to himself. 

"At least… At least…!!" I yelled after him. "My hair is prettier than yours!" 

From a distance, I heard Relena's loud laughter. I didn't dare look at her, in fear that Heero might be laughing as well. I did the next, logical thing I could think of. 

I ran across the school hallway and into the next boy's room. 

Oh, St. Peter, is this adolescence? I bet Relena thinks her hair is prettiest of all. 

"That's it, Maxwell, run to Daddy!"

Relena yelled after me. (Honestly, she's got a loud voice for a girl) I felt the first trickle of tears running down my cheeks as my vision blurred and I fell to my knees. 

People around me snickered and I got up from he floor with enough pride I could muster, running towards the nearest boy's room. 

I closed the door behind me after I pulled my hair to my side and hugged it like a friend. "Wimp! Wimp!" 

I could hear them chant from inside the bathroom. Okay, actually I just made that part up, but it felt like it anyway. 

I hate my life.

Tbc…

**_Well… good enough?_**


	2. Lesson2:If He Kisses You, He Likes You

**Teach Me How To Be Cool  
  
Lesson #2: If He Kisses You, He Likes You**  
  


**[Duo]**

  
The first subject of that day was English, which I had with politician boy, Trowa and Heeeerrrooooo. (drool) so I had every reason to remove the hurt off my countenance. 

After wiping the tears off my cheeks and washing my face, after which I'd thanked God there wasn't anybody present in the little boy's tinkling room, I made my face a perfect (or maybe not) imitation of Clint Eastwood. (yeah, I'm cool man) Eurgh. 

I have bad taste. Anyway, not so Eastwood, just more stoic and cool, think John Travolta in when he did Grease. Minus the singing of course, otherwise I'd be sent in the principal's office and again people will think I'm seriously disturbed. 

(I'm enough odd already, don't want more projection of weirdness, now do I?)  
  
My eyes were quite swollen, but it wasn't as if anybody would take notice anyway, after all nobody has for the last 9 years (except when I did something very embarrassing, which was half of the time. Then their attentions would rivet toward me, thus them noticing me, so in a roundabout way they still notice me..And. Now I'm confused.).  
  
Anyway. When I'd left the comfort room, I had barely 5 minutes left to make it to my next class and, since English was being held in the library today, it would more or less take me a good ten minutes to run all the way from the other end of the school. 

It felt like forever that I was there in the boy's room.  
  
A lot of things had changed, as if after stepping out of that sacred dome, I am transported into a totally new, eclipsed dimension-the twilight zone, yeah. 

I love watching the reruns on Quatre's flat screen TV. Anyway, sniffling a bit, chin held up high, I made my way to the library. There were but a few freshmen lingering about the vicinity of the hallway leading to my destination and as I glanced at them briefly, the corner of my eye caught Heero Yuy. (I almost shied away because of the incident in the bus)  
  
Thankfully enough, he wasn't with Relena. In fact, he was with Trowa, leaned casually against some random locker, talking to the guy with the most bored expression. 

Trowa placed an arm on his shoulder but Heero rudely jerked his hand away. He glared at him deeply, Trowa just raising his arms and backing off, saying. "Gee, sorry, man." 

Now, my mother taught me it was unethical to eavesdrop, however this situation proved difficult not to ignore.  
  
I've rarely seen Heero in a tiff of any sort and judging by the way he shoved Trowa the last time I turned to look at them, he was angry beyond words. (Maybe with Relena, quipped my wishful thinking.)Come on, the girl wasn't with him (which was odd since they were always together; 24/7.) You had to admit there was something wrong with that.  
  
They (meaning Relena and Heero) were nauseatingly sweet—close in the bus, it was such a shame ants were not able to chew them (actually only Relena) down to bits. (Are ants capable of that?) 

Relena and Heero, they were the ultimate pair, for stereotyping idiots anyway. Relena had half a brain whereas Heero was quite gifted in wits. (Mind you, he wasn't autistic!)

They were inseparable like that! Like a dog and its fleas, the other one an existent parasite depending on its host. You get the picture, don't you? (How do I loathe Relena? Let me count the ways.)  
  
Anyway, I kept walking, slowly this time, a few feet across the two people in school who wore masks of calm composure, people who were so smoothly unbroken, cool. 

I wonder how they do that, sometimes. I was glued to them, couldn't help but thinking maybe Relena and Heero had broken up, what with Trowa and Heero's conversation ending with "she's not worth it" 's "she's only popular because of me" 's.  
  
I kept glancing at them with every chance I had, Heero taking no heed of my presence, as well as Bang boy (Trowa, for short). 

I think I'm getting kind of witty nowadays, figuring out names to call people. I think I'll call myself The Braided Wonder. 

"She dumped you for that dude with the chewing gum?" Trowa shook his head, fighting a smile before it broke free and angered Heero. 

"Hn." Heero crossed his arms. 

"Now you're all pissy about it?' Trowa smiled amusedly. 

"I never liked her." Heero rolled his eyes and turned his gaze (almost like his scowl *drool* away from Trowa) 

"Sure. You write poetry for her, sonnets, songs. No, that doesn't count as liking at all." 

"Relena has half a brain, Trowa. She doesn't even know who Shakespeare is, She asked me once if he's a brand new clothesline. In any way, I don't dig brain dead chicks." 

A chuckle from Bang Boy; death glare from the almighty sex god (Heero). 

"I can't believe you're letting her get away with this." 

A soft, secretive laugh. "I'm not; I'm showing her." 

Then they did their 'secret' handshake (more like a paper, scissor, stone game, then fisting each other's hands) it wasn't secret anymore, now that I know it. 

"I think I like that girl in the bus." 

"Which one?" 

"The one eavesdropping now." 

Cornered! Hey. hang on. Chick? In the bus?? Which one?! Eavesdropping? Uh- oh, they're looking now.. Okay, think Duo. Think!! . 

That's it: run! Uh. just don't trip this time, all right Duo?  
  
My eyes widened as Heero grinned (at me? I wasn't so sure. ) and I scampered away, as fast as my legs would carry me. Everybody think Spirit here, run and be freeeee!!! Then bumped into a water fountain by the doors of the library. 

"Ooff!"I hopped up and down, holding up my bruised foot, grunting. "Ow. Ow. Ow."  
  
Honestly, who in their right mind would put up a water fountain near a library? I need to speak to the principal about this! Before I could march to the office though, the bell resounded a gazillion decibels and I snapped my hands to my ears, almost keeling over because the bell was in fact (what do you know?) right next to the water fountain.  
  
Wow, great. Just peachy, this school's gone wacko, placing damn (sorry for cursing, dad) alarms next to fountains where unsuspecting people would drink. 

I sighed, huffed more like as I pushed open the doors of the library and the bell had finally stopped irritating me. 

Making my way toward the back of the library where in fact, English would be held today, I found Relena with this weird, cool-looking (notice how everyone is cooler than I am?) dude who was sticking his tongue (yuck) into her mouth.  
  
Relena twirled her hair and her eyes were shut. That scoundrel, half-witted cretin! 

I'll kill her for hurting Heero! I glared at her, for making me cry (I'm such a sissy) and cheating on Heero (it's not as if she could see me through her shut eyes anyway, hehe) and was supposed to take a seat in one of the empty tables (next to politician boy's who I intend to glare at next) when... (I think it's really nifty, this glaring thing.) Sex god (aka Heero Yuy) strolled in with Bang Boy/boy wonder. 

(Batman.dun dun dun dun dun.)  
  
What surprised me though was the anger that emanated from Heero. 

Usually untouched, devoid of emotion and indifferent to the others around him, seeing this guy in a different almost human light, was life altering. 

Actually, he just look more attractive with his brows drawn together and his eyes fixated angrily on Relena and the dude. Ooh boy, was he pissed. (Sorry, dad!)  
  
Bang Boy shrugged, went to find a seat conveniently next to Wufei but Heero just stood there, rooted to the spot, fists clenching. 

I was about to find my own vacant seat as well when Heero grabbed me by the arm (I was just an arm's reach away from him) and pulled me towards him. 

He was quite tall (maybe an inch or two taller than I am) and he looked down on me, his Prussian blue eyes into my violet ones as he gripped on my arm tighter, drawing us both closer. 

Relena seemed to have heard my small gasp (she squealed) when Heero grabbed my. uh. bum. by one hand and the other one on my chest. (Think he was trying to find a breast or something)  
  
He lifted my leg and started groping before crushing our lips together. I wasn't quite sure how Relena reacted; I think she and 'the dude' started kissing as well, desperately too. 

I was starting to think it was a contest as Heero bit on my lower lip with bruising force. I was almost afraid, I winced. What would my parents say? The class started hooting, clapping and over the sound of their voices was mine at the back of my head, saying it was wrong. 

Twisted wrong! 

We were both males for my dog St. Peter's sake! I thought the infatuation had been enough but never in my wildest dreams or in my normal ones, had I thought that this would actually happen.  
  
Heero was frantic, I was numb with shock and trepidation. He pushed his tongue in my mouth (I swear, there were dribbles of saliva dripping down my chin) and being the dumb moron I was, almost chocked as he wiggled it in my throat. (at least it felt like it anyway) 

And the strangest sensations darted below my waist as he pulled me closer, crushing our bodies together, never once leaving my mouth. I could smell Heero's masculine scent mixed with sweat as he eased his hand from squeezing my sore bum to caress my face.  
  
His eyes were shut, I couldn't see past him because we were so nauseatingly close my eyes almost crossed. I wasn't even reacting to the kiss but when I started to though, I felt a low moan erupting from my throat, my arms slipping around his waist. 

He tasted sweet, like wine. (Or candy, because I'd never tasted wine). And I felt the edges of his lips curl skywards. I blushed. (Late reaction, don't you think?)  
  
I think it must've gone on for 15 minutes, from firm and harsh to gentle and affectionate. I thought: I could die today. 

"Ahem." Silence stretched on like a blanket before us all, enveloping the library with the thickest heaviness. 

I knew something was wrong. I knew because the class had gone eerily silent.  
  
Heero pulled away from me, breathless from the contact, Prussian blue eyes dazed. I flushed and looked away but he cupped my chin and kissed me again. And heaven fell down and crashed and withered. 

I turned around to look at our English teacher behind us, who tapped his foot impatiently against the hard floor, looking very displeased. 

"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell. My office, now." Uh-oh. 

"Mister?" Heero sounded confused as he looked at me. "You're a guy?" 

Relena snickered. "And a lousy kisser too." She added while the dude next to her wrapped his arms around her. Heero yanked his arms away from me. 

"I thought you were only flat-chested." 

Heaven indeed, has crashed and fell and withered. I thought: Please let me die.  
  
*** 

So we were there, Heero and I, sitting outside Mr. Craven's office, waiting for our punishment. I could barely look at him with a small cut on my swollen lip and the guilty face I sported.  
  
If I could look back at that moment from 20 years back and tell my kids what my first kiss was like, I would be mortified and be obliged to lie. 

The person I crushed on thought I was a girl and what was worse was that, he looked disgusted just sitting next to me. I felt like crying. Life was hell. (I could get shunned from church with the things I say).  
  
And I think I had sobbed then miserably because Heero looked at me. 

"Are you crying?" "What does it look like idiot?" I half-yelled, covering my face. What did I say? 

"I mean... I...I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you-" He raised his hand and nodded.  
  
"It's all right." He said. "No harm done; it's nice to have someone speak their mind out to me." 

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "I must look like a sissy." I said out loud but before realizing the err of my ways, Heero handed me a handkerchief. 

"Here," I took it and smiled softly.  
  
"Thanks, man." I blew on it noisily, lost all etiquette because I didn't need it anymore. 

My parents would kill me when this got done with, they might throw me out of the house even. I got detention for kissing another guy in class! 

Sex God smiled and I looked up at him, unbelieving. Maybe it was all a dream. Yep, it was.   
  
"What's your name again?" He asked softly; it was the first time he actually spoke to me, one on one. 

"Brian? Peggy?" My brow rose. Dumbass. Who would name their son Peggy anyway? 

Then again who would name their kid Duo? 

"Duo Maxwell." I swallowed and blew my nose against the handkerchief again. He couldn't even remember my name. That's just peachy.  
  
"The preacher's kid?" Sex God asked, looking smug. I nodded. As if he's got something to be smug about. He's brain-dead as his ex. 

He stared at me; I pretended to ignore him despite the coloring of my cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry I mangled you like that, Duo." He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. 

It was beautiful the way he said my name. That doesn't change the fact that he is a dumbass and a sex god though. 

"I just wanted to get Relena jealous. I felt like getting her back for all her lies, for breaking my heart." I felt hurt. 

So, I was used. Dumbass in my part. Guess we were compatible now, huh?  
  
"But I think it was better off we ended our relationship." 

Why was he telling me these things? All it managed to do was spite me, mock my consistent ego. 

Faintly there was a tinge in me that said maybe he kissed me by choice, not for the sake of getting his former girl to get all miffed. 

I felt like slapping him on the face, punching him in the gut. So when he pulled my arm and pressed his lips softly against mine, all I could do was yield.  
  
After a brief second, he looked at me with dazed eyes once more. "None of this ever happened, all right?" I did the next thing I could think of: I kicked him on the foot. 

Some gentleman he was.  
  
*** 

I had detention duties the next day. Mr. Craven said Heero and I were partners on our next English project because we had to skip class and talk to him. He asked strange questions too, if I were Heero's boyfriend and if we were using precautionary measures dealing with 'things'. (What ever does he mean by that?) 

Luckily my parents weren't informed. 

Heero and I left his office without saying a word to each other.  
  
Politician boy confirmed my suspicions; I think he's stalking me now. He told me that I should go shopping more often when I cornered him (or the other way around) in the corridor after lunch. 

I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. I think I'm getting good at this glaring business. He said, "I sent a video tape to E!'s fashion emergency to help you out with your jumper problems." 

I said, "…" 

He left, snickering.  
  
The whole day was much normal except that Relena made it extra sure that I was tormented by her little friends (actually only Dorothy, Goth-punk, rock- obsessed member of the occult, anti-social lesbian who I think has got the hots for Relena but the latter's just too egocentric, self-centered and ditzy to notice).  
  
Dorothy said to me in gym class: "I'm watching you." 

I was like, "I'm sorry?" once more. 

She slapped me in the face. "Don't you dare think that about me." I gave her a confused look, cupping my abused cheek. 

"What?!" Her black nails reached out for the crucifix on her neck. 

"I can read your thoughts, jumper preacher boy." 

That was brilliant! I was thinking: You are better off with Relena at that point. 

So she was psychic after all.  
  
Bang Boy and Sex God were out of sight. I'm thinking I'd injured Heero too much. 

That's what he gets, the haughty, half-assed jerk. For playing with me. Somehow I want to see him around. I walked home that day, didn't take the bus. I hate Quatre for not coming to school.  
  
*** 

When I'm depressed, lonely in my misery of sulking about my lowly life, I rake the leaves out front, however, since it was Spring, there wasn't quite anything to rake so I settled for grazing the non-existent leaves and focusing my attention on the grass blades till they had pulled out of the ground.  
  
"You didn't come over today, I thought something was up." It was Quatre. He stood there in formal attire, looking at me.  
  
"Oh, It's *you*" I said, rolling my eyes. "I thought you've denied the fact that we actually know each other already."  
  
"What're you talking about Duo?" Quatre gave me a strange look and he crossed his arms. "I'd never do such a thing! And why in the world would I want to anyway? You're my best friend."

I had would've smiled, but I didn't. My day was enough screwed up already.  
  
"Why?! Why? You want to know why?" I cried incredulously, throwing down the rake and my arms out in frustration. One passerby could actually say I looked like a farmer then, complete with the simpleton braid and jumper, throwing a fit because my crops didn't grow well.  
  
"Well I dunno, maybe because I'm the worst loser in school, an outcast to society and people think I'm weird! If you'd known any better, you wouldn't have made friends with me in the first place then I wouldn't be depending on you too much for the entirety of my social life. And let's, let's just face the facts all right? My family brought me up differently; I am weird."  
  
"I don't think you're weird." Quatre is oh-so truthful. He stuffed his slender fingers into his black pants (bet they were Armani or something, the texture looked so expensive) and looked up at me through inscrutable blue eyes. 

"What makes you think that other people do?"  
  
I had rehearsed this over and over now, memorizing what I was gonna say so that it sounded frustrated enough to let Quatre know I was really disappointed in him not coming to school today; I felt so selfish. I braced myself with a large intake of breath and Quatre looked expectantly at me.  
  
"Well for starters everybody thinks I'm more than a little bit strange. The way I dress, the way I'm a vegetarian and not allowed to read, listen to what you normal folk would listen to! Isn't it very queer? No boy my age wears a 3 ft. long braid except me and my wardrobe consists of old- fashioned jumper suits that all look the same! But the school doesn't know that do they? They think I wear the same thing everyday without washing! A person in class today walked up to me and said I needed to go shopping more often."  
  
"You know, your screen door's a bit rusty. You should change it if you don't want to be stolen from or something."  
  
"Don't change the subject." I spat out. "If you hadn't gone to that stupid thing your father wants you to come to, I wouldn't have endured any of what I had today!" 

I strode away from him, slamming the screen door shut behind me as I ran toward my room, up the flight of stairs. He was behind me, following.  
  
"Duo, please, stop."  
  
"Stop?!" We were in my room then, and I was pulling out drawers and stuffing clothes into the big brown suitcase on my bed I had readied earlier. 

I rummaged about for a few pairs of socks and underwear. 

"Stop what? Don't play innocent Quatre, you know what people think of me; I'm a pastor's kid, so holy, pure-well holy my ass! I'm tired of these expectations, tired of hiding from my parents about my sexual preference!"  
  
I grabbed the last pair of blue jumper suits and tossed it over my shoulder to the bed. I turned to face Quatre who was standing by the doorway. 

"What's this suitcase for?" He pointed to the bed, crossing his arms. "You're running away?"  
  
"No, I'm joining the U.S. army." I retorted over my shoulder, without the hint of this newfangled thing called 'sarcasm' as I zipped close the suitcase. "And nothing's going to stop me, not even you."  
  
"But Duo, please! Be reasonable, your parents will worry over you, I will worry over you-"  
  
"Thanks for the concern Quat," I patted him on the arm, hitched up the suitcase and trotted down the stairs, Quat following once more after me. 

"I'll send I postcard! Ciao! Send my love to mom and dad!"  
  
"Duo, I don't think Uncle Sam wants you right now, not when you're only 15!!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Then I'll lie about my age." I pushed open the screen door and hurried out the front lawn and to the street. "Easy peasy."  
  
"Then you're committing another sin!" Quat jogged after me, looking tired and pained. He grabbed my arm and tugged on it hard. "Stay Duo, for me." 

Ooh, déjà vu. I told him that before, and what did he do? (Cool, now I'm a poet! Great, I've really gone bonkers now!)  
  
"Sorry, Quat."  
  
Quatre let out a cry of frustration and threw his arms out. "Don't be an insufferable idiot Duo!" He walked over to me. (I was hitching a ride) "You're trying to get a ride in front of your own house? What if your parents see you out here?"  
  
I glared at him. "I know what I'm doing." I strode briskly away and when I had gotten at least several blocks away from my house, I crossed the street.  
  
"Can't we talk it over gummy bears and coke?" Quatre suggested, yelling after me. I was in the middle of the road and had to squint at him; it was getting dark earlier now. 

I had to smile.  
  
"Green and red gummy bears?" We were best friends after all. Still, I felt selfish.  
  
Quatre nodded, a small smile pulling skywards at the edges of his lips. "Yeah."  
  
"Sorry, I'd like to stay but well, I've screwed up in school today and I can't show my face there anymore, not unless things could be resolved, but it couldn't now since it's too late... And I... Quat, tell my folks there's a note explaining things by the fridge, all right?" 

Quatre just stared at me, in the middle of his next ramble when he reached down at his feet, picked up a pebble and threw it at me!! Some best friend he was!  
  
"Ow!" I jumped as the pebble hit my leg. "What're you trying to do Quat? Injure me so that I won't be fit to serve this country and fight for justice?" (All right, I sounded like Politician boy there.)  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "Don't be a fool, Duo. You can't hitchhike all the way-"  
  
"I'll get to Boston you'll see!" I huffed airily. 

But the look on Quatre's face made me stop; it was clearly visible in his face, utter horror and shock. His mouth opened slowly, with a small intake of breath before he screamed. 

"Watch out, Duo! There's a car!!"  
  
Too late.  
  
I turned in front of me, immediately my suitcase flew out of my grasp and I yelled as well, my feet unable to move, stuck there like heavy slabs of stones on the ground. I had forgotten to breathe. 

"Goodbye dad, mom, Quat." I whispered, shutting my eyes as a small tear trickled down. It would be better this way.

 And so I waited, rigid with fear and regret and sorrow as I lost myself to my thoughts, waiting patiently for the good memories to come filtering into my mind like how they said they would before you die.  
  
Nothing.  
  
When nothing happened, I peered through my eyelids and looked around. I was still there, no fresh bloodstains whatsoever, no pain and Quatre was shaking in the sidewalk in relief. 

"Duo!"  
  
The car had screeched noisily as it stopped right in front of me, sparing my life. I felt both relieved and aggravated. 

I stared at it, squinting through the bright lights, holding my hand up to shield myself from the harsh glare of it. 

"Stupid driver! Not looking at which direction you're driving!!!" 

The driver stepped out of the car and what do you know? It was stupid Heero Yuy.  
  
"You almost made a dent in my car, baka!" [1] He hopped down the black convertible and glared at me. "If I wasn't that good of a driver your life wouldn't have been spared. It's what you get for being so dumb to cross the street without looking in the first place. " 

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to thank you for almost running over me?" I scoffed. Bang boy stepped out of the car and watched us fight, so did Quatre. 

"Oh, thank you great one for sparing my lowly life! Hang on, wait a second here. Since when are you allowed to drive anyway? You're fifteen! I could call the cops on you and you'll be arrested!"  
  
"Hn." I was livid. I didn't care if I liked this guy; he still owed me an apology nonetheless.  
  
"Is that all you can say? After kissing me in front of the whole school, making my life hell the whole day for not hearing an apology from you, letting your freaking jealous ex girlfriend's friend pick on me like that, and you kissing me again and telling me that I forget it, making me cry this morning (actually Relena and Wufei did, but that's besides the point; I was going 100kp/s and at that rate Heero could barely catch what I was saying) etcetera etcetera! 

"You have got some nerve, you half-assed egotistic, narcissistic. (I've ran out of adjectives! Eep!) jerk! Just because you're the most good-looking, sexiest, coolest guy in our grade doesn't mean you can prance around and start kissing people because you feel like-"  
  
"Shut up." He crossed his arms and glared at me.  
  
The next thing I knew, my fist clenched and it made contact with his face. He staggered backwards; clutching his 'mutilated' gorgeous face and after a few seconds, scowled at me, lunging on top of me to hit me back.  
  
I struggled to fight back, kicking and screaming and shoving him off but he was heavy, sitting on top of me and punching the hell out of me. (Sorry dad.)

Where are your friend(s) when you needed them? 

I heard Bang boy and Quatre trying to get Heero off of me but it was of no use, Heero had elbowed Trowa in the gut and he fell into Quatre who blushed as they crumpled into a heap on the ground.  
  
My face had hurt so much, from the cuts and bruises I had accumulated from my (former?) crush and what made it worse was that I only managed to strike Heero a few times which made me look like an eternal wimp.  
  
"Gerofff!" I groaned as his weight lingered longer on my stomach. I couldn't breathe. My ribs were crushed. "Geroff me, jerk! I said gerrroff!!"  
  
He brought his fist down and it landed right on my cheek. It hurt and I was about to shut my eyes in fatigue and defeat when I felt something wet cover my lips. 

The blows had ceased and I thanked God. My vision was nauseatingly bleary and I could only make out the outline of Heero lying on top of me.  
  
If I weren't so beat up like this, I would've blushed. I strained my eyes to view what was happening to me. 

Had I passed out, I wouldn't know. I was in that small space between consciousness and vertigo where logic was beyond a distant planet I could not reach. 

I groaned once more, only to realize that Heero's lips had descended on mine.  
  
His hands had cupped my face and my lips opened involuntarily, allowing him passage to my mouth. His tongue was expertly slick, hot and wet as it touched my own, his taste-the taste of the stars and the moon and heaven. 

I think I had smiled then before passing out.  
  
Tbc…  
  
**[1]** Yuki Eiri's line in the 1st episode of gravitation! I borrowed it! *g* 

Question: Does anybody know Getbackers? 

Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter! This is dedicated to all of you. Well, did you like it? Poll everybody. Whose perspective do you want to hear from next? A) Heero B) Trowa or C) Quatre 

Vote now! 


	3. Lesson3:Love Means Never Having To Say Y...

A/n:

Ooh~! I'd just read lots of RK yaoi fiction and I'm so happy!!!  *people start staring at her weirdly* Haha.. 

Uh.. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing my story. 

I'm very flattered by your comments and would like to say that this is dedicated to every single one of you who had reviewed and the flamer(s) as well. 

You can never please anyone, can you? Well, uh, another thing though, I need a person who's quite... an avid fan of Fruits Basket, (when I mean avid, I mean it) to beta read my KyouxYuki fic. 

If you're the one I'm looking for, please email me at: silverpride036@yahoo.com I really need some serious help. Literal and otherwise. Well, on to the fic. Heero wins, throw confetti everyone. 

**Teach Me How To Be Cool**

****

**Lesson #3: Love Means Never Having To Say You're Sorry **

**[Heero]**

"He is so gullible." 

Trowa stared at me like I had dung on my face. He shut the door behind him and looked me in the eye. 

"So, you're playing with him now?"

"Playing is not how I'd like to put it." 

I'm immune to emotion. I have been ever since I can remember which is helpful when people appeal to my sympathy. I don't seem to have any. [1] Trowa shoved me softly in the shoulder and glared hard. The guy was supposed to be my best friend, now he acts as if he's some kind of saint. You don't hear him expressing his so-called concern like that when Relena broke up with me this morning. 

"The guy's madly in love with you." He sighed. "And his friend's waiting in the car too, maybe you should drop it off, Heero. I'll go drop him home." 

"You only like that blonde." I walked towards the empty living room and threw myself literally onto the couch, switching on the flat screen TV. 

"I don't dig men." I pretended to watch MTV. I guess I'm good pretending a lot of things. 

When Trowa just stood there, rooted on his spot on the floor, I almost chuckled to myself. Almost because I never did and if I start now, that would break my demure character. 

"You can screw the blonde Trowa." 

That got him in a tiff. 

Trowa Barton, my best friend for life, (maybe I should reconsider that as well) stomped towards me and in front of the television, literally blocking my view. 

It wasn't as if I'd been watching anyway, but I feigned annoyance to add a more dramatic effect. 

"This is not a game, Heero." 

He towered over me, menacingly. Among many other things, I'd been immune to that. 

"Getting Relena jealous over another girl seems so damned excusable, but over another guy? 

Tell, me just how it will work." 

I stared at him for a moment. 

And then when his gaze never left mine, I looked away. 

He was right. 

It wasn't a game. 

I couldn't just _fool_ around with another guy just to get my ex back. (I think I'm just scared to lose Relena.) 

I had to consider a lot of things. 

I might even be breaking the poor braided guy's heart. (Why the hell's he wearing I braid anyway? This is Massachusetts for god's sake!) 

That would be so sad, I'm sure. (snort) Yeah, that's his problem anyway, being so love-struck like that like a little pathetic puppy. 

What was his name again? I think I'd forgotten. But well, I had to intentions of remembering it either.

"You think Relena's worth it?"

Kissing another guy in front of Relena was hell. I was embarrassed of course. I hadn't realized that the **_guy_** in the jumper was a **_guy_**, I was trying me best to search for any lumps in his chest, but was mortified when there weren't any. 

First I just thought the braid had a flat chest (some females do) but I know I was just fooling myself because when I touched his ass, he seemed so flinchy. Girls weren't like that. 

Anyway, I think he's the retard from the bus. Yeah, he's a lousy kisser.

"I think she's worth every penny I spent just to please her."

"I think you're in denial."

"I think you should shut up."

"I think you and Duo would make a great couple."

"I'm straight. And who's Duo?!" 

Who named their kids that way anyway?

"God, Heero!" 

I was supposed to say 'Yes, Trowa I am a God in fact' but Trowa shut off the TV and raised his arms. He does not appreciate sarcasm. Why was he such a difficult person to deal with? 

"You can't even remember the guy's name? You kissed him twice-" 

"Thrice." I reprimanded him as I walked to the door after grabbing my car keys. I didn't need this crap from my best friend, more often the only male person who had the patience to deal with me 24/7. 

Before Trowa had another chance to open his mouth, I shoved the car keys to him.

"Winner's waiting in the car, lover boy. Drive him home already." 

Trowa glared at me, taking the car keys as he slammed the door with a sickening thud. I glared at the door. No one dictated my life, not even Trowa and I couldn't stand it when some people think I'm doing the wrong things. 

I know what I'm doing, and it's none of their business whether it be right or wrong. 

I barely had the time to laze around the house when the braided idiot stumbled down the spiraling staircase, the baka klutz. 

He had passed out on the road for a couple of hours now and I had to bring him home. 

(Winner had fretted over and kicked me a few times for 'hurting' his best friend and I couldn't be more aware of the looks Trowa had been giving him since the ride home, though Trowa being the gentleman he was did nothing to save me from those hazardous kicks. They were of no impact though; Winner was quite short and weak.) 

Of course, the house being mine and at the absence of my parents who both were in a business trip together, I had to rush over Maxwell and take his bruised form off the feet of the stairs. 

"Where am I?" He blinked up at me, eyelids swollen and violet eyes liquid. 

"In my house." I tugged at his wrist, to help him get up.

"Heeeerrrrroooo....?"

I tried to smile, and failed. I rarely smiled anyway, what was the use of learning now of all times?

"Get up." 

The preacher's son was sitting on my floor; looking so pathetic it was almost cute, not quite though. He nodded frantically and stood clumsily to his feet, the top of his head accidentally knocking my jaws together. 

I staggered backwards and he tried to save me from the forthcoming fall, grasping at my shirt but tripped down on top of me instead. Baka. 

"I'm... I... I'm.. sorry... Heero..." 

Maybe he should've said that earlier when he punched me in the face and I almost ran him over. 

The feel of his skin against mine was like a collision of ice and fire. 

Damn Trowa for polluting my mind. I guess that idiot's humping the Winner boy in my car right now. 

Maxwell, something or other, scrambled up to his feet, face flushing bright crimson. 

"I need to go home now." He announced.  "My parents might be worried sick. I'm really, really sorry for punching you in the face like that. I didn't meant to. And the kick in front of Mr. Craven's office, I was just so whacked then, I didn't think of my actions. Sorry for the bruises... I... well... Thanks for bringing me over to rest. Well, I gotta... I gotta run... Bye..." 

He sure does talk fast. He nodded at me as I carelessly stood up and followed after him to the kitchen. Before he could reach the doorknob (of the kitchen) I pulled at his braid). 

There was nothing left to do. He winced as I willed him to face me. 

"The main door's out front." His face instantly turned bright red from that. "I'll show you." 

I shrugged and let go of his braid. It was silky in my fingers and I took a liking into touching it. 

"I don't like to bother you or anything-" Oh you already have. "-I could always find it through this huge house of yours, in a few minutes or so." He blushed and I took on tallying the number of times he did that.

"I'm showing you to the door, Maxwell." 

Maxwell turned redder if that was even possible. I had a difficult time saying that. 

Maxwell cupped his swollen face in his hands, winced in pain while I walked side by side with him to the main door. Stopping briefly to open it, ready to let him out of the confines of my homely abode, he smiled softly at me. 

And I was stumped. 

This person, no matter how badly I'd treated him today, had the grace to smile at me. The side of his lips twitched upwards, having it a difficult struggle to smile and suddenly I felt angry with myself for punching him, humiliating him in front of the class, Relena.

"Good night." He looked down at his shoes.

I sighed.

 I was never one for words all my life; I'd loved silence, not showing my emotions because they showed palpable weakness-vulnerability, however today I felt like letting my guard down. 

And blaming Trowa for it as well. 

"I'm driving you home."

"Wha... what?" 

"Trowa drove Winner home, when he gets back with my car, I'll drive you."

"That's... so... _kind_ of you...but...I can't..."

I had to roll my eyes, but I couldn't. 

I wasn't like most people like I'd said. When everybody ogled over boy bands and rock bands, I stayed in my room and played with a knife, darting it on the door so that whoever had the decency to come into my room, would die a fatal death for not honoring my privacy.

"I made your day _shit,_ didn't I? That's the least I could do to make it up to you." 

Why was I bothering? Because I needed someone to get me through Relena, unfortunately my resources were scant and I had a feminine boy to make do with.

"Okay." He was blushing again. I hated him. I hated that Sebastian fellow who stole Relena away from me.

***

Trowa glared at me, after sending Winner home. 

There were marks on his cheek, a small scratch where his other eye was visible, his thin lips albeit swollen; I'd loathe to think what happened in my car. 

Then his eyes riveted to Maxwell, who I had given a bottle of water to, after him telling me he wasn't allowed to drink coke or anything with caffeine content when we had waited for Trowa. 

We didn't speak to each other, I balanced a pen on my fingers, sitting a few feet across him while he stared at his water bottle and drank every now and then. 

Trowa appeared into the doorway after a few minutes, which was surprising since Winner's place was just a few blocks away. 

I didn't want to delve into what happened during those extra minutes. 

Trowa was flushed and disheveled, eyes visibly dazed but as he took to look at me, his gaze hardened and anger seeped through him like a wave of blatant emotion. 

"The car's out front."  

I smirked at him, grabbing the car keys and heading out the garage to heat up the engine. He locked the door behind us as we left and Maxwell followed dumbly after me, bidding Trowa good night as the latter walked home. (Trowa lived one house away) 

I jumped into the driver's seat while the preacher's son sat on the passenger seat next to me. 

"Your suitcase is in the back." I informed him, and then he looked at me, eyes never wavering from mine as if I had said something of great value. 

(We had picked up his suitcase after Winner mutilated me.) 

He pressed his bruised lips together, the small fresh cut visible even in the darkness, blushing gently and turning away. It was 7:00 pm. I didn't like people who blushed at nothing.

I asked for directions to his house, and he answered properly. 

There was nothing more I wanted to say, nothing more I wanted to hear from him either. 

I wanted to forget what happened in school earlier, wanted to forget Relena and our break up, the kiss I shared with another boy. 

I knew I'd screwed up on a major basis. I felt shame, mortification. But no one knew I was capable of drawing out feelings. I intend to keep it that way. Intend to shove my emotions into a darkened space in my soul, or what was left of it.

So we kept our non- conversing, the silence between us so beautiful, and the almost inaudible music playing in the background. It was a song from Stephen Speaks. 

I didn't care less—it was sugary romantic. Something about driving in the car. I wasn't like that.  

The car stopped; finally we reached his place. 

The medium-sized old-fashioned house that belonged to his family was just like the endless row of houses without any utmost distinction, bearing the very same oak doors and quaint porches. 

I remembered when I was a little boy, Trowa and I would throw paper balls at the Maxwells' front lawn and the Reverend would be so angry, he'd tell us off in church when he preached. 

I wasn't even catholic, I just hung around the church to get a glimpse of _my princess_— a girl up to this point, I could not find. Maybe I'd imagined her in my childhood. Maybe not.

Trowa and me did that so the 'pretty girl in the braid' would come out. We watched every night as she played with a Barbie doll in the window. We always joked around that we'd marry her someday. Or at least, I did. 

I remembered how I thought the Reverend's son was a girl, and how I'd place a small daisy flower (one I pulled out of my mother's garden when she still was around the house and not in business trips) on the front porch so that my princess (as I would like to call her) would take it and wonder who left it there. 

I remembered what it felt like when she did as I planned and smiled sweetly before retreating back into the house. 

She was never allowed to play with other children, never allowed to talk to people like us either. She was locked inside the house till she was old enough to go to school. 

I remembered the sadness I felt because of it. How Trowa and I called the Reverend the evil warlock who kept the princess in his castle. Of course, I was the prince, Trowa the trusted sidekick. 

Life was easier then. 

My parents were happy with each other, now they couldn't even be in a room for a millisecond without yelling.

I was six. I was naïve. I was wrong about **_her _**being a girl.

Suddenly, I felt sick. Reminiscing about the past was a poisonous drug. 

I sighed and watched as Maxwell pulled out a heavy suitcase from the backseat and brought it down to his feet. 

He shut the car door, looked at me almost wistfully. I couldn't imagine him playing with a Barbie doll or being my princess bride either. 

"Well...good night." He smiled. 

"Oyasumi." I said in my own native tongue. I had Japanese blood coursing through my veins. 

Maxwell looked surprised, smile dissipating and he limped with the suitcase to his front porch. He waved at me, smiled again as he watched me drive off.

That night, the memory of his smile recurred into my mind; I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, drank coffee. I felt like killing Trowa; myself wishing I could grab hold of a gun. 

***

The next day, I found myself driving up to his house to pick him up. It was half an hour before seven, too early to venture into school because class began at 7:50. 

But I was there anyway, due to lack of sleep and the high amount of black coffee nauseating my coherence and logic. 

I even called Trowa last night, but he hung up on me. I was almost drunk of coffee and only one thing was clear to me: I wanted a gun.

I drove relentlessly around the whole town, wondering why the baka klutz's smile didn't cease to fade from memory. I remembered things from my past that I didn't want to. 

Somehow, I found myself driving along Maxwell's block. 

I could see that the preacher's son was out there in the porch, reading the bible and sipping hot milk. 

It was a school day and only shmucks woke up that time of the day.

I stopped the car and walked over to him. 

He looked up at me; I didn't know what to say. I felt a lump on my throat forming and it was a strange, foreign feeling.

"W..w.wha..at ..a..are yy..you doi..ng here?" Maxwell stuttered, choking on his milk.

He wore an oversized red shirt that swallowed his thin frame, pajama bottoms and that strange pair of bunny slippers that girls love so much. (Relena had one of those.) 

His hair was lose and not brushed, sticking out everywhere and covering his eyes. I was right enough that he was feminine. He looked **_beautiful_**.   

"I..." My mouth hung open and I looked like a complete idiot. He shut the bible and looked at me, blushing and shuffling the bunny slippers together. I could see that his bruises have healed a little. "I'm sorry."

I slapped my forehead mentally. He looked away. And there was a raspy sound behind the rusty screen door, a man's gruff voice resonating. 

In seconds, the Reverend stepped out behind it, staring at me up and own with great distaste. He took one good look at my face, saw the few bruises and flared. 

He still remembered the paper balls I threw, I guess.

"Was this the one who beat you up?" He asked Maxwell. Maxwell looked at me mutely, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Tell me, son. Was this the one?!"

Son, funny he should say that.

"No... Pa. He... saved me from the ones who beat me." Our eyes never met, and I wanted so bad to run away from the scene. But I couldn't. I was Heero Yuy, after all. Still am. 

And I stood stoic as I'd ever been for the last sixteen years of my life. "He beat them all up... for...me. He rescued...me." Maxwell tumbled on his words helplessly, choking almost.  

He had lied for me. Saved my selfish ass. And being a preacher's son, that was saying a lot. The Reverend sneered softly at me, then his face grew stern but there was a gentle holiness wrapped around his expression.

It felt as if he was dissecting me under his gaze alone, and yet he let out a defeated sigh, or at leas I thought so. 

"Let me ask you something," He garbled. "Why are you here 6:30 in the morning? If you'd like to pick on my son like the rest of those children in school do, then I suggest you leave. You **_people _**have no pity for Duo. Just because he's different and **_innocent_**, doesn't engage in sinful acts like you lot, it doesn't permit you the right to judge him stereotypically and cast him out of your circle." 

"I'm picking him up for school, sir. Nothing more." 

His eyebrow rose suspiciously but the screen door pushed open once more to reveal a beautiful woman in her mid forties with a wealth of chestnut hair. Her amethyst eyes and strong nose were here prizes and she wore a pink apron over her working clothes. 

She smiled thinly at me through the red lipstick of her lips. 

"Good morning Mr. Heero Yuy."

The Reverend looked disgruntled at this. I however, remained composed. How did she know my name anyway?

"Well, it's rude to leave a visitor outside the house, now isn't it? Care to have some breakfast with us Mr. Yuy?" She chirped happily. 

She wiped her grease-stained hands over her apron and held the screen door open for me. 

"Come on, don't be shy now! We've plenty of carrot pancakes." Carrot pancakes? Are these people on crack?

The Reverend gave me a stern look and I backed away, shaking my head. "Thanks but I've had my breakfast." I said as politely as I could. It came out as a snort though and the Reverend's eyes looked up to meet mine. Shit.

Maxwell seemed to be aware of my thoughts for he dodged a coy glance at me through his thick eyelashes. 

"Ma, Pa, I'll be inside in a sec," Maxwell announced and Mrs. Maxwell nodded and smiled jubilantly at me before disappearing inside the door, although there was no reason to smile because half of the world is starving and dying from poverty. 

I don't know why some people have it in them to be happy at all.

The Reverend complied rather hesitantly, still looking dubious of the fact I'd just save his son from getting his ass kicked really bad. I don't blame him though. Everyone knew I was a rebellious teen, that's why my parents fought a lot. 

"Good day, Mr. Yuy." Then he left us finally. Maxwell let out a sigh of relief; dropping into the chair he had been sitting on earlier. 

"Thanks." I murmured inaudibly but Maxwell caught that. 

"You're welcome."

Silence stretched out before us like an uneasy sea, and I kept count of the seconds that ticked by. I was standing there, suspended in time. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking out to where my car was parked out front. I watched as the sunlight bounced off its tinted windows. "For everything."

I didn't want to elaborate. Like I said, I had never been one for words. And even if I were, it would be difficult to apologize for I rarely did. 

I wondered about the coffee briefly. It has corrupted my way of thinking now. I think Maxwell nodded because he stepped behind me, a soft thudding sound ensuing from the soft pads of his bunny slippers. 

"You didn't have to come all the way here, you know."

"Hn."

"Why do you bother, Yuy?" His voice was strained, desperate like a small sob. "You didn't know me, but you pulled me anyway and kissed me in front of the whole class like there was no tomorrow! You brought me to your house after literally treating me like a punching bag and kissing me again, now you come all the way to my place just to apologize? You think I'll let you off the hook that easy? Well let me just say that I won't!"

I faced him, a blank look plastered against my face. I felt guilt nagging endlessly at my conscience. 

"And I don't care if you're the most popular person in my grade whatsoever, or if you and Relena broke up! I don't like being used, Yuy. Hell, I don't! Don't think so high of yourself because you're the so-called hottest guy in the grade-And.. And **_/stop/_** looking at me like that because you make me feel so insecure and ugly and stupid and weird!!"

I stared at him. The sun was up now, tainting everything a mellow color of gold and soft shadows danced across the porch, grazing Maxwell's cheeks. There were crystalline pearls clinging to his eyelids and I grabbed his wrists before he tried to punch me. 

He glared at me fiercely but fell limp on his sides. 

I did the next thing I could think of: I hugged him, throwing a disdainful mental look at a mental image of Trowa smirking. 

My arms wrapped around his waist, linking firmly around his back and he slumped on my chest, burying his face there and crying softly. 

At first, it felt strange and our bodies were rigid with trepidation and confusion. I guess Maxwell was afraid as I was-I'd never hugged Trowa like this before. He was just like a brother to me.

"Shh..." I whispered and his knees gave away I had to catch him when he stumbled over slightly. "Don't cry." 

Why the hell was he crying again? Because he didn't want to be kissed? 

Odd.

"I'm sorry." His voice was muffled and he was creating a small wet spot on my new shirt but I hardly had the time to care. "I'm _so_ sorry." I wasn't really sorry; I had nothing left to say but that. 

I started to remember the daisy flower on the porch-the ones I'd leave for my princess to pick up. I did that because I had wanted my princess to smile. And now I knew, I wanted him to smile for me.

I feared somehow that I had downed too much coffee.

***

It was half past seven when Maxwell finished his shower and dressed for school. We still had a little time before class began. 

We resumed our usual silence resembling last night's and neither spoke of the 'hug'.

The Reverend was nice enough to reconsider inviting me for breakfast but adamantly I refused for one because I didn't like carrot pancakes and didn't know how on earth they had managed to make them. 

So I settled for some more coffee. 

Mrs. Maxwell stared at me strangely before finally giving me a cup of black coffee. She chatted about the bookstore she worked in and how kids these days seemed so rebellious, to her husband. 

I choked on my coffee.

Maxwell and I left quickly after that. He wore his usual jumper suit with a baby blue tee beneath it. His braided hair was in odd tangles and it looked damp and ranging somewhere in between wet and dry. 

In the car, he tugged out the band that clasped his braid and began combing his hair.

"Do you mind if I... you know? Comb my hair like this?" He asked sheepishly.

I shook my head. 

"I'm sorry about this morning."

He took me by surprise there. I never thought anyone would be this... kind and yet strong and **_innocent_**—at least his father said. I had to admit his fist was quite strong when it hit me last time. 

"You have nothing to apologize about."   

We stopped at a red light and I paused to sneak a glance at him. He was oblivious to me, and his hair was flapping free against the wind, that's one of your advantages when you had a convertible. 

He busied himself, combing the tangles of his hair out and frowning when they did not comply. 

I almost smiled. But I didn't know how. 

"Do you want me to.. Do that for you?" I found myself asking. 

Maxwell hesitated before nodding and handing me the brush. 

I reached out and leaned towards him, stroking through his chestnut hair gently, running my fingers through the silky wisps. In a matter of seconds I straightened out the tangles and was lifting up a wealth of hair in my fist and inhaling its scent.

I shut my eyes, enjoying the heavenly-

A soft tug at my shoulder brought me back to earth. "The green light's on." 

I frowned and resumed driving. "Would you want to go somewhere before school starts?"

"I'm not sure." Maxwell wrings his hands together after fixing his braid. "Quatre's kind of waiting for me..."

"We'll get to school in time." I assured him. 

A small smile crept its way on his face. "Okay, you're the one driving."

Tbc...

[1] Hard Love; John/Giovanni's thoughts.

It's short now, isn't it? 

More of Heero Yuy's perspective or Duo? I think I made him OOC. 

Oh, and I might be deleting BOY MEETS GIRL. Sorry... I had a bet with my friend and lost, so I have to let go of one of my gw fics... sigh... it was never going anywhere anyway. 

Well, did you like it? I didn't. But it was fun writing and pleasing my little sister with yaoi fics she shouldn't even know about! HA! She's six years old! I am so sick. 

Ban+Ginji forever! Peace out! Please review!


	4. Lesson4:Hatching A Productive Plan is Cr...

**Teach Me How To Be Cool**

****

**Lesson #4: Hatching A Productive Plan is Crucial**

**[Heero]**

The Talon [1] was an old, abandoned restaurant that had stood for 3 decades past; a five-story building that was a walking distance from school. 

For the past few years, it remained untouched and stable, no one wanted to buy it-they said it was cursed. I never believed in curses. I never believed in anything but myself. While some said it was haunted by its deceased owners.

I never knew them because the Talon had been long gone before I was born, never knew why on earth they called it "The Talon" but rumor has it that if you kissed someone on its rooftop you'd stay together for as long as your warped life will go on. 

The simpleton would call it sweet, I would call it pathetic. But nonetheless, the curse or whatever they wanted to label it, vaguely tapped why the place was called 'The Talon'.  

I hated this place-the small isolated town of Darlington. I've been living here since I was born but my mother always told me about her home country-Japan. 

I remember she used to let me sit on her lap and read me stories of her descent that had characters with funny names. I never liked my name either-Heero Yuy. I wanted a different name, a different life, different country. 

I felt out of place.

That was when I was little, however when I started school I became well known for a reason I do not know till now. I didn't like the attention; I didn't like the fawning either. 

The girls who followed me back when I was in the 7th grade were superficial and fake. They giggled when I glared at them, stuffed gifts in my locker and stalked me to school. 

Eventually they stopped when I threatened to kill them. 

_I hated life. _

Till Relena Peacecraft change my whole perspective and walked like a winter breeze into my life last year. Or so I thought. She didn't giggle over me, rarely expressed affection and if anything, she bossed me around. I was madly infatuated with her as she was with me. 

But back to The Talon. 

When we were little, Trowa and I would climb the fire exit and play out on the rooftop. Of course we never kissed, we just played around with our makeshift swords and poked each other on the ribs. 

I guess I'm lucky to have a friend like Trowa, one who mirrors the hollowness of my soul because like twins, both of know that we cannot pass up for normal. I can never say I trust him though. 

_I trust no one. _

I pulled over in front of the Talon. The sun was up and painted the old hunk of bricks a soft gold. 

I remembered how I kissed Relena on the rooftop; how she smiled and told me she loved me. 

All that is past now. 

I stopped the engine, pulled out my car keys and looked at Maxwell. I hated how soft I was feeling. 

"Get off."

He gulped before scrambling out of the car and slamming the door shut. I followed after him and soon we were on the sidewalk gazing up at the old building. 

"The Talon." Maxwell murmured wistfully. "You know, they say that if you kiss someone on its rooftop, you two will end up together forever. I believe it, you know. I think it's kind of romantic, sweet. Do you believe that baloney though?" 

The problem with Maxwell is that he thinks everything is sweet, good-natured. He was brought up without a care in the world because he had been granted a first class ticket to heaven when he learned how to walk. 

It sickened me.

"I think it's idiotic."

Maxwell frowned and he turned to me with a hurtful glint in his amethyst eyes. He shut up finally and sighed. I knew the coffee after effect was ebbing away. I was glad for once. 

I walked over to the door, kicked it open and entered the darkness. 

Maxwell scurried after me in a hurry and he was so damn close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I shuddered as the doors barred behind me. 

It invited the ambience of sleep, and due to my lack thereof, the environment lulled me.

"Not too close." I hissed. 

He stepped back and I groped for the stairs amidst the dark that enveloped the first floor. 

It smelled like rust and rot, decaying wood and something I couldn't quite place a finger on. 

I reached into my pocket and lit my lighter, wondering why on earth I hadn't thought of it before. Feeling as stupid as the preacher's sissy son, I walked towards the spiraling staircase on the left and climbed hastily. 

The staircase was a tad wobbly and looked like it was about to fall out of place. Maxwell whimpered behind me and I felt like rolling my eyes as I held up the lighter to illuminate my way. 

I didn't smoke, though I wish I did.

"This staircase looks kind of... unstable do you think it's a good idea to come up all the way there? It looks scary and dark and old. Maybe we should just get -"  

"Shut up." I ordered sternly. 

Maxwell did and walked behind me slowly, holding onto the bars. 

The staircase shook at our weight and I almost stumbled once or twice. Maxwell was gripping tight on the bars and shaking furiously, or maybe he was crying. I don't and didn't want to know. 

I was wondering why he didn't start reciting a prayer or something. Isn't it what most religious people do?

"I... I don't think I can go on further... I've a phobia of heights...and... My feet are shaking like mad... I'll just go down, all right?" 

I grunted, was about to tell him he was a big yellow chicken but said something different instead. 

"Grab the hem of my shirt."

"Wha-"

"Just grab it."

He did as I told him and we reached the rooftop safely, with him clinging to my waist as if it were life support. 

He looked almost wan with fear. He collapsed on the ground and shivered pathetically.

"Glad that was over." He murmured to himself. "Why did you want to go here anyway, of all places?"

I shrugged, my back turned to him as I surveyed the view of the city. From there I could see the school's rooftop and the town church. "I kissed Relena here." I blurted. 

Shit. 

Maxwell fell silent. "Oh..." When I turned to him, he was gazing down at the pavement to where I'd parked my car. Or at least I thought so. I pocketed my lighter. 

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"No, I meant when you kissed her." Maxwell managed to smile, but it was a fake sort of crooked smile. I knew because I've seen a lot.

"She vomited on my shoes." Maxwell giggled at that, and when I say giggled I mean it. It was almost feminine and his cheeks flushed as he smiled at me.

"She was afraid of heights." I explained though I could not find the joy to smile just the same. Maxwell nodded and smiled shyly once more before blushing and turning away. "Like you."

"Why do you do this Heero Yuy?"

My head snapped up. 

I was looking at this stranger whose life I had ruined yesterday. 

I didn't know what I was thinking trying to kiss him like that; I didn't know why I did it either-well, I'd mistaken him for a girl the first time but the two consecutive occurrences? 

Suddenly I was standing next to Maxwell, and I saw through him. He was a social outcast and even I knew that but he didn't care what people thought of him. He was happy that way and he could smile through it. 

I envied his happiness, his perfect life, his ability to see the good in other people. 

I felt guilty of calling him things behind his back. Leaving him after telling him I had a castle years back.

"Do what?"

"You turned my whole world upside down since yesterday," Maxwell fidgeted with his hands again, tugged irritably at his braid. "You kissed me three times, you... drove me home... will drive me to school today-it seems all too sudden. It seems too good to be true. What do you want from me? I'm no one. I'm a boy too."

What did I want from him? I couldn't answer that either. For the first time I was at a loss for words, or maybe it was my second time-it seems as if when I was with the braided baka I found myself acting like an incoherent bundle of nerves. 

When did I start liking him? Did I want him? I guess not. I couldn't say he wasn't attractive though. He looked **_cute_** but not exactly in a masculine way. 

I had never considered possessing him. I'm straight after all.  I shrugged once more-it was my escape patch all the time. "We're going to be late," Maxwell told me. "Maybe we should get going. Quatre took his limo today."

I nodded and headed for the fire exit. Maxwell stared at me incredulously. 

"What are you doing?"

"Going down."

"But... that... that thing's so high... How could you possibly... without falling off..."

"You can use the stairs." I said without looking up. I was climbing down already. 

"Hey... wait for me! I don't want to go down there, it's dark and- I said wait, you idiot!" I had to chuckle-not a derisive mocking snort but a soft amused chuckle. It was the first time I'd done that and Maxwell flushed and crossed his arms. 

"What's so funny?"

"You're afraid of everything." I said monotonously. "It's pathetic."

I meant that as a joke but he took it seriously and stomped away towards the direction of the staircase. That's the very reason I never did fool around. The dumb mistake I'd committed was saying it without feeling; then again I was immune to emotion. 

"You'll see!!" He yelled. "I'm not afraid of the dark! Ha! Afraid of the dark... who does he think he is? Mr. Perfect.. I'll show him.." 

"I didn't mean that." I climbed back up and jogged towards him. Why was I even bothering? Because... hell I don't know. 

"If it's any comfort, I'll catch you when you fall." I tried to smile sincerely but failed once more—like I said I never learned, never will.

"Yeah yeah..." He sneered. "You're just mocking me.. I know it... I'll take the stairs... Can I borrow the lighter you used? It's pretty nifty."

"We'll take the exit."

I grabbed him by the hand and steered him to the fire exit. Maxwell whistled. 

"It's a long way down." 

I gripped at his hand and felt my heart make a mad tumult in my chest. I needed a gun again-better to shoot myself with. He was another boy and I didn't swing that way. 

The odd sensation that overtook me was foreign-just as I was in this country. I looked at him in the eye and he gulped, blushing altogether. I wonder how he does that.

 "Nah... You don't have to... I can take the stairs...I'm not really that afraid of anything but if the boogey man comes out, hell (he profanes himself?) I'm screaming my head off..." 

Boogey man? I wanted to ask him how old he was but knew that sounded offensive so decided against it.

I tugged at his hand and began taking several fast-paced steps downwards. "Heero! I'm scared!" I didn't know when we started addressing each other on the first name basis but as long as he's happy I hardly cared. "Trust me." I said. 

Did I just say that?

Shit.

Maxwell was panicking and yelling as I pulled at his leg. 

"Please!! Let's just use the stairs! I said I'm afraid of heights, didn't you hear!? I'm afraid of heights!!!!!! I'm too young to die!!!!!" 

He was sobbing hysterically and begging above me but I didn't sneak a glance whatsoever, he busied himself by screaming. 

At last we reached solid ground, and I was glad as ever to hear the end of the baka's rant. Maxwell looked horror-stricken and pale. He stumbled forwards and I caught him in my arms. 

"Are you all right?"

He nodded, buried his nose in my chest. It felt right. It felt wrong. "I was so afraid... I thought I was going to die... I thought you were some mad psychopath bent on killing me...Thought I was gonna fall..." He laughed at his own words and looked up sweetly at me. 

I convinced myself my nostalgia for Relena was making me desperate. So desperate in fact that I caressed Maxwell's cheek with a thumb, stroking patterned circles around the flushing bruised area. 

I can't believe I hurt him. 

I needed Relena; unfortunately she was temporarily unavailable so I brought my lips down on Maxwell's-

"I'm sorry." Maxwell turned away. "I can't do this. I don't want to upset my parents of their expectations of me. It's better that we just go to school all right? I've forgiven you the last three times you kissed me, ACCIDENTALLY (he accentuated the word) I even... prayed for God to forgive you last night for your sins..." 

I almost gaped at him. He prayed... for me? My sins? What the-

What kind of person was he-a saint? I had almost forgotten he was a preacher's kid.

I turned my back at him, better to hide the shame burning my cheeks, which was too adamant to conceal. 

The ride to school was silent.

***

"See you." Maxwell murmured as he hugged his books to his chest and hopped off the car. He walked stiffly to the high school's double doors without so much as a backward glance or another word. 

"Hey lover boy."

I almost jumped out of my seat as Trowa showed up by the passenger's seat's window. He must have taken the bus. 

"Had fun this morning?"

I glared at him and pulled out the keys, jamming them in my back pocket. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and strode over to him shortly after I had locked the car doors. 

"I thought you hated me." I said. "When you didn't answer my call last night."

Trowa smiled amusedly. "I thought the loathing was mutual." He shook his head at me, as if I were a foolish child who tracked mud all over the living room. "You called in at 3 am." 

I frowned at him.

"You drove Duo to school today? How sweet of you, Heero." He said my name with such mockery I would've shot him if only I had a gun. Instead of drawing out an imaginary one though, I altered the topic.

"What happened to Winner last night?" I shot back instead. He looked almost upset.

"Drove him home." Trowa gripped at the strap of his backpack uneasily. "What do you think?"

"That you screwed him in record time?" I responded without the slightest hint of sarcasm because people in this side of town did not appreciate it. "Your lips were swollen, hair disheveled. What more could falsify your testimony of 'I drove him home'?"

Trowa rolled his eyes as we stopped by our lockers. 

He made it a point to stop precisely in front of his locker door. 

"I think you should forget Relena." He was taking out his history books and stuffing his Chemistry notes back in, dumping all the crap he didn't need. "You and Duo make a great pair."

"Winner's starting to rub off on you." I retorted. "Overnight. Calling people by their first names as if you know them well. I'm starting to think you did more-"

"We kissed. Period." Trowa cut me off rudely. "I tried to French Kiss him and our teeth clanked together. My head hurt. " [2]

I wanted to laugh but instead a cold, heartless chuckle emanated from me. 

"Ouch."

"I had to get aspirin from the medicine cabinet last night."

"That explains the pissy mood."

"No, I'm more disappointed at your behavior Yuy."

"Calling me by my last name now?" We began walking to our next class-English in the Library again. 

I'd almost forgotten I had detention duties with Maxwell today. 

Trowa's visible brow shot up and he dragged me to a corner, grasping my elbow. I shoved him to the wall and he scowled at me, punched my cheek. 

Due to lack of sleep (lucky there were no visible circles around my eyes) and far too much caffeine in my bloodstream, I had staggered backwards and fell to my back weakly. 

The world spun in dizzying circles all around me and vertigo overtook my senses.

"You're sick." Trowa spat and as I knocked my jaws together. 

I blinked blearily, fixated my imperious gaze on him and then I was riveted back to reality in record time. 

"Don't fool around with _Duo_! He's the preacher's son for God's sake! Do you want Relena back? Or do you want to show her you'd move on?"

I hadn't thought about either, to be honest. "Move on." I said without thinking. 

"I knew you wanted him." Trowa smirked as he helped me up to my feet.

"No I don't." 

"Yeah and the longing look in your eyes last night totally sells that."

Longing look? I shrugged Trowa's arm off my shoulder but his smirk never once waned. "He's got you wrapped around his finger and you don't even know it, my friend."

What was that. "I think it's the other way around." I glared at him.

"You have got it **_so_** bad." Trowa murmured, shaking his head, laughing. "You looked crushed when he left the confines of your car this morning."

"Shut up." I wanted a gun and tomorrow I swear I'm getting one.

***

Her black nails dug into the fabric of my shirt as she clenched her fingers over my shoulder. 

I winced as I turned to see look at her. She stared at me with scrutinizing eyes, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor, her little black boots nipping softly. 

She wore a red top, which ghosted over her pierced belly button and flaunted the pale skin of the stomach that the black skirt hadn't reached yet. A small (upturned?) crucifix was playing in her fingers. 

"What do you want, Dorothy?"

"Relena's throwing a party next Saturday at her place." She smiled, mischief veiling her words. "Thought you ought to know. 

She's having a band over too. Don't want the masters to miss out on all the fun now, do we?" 

She eyed Trowa up and down and smiled once more. "Don't forget to bring dates. If you can afford any." 

And then she was gone. I pictured Relena playing tonsil hockey, all tipsy with her new boy toy in the party and found myself infuriated. 

I'll show her. 

Hn.

"Relena wants to make you jealous." I turned to Trowa, perused his words along with Dorothy's, which somehow seemed all vague. But I knew the truth was palpable-Relena wants to prove something to me. 

She didn't need me anymore, wanted to hurt me and prove she can get anything she wanted by her own means. With the help of her money, looks but no thanks to her dim wit of course.

I nodded. 

"I need a date."

Trowa steered me to the general direction of the library and told me to peer in. "See that braided guy over there?" He asked as if I were brain dead like my ex girl friend. "He's all yours if only you know how to deal with him."

I punched him in the gut.

***

I didn't know how Trowa lead me into this but there I was standing by Maxwell's locker, waiting for him to pass by. 

It was Thursday-ten days counting down till Relena's party. I felt like I was standing there for an eternity, a little ashamed people might catch me standing there by Maxwell's locker. 

He had avoided me profusely even after we had detention duties together as we were locked inside one room for a precisely an hour. 

I barely spoke to him because my social skills were quite rusty as Trowa puts it and I just might 'scare him off' to quote the words of my best friend, or so I thought. 

So I left it at that, sulked about my misery. 

Maxwell had finally walked to his locker (somehow I was glad he wasn't accompanied by Winner) picked at the combination and pretended I didn't exist. He was blushing and avoiding eye contact as I feigned allurement. 

Honestly, I didn't know why he was playing hard to get but I had a feeling it was about his religious upbringing. 

He didn't like same sex relationships, so did I but I had to play the game if I wanted to win against Relena. 

So I tried to smile, struggled to lift the edges of my lips and brighten my eyes but failed once more. 

Maxwell was carrying his books, hugging them against his chest as usual. I noticed it had become a habit. "Do you want me to carry them?" I asked as nicely as possible.

Maxwell shook his head wildly, braid flipping in the air as he did so and ran from me. 

Trowa appeared by my side looking appalled. "You scared him off!" He accused belatedly. "What did you say anyway?" 

**_Why hadn't I bought a gun yet? _**

"I asked to carry his books for him."

Trowa sighed. I envied him for asking Winner out and succeeding, then again he was far more human than I can ever achieve to be. 

"Well, let's try something else"

The next consecutive obstacles I had to overcome were humiliating for any other mortal being on this earth, of course me being the only exception. 

I opened doors for Maxwell whenever I sighted him entering the classroom, library etc... Trowa urged me to smile but like I had said, I wasn't built to smile.

Maxwell would blush and still run from me, thus the door hitting my face as I hold it open for him to exit or enter. 

Winner would follow shortly after him and Trowa who was either hiding in a nearby bush or concealing himself in the (sometimes nonexistent) crowd would rush to open the door for him, Winner blushing and smiling coyly at him. 

Some people had all the luck.

When I had gone desperate, or rather when Trowa had, I'd found myself climbing up trees and watching Maxwell's every move through a pair of binoculars. 

It was a Friday night and Trowa and I were sitting on a tree branch, looking into Maxwell's window. 

Trowa claimed that if I only knew how Maxwell's mind worked then it was easy to obtain him more so ask him out. I handed Trowa the pair of binoculars, exhausted from watching Maxwell read Chicken Soup for The Preteen Soul after a painstaking hour. 

"Winner's over, topless." I informed Trowa and he hastily grabbed the binoculars and peered into them. 

"Easy soldier." He was practically aroused, panting like a dog in heat. It disgusted me-my best friend was gay. And pretty soon if I let myself get carried away, I might be as well. Fuck it. 

The plan failed entirely because the tree we had climbed on, was weak and old but I was glad that Maxwell hadn't run away from me like the previous times. 

And yes, we fell off the aforementioned tree. I hated Trowa. I hated the Reverend for blowing our cover, calling us perverted fornicators. [3] 

Apparently, Trowa had been so damned hard he was practically rubbing himself on the branch and the Reverend being the holy man that he was, decided it was the perfect time to peer out the window of his room—his window was next to his son's—by then I was swaying in the branch with Trowa. 

"Fucking stop." I aimed a fist at Trowa but missed. "Stop it you horny faggot!" 

The Reverend mistook the scene, as I accidentally jerked forward into Trowa, my arms around his neck, as an act of... fornication? How should I know how **_his _**mind worked?

"Get out of my tree!!!!!!" He yelled. 

At that, Maxwell and the topless Winner ventured into the windowsill and stared at Trowa, the binoculars and me. 

Maxwell looked thoroughly pissed while Winner nibbled at his lower lip, blushing. It never occurred to me why he was topless but I never really cared. 

Trowa winked at Winner causing the branch to crack beneath us. The Reverend chased us till Newberry Street.  

***

List of Plans 

1.Wait by locker

2.Open doors for him while politely smiling

3.Monitor his every move

4.Save him from goons

"Goons?" I repeated as monotonous as I could muster. I didn't want to set up another futile plan. 

With one to three unprolific, we had no other alternative but the fourth; the only thing I tried not to worry about was its outcome. 

Compared to the others, it seemed normal (since the previous trials were rather half-assed) but we had a bit of a problem.

"Where can we get goons?" Trowa was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking from a can of coke. He tapped his pencil against the cylinder tin thoughtfully. 

"We can pay someone." His cheek was bruised from the tree incident whereas my wrist was in a bandage. I seethed silently at our haplessness.  

"My money does not come till next month." I reasoned, at least tried to. 

Trowa shrugged. "We'll fix it all up." He sipped his coke and sighed. I had an idea.

Trowa wore a black garb and a black mask to cover his face. I could see through the fabric of his cloth mask that he was not at all pleased by my plan. I had to admit, I was getting agitated and less artistic by the minute. "What am I supposed to do?" Trowa asked dully. 

"Scare him to death?" 

"Funny." I pushed him out the door. "At least act properly." 

Trowa began protesting, stating something about Winner but I was too busy starting up the engine of my car. 

We reached the place where Maxwell was walking his dog in a matter of minutes.

I parked the car somewhere inconspicuous, hid behind a tree while Trowa begrudgingly stomped towards the general direction of Maxwell and his dog. I watched as Trowa shoved Maxwell to the wall and grabbed his wrists, pressing himself on the braided baka. 

Suddenly I was glad the Reverend couldn't see me, the man obviously scorned me. 

I was impressed with my best friend somewhat, regardless of the dog that had begun chewing his pants off, as he cupped Maxwell's ass cheek-what the fuck was he trying to do?! Ravish him then and there?

Maxwell blushed, eyes widening as he struggled to push the 'goon' off. His dog started barking madly and tugging at the 'goon's pant leg-that was my cue.

I 'bravely' ran towards Maxwell, 'casting him to a more safer place', intent on saving him from being molested or whatever was bound to happen to him (maybe break Trowa's remaining bones that were in tact) but instead, I found myself trying to get Maxwell's dog 'Deathscythe' as he calls it, off of Trowa's pant leg. 

It barked at Trowa whose pair of pants was literally torn off, halfway to his knees as the open air flaunted his niké boxers. 

"I'll handle this." I called over to Maxwell who was in utter shock. 

The dumb mutt barked fiercely at me when I tried grabbing Trowa's pants off of its mouth. Maxwell didn't seem pleased I was helping the 'criminal' and was scoffing at me. 

"What are you doing?!" He was yelling.

To make matters worse, Trowa lifted up his mask in a coughing fit. (I had forgotten he was allergic to dogs.) He began sneezing, hitching the breath in his throat. 

Maxwell cupped a hand over his mouth as I tried to explain. 

"This isn't what you think." He was shaking all over. 

"Get away from me, you bunch of psychos!" He ran with his dog behind him. I hope he'd forgotten the tree incident. Life is fucked up that way. 

Behind me Trowa sneezed and pulled up his pants. "We'll have to-"

"Shut up." I told him.

Tbc..

[1] The Talon's from Smallville! Did anyone notice? *crickets chirp* Ookay...

[2] From A Walk To Remember, when Landon describes how he had tried to French Kiss Angela. Owned by Nicholas Sparks!

[3] I'm allergic to cats, I love dogs... so why not make Trowa allergic to them-? Darn.

Well, It will be Duo's POV on the next chapter, if it's okay with you. 

I promise to type faster.. I know this seems like a cross between 'A Walk To Remember', 'Hard Love' and 'Angus, Thongs and Full frontal Snogging' but I like it that way…

I tried making this chapter as funny but it came out whacked.. If you don't like it, tell me. I'm a nice person you know..lol.. And I don't like Relena by the way. Please Review


	5. Lesson5:Teaching Him How To Smile

**Disclaimer:** It would be kick ass funny if you thought I'd owned them. 

**_A/n:_**

Thank you so much to all of you who had reviewed. You make my crappy life worth living. 

I just watched 'Not Another Teen Movie' three times in a row when I wrote this fic so it may sound a tad movie-based! This is Duo's POV people. Thanks a load for reviewing. 

Ooh, and I love She's All That. Freddie Prinze Jr. this is for you!!!!!!!! Haha.. Uhm.. Actually, I got the idea from several books I read last time.. and some movies as well. 

Thanks To The Following People who reviewed the previous chapter:

nananashi-silence (er... Duo's not allowed chocolate remember? He's a vegetarian! But good idea nonetheless..teeheehee..)

Zarra Rous  (I love 'She's All That'! )

Arein Urameshi (I'll try to mention Treize as much as Wufei here, I promise!) 

Ketsueki Kyoko 

Kanberry

Emily Hato (thanks for reviewing each of the chapters!)

Karinka 

Here is my 2 cent worth on your story. MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Er.. nice name.)

Claire Kate 

Link Worshiper

Cradlerobber Speedo-kun (Heero's attitude will change in time, I promise!)

White Destiny (Thanks a load for adding me to your fave list!)

SwomeSwan  (Heero does not have a gun...because I am evil..lol) 

Evita 

**Teach Me How To Be Cool**

****

**Lesson #5: Teaching Him How To Smile  **

**[Duo]**

I was at the library, scanning the book covers in the religious section. The titles were mostly somewhere along the lines of 'Save Your Faith', 'Ultimate Salvation', basically books that scare the crap out of me because of the apocalyptical content.

All right, you got me. I was thinking about Heero and how weird he was acting lately. The books covers were just there to hide myself from my obsessive stalker—I wish. 

Ever since the Kiss in the library, Sex God has been acting... haha... a bit... strange. 

All my life he hasn't done so much as bump me in the corridors and glare at me in the cafeteria line when I took his place—he barely acknowledges my existence or spares me a glance and now he's gone through all this trouble just to ask me to Relena's party? 

I smell a rodent in the midst, something's up and I can feel it.

I've come to a conclusion that God has planned to punish me for all my misgivings and sins, not forgetting those times I ate chocolate/meat behind my parents' backs and watched MTV at Quat's house. 

I had been convinced thus when Heero started being all nicey nicey to me-something that is so peculiar if you ask me. He even drove me to school once, which is a tad freaky because he's only been to my house once.

Either Heero had a kick ass good memory or, he's one of them damn stalkers. (Wishful thinking, don't you think?)

It's almost... overwhelming... too overwhelming in my case, like a dream come to life except that this is just a masterful ploy for me to be sorry of my sins and rethink the pastoral training in God-knows-where. 

It scares me how Heero's changed overnight; like in the blink of an eye he goes gaga over me to profess his undying love, it's a tad uncharacteristic of him, quite suspicious. 

Hell, it turns me on. (sorry dad)

Anyway... back to the weird bit about SG a.k.a. Heero Yuy. 

First, right, he started waiting for me in my locker door alongside Trowa-now don't get me wrong, it's quite polite but after I'd told him I wasn't ready for a relationship yet (more so a date) he still kept on persisting he should carry my books. 

I mean, that would totally put us on a 'boyfriend'-'boyfriend' basis, right? Unless it's just purely platonic the way he feels for me, which isn't, because I knew he so totally lusted after me... 

So I ran away from him. 

Next he began opening doors for me and once, followed me home and watched Quatre and me with Trowa. 

(On a tree no less) Quatre was over and trying on my new jumper suit (very pathetic I know) and had been topless then whereas I was reading my FAVORITE book in the whole world: Chicken Soup For The Preteen Soul... Wait hang on, That IS THE ONLY BOOK I'm ALLOWED TO READ!!! So I had no other option to call it my favorite. 

Anyway, Trowa was getting all hard in the tree in the front yard (they were sitting on a branch)-probably because of Quatre's shedding of clothes...

 (You know, he told me Trowa was a really sweet guy, actually tried to French Kiss him the night Heero beat the crap out of me but their teeth kind of got stuck together in such a way that he began seeing stars in his eyes literally...aww..how cute.. 

Some people have all the luck. He's -not the stars but Quatre thank you so much-been asked out to Relena's part too... *grumbles* I'm starting to think there's a conspiracy somewhere out there in the universe, making me fated to live and die alone.) 

Right... So where was I? 

Oh, Trowa... he was getting all worked up and they were making a racket outside, actually dad did. 

He was yelling, "Get out of my tree!" on the top of his lungs. 

I reckon he wanted complete silence when he worked on sermons or read the bible... whatever he does in his office/room. 

Anyway, Quatre and I were discussing about how I should start plucking my brows (laugh and I will kill you) because that would make me look better (I told him my brows were too thick but he just laughed and told me it was genetic, said that I'd gotten dad's brows.) when we heard dad poking his head from the other window, shouting. 

(I rushed out immediately and Quatre had completely forgotten to wear the jumper suit.)

Quatre while I was saying something about my brows (how utterly unethical) started chatting away about Trowa, their kiss, tongues and all (He's making me feel miserable here), how he gave him a rose the other day, opened doors for him and kept saying things like "You're Pretty." And "You've nice hair."

 Something like that anyway, they were 'poetic' as Quatre tells me and I wondered why Heero never told me my hair was pretty, just sniffed at it and grabbed it like a dog. Ooh.. 

Heero....(drool)... Well.. Not to deviate from the topic or anything but I envy Quatre so much... 

His life's simply perfect. Oh and Heero and Trowa fell off the tree by the way and dad chased them till Newberry street. (sigh) Poor Heero.

Why can't my family be normal? 

Or why can't I just get my mother's gender instead of my dad's bushy brows? (Life bites, damnit...er...hang on.. I have to stop cursing..) 

I remember once, my mother made me wear a sailor outfit when I was six and the kids at pre-school kept laughing their diapies off! I didn't show my face in there for a week. My parents are from another planet, honestly! 

There are lots of things wrong in my life. 

Like the fact that my wardrobe consists of redundant blue jumpers, my hair's far too long and tied to a braid, I've got bushy brows, my family is weird and religious, I am an outcast and my boyfriend-to-be has psychotic tendencies towards me. 

I have no love life and my best friend's sexual desires are surfeited day by day. Life sucks.

One time, I'd asked Quatre what sort of qualities he liked in Trowa (Bang Boy) and he said: Huge. 

I asked him what that was about and he said: Huge Everything. 

I asked him: Huge Bang covering half of his face and Quatre told me if I was trying to be funny, then I was failing. 

Bang Boy Trowa's good-looking in my opinion, (in a bland sort of way) if you count the guy actually scaring your pants off. 

Quatre was very very very disappointed when I told him about Bang Boy trying to scare me half to death (then again that won't be such a bad idea now considering how my life sucks) by grabbing my rear and pushing me to the wall. 

Lucky my dog, St. Peter a.k.a. as Deathscythe (Pretty nice name eh? He's a killer) was there to save me, no thanks to Hero Yuy. 

I told him-not my dog or Heero but Quatre-how it was all a scam to ask me out to Relena's party, which I have been dreading for the past few days. It's kind of sweet. Not. Psychotic if you ask me.

Relena Peacecraft's party.. Ha! She's so skinny if you ask me. And the size of her bassoomas is quite abnormal for her body weight.. hehe.. But back to the party..

Everyone's been invited as long as they had dates and Quatre had one of course-Bang Boy! 

(It was my best friend's first time to be asked out whereas knowing my luck and popularity, I probably would not be invited even if I had a date to bring along.. hmm.. maybe I should dress my dog up.. OR Maybe if I cross dressed I could be admitted...)

I'd heard about it from Politician boy (in our usual geek feast in the cafeteria) who heard it from Quatre who heard it from Trowa who heard it from Dorothy who heard it from Relena... 

The News has spread so fast, don't you think? 

And Heero ever since the annunciation of the majestic Peacecraft Party had been trying to reach me... 

I already told him to leave me alone, because if my dad finds out, I'll be off in the next plain trip to Russia for the pastoral thingy.

The attention's fine if you ask me but the guy making his best friend scare me to death so he can save me from him in an indirect wacky sort of ploy? That's very... disturbing... freaky even... 

"Duo... You've been staring at that page forever!" Quatre poked me in the shoulder and I sighed. 

We were in the library-where Heero had kissed me in front of every frigging person in class. 

Did I tell you about detention with him? Ooh~! Let's see, we we're stuck in a room making hot passionate carrot pancakes together! Ha! Thought I was going to say something else, didn't you? 

Well, we ignored each other, although it was really hard... what with his really strong arms...biceps...hair..eyes...ass..grr..

"Eew, Duo!" Quatre yanked the book from my grasp. "You're practically drooling on the page!" 

He shuddered momentarily before closing the salivated book. I pouted. 

"You know Quatre, I'm beginning to think I'd like to be like my Father when I grow up." 

I confessed. "Life's easier that way... Or I could have my gender altered when I'm old enough to undergo an operation and be shunned by my family forever... Whichever comes first."

Quatre wasn't listening instead he was looking up. Some best friend he was. 

"Quatre you're very helpful did you-Heero..? Yuy, I mean. Uh... What are you..." My knees were wobbly like jell-o and I wanted to run for Mount Rushmore but Heero touched my arm and gripped on it firmly. 

I turned to Quatre for help, but what do you know? Great Minds Think Alike!!! Bang Boy chose that very same moment to steal my best friend, take him away from me and he had steered Quatre away, wrapping his arm around his waist. Argh!

I did the next thing I could think of. 

I wanted to get back at Heero for making me feel all twisted and almost afraid of him: I kicked him in the balls. 

He was like bending over and writhing in agony, his face looking thoroughly pained. 

I grinned triumphantly, on the verge of stalking away with a smug look set on my features when Heero, after a quiet swift recovery shoved something into my arms.

It was fancy lavender stationary with a faint daisy scent and folded into a box with a black ribbon to hold it together. 

The daisy scent brought back memories from when I was 5 or 6, about this boy who kept tossing paper balls in the front lawn to get my attention and left daisies on the porch. 

(I'd told you I was fifteen right? I'm turning 16 in a few months and dad said until then I'm still a child.) They're brainwashing me I tell you!!

I opened the stationary, unfolded the paper, straightening out the soft creases and read the violet formal script, which more or less belonged to Heero.

**_Without warning _**[1]

_Without warning _

_as a whirlwind _

_swoops on an oak _

_Love shakes my heart_

It was short, vague. But I saw through it clearly. 

I almost wanted to squeal in happiness and cower in shame. Heero wrote this for me? I'd kicked him in the groin and this is what he gives me? 

I looked up at Heero who stared at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world and smiled shyly.

 He was still groaning from the pain (Ooh, maybe I should ever him a tender rub Wink, wink) and trying to look pleased with me at the same time.. 

"Thanks." I still held the stationary in my fingers. Its silky texture clung to my skin like velvet and cotton. I reached over for his pants before I knew what I was doing.  

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Heero looked up at me, sincerity burning in his eyes. Or maybe I'd gone insane now.

"Yes." I said. He looked crestfallen and nodded. 

"Sorry about the kick in the balls." He nodded once more and I rubbed at the front of his pants, in the... er gender area.

His eyes automatically glared menacingly, and he looked angry beyond words, but his eyes were kind of half-mast so it was difficult to read his expression. (He rarely showed emotion) 

"Oh.. god.." I drew my hand away as his knees wobbled uncharacteristically, I think thrusting into my hand. 

"I thought it ought to make it feel better."

"Baka." He closed his legs together, glaring once more.

"Excuse me?" Baka sounded like some lap dancer or something. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing your mind can muster." 

"Did you just say I'm some stupid lap dancer?" 

"Hn." He was about to walk away again when I grabbed his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." I muttered darkly. "I didn't quite hear you clearly the first time. Would you please repeat all you've said?" I flipped my braid carelessly to once shoulder like in the movies. 

"Hard of hearing?"

Gee, this guy knew how to put you down, didn't he? My face fell, and I huffed, rolling my eyes.

 "Why'd d'you come here anyway? The school's so vast and there are other places to visit, why pick the library where you know I am likely to hang out? I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"I like to read."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I faced the shelves and pretended to pick up some books for a bit of light reading. "In the religious section? If I'd known you'd be following me around like a little lovesick puppy then I would've locked myself in my locker or something. I don't like stalkers, Yuy." 

I was surging with pride I could've glowed if I could.

"You're reading about menopause?" His voice was deadly serious, treading somewhere along the borders of mockery. "That's quite... _impressive_. I thought you were prohibited to read any other books but the bible."

I blushed, but kept my chin held up high. "You don't know anything about me. And in any way, I'm not in the mood for a fight, if that's what you want, Yuy." I told him. 

"You can't fight me to save your life." 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"

I aimed a fist at him, swung hither and thither but he caught my arm. 

I glared at him before kicking his leg. I broke free from his grasp and left the library. 

I'd spotted Quat and Trowa making out in the corner and I couldn't have been sicker. 

As I tried to make my way to the boy's room, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and swung me to *its* shoulder in a very barbaric sort of gesture, [2] as if I were some sack of potatoes or something.

It was Heero again and he was leading me to the janitor's closet. 

I kicked and screamed but there was nobody around to save me and even if there were, I doubt anyone would. 

I tried biting Heero on the back but before that brilliant idea struck my nutshell, he had already shoved me into the closet with the mops and broomsticks.

"Did you like it?" The lights have been flicked on and there was a funny smell wafting in the air as Heero shut the door behind him with a sickening thud. 

I prayed to God he wasn't going to rape me or anything. Then again, that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Like what? Your loitering around and pissing me off to hell and back or your stalking me and nearly scaring me half to death by dressing Bang Boy up to touch me? Well, to be honest, my answers don't differ from the other, because either way I don't like them both."

"The poem."

I raised my brow and crossed my arms, sticking out my tongue. 

"Whether I liked it or not is none of your business!" I spat. 

"It is." He smirked. "I wrote it."

I turned to the hand that still held the poem and stuffed the paper into my pocket. I mumbled an incoherent slurred, 'yes' under my breath.

"What was that?" Heero's brow creased.

"I said yes you idiot!" I screeched. "And I'm not repeating it again even if you beg it out of me!" 

"I wrote it for you." He stroked a thumb across my cheek. 

"Well, it does sound kind of vague and to be honest, it's very short." I admitted. "I give it a D+." 

"You're difficult, Maxwell." He said monotonously. "You're not worth my time but I keep coming back to you anyhow." 

"I've got that effect on people." I said. "You know, it's very hard to have lots of admirers." 

"Are you busy tonight?"

I had to blush and nodded frantically, my head bobbing up and down and so did my braid. 

He looked amused but did not smile—I noticed he never did. I think he smirked at me the last time in Mr. Craven's office. 

He bowed at me (weird that one) and turned to leave, reaching out for the door. 

I just couldn't bear to turn him down.

"The house will be left to me tonight-I kind of need to look after it because my parents have this anniversary thing and they're not home till tomorrow morning." I called after him, feeling guilty for attempting to blow him off. (He kind of looked cute though.) 

He stopped in mid-stride and cocked his head at me. 

"Maybe we can...hang out, you know?" I was blushing like an idiot. 

Hang on, I am an idiot. Almost forgot about that. (What with my life an all) Phew. 

"If you like to I mean... I'm doing nothing at home but I just kind of need to look after... the house and..." 

He was so standing so close to me that his breath touched my face. I went prickly hot all over and my insides churned... His sudden closeness made me go...er... better not say it. 

"How's seven?" Heero asked. 

"Seven's good." I smiled uneasily-he was getting closer and closer while I fought to keep my stance and inched further and further away. 

"Are you afraid of me?" I shook my head wildly. 

"No of course, not why in the world would I be?"

He shrugged carelessly and looked so damned composed it seemed impossible to decipher what went in his mind. "Because I've got a gun." 

Was this guy crazy?! He's brought a gun to school?!

"Wha-mmpphff!" Here we go again. He pushed me into the wall gently and not forcefully this time, pressing his lips softly into mine. (Sadly no tongue) I barely had the time to react before he pulled away and looked blankly into my eyes.

 He caressed my cheek (seems he loves to do that..aww..hey, I wonder how Quatre's doing? Bet they had more action going on right now.. sigh) fondly. (Kind of like a man and his dog.. Just kidding!)

"Wanna see it?" Was that supposed to be a joke or something? A pun? Heck, I've been raised by a preacher who made me eat all my greens and made me wear jumpers for God's sake (no pun intended), did he know that? 

Hardly. 

I gulped. "Eep. Don't shoot me.."

Heero shook his head. "I won't." He murmured, burying his nose in my neck. It tickled and I giggled. (Ooh, now I'm a poet!) 

He had wrapped his arms around my waist and was quite possessive of me. What a turn on! I didn't care if we were doing that in the middle of the day, in the janitor's closet on a Monday no less. 

The daisy scented paper had fallen to my feet and Heero never once stopped nuzzling. 

"Stop it.. Tickles you know.." Somehow I wanted to forgive him for everything he's ever done to me. 

Yet still, I couldn't bring myself to betray my parents like this ...but just this one time... I swear... and it will be over... It will be all right... I assured myself.

"Seven?" He gave me a chaste peck on the cheek and I nodded. I think I'm falling for this guy already.

***

At lunch I was ecstatic and I told Quatre, Heero and I had a sort of date. Quat confirmed that it was a real date and not a makeshift one because there was a certain venue (for a lil' rendezvous) and a specific time. 

I was so happy the whole day I couldn't wait to get home. 

Nothing could've spoiled my day except for Politician boy and Relena. Politician boy's boy toy (I am a poet, man, you got to love me.) was visiting town-Treize Kushrenada-this college law student from Harvard[3]. 

I think the Treize guy was coming today as Politician boy said. (It was a shock he started speaking to me after he'd called me a loser and stated he sent a videotape to E! about my fashion problems. anyway..)

Apparently, they were coming to Relena's party because Treize was a friend of the some guy named Milliardo Peacecraft, yada yada, I wasn't listening half of the time because I had other things one my mind. 

Speaking of which, I saw Relena eyeing Heero after gym class (she was with the cool looking dude again resembling a disgruntled parasite) and I had wanted to punch her face and tell her to back off my property... Heero's mine… for the time being... (Hey, my parents leaving town is a once in a life time experience, so let me be happy for once and live without misery for a sec here!) But I don't pick on girls because it is pathetic… (nods head)

Well, Quatre told me not to be into Heero so much, he told me to have more finesse, play hard to get, and wink a lot. 

Said I was supposed to pout more often, be all shy around Heero and not comply so much with what he wants because it's a turn on. I told Quatre Trowa's just horny and liked foreplay unlike Heero who was completely under control (no pun intended again) and you know what he did? 

He left me to sit with Politician boy who was staring at this picture of a platinum brown haired guy ten years older than him. 

I decided to talk to him for there was nothing else left to do besides talk to my tofu about Heero. Sadly, I had eaten them all. Tofu, not Heero.

"Hi."

"..." 

"Hi!!!!!!"

"..."

"H-"

"Get away from me, Maxwell." 

I frowned and with lightning reflexes snatched the picture away from him... Ooh, not bad but I have to say... Heero's far more... god like? Hey, he's a sex god after all.

"Hey, he's the Harvard guy right?"

Politician boy grunted before nodding. "Give it back or I'll pound you to bits."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I snorted, scrutinizing the picture. "Hey, is he one of them damned frat guys?"

His brow shot up. "No, he is not a member of any fraternity." He was losing his temper. Hehe. "In fact, he's the most responsible, considerate-"

"Yeah, yeah spare me." I rolled my eyes. "I cannot believe you actually think he's all that when you're away with him 24/7. For all we know, he could be doing someone this very moment." And by the then Quatre had come back to retrieve the book he'd forgotten. Wufei a.k.a. politician boy was scowling at me.

"Hey, Quat I was just messin' around!" I tried to get him back here; I didn't like speaking to Politician boy. Too much politics, fraternities and fluff. He (Quat) frowned at me and I pulled on at his sleeve while Wufei (damn, I'm starting to call him by his real name now) took the picture and hid it away. 

"Please!" I begged. Quat sighed and sat back down. He had a piece of paper in his hand and fluttered it in the air to my face. 

"Hey, what's that?" Quat went smug. It was a scoring system for kisses and so on. [4]

1. Holding hands

2. Arm around

3. Good night kiss

4. Kiss lasting over three minutes without breath

5. Open mouth kissing

6. Tongues

7. Upper body fondling-outdoors 

8. Lower body fondling-indoors (in bed)

9. Below waist activity

10. The full Monty

"So, what's Bang-er Trowa like?" I asked curiously. Quatre blushed furiously as he snatched the paper from me. "Nine. He's good." He whispered. "I think French guys are better at it. They change rhythm more."

"What do you mean?" I told you, being confined in the sacred dome of my father's fascist regime was so sad. I listened intently; this kind of education may be useful later on. 

"You know how some people get really excited and just sort of kiss with the same pressure? Well, he varies the pressure. Sometimes it's hard and then middley."

"Wow." 

"Duo!!" Quatre was sheepish now.

Politician boy eyed the paper and borrowed it in the mean time. "How about your

Treize there?" I played with my brows suggestively and the pony tailed hot heated Chinese guy crossed his arms. 

"I told you he is not doing anybody but me."

I snickered. Ahem. "I meant, how's he at.. you know, things?"

"Ten." My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 

This guy was getting more than I am, well Quatre is too apparently... and he was just sixteen or fifteen.. Whatever... that's not the point.. Life sucks.

"Doesn't that defy some law in the constitution or something?" I asked curiously. "I mean, he's practically a decade older than you, more or less the age of an uncle and... Isn't there a law against molesting underage teens?"

Politician boy went ballistic and went for my braid. The next thing I knew, I was hissing in pain because his grip was so damn hard. 

I was kind of aiming my fist at him and had managed to punch his face. Eventually Quatre broke the two of us apart before we made a scene. 

I sighed rather arrogantly.

"Don't mess with the braid, man." I flipped my braid once more to my shoulder.

We soon forgot about that as we ate lunch and I daydreamed about Heero. 

"How about Yuy?" Wufei was leaning closer secretively. I could see he had finished eating "I heard he's after you." After me? What, now he's a member of the Mafia or something? 

Quatre seemed to be interested as well. I tried to act smug, as if I were hiding something they didn't know and I wouldn't like to tell, but the look that came across me went more like: cornered rat instead of 'cool'. 

I couldn't just say 3 could I? My 6 wasn't even acknowledged last time! Ahh!! They're closing in on me.. What will I do?!  What will I say?!

"I think the bell just rang." Real smooth, Duo. Real smooth.

***

Ooh, lookie! Wuffie's boy toy picked him up from school today and as such, he was spared the torment of riding the tacky, dorky yellow bus. 

I met the Treize person (nice guy, even shook my hand) and he and Wufei were all love dovey to the car. Treize had apparently bought Wuffie a bouquet of flowers, some chocolates and a new personality. (Ha! I wish!) 

I told Quatre, "That could've been Heero and me in the car." 

We were watching them drive off before heading inside the bus. 

"What, practically ten years older than the other?"

"Ha. Ha. Funny. At least try to be more supportive of me and Heero here."

Quat shrugged. "I am supportive."

"I think Trowa's hugeness has gotten hold of you, Quat." I told him as we sat on the sticky vinyl leather of the bus. "Now you've got HUGE sarcasm."

Quatre blushed for some reason I did not know. 

Why can't I have (a) normal friend(s)?

***

Mom and Dad were starting up the car when I'd gotten home and told me to take out the trash, feed the dog, (I had to sing to him because he disliked the food, even told him it was gourmet *the dog not my dad* ) etc... 

Mom had left me some pasta in the oven and money on the kitchen counter so pretty much my expenses were taken care off and I had nothing to worry about. 

Except that I had two hours to tidy the house, shower, get dressed, pick out something to wear and blow-dry my hair (last time it went all sticky in Heero's car) 

(It never occurred to me Heero might be sixteen to be able to drive by the way.)

"Lock all the doors and keep all the fornicators out." Dad said as he and mom had driven off. "Do something sensible and don't forget to pray for world peace." 

I flinched.

St. Peter was not cooperating when my parents left. The dog refused to eat his dinner at 5:30 pm and was pissing me off really bad by humping things around the house (horny!). 

I think it was about time I introduced him to the couple next-door's poodle. I had to drag him (Deathscythe) out of the house and tie him up to the doghouse so he'd stop messing with dad's shaggy carpet. 

I'd taken the trash out earlier and Quatre even offered to help me (we took the bus together) but it was my chore so I told him to 'run off' with Bang Boy or something. 

He said, "Good luck. You'll need it."

What does he mean by that?

All at once I tried to run around the house, mopping and sweeping-you get the gist of it right? 

After which I took a shower after shoving all my stuff under the bed. So there I was, singing 'It's Just Porn Mum' [5] with the water splashing against my face when the doorbell rings. 

(Yikes, it was seven already!!) 

If it's a burglar of some sort I had shampoo to defend myself with. 

I shut off the water and rushed down the stairs, (never mind that I was clad only in a towel) and brought along a bottle of Vidal Sassoon with me just in case. The pounding on the door drummed louder and I positioned the bottle and squeezed. 

"Drop your-Heero?!" I had swung open the door so hard it slammed against the wall, the air blowing against me like in 'Gone With The Wind'. 

Heero was standing there, kind of gaping at me and red in the face, clutching a bouquet of daisies in one hand, a bag of popcorn and some videotapes in the other. 

And my belated kinetic energy caused me to spurt out the shampoo. 

Peachy.

"Argh!" Heero's face was smeared with shampoo now and he was wiping furiously at his eyes. "What are trying to do, Maxwell?! Blind me?!" He looked angry beyond words. My first date was not going as planned. 

"I.. I thought you were a burglar trying to break in!!" I stammered, frantically trying to find something to clear his vision-aha! Towel. 

I grabbed it triumphantly, grinned and stroked against Heero's face to wipe the whitish gooey substance off. "I'll get if off, don't ya worry!!" (I'll sue Vidal Sassoon if Heero ends up blind!!) 

Heero blinked around rapidly and his eyes slowly wandered down my thighs. 

I burned red, no really, flamed red.

"I...uh...I..." He looked away. "This is for you." He tossed the flowers to me and I caught them with precision, dropping the bottle of shampoo in the process. 

"Is it a bad time?" He looked around for my parents, Pa specifically (without looking at my thighs, you pervs!). 

I grabbed the towel from his grasp and covered myself promptly, feeling weird.

"No, come in. Not at all a bad time." I tried not to sound too eager as I picked up the aforementioned bottle and scampered to the general direction of the staircase. 

"It's wonderful to see you. Uh.. I'm kind of not decent right now. Look around the house if you want, I'll go get dressed and we can... you know, _hang_ out."

"I rented a few movies." Heero informed me, back still turned. 

I nodded, blushing, the wind stiffening my legs somewhat as Sex God's eyes traveled down the length of me when he glanced back. 

Abruptly, he turned and nodded. I felt so stupid then. 

"I… I'm gonna get dressed all right?!"

I thought if I'd spent more time there I would have melted under his gaze.

***

My hair was dripping wet by the time I'd jogged down the stairs wearing my usual jumper. But there was kind of a difference with that particular jumper, it being the newest and all, though not at all unique in itself for it looked like all others. 

I wore a black shirt beneath it and my necklace with the crucifix. I thought it went with the outfit and no; I did not wear it to scare Heero off and call him a fornicator. 

Heero was looking around the house, the pictures on the mantle and the tacky oak furniture with the cherub figurines with my picture in the sailor suit (damn, I thought I'd put that away). 

"Hey." I was out the doorway and he looked startled at first before he took in a shallow breath and nodded. 

"Hello." Always so formal that guy. 

And then St. Peter-the dog mind you-trotted towards Heero and he (Heero) patted his head affectionately (why can't he *Heero, people, Heero not the dog!* do that to me? Pout). 

St. Peter nuzzled his nose into Heero's crotch and started sniffing. Why that no good, backstabbing son of a b-tch! (Wait, he is one, isn't he?!) And he calls himself St. Peter.. wait, he doesn't'. My parents do. 

If he weren't my dog, I would have killed him in a fit of rage by the way. 

You could see the utter shock registering in Heero's eyes as he tried to push the damn dog (I swear I thought I tied him awhile ago somewhere) away but did St. Peter comply?! No! In fact, he growled into his pants and nudged him by the nose to a sitting position in the couch! I had to move in. 

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" I pulled on the leash and lead him to my room but the dog kept its teeth on Heero's pants in the crotch area (luckily he didn't have rabies or bite any fleshy part) that I had to pull real hard to get him away. 

After locking him (the dog) inside my bedroom safely, I joined Heero in the living room. 

He was staring down at his ruined pants. "I am really sorry about that."

"I'm sure I can replace the pair of pants." He reassured me. "And the scars will heal in time." 

Was that a joke? Whoah. 

"Do you need to change?" Obviously. "I've got some spare jumper, if you need to."

Wow, so gay.  He shook his head.

"I've spandex shorts beneath anyway." Ooh!! Lemme see! Lemme see!! It took all my willpower to not have a nosebleed.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked casually, gulping as he zipped his fly open. Oh, God...

"Horror movies." He removed his pants and tossed them on the couch carelessly. His legs were quite sinewy and his you know what?

One word: BIG! 

"Your parents aren't home?" I shook my head and scanned the videotapes he'd rented, better to get my eyes off of him. 

The tapes were horror flicks like 'Halloween', 'Scream' and 'I Always Know What You Did Last Summer' . Ooh... Freddie Prinze Jr. 

"My dad doesn't like you very much." I blurted. "He thinks you're bad company. He tells me to stay away from you."

Heero shrugged. "I don't blame him. He's right." He turned on the VCR. "Why don't you do what he says?" I blushed and shrugged.

"How about your mother?"

"She thinks you're okay." Heero chuckled and patted down next to him. He'd switched on the television already and the credits were starting. 

"What do you think?" Heero handed me some popcorn as I sat down (a feet next to him). 

"About me, I mean." 

"Uh...You're... uhm.." He was inching closer and he was looking at me with his Prussian blue eyes, which made me feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"I.. like you." The movie was starting and I pretended to watch. 

I kept my eyes on the screen and reached out for the popcorn-somehow our hands met and Heero had entangled our fingers through the oily buttery bag. I lifted my hand out and sat a good distance away from him. 

I felt the eyes of my father behind me.

Heero moved away in return, and the other end of the couch lifted at the absence of his weight. He walked over to switch off the lights and sat back next to me. 

We didn't speak for at least 20 minutes and I watched totally engrossed, as the movie got to its gory bits (we were watching Scream) and Neve Campbell's friend was about to be killed, trying all the way to ignore Heero's closeness and the guilt that washed over me like a tidal wave.

I hope my parents were having fun 10000000 miles away somewhere. 

Then Heero pulled the old yawn move, you know, hand around the shoulder. Ahh... And I thought life was bliss for approximately 5 seconds before my stomach churned. 

I hadn't eaten any dinner.

"Hungry?"

I nodded and he paused the VCR for a moment. The lights flicked on and I frowned as the romantic vibes dissipated. I pinched my stomach for it. "Oww!" Damn. 

Heero gave me a strange look. 

"I mean, are _you_ hungry? I've got some pasta in the oven. I'll heat it up if you want." I am such a wuss. 

"Pasta will be great." Heero said. 

I smiled and hurried to the kitchen to fix dinner up as Heero shut off the VCR and television. Why can't my life be ordinary?

***

I poked my head in the fridge and looked for something acceptable to eat: there were bags of tea, a yellow-green type of water (don't look at me, I'm a preacher's kid), some vegetables and my science project that had accumulated molds from the weeks it had endured in the hellish fridge. 

I made a mental note to take that one out later on. 

I turned to Heero who had his hands on his pockets. What surprised me was that, he was staring at me, and his eyes never wavered from mine or looked away in shame or embarrassment. 

I found myself grinning.

"Would it be okay for you to drink water?" 

Heero nodded. When the pasta was ready, I slipped mittens over my hands to draw it out from the oven. 

I took out the plates and silverware and set them on the table while Heero watched me intently. (Some help he was.) Correct me if I'm wrong, I think he was staring at my ass half of the time. 

I flipped off the foil off the pasta and shuddered just staring at the alien(ish) green goo on the kitchen sink. 

I was making Heero eat this? I was about to throw the damned thing to the garbage bin when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. Heero brought his arm up and had inserted a daisy into my hair (don't ask how he'd gotten the daisies, I dunno myself. I thought I left it somewhere in my room). 

He breathed heavily and there was a prickling sensation on my neck as he pushed back my damp braid and kissed the skin there, one arm around my waist. 

"You look beautiful."

"Hmm..." Go on...

I dumped the rest of the pasta on a serving bowl as he kissed me more.

***

Heero was forking the pasta in his plate. It was vegetarian pasta, equipped with the broccoli and the rest of the greens mom loved. 

If Heero did not like this, there's always the dog.. Bye bye St. Peter... He does not have rabies people. (My Dog) 

"I take that you don't like it." I said. 

Heero looked up guiltily and shook his head. "It's lovely." He hesitated, then began stuffing pasta in his mouth and almost choked. "Shimply. Lshovelshly." I had to laugh. 

"You don't have to lie, Heero."

He gulped the water down and stared at me blankly. "Why, don't you?"

"I'm a preacher's kid, Heero." I explained. "I don't and can't lie not because I choose to but because I was built that way. I dunno why though." I pushed away my plate. 

If ever Heero was going to kiss me tonight (I don't think I'm hoping to anymore) he'd probably get this weird vegetable aftertaste on his tongue like I was. (shudder)

"Does your dad know I'm coming over?" He was choking again and had a hard time trying to formulate the words.

"Well...no."

"What will you tell him if he asks?" He pounded a fist on his chest, coughing.

"The truth but I'll be vague."

Heero put down his fork-he didn't seem too enthralled with me now and he didn't look thrilled with the pasta either. He looked sick, if anything. 

"I would like to offer something else for food but that's all we have." I admitted. "We're vegetarians."

He consumed the water in his glass easily, coughing for the third time.  

"Are you done eating?" That took me by surprise and I snapped my head up. "Are you finished yet?" 

He swallowed hard as if there was something in his throat and he looked quite blue in the face if you don't mind my saying so. 

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you still want to watch the movie?" 

I shook my head. "Not really... They give me the jitters."

"Lets go to the front porch, Duo." The first time he ever said my first name.. Aww... 

"I'll fix this up first-" Heero was on his feet and pulling me up. "I have to-" 

"Later." He whispered and I could feel my world go dizzy at his intoxicating scent. This was the first instance I'd been really, and I mean really, close to him tonight. And déjà vu overtook me as I recalled how he'd fallen on top of me in the bus. It was like magic weaved into a grotesque dream.

We sat in the front porch, after I grabbed a blanket from my room (St. Peter was asleep) and wrapped it around Heero and myself because we were cold. We sat there, huddled closely and Heero's fingers entwined with mine. He told me to stare at the stars and pick out any shape.[6] 

All right, fine, I lied. I'm a terrible liar and I don't intend to lie more often than I do right now because that would profane my family and me. Heero and I sat in the porch with a good distance in between us while I tried not to freeze or sneeze (kiss me I'm such a poet), shivering within my blankie. 

Heero looked as stoic as usual without a hint of emotion in his gorgeous face and I wondered how I had gotten from watching him to actually being in his company. But the star thing, he really asked me what shape I wanted.

"A heart." I said. Then he raised my hand up, guiding it with his own and pointed to a cluster of stars, which formed a heart.

"How did you do that?"

"Pick another shape."

"All right, Houdini. Hmm...How about an octopus?"

After Heero and I had stopped stargazing, we started conversing instead (well, does me talking nonstop fall under conversation? I hope so.). 

We told each other anything and everything under the sun (actually only I did); I told him about the boy who kept leaving daisies in my front porch and the paper balls in the front lawn while he looked mildly surprised at this. 

"Do you think I'm weird?" I had to know what he thought of me.

A hesitant pause and then, he looked up the sky before turning to me. "No."

"Do others think I'm weird?"

Another pause. He was having a hard time just admitting the truth. "No."

"Are you lying to me?"

Heero spoke inaudibly. "Yes."

"Why does everyone think that way?" I wasn't really speaking to him, more to myself, blaming the world for my misery. "Am I not normal? Am I a monster?! A.. A freak of nature? Is my braid too long? Too tight like Politician boy's?" 

Heero looked mildly surprised. He reached out for me and I was startled to find myself exactly where I wanted to be in the first place-right in his arms.

"It's superficial." He murmured kissing the top of my head that had been supported by his shoulder. "Just because you don't stereotype like the rest of them, they cast you out from their normalcy. They're slaves to fashion and they don't have their own identities because they all act the same, placing themselves on pedestals because they think themselves superior to others. But you," He made it a point to poke me in the chest as he tilted my chin up to face him. 

"You're not like them. You're unique and special. You don't follow the dress code (ouch, is that an insult?) and don't care what others think of you or your family. (I do to!)They're the ones who're weird, if you ask me." 

Wow, Dr. Phil?! It's been the longest thing he's ever said to me since forever. I shut up for once and listened to the sound of the rustling tree branches. 

They lulled me to sleep, drawing me mercilessly to pinnacle of drowsiness.

Heero wrapped his arms around me and I didn't care if the first date was moving too fast-for all I know, it could be my last. (I truly am the next Shakespeare) You know, fast, last? No-nothing?

"I'm sorry."

"Elaborate, please." I know it was demeaning to ask Heero, but heck, if he was gonna apologize (again) for his little plans with Trowa that had gone whacko then, he better have something to say if he wants me forget it all. I yawned.

"For watching you from the tree.."

"Uh-huh." I was hugging his arm comfortably. Might was well go to sleep after his apologetic speech. "Go on."

"That's it."

"That's...kind of short. How about saying sorry for making Trowa touch my ass!? Or you carrying me like a sack of potatoes in the corridor at school?" I frowned at him. The blanket had gone down to my sides and I was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"That's not the point." I said. "I want a decent apology now!"

"Everything was Trowa's idea." Oh...Well... Uh... "Except for the poem, and the bag of potatoes."

For a minute there I didn't know what to say. My cheeks colored like the tomatoes my mom used to plant in the backyard. 

"Come here." Heero picked up the blanket and covered my shaking form with it. "You're quite odd, you know." 

I glared really hard but Quatre said it kind of made my brows look thick so I tried not to overdo it too much. 

"In a good way." He assured me. I smiled as he held my hand in his. His palm was warm and damp with sweat, (How'd he manage not to freeze with hypothermia anyway? He was practically in his shorts!) rough and gentle at the same time. 

I looked at the stars, like shiny dots glittering against fabricated velvet, the moon the ultimate source of silver like an ethereal halo in the heavens.

I wanted this moment to be imprinted in my mind forever, in my heart as well. I haven't felt anything like this ever before; I didn't need to pretend at all.

"I love the stars." I found myself saying. "I'd always dreamed of flying. I know it sounds strange but as a kid I'd always wanted to fight for truth, beauty, freedom and love.[7] I would fight against these really cool machines out in space and defend people, if you know what I mean."

"Who would watch your back?" I was sorta startled Heero spoke because he never did ever since we started our lil' snuggling session in the porch. Ha, in my dreams!

"I dunno."

"Are you gay?" I looked into his eyes and there was something really vague in them, making me unsure of what to say. 

I coughed and swallowed at the lump in my throat. "I haven't really thought about it. People have this tendency to get annoyed by my presence alone so I never really had a chance to bond with anyone except for Quatre. But we're friends and I don't like him in _that_ way. I don't like girls or boys really. I haven't found myself attracted to anyone but-"

"Me?" I found this very haughty and egotistic indeed. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Heero tilted my chin up to plant his lips on mine.

"Me too." He murmured before I'd even begun to speak. I smiled at him and he told me it was the most beautiful sight in the whole galaxy. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Do you plan to go to Relena's party?"

"I'm not sure." I sighed. "I don't have a date and I don't know exactly how to act in a party. I just might mess things up and make a fool of myself. And I'm not invited either way." 

"What if somebody did though?"

I shrugged and his arms wrapped around me tighter. "That would be sweet although I'm not allowed to date."

"Are you prohibited from _hanging_ out as well?"

"Well, since you put it that way... I don't think so." 

"Will you come with me, then?"

I turned to him, surprised. "You're asking me out to Relena's Party?!" I squealed in glee, wrapping my arms around him. "I've never had anyone ask me out before!! And the answer's yes! Of course I would!!"

He kissed me on the forehead again. "But... I don't know the proper behavior at a party, and I'm not allowed to drink if I have to..."

He pressed a finger on my lips, silencing me. "I'll teach you-"

"How to be cool?"

"Yes," He chuckled softly. "-If you teach me how to-"

"Smile?" I offered. He nodded as I traced the lines of his mouth. 

"Deal?"

"Deal." I hugged him, happier than I've ever been that Monday night. 

When I went to bed at 9:00 (way past my curfew), after Heero kissing me nonstop (we had a bit of number 1-8) and watching him drive off, I was sure about two things. 

1-Heero was interested in me as I was in him and 2-My dog may have peed somewhere in my room.

Life is beautiful. Hey, isn't that some movie? Heh, I don't care. I think I love Heero Yuy. 

Tbc..

[1] Lovely Poem by Sappho.

[2] I had this idea from an LOTR A/L fic I'd read when Aragorn kept on carrying Legolas on his shoulder. *aww* 

[3] I was watching Orange County the other day on video. *shrug*

[4] From the book 'Confessions of Georgia Nicholson/Angus Thongs And Fullfrontal Snogging'

[5] Fabulous song by a group called 'Trucks'

[6] From The Movie 'A Beautiful Mind'. 

[7] From The Movie 'Moulin Rouge'.

Oh and one more thing, Duo's kind of joking about eating the dog here.. 

===

Okay people, I need to know if it would be okay to put in Trowa's POV next, since he's the best friend anyway. This is quite shounen-ai, I know, but I assure you all, that there would be er... lemon... some time in this fic... Anyway, 3x4 fans do not despair cause the next chapter's all for every 1x2 and 3x4 fans alike. Well... What do you think? I'm running out of funny (rather stale) ideas. Please review and make me happy. (lol) TTFN!


	6. Lesson6:God Must Hate You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but I sure wish I did. *wistful sigh* 

Uhm... To **Koneko**-I lost my other fic! Sorry and thanks! ^-^V

**Thank You To The Following People Who Reviewed The Previous Ch**apter: 

Duo's Fangirl2002

White Destiny

Fate-sama

Andy/nanashi-silence

Werekitten

Craddlerobber Speedo-kun

Super Poodle 

Cewo

Duo 

Ketsueki Kyoko ^-~ bassoomas are from the book 'Confessions of Georgia Nicholson' meaning bossom.

Some Swan

Mini-azn

Darla-La Mosca Tete

Darkarc

Ryouga Saiyuki

Emily Hato

Rings Of Saturn

Kaori-chan

  I think this still sounds 1x2 more than anything 3x4, sorry... 

Trowa Barton's POV ensues so be forewarned of OOC-ness. I dunno, I made him quite too John Galardi Jr. from Hard Love...shrug...

Thanks for the reviews! And Boy Meets Girl will not be deleted... it will just be on hiatus for a some time.

And I know for a fact that the G-boys tend to shift characters... blame me because I am so ignorant..*sniff* *sulks in a corner* wahh!!

**Teach Me How To Be Cool **

****

**Lesson #6: God Must Hate You**

**[Trowa]**

Quatre was beautiful, spread out on the bed as the covers swallowed his tender frame, blonde hair spilling over the cottony pillows and a smile plastered against his cherubim face. 

He was mine-MY Quatre Winner and I don't intend to share him with anyone else. 

"Why do you look at me like that?" He asked softly as I slid next to him into the covers. The bed was soft and had dipped beneath my weight. "It makes me feel... funny." 

I smiled and kissed the top of his head, drawing him into my arms where he snuggled affectionately. "Because I can't believe how such an innocent beauty bred from my dreams came into being like this."

He blushed, a shy crimson coloring to his cheeks and I wrapped an arm around his thin waist. He was small for his age but I barely cared. 

"What do you think Duo and Heero are doing right now?" His voice was gentle, a murmur of drowsiness as he peered at me with inscrutable blue eyes. That took me by surprise in all honestly.

I opened my mouth to speak when the door burst open noisily. 

"You didn't lock the door," Quatre said mournfully before Heero emerged from the other end of the room with his usual death glare. I wanted to dismember Heero with my gaze alone but since I knew that was far from possible, I sighed and extracted myself from Quatre, pushing a very pissed Heero out of the room. 

"Excuse us." I smiled at Quatre, closing the door, not any later before he nodded and buried himself beneath the blankets. 

I despised Heero for spoiling my momentous hour with Quatre.

I turned to Heero, gathering all the hateful words at the back of my throat. "So how was it?" I asked as casually, hiding the annoyance that twisted in my stomach. "Did you ask him?"

He looked at me, a strange somewhat foreign emotion passing briefly through his Prussian blue eyes and I noticed I'd never send him the way I saw him then, before. 

It was as if he were desperate. He ran a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair and averted my gaze, staring at the wall of the hallway instead. 

"Well, did you?" I prodded.

"No." He was lying through his teeth. 

"Why not?" Time was running out, it was a school day and I had a curfew too you know. 

Quatre was **_waiting_** in my room. 

Heero shouldn't have just picked out this moment to randomly annoy me, because as much as he's my best friend, I could punch him in the face for all I care, just to cease this dramatic event. 

"I thought your poem worked."

He shook his head slowly and turned to face me, a vague invisible emotion hidden beneath his cold exterior. I couldn't define what it was. "I passed Relena on the way home."

I snorted. "That's a surprise." He glared at me but it was feigned and done on behalf to compensate for his weakening stance. He was falling for him and I knew it. 

I could've laughed but I didn't. 

"Turns out, she's been following me lately."

I wasn't interested hearing that crap so I raised my arms to appeal to him. "Spare me. And now I guess she wants you back?" 

It was all so cliché and what pissed me off was the fact that Heero, of all people, was opening up to me. He never did in all the years that we had been friends for the only thing he saw me as was another acquaintance. We weren't real friends; we just stood by each other's side for the sake of having someone there. 

He hardly cared about anything and now he expected me- the one who just had the decency to try and break the ice in his heart but failed- to share some words of wisdom because he was in a fix. He needed a friend, someone to hold on to and blame for his misery because he was a sick misanthrope who trusted nobody but himself. 

Heero nodded at me. "It's all your fault." I was expecting that. 

There was this barrier in between us and I knew he wanted to break the nearest thing he could find. 

"Hasn't it always been mine?" I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. "Can't we just get this over with so I can be with Quatre as soon as possible? The clock's ticking you know. And we still have school tomorrow, I can't afford to waste all my energy just listening to you vent your frustrations on me."

"She wants me back."

"Do _you_ want her back?"

He hesitated I could see, before mustering the courage to speak. He was never like this, till now. "Yes."

"You're lying." I told him. "I know you, Heero. You wouldn't waste your time trying to ask Duo out if you didn't like him. Then again, I might not know you at all. You're such a mystery even to me."

"That was your plan." He really knew how to lay on the guilt. "Remember?"

"It doesn't matter if it was my plan, or yours." My voice strained as I struggled not to yell. "The point is, and let's juts leave it at that, Duo likes you and you like him back in return. Or maybe it could be more than sick infatuation, if you allow yourself for once to open up to him."

"I don't like him."

"Tell yourself that because I don't have time to be hearing this." 

I opened the doorknob and twisted it around beneath my grasp. 

The silence was overbearing and threatening to stretch on for more than I had intended it to.

I heard Heero's soft footfalls on the staircase and wanted to curse him for the jerk he was acting like and was, but found the words drying away from my tongue. 

So instead I said, "You'll regret it."

The sound of his footsteps ceased for a swift second before he resumed his pace and left the house. I heard the door slam behind him and the maid bidding him goodbye.

***

"What happened out there?"

I faked a warm smile as Quatre spread out all the books on the bed, scribbling notes on a piece of paper and sliding them between the pages. 

"I thought we were spending our time together," I said. "Without Homework included."

Quatre rolled his eyes and blushed once more, shyly looking beneath his silky eyelashes to peer at me. 

"It's Tuesday tomorrow," He informed me. "We still have to face those horrible teachers for a good four days before we can actually spend quality time together, if that's what you want."

"That is what I want." I pushed away all the books to a corner of the bed and sat next to my blonde, taking his hand in mine. "And I don't really care if we've got school tomorrow because I want to spend every moment I can with you."

"I've read that." Quatre said. 

"From where?"

"From 101 Things To Say To Get Into A Blonde's Pants."

I had to laugh and I scooped him up into my arms as he leaned his head against my shoulder. 

"You still haven't answered my question." His voice was soft.

"Hmm?"

"What happened with Heero?" He turned to me again, with clear blue eyes that made my heart beat in a mad tumult. "Why was he here?"

I couldn't very well say the truth can I? Instead of lying though, I found myself telling the truth.

"Relena wants Heero back." I said unabashed, Quatre gasping wordlessly in return. "And it looks like she's not the only one who shares the same feeling."

I kissed the top of Quatre's head and not a second had passed before another knock on the door resounded. 

I frowned, trying to calm myself as I walked towards the door. For all I know, it could be my sister who might have the same intentions as Heero to try and pry me away from my beloved.

Cathy's subtler though as she knocks ever so often to borrow some of my pens or ask us out to dinner.

"Cath-" I smiled amused, stopping myself from chortling. 

Heero was standing there again, arms across his chest. Before I could say anything he pulled me from my room and shut the door behind me. 

"What do you want, again?" I asked him, trying to fight the peals of laughter that rolled behind my throat. "I thought you didn't like the advice you sought from me."

"I almost touched him."

"Heero I am in no mood for-excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "You almost did what?"

"We almost touched. "

"Please expand my horizons, oh Jedi master Heero!" I muttered sarcastically. Heero shot me another one of his infamous death glares and I shut up. 

"You know what I mean." He shut his eyes wearily, pressing his left temple with a finger. "I don't want to discuss it any further."

"Let me ask you something, Heero." I walked over to him, desperately wanting for him to lock eyes with me. "Have you ever been that close to doing 'it', when you were still with Relena?" I had to know.

He sighed, shook his head slowly, turning his eyes at me. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He yelled angrily more at himself than me. 

"It's called love." (Or confusion, I'd wanted to say but willed myself not to speak so much) I told him belatedly after watching him clench his fists for an approximate 2 minutes while slamming them against the wall. 

"Just forget about Relena and everything will be all right."

"No it won't." He said.

"Then... _Make_ it right." I walked towards the door to my room and hesitated. "Just don't hurt him. He's Quatre's friend after all."

I didn't hear from him after that.

***

The night with Quatre had been wonderful, of course we did nothing but kiss endlessly and maybe had a few rounds of lovemaking before I drove him home to the mansion.

I reached home at 1 in the morning and lucky for me my parents weren't home till next week. I had every opportunity to do what I want with Quatre with maximized time. 

I was in a very good mood that night and had even thought of stopping by at Heero's house to tell him about the place where I was bringing Quatre to, the next day before I decided against it, remembering he had his own ordeals at hand. 

I stared at his bedroom window for a brief second before stepping off my car, noticing how his light had been turned on the whole time. 

I could've helped him with his love problems, if only he'd let me. But knowing Heero, he'd just push me away like he'd done so before.

I shrugged to myself, and trotted to my house.

***

"Get up." I groaned, realizing a bunch of clothes had been thrown all over me and I twisted beneath the sheets, trying to hide away from the sunlight that threatened to ruin my sleep. 

"Go away." I said to the voice that seemed to be Heero's and kept on persisting. 

The voice seemed to have vanished then and there, footsteps dying away from the general direction of my bed, and I smiled to myself as I buried my nose into the pillows that still held Quatre's heavenly scent. 

I was about to succumb to sleep when a rush of cold water splashed against me, jerking all grogginess out of my system. 

My instinct told me to jump up. And I did. Blinking around to adjust my vision, I spotted Heero wearing his usual mask of cold, a bucket in his hand. 

My bed was soaking wet now and the mattress had sagged down because of the water. 

"What the hell was that for Yuy?" I spat out angrily.

I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and jumped off the bed, shoving Heero in the process as I made my way to another empty room in the house, trickles of water dripping down my chest. I shuddered as a breeze set in. (I sleep in my underwear by the way)

"What do you ^yawn^ want, Heero?" I asked him, scratching my back. "It's a school day and you're too early if ever you plan on giving me a ride." 

"I don't." He deadpanned.

"Then what are you doing here, then?" I yawned once more. "Tossing buckets of water onto sleeping people like that?" 

If it hadn't been Heero then I would've killed the person who dared to interrupt my sleep. 

It was a common occurrence that Heero would come up with brilliant ideas to irk me so that I'd end up listening to what he'd have to say. 

But right now, after having a meager amount of sleep, I felt more annoyed than usual-chipper in the mornings as I am.

"Bucket. Singular, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "I have no time for this." I told him. "What do you have to say that's so important anyway that you have to wake me up like that?"

I yanked the door open of a random room and entered it, immediately throwing myself onto the nearest bed I spotted. 

"Well... are you just going to stand there?" I asked him, voice muffled by the pillow I'd buried my face in.

"I'm driving him to school today."

That took me by surprise. I looked up at him ignoring the disheveled fringe that caught in my other eye. I pushed it back. 

"Duo?"

"Yes."

"You've finally come to your senses," I shook my head, chuckling. "That was quite fast. You are a true Jedi-"

"I just decided to give it a shot." He cut me off. "If it doesn't work out, then it's Duo's problem."

"Maxwell." I corrected him. He looked at me curiously. 

"You said Duo." I shrugged. 

He looked more pissed than I'd ever seen him.

***

School had been a cordial, almost bland affair that I had to deal with. Heero and I had pretty much the same classes while my little golden nymph had his with Duo. In all honesty, Heero had taken me by surprise. 

He actually listened intently when Duo babbled in the car. Of course, he'd taken Quatre and me along for the ride but we had our own lives in that small space of gas and tin. 

Duo would comment about the weather, and the friend he would refer to as 'politician boy' while Heero, although he tried not to show it, listened with keen interest. My 'best friend' was growing up and for once, I was glad he'd let someone in.  

After the usual classes that tortured us cruelly, we headed for Heero's car after the bell rang and announced our freedom. 

It seemed as if Heero was in a good mood, which is an uncommon rarity I did not want to miss. He told me earlier that he was driving us somewhere after school. 

Duo, braid bobbing up and down in time with his jubilant nods as Heero opened the car door for him, was the happiest of our jolly little groupie. I could see him blushing whenever Heero touched his hand. 

Quatre would be chatting away about homework while I listened, smiling at him when he'd pull at my arm and hug it. I could see myself growing old with him; maybe we'd have some (adopted) kids, a dog and a little swing on the front porch where the children could play. Or we could always live in an apartment in the city and raise our kids there. Life is perfect for me now that I've actually found somebody.

"I've opening tickets to this new bar down town." Heero said as he rounded into a corner. "Would you like to come tomorrow, Trowa?"

"Can I bring Quatre along?" I asked as my petite lover blushed.

He nodded and I smiled down at Quatre. 

"How about you Duo?" I asked.

"Uh... My dad won't allow me."

Silence ensued, and I could've snapped any second because I felt like hacking the dramatic event into a billion jagged pieces.  

"I'm sorry, Heero."

I could see the dismay splayed against Heero's face, I could've laughed despite the situation. Heero was finally learning the hardships of love he did not learn before with Relena. 

That was a bit of life Heero just had to deal with, however knowing him, he would take it seriously as he was a tad neurotic. 

"Hey, Duo... It's your stop." Quatre quipped, trying to lift our spirits. "I'm sure that bar won't be much fun anyway. I'm not going, I bet it's just as boring." 

I turned to Quatre shocked but he elbowed me in the stomach.

"I won't come too." I rasped at the pain in my stomach. "It sounds far too boring, yeah."

Duo smiled bitterly. "I don't want to spoil your fun and I insist that you all go. I mean, the night's young and all, and you guys are all young as well-make most of the time and enjoy yourselves!" His father needed to lighten up. Apparently, Duo misses out on all the perks of youth. 

He hopped off the car and waved at Heero. "Bye, Heero."

Heero nodded. "Would you want me to walk you to your doorstep?" Wow, Heero was being a tad cordial. He speaks without monotone too. 

"No," Duo blushed beet red and stepped back from the car. "It's all right. I'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be safe for me to walk 10 feet from you without getting hurt." He smiled softly, thin lips curving upwards. 

"Bye, Duo!" Quatre waved his fingers.

"See ya all tomorrow!" He hugged his books to his chest and gazed longingly at Heero who was staring at the steering wheel without turning to Duo, as if immersed in thought. 

If it were another issue that dealt with Relena I would kill him.

Instead though, I tapped on his shoulder. "What the hell's it now?" I asked. God, this guy is so problematic. 

He shrugged me off irritably and I sat back down. "Bye Heero." Duo said again, voice faltering this time. 

When Heero did not respond and revved up the engine, my cherub's friend frowned. 

The ride to Quatre's mansion was a long one. 

***

"Do you think I should get him the hamster, the bracelet, the ring or the necklace?" I asked, toying with the silver jewelries strewn on my desk, idly. 

 frowned at the little fur ball curling itself on my history book, picking it (meaning the hamster) by its tail and setting it on another book. 

"I want him to know that I see the his beauty, the exquisite rawness of his soul. I want him to know how special he means to me." I turned to Heero who looked contemplative as ever, tapping his fingers against the spacebar key of his laptop.

"And thank you so much Heero for being such a listener because pigs fly in space and Relena is dead." Nothing, not even a glare from Heero.

I picked up a baseball from my desk, raised an arm up and tossed it at Heero who caught it which such precision I was amazed. "Good catch." 

Heero frowned at me closing his laptop. "I think I may have to reconsider Relena's offer."

"What was that?" I raised a suspicious brow. "And just why do you think you should?"

He remained quiet whereas by the steady silence that heaved above us I continued to be complacent. 

"You're smitten with him, Heero. Face it." 

He turned his eyes towards me, without the slightest hint of emotion; it made him look so hollow. 

I shrugged. "Well either that or you loathe Relena so much, you've grown indifferent towards her." 

I walked over to him and sat at his feet.

"The maid thinks I've wet the bed last night." I told him, on behalf of conversation, squeezing the mattress beneath me. "It's still quite damp and I don't think I'd be sleeping in here tonight."

He snorted dryly, lips twisting into an almost facsimile of a smile. "You've changed so much since last night." I kept on. "It's as if you're a brand new person now. Well at least let's be glad that you being with Duo elicit good effects."

Just don't be leading him on, I silently added.

"Can I have that hamster?" Heero pointed at the fuzzy pink-nosed critter nibbling at my history report. I shot up from the bed and extracted the hamster with two fingers. Now I'd have to write my report all over again. Darn.

"Sure, just don't get him anywhere near my stuff now that he's all yours." I placed it firmly on top of his laptop. I shuffled my report papers mournfully, sulking. 

"What would you want to do with that damned thing anyway?"

Heero shrugged. "Duo."

I had to grin. "What, so now you two are on the first name basis?"

He threw a pillow at my face. 

***

I didn't see Heero again, not until dismissal the next day. He had a little brown box with a red ribbon tied around it neatly. I asked him what it was but he didn't answer me, not until Duo bounced merrily into the hallway. 

Anyway, I'd come to a final decision that I would give Quatre the ring because it symbolized bond and commitment. I just hope he doesn't get scared too much and think I'd want to marry him right away. 

Quatre still wasn't around so I settled for listening to what Heero had to say to Duo. Heero was not a man of many words, at least not until recent times when he'd started 'dating' Duo. 

I think it's for the betterment of his life that he speaks more.

Duo gave Heero a peck on the cheek, something that made me feel albeit nostalgic for my blonde cherub, and he grinned when Heero presented the box. Duo pulled out the ribbons and opened the box. I noticed there had been little holes there and Duo's cheeks stained crimson as he eyed the little furry thing there. 

I wanted to tell him it was my hamster but decided against it, more or less wanting to spare myself from ending up with broken bones c/o Jedi master Heero Yuy. 

Duo patted the hamster's head affectionately with his index finger, and smiled up at Heero. I couldn't help but notice another thing as well. There was another small box in which the hamster had been sitting on. Duo drew it out and opened it to reveal a silver ring with clear amethyst jewels inculcated there. 

I met eyes with Heero who seethed at me silently. "Impressive." I couldn't help but mutter ambiguously. Duo turned to me and blushed. "Oh, uh.. hi Trowa!" He inched away from me uneasily. I don't think he'd gotten over my 'acting' yet. He then took the ring from the velvet box and Heero helped him slip it into his ring finger.

"It's real." Heero said softly, which surprised me because he was being sweet as cotton candy. "A family heirloom, which was passed to me recently. I wanted to give it to you, because it brings out the color of your eyes." 

I wanted to vomit at Heero's fawning. He wanted a date that bad? But then again, there was sincerity-something I rarely heard from him-emanating from the low timbres of his voice. Maybe he's changed after all. 

Or maybe I need to clean my ears more often.

Where was Quatre when you needed him? I hated feeling like the third party, hanging around with a braided American with a hamster in his jumper pocket and a Japanese misanthrope who was tonguing said American. They were practically displaying their affections in public.

Oh... Quat... I'm metaphorically dying without you.

I grinned when heaven answered my wishes and Quatre came into view, a bag slung across his back. He was at the other end of the corridor and I walked over to him, carrying his backpack for him.

"You've missed a lot." I commented, pointing towards Duo and Heero in a corner. 

Quatre shrugged and grinned at me as I kissed him gently. 

I entangled my fingers with his as I led him to my car in the school's parking lot where sophomores, juniors and seniors pulled out in their ratty old mustangs. I brought my sister's Lamborghini [1] that day and I felt a surge of pride in my chest. 

"Nice ride." My cherub commented and I smiled warmly at him, opening the car door for him. 

"It's especially for you." I told him as I started the engine and shut the door of the driver's seat. I planned on giving him the ring tonight. I turned on the radio and steered out of the school. 

"Looks like Heero and Duo are doing all right regardless of the fact that Relena is bloody [2] jealous of them now."

"She is?" I asked. "I didn't know."

"Well, in my class today, she kept asking me about Heero and Duo." Quatre explained. "I told him they were doing fine and attending their party. I think she definitely wants Heero back. Do you think Heero does, though?"

I shrugged and reached for the ring in my pocket. The traffic light turned red conveniently and I had time, though how brief, to give it to him. "Quatre," I braced myself for the words-I'd practiced this in the mirror-I turned to him, taking his hand in mine. "Even if we've known each other for only a week, and our relationship has not yet reached its peak yet, I know one thing for sure. Quatre Winner, I think I love you."

Quatre's eyes brimmed with tears. "I know it sounds strange, but I... I think I love you too!" He smiled at me, wrapping his slender arms around my neck. I buried my nose in his mass of golden hair, feeling myself slipping and drowning in a sea of newfound emotion. 

The next thing I knew, I was on the driver's seat with Quatre on my lap. There were car honks, small time traffic piling behind us but I couldn't care less.

***

Heero phoned earlier to tell me he had tickets for the opening of a new bar down town. I didn't know what his problem was, because he could've just told me face to face since our houses were just two houses apart. But he said it was urgent and that he needed my help and had no time to explain. Usually, Heero Yuy does not say such things so I took the opportunity of recording that.

He told me to meet him by Duo's block. 

After getting off the phone and calling Quatre to informing I was to pick him up on the way, I left the house. 

After a few minutes, I found myself parking my sister's Lamborghini by the sidewalk and straining my eyes in the dark to look for Heero. 

"Oi, baka!" 

My brow rose at that as I turned to face Heero's profile. "You're late." 

I beckoned behind me for Quatre to emerge from the shadows. Heero's eyes trailed down towards Quatre. 

"Oh.." His voice fell. "You've brought him."

I rolled my eyes and took my Quatre by the hand. I noticed he'd worn the ring I gave to him earlier. 

"What's so important anyway that you had to drag me along for your little rendezvous with Maxwell?"

"Duo." 

My golden cherub grinned while I smirked. 

When Heero realized what he'd said, he looked so pissed I could've taken a snapshot of him and laugh at how he looked like then, face constrained and all. 

"I have tickets to the bar." Heero said monotonously. He couldn't have just said a 'bar' instead of 'the bar' as if it were some sacred haven us 'simpleton' would die just to get into. And I want Maxwell to come."

Quatre snorted and I walked over to Heero. 

"Well, Jedi Master Heero, we are your staunch knights. What orders do we have from thee?" 

He did not like sarcasm, as you could see. 

He yanked me away from Quatre and pulled me to a secluded corner. "I paid $200 for these tickets." 

He looked me in the eye, practically shoving the tickets to my face. "I don't want them to go to waste." 

"Fine, fine." I said. "I'll go get Duo from the clutches of the evil king Reverend Maxwell-"

Before I turned to flee, Heero grabbed my arm. "That's just it."

"That's just what?"

"The Reverend won't allow him out."

I gave him a confused look. "Why not?"

Heero shrugged carelessly. "Curfew." 

I laughed out so loud, it could've woken the whole neighborhood up, if Quat had not elbowed me in my stomach. 

"Curfew?" I repeated, completely incredulous. "What?! This early?" Heero scowled and I stifled the laughter threatening to break out once more. 

"What do you want me to do then?" I tried to keep a straight face.

The smirk on his face was hideous.

***

"Psst!" Quatre hissed, tossing stones on Duo's window. "Duo!!!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Well he's a heavy sleeper." I commented. It was half past 8 and the Maxwell household was sound asleep. 

"Just don't wake his parents." Heero warned us. 

From what I gather, the Reverend didn't like Heero much. At long last, the windowsill to Duo's room opened softly. His long chestnut hair hung down to the front of his shoulders and I could faintly make out Heero's awed expression in the dark. 

Heero stepped in front of me. "We're going to a bar." Hang on, since when was Heero allowed to drink anyway? Everyone knew we were under aged minors. Duo peered down. "Bang Boy? I mean, Trowa? Quatre? What are you guys doing here?"

I mulled it over. Who was Bang Boy? 

"We came to get you!" Quatre squealed joyously. "Heero wants you to come with us to this new bar in town!"

A small rumbling erupted from the window next to Duo's. Heero kicked me in the leg, as if I were the one making a racket any way. I think he was hinting I keep Quatre quiet. Maybe if I'd stick my tongue down his throat, he'd shut up.

I was about to grab for Quatre when the infamous eerie silence followed. 

And then Duo spoke up. "I can't!" 

"You can!" Quatre insisted. "Your father won't know! It's gonna be fun! And it'll be safe for you, right Heero?!" Heero looked surprised but didn't answer. "Get dressed already!"

Duo blushed and nodded. After a few moments, he poked his head out of the window. "Uh... just how am I going to get out without waking my parents up again?" 

Quatre turned to look at Heero and me. "The door to my room is locked from the outside." Duo pouted. "I'm afraid I can't get it open." His hair was tied once again into a braid and he wore his usual jumper suit. Heero stepped in front of us and hled out his arms. I pulled Quatre to my side and whispered, "Melodramatic, isn't he?"

Quatre giggled and nodded and I smiled at him while Heero ignored the both of us. 

"Jump and I'll catch you." 

"That seems... uhm... a bit Titanic, don't you think Jack-I mean, Heero?" 

Heero's brow rose-he needed to go out more often. Duo shrugged and retreated back into his room, reappearing back into the windowsill after a few seconds. 

He was patting a small lump on his front jumper pocket.

"Well, here goes nothing!" He pressed the tip of his nose with two fingers and leapt down with eyes shut, landing precisely onto Heero who fell on his back to the hard earth. 

I almost snorted, then realized it was a two-story house the Maxwells owned and couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Heero.

Heero though did not look perturbed by the fact that there was a braided American lying spread-eagled on top of him. Quatre was giggling madly that I swore the light to The Reverend's window turned on and we all had to run towards Heero's car.

Briefly I noticed another car behind us, almost concealed in the shadows. Moonlight played against creamy features-what seemed peculiar though was the mass of sandy blonde hair where the light shone on the driver's seat. 

I shrugged and pulled Quatre closer to my side, starting my sister's car. We were going to have the time of our lives tonight.

***

The bar was the first of its kind in this small town and for Darlington that was saying a lot. It was located near the outskirts and held a mellow ambience to it. 

I never liked going out or drinking but the place Heero brought us to was not at all the drinking type. 

What surprised me was the number of people there-at least thirty to forty strewn into groups on tables. They sure weren't the kind of people you'd expect in a bar: they were eccentric people with varying taste in clothes somewhere between the ages of 20-35. It made us look so naïve and _young_. But Duo was very ecstatic, I had to admit and so was Quatre. 

There was a rock band playing on a small platform stage where the spotlight shone in multi colors, a small girl of 5'1 singing a familiar tune I'm sure I'd heard one or twice before. I chose a cozy table close to the band so that Quatre might enjoy the music. 

Heero disappeared for a few minutes while Duo and my petite cherub went to the dance floor. I was surprised how we seemed to have fit in the crowd. 

When Heero reappeared, he sat across me and brought along a few drinks. He was sixteen for Christ's sake, how the hell did he manage to get any alcohol?

He looked serious.

My mouth twisted into a smirk. "So what are you playing at Yuy?" The band started playing another song.

He looked up at me, setting the bottles and glasses properly on the table. "A few days ago you didn't seem to care about him, now you act as if you'd go mad without seeing him the slightest." 

No response. 

"Are you toying with him?" I asked. "Because if you are, you know it will only hurt him." He cast a long look at the dance floor. 

"That's none of your business, Barton." He said. 

I frowned. "If you want Relena come and get her." I half-yelled through the music. "But leave Duo Maxwell out of it."

By that time I'd unconsciously downed a bottle of beer, Duo and Quatre came waltzing toward us, both panting heavily and grinning. 

"Avril Lavigne just asked me to take the stage Heero!!" Duo announced happily. 

He set down the hamster that ruined my report papers the other day on the table in front of us. I glared at it as it inched nearest my hand. 

"And I'm singing a song in her place because she's tired!!! Isn't that great? I'm only gonna sing a few songs because I don't really know them all but nonetheless I'm happy!!!" 

I could see that. It was very evident indeed.

"Ooh, is this a bottle of juice? I'm parched!" (He knew how to shut up surely?)

Before we could all stop him, he downed a whole bottle of whisky. Quatre looked panicked and turned to me. "Just what was in that bottle anyway?" he asked as Duo literally trotted to the stage. 

"Whisky." Heero said monotonously.

The lights played beautifully and Duo replaced the girl on stage with a tipsy smile on his face. Quatre was gripping my arm so tight the rawness hurt. 

"Do you think he should be singing after drinking whisky?"

I shook my head. I could only stare at him mutely.

The lights dimmed and Duo took the stage, a small smile on his face as he opened his mouth to sing. I gripped on Quatre's slender hand.

"This is for Heero Yuy." Duo mumbled, looking down at his feet, hiccupping a bit. He turned to the audience and surveyed the crowd momentarily. Then he sang and Heero looked up. My brow rose and I kicked at Heero who scowled back.

 _"Thought you'd come around when I ignored you_

_So I thought you'd have the decency to change_

_But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning_

_'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again_

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself?_

_You can't see the world through a mirror_

_It wont be too late when the smoke clears_

_'Cause I, I am still here_

_But every time I try to make you smile_

_You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself_

_Every time I try to make you laugh_

_You stand like a stone_

_Alone in your zone_

_Is it too much that I'm asking for?"_ [2]

Somehow it was the right song for Heero.

Duo was pretty good, passionate about the rhythm too. He smiled shyly at us, eyes never leaving Heero's hunched form. Quatre pushed his chair closest to mine and kissed my cheek.

It seemed the whole place was listening intently.

You could see the guilt eating at Heero when Duo twirled the microphone in his fingers and sang till the song ended. It was as if a sign flashed above his head in neon colors stating: _this is my song_.

Heero's nails dug into his knee it almost marred the flesh there if it weren't for the fabric. He took a swig of the beer and turned hard eyes toward the stage. I could barely make out his expression because the lights around the place started blinking in multi-colors around us.

Then the music changed into an upbeat, rock one. 

Quatre giggled. "I like this song!" He chirped.

I nodded at him, going along. Anything to make him happy.

_"He was a boy _

_She was a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious? _

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet _

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes!!!"_ [3]

Duo Maxwell, son of The Reverend Maxwell and the bookkeeper down the block Helen Maxwell was bouncing up and down the stage and swinging the microphone stand while flapping his braid around in a most unethical demeanor that it almost hit the guitarist behind him. 

He jumped up and down, one hand-the one that did not hold the mic-drawn above him. 

Quatre was giggling madly and bobbing his head in tune with the music. He pulled my arm towards the direction of the dance floor and willed me to dance. 

I turned to Heero who was dumbstruck with Duo dancing wildly like that and grinned.  

"Hey lover boy." I love to piss him off. "Come dance with us." 

He just glared and I shrugged as Quatre ushered me near the platform stage where a few college students were dancing.

 I smiled at my blonde cherub warmly as he came up with all these really crazy steps. I had to laugh at how silly he was becoming and kissed him on the lips.

I turned to the stage where Duo tugged at the clasp of his braid. 

He tossed it to the audience and a girl caught it and sighed. With his hair loose, he began walking around the stage, nodding his head frantically with the beat. 

He raised a hand and motioned to Heero to come to him, all the while slapping his ass. 

The crowd was in an uproar.

"Is he really like that sometimes?" I asked Quatre who swung his arms around my neck. 

He murmured something into my ear and I didn't quite catch it. "No, not that I know." 

My cherub shrugged. "I think it's the alcohol taking its effect on him. Or it could've been the pent-up rocker in him wanting to break free. Mr. Maxwell doesn't allow him to listen to anything but classical music."

"I see." 

"It's just me who made him listen to all this kind of stuff." Quatre admitted. I patted his head fondly. And before I could take him in my arms and kiss him madly, he pointed behind me.

"Hey, look it's Heero being led to the stage by Duo."

I had to look. Heero was struggling to keep the stoic look about his face when Duo pulled him to the stage with the band. The reverend's son was singing to Heero, jumping up and down once more. 

Duo took Heero by the hands and placed them around his cheeks, and no, if you want to know, not the facial ones.

"Oh my!" Quatre gasped through the music. I nodded. Heero was burning red-perhaps from anger or embarrassment. I decided not to stick around to find out.

"How about let's get out of here and do something else?" 

Quatre squinted at me through the angry flash of spotlight colors. "WHAT?" he asked.

"I said how about let's get out of here and do something else?"

"OH.." Quatre giggled loudly but it wasn't enough for his voice not to drown with the sound. "Well, OKAY!"

I took him by the hand and we went outside. 

***

I was exhausted by the time Heero emerged from the bar's doors, pulling a bouncy inebriated Duo Maxwell out with him. I was too tired to speak, Quatre sleeping in my arms in the backseat. Don't ask what we did, I guess you already know.

What surprised me about Heero was the fact that he looked almost happy, almost because Duo was trying to make Heero carry him and the latter was trying to stop the boy from pouncing on him. Quatre stirred in his sleep and I wrapped my arms tighter, observing him so peacefully like that. 

Heero pushed Duo into the passenger's seat and slid into the driver's seat next to him, starting the engine. Duo was still in the mood for singing as he patted the little hamster he called 'Hee-chan'. [4] I think I may find it difficult not to laugh. And if you want to know, I tried to act oblivious to their actions. Thankfully enough, they took no heed of my presence. 

"Did you like my song, Heero?" Came Duo's slurred voice.

"Hn."

"You're so cute I think I may be falling for you, do you know that Heero?" 

Duo clapped his hands together like a child. "And I plan to marry you and bear your children when we're old enough to marry after college! Then we'll buy a cozy little home out of Darlington with a swing in the front yard and white windows and a cute little oak door, then we'll get a new dog and lots of little hamsters!" 

I tried not to react by focusing my attention towards Quatre whose skin resembled fine porcelain under the moonlight. I hummed into the silk of his blonde hair. 

"Love you." I whispered. Or maybe it wasn't me. It certainly didn't come out from my lips. I shrugged as Duo said something about tutus and butterflies. 

***

Just for the sake of it, I woke Quatre up; we'd lost track of time and it must've been midnight already. The car that I'd seen earlier was present again except that it had no driver or passenger. I gently led my cherub out of the car so that we may witness Heero doing something nice to his best friend for once.

Heero was standing there in the doorstep, trying to stabilize Duo.

"Good night." He said monotonously. Duo smirked and laid a hand on his cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to come in so we can... _you know_? Have milk and cookies." Heero glared at the leer and innuendo. 

"It's midnight."

"Yeah, and Cinderella loses her glass slipper and doesn't even get a good night's humping from the prince."

I choked but tried to stifle it. Quatre rose from grogginess and turned to me. I pressed a hand on his mouth to prevent him laughing. 

We were a short distance away and Heero might not have noticed our presence. 

"I was just kidding, Heeroooo...." Duo tugged at a lock of lose hair. His braid was undone. 

"You know something? I really appreciate you bringing me to the bar tonight. I got to meet Avril Lavigne, have fun and best of all... I got to be with you."

Heero's back was covering Duo's. 

I couldn't see what they were doing but I had a huge hunch they were kissing. Heero's hand fell around Duo's waist and the latter in turn encircled his arms around the misanthrope's neck.

It lasted for a few minutes before Heero spoke again, something inaudible in his throat that made Duo blush. 

Heero sank his lips deeper into Duo's and just as I was about to do the same to Quatre, the door to the house opened, revealing Relena Peacecraft.

"Hello Heero."

Heero's lips still lingered on Duo's and I could imagine him being shocked as ever as the Reverend emerged next to her, the door opening wider.

"Hello, Mr. Yuy." The reverend spoke bitterly. "What may I ask are you doing manipulating my son like this?"

Quatre gripped at my arm. We were in a whole lot of trouble. 

"God." Was all I can say. 

tbc..

[1] A Lamborghini... drool... 

[2] Lyrics are from an Avril Lavigne song called: "Too Much To Ask"

[3] Lyrics are from an Avril Lavigne song called: "Sk8ter Boi"

[4] I know 'CHAN' is a Japanese name insertion but let's just pretend Heero taught Duo his native language... *sweat drop*. 

Finally, I was listening to Simple Plan's song 'God Must Hate Me', thus the chapter title.. 

I need your opinion on this. Will it be for the betterment of the fic that I write the consecutive chapters all in third person so that everyone's reactions will be documented? I mean, the POV's are severely limited, you know. 

And should I even add a dash of lemon, cause to be honest the first (hopefully the last) time I wrote one, my friend laughed and said it was too 'poetic' and not straight to the point. What do you think?!? 

Oh and Avril Lavigne's appearance in this fic is just random and I won't make it a habit of including her anymore because I thought the song went with the fic, that's all.

By the way, if you want to know, I've written a brief rough draft of the prequel to this fic called 'Daisy Chains' about Heero and Duo's forgotten friendship (actually blossoming love in the younger years) that they'd forgotten because of the years that came between them. Alack, alack, alack! 

If you want to read it, go to www.ujournal.org/~ineedajob/  and look for the title that says 'Douche Bag'. If you think it's post-worthy, tell me. Er... the fic and not the whole thing, 'kay? 

Please Review-comments, suggestions-so that the authoress will be psyched to write more!!!! TTFN! 


	7. Lesson7:The Ex Girlfriend Strikes With T...

**Teach Me How To Be Cool:**

****

**Lesson#7: The Ex Girlfriend Strikes With Tact**

There was a tense silence enveloping them all, so thick that one little mouse squeaking could shatter the barriers of melancholic solitude. 

They were seated on respective chairs around the circular furnished oak table, all wearing masks of guilt and regret. Well save for one who was yawning idly and bouncing off his seat, winking at Heero.

Relena Peacecraft walked into them, a small confident air of pleasance wrapped around her debonair. 

Her eyes rested on Heero's lean form next to the chestnut-haired boy named Duo Maxwell who kept his bubbly expression, and her blue eyes softened. 

Duo's brow rose as he noticed Relena gazing longingly at Heero.

Just as Relena was about to walk over to Heero, The Reverend's wife Helen appeared into the scene, carrying a tray of lemonade and cookies that she balanced perfectly with her left hip.

She set the tray down and served each boy his glass and sighed sadly, crossing her arms on her chest. 

"Well, whose story is it next?" She asked softly. The blonde boy looked up, inscrutable blue eyes shimmering dully. 

"It was all my fault, Mrs. Maxwell." When Quatre spoke, his voice quivered a bit while Duo downed a glass of lemonade.

Everyone turned to him, as if telling him it wasn't the perfect time to drink lemonade. 

"What?" Duo asked, unabashed.

The one next to Quatre named Trowa Barton's head snapped up in surprise, trying vehemently to ignore Duo's loud burp. 

He grimaced and pulled on a serious face. 

"Mrs. Maxwell, I planned it all and none of this has got to do with Quatre, Heero or your son. The blame should be placed upon me and not anyone else."

Relena rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock disbelief. 

The Reverend appeared behind her and Relena moved away to allow him to enter the room. 

His hair was visibly thinning and years of his old age traced stark wrinkles on his face. He moved towards the table, next to his wife, carefully studying each seated boy's face. 

"Have you all been aware that kids your age should not have been out at that time of night?" 

His voice was gentle but spoke with stern reprimand. 

"Alcohol consumption?! Your parents might have been worried sick of you. Were you aware that the you could've been in jail if you were caught drinking at your age?! If you decide-ever again-to engage in such activities, I advice that you a safe distance and leave my son out of it."

His words weighed them all down. 

Duo stood up, almost shakily and the slight nausea building up in his stomach caused him to blink through the forming tears of laughter. 

Strangely, he felt light as a feather and he was in such a blissful height he cared not what the world thought of him. He giggled girlishly, holding himself up on his knees by placing a hand on the table. Ahh, alcohol and inebriation. 

"It's not their fault, Pa." He said, startling everyone out of their guilt induced stupor, wiping lemonade off his lips by the back of his hand. "I wanted to come. You know, you should lighten up a bit. We had lots of fun in the bar, you know!! I sang Avril Lavigne songs, danced around a bit.. Had a few drinks..." He smiled innocently, eyes misting over as he grabbed a cookie from the platter.

 "Ooh, does this have real chocolate in it?" He nibbled on it while Trowa, Quatre and Heero rushed to his side to shut him up, however the dour look the reverend shot them was enough to make them return to their seats.

"You brainwashed my son." The reverend muttered darkly, eyes taking an almost uncharacteristic dark glint. "You stained him with your... your sinful vulgarity. Did you know that to lie with another man as you would a woman is against the bible? And you forced my son to... to break the holy rules?!?!" Rage and contempt burned beneath his cool demeanor.

Quatre felt as if his world was shattered to bits as he heard those and he almost cried if he had not bitten on his lower lip to halt the welling emotions that threatened to overflow.

Trowa felt like hacking Relena into a million pieces.

Heero sighed. "You're right, sir." He stood up with stoical grace and looked the Reverend in the eye. "It was all my idea. I forced myself on your son. I threatened to kill him if he did not comply with my wishes. And I should be punished, not anyone else."

Duo stared at Heero in bewilderment, mirroring Quatre and Trowa's expressions, except that Quatre's eyes were liquid and brimming with unshed tears. 

Relena's brow shot up and she was on the verge of saying something when she thought better of it and shut her mouth.

"Well obviously Heero's lying to you gullible lot." Duo said, nodding his head and giggling once more. 

Quatre gaped at him, still trying not to cry. "Oh and Pa, the blonde bimbo over there's a goddamn liar as well." Duo pointed over to Relena who looked as if she were slapped in the face with a trout or she was jus as mortified, either would just have described her expression properly. 

Quatre slapped his forehead mentally, still on the verge of tears though. 

"Ooh, did I tell that you that Heero and I were engaged?" Duo flashed his ring at the reverend and Relena. "Yeah and we're gonna drop out of high school next year, have a cozy little house down by the road with a swing on the porch, bear cute little Heero jr. and buy more hamsters...and a new dog because honestly, St. Peter's horny. " 

His voice dropped to a whisper. "And if it is a sin, then it means Quatre and Trowa are damned as well... so then at least I'd have friends in hell... Oh god, I just made a rhyme! I'm a poet now!"

Quatre burst into tears and Trowa hugged him as his shoulder shook uncontrollably. Helen Maxwell looked confused and Relena rolled her eyes while the Reverend blinked.

Meanwhile Duo hiccupped mid-way but never faltered. "Hang on, have I introduced Hee-chan to you guys yet? Hee-chan's what Heero has given me... ohh... A hamster!! Where is that little fur ball anyway?" 

He slipped his hand into his jumper pocket, took it out and held nothing but air, lip pouting and quivering. 

"Have you seen Hee-chan?" Duo asked Heero who stared at him blankly, unblinking. 

"Guess not, have you?" He asked sadly at the cookie in his hand before munching hungrily on it. "Oh.. My god.. What did I just do?! I killed the cookie!!!! I murdered it! I'm a sinner!!!! Now I'm never gonna find where Hee-chan is!!!! Is he in hamster heaven?!? Noooo!!!"

The reverend cast him aside, out of Trowa, Quatre and Heero's circle. "Gags? Ropes?" He pointed towards Relena who tried so hard not to strangle the noisy boy. 

"If Miss Peacecraft had not informed me of your misdeeds Mr. Yuy, then you would have gotten away with it."

Helen sighed at her son as the latter tried to grieve over the 'death' of the cookie while Relena rolled her eyes once more. Heero's Prussian blue eyes glared into the blonde girl's, so much seething anger it was almost nauseating. 

"Gags, sir?" The reverend sort of projected that 'sir' image.

Relena smirked innocently. 

"Yes, Miss Peacecraft told me the whole story. Of how you tied Duo up, intoxicated him and forced him to come with you tonight."

Anger seeped from the Reverend, his face was ruddy with such hate it was almost painful but his face instead showed clear disbelief, dismay in his expression. 

"Mr. Yuy," He said, a low rumble in his throat. "If you lay another finger on my son, I will feel obliged to call on the authorities. What you did could have been said as kidnap and I don't intend to make it a hobby to let it go nonchalantly like I will be doing right now. Cases like these are implausible." 

Heero nodded, staring at his shoes. Fury, betrayal and such resentment burned like wild fire beneath the cool cloak of indifference he wore. But why such anger? Why such betrayal? 

The questions lingered at the back of his mind and he chose to ignore them, refused to dwell in the surfacing influx of emotion. Why should he care so much for the baka's welfare?

"If Miss Peacecraft hadn't been there to inform me of your little fiasco, you would've gotten away with it and not be reprimanded. But God sees everything and in turn has sent a messenger to me to tell of your misdeeds."

Heero looked up once more. Shock was vivid in his expression. Those were all lies.. Lies.. 

Relena wanted him back, surely.

Duo bit on his lower lip to stop himself from vomiting, screaming and ripping Relena's hair off from her scalp. 

At the pinnacle of holding the nausea in his stomach, he planned to rush into the bathroom at some point later on. 

"Now I suggest you take your leave and never show your face to my son again."

Trowa pressed Quatre's hand tightly.

Duo's head shot up and he glared at Relena-before he completely went into retching-who remained composed. 

It was all her fault. All her damn fault he couldn't even spend one puny moment with Heero without his parents finding out. Who in their right mind would believe Heero forced Duo to come with him? 

Duo's mother's voice shot him out from his thoughts.

"I don't think you should be so hard on them, Hun. They're just kids after all." Her smile was small, invisible and she winked at Heero who looked away.

"It's better best that you leave, all of you." The Reverend said gently. "Think of what you've done tonight. Think of the time you've wasted that you could've used in school. Think of the crime you had committed and I only pray that God forgive your souls. Good night boys. And good night Miss Peacecraft, the world can do with more of your ilk nowadays." 

Heero nodded obediently, an imperceptible flicker of emotion lingering in his eyes that passed all too quickly. They all left with Relena following after them and Duo could no longer repress the frustration that built up inside of him. More often known as disgust. 

Why did Relena have to meddle so much?! He heard voices growing distant, as he slammed open the door to the bathroom, throwing up by the toilet.

After a few good minutes of puking, he walked back to the living room, only to find that Heero and the others were gone. He felt dehydrated of emotion and liquid.

"Where they go? Is the party over?"

The reverend's brow shot up immediately. "Party?"

Helen Maxwell frowned at her husband and stared at the not so much untouched platter of cookies. 

"Too bad you didn't make them stay for some food." She mumbled, trying to alter the subject. "They may have been hungry."

"Helen." The reverend spoke softly. "I don't think it would've made it feel any better talking things over lemonade and cookies. Although I know for a fact that your lemonade and cookies are the best in town." 

He smiled thinly and pulled her close.

Duo could only stare at his shoes. "I'm going to bed." With that, he rushed to his bedroom, hair flapping behind him as the tears welled up. Helen looked at her husband in concern.

"Duo! Wait we need to talk!" The reverend said out loud. "Duo!"

"I'll go talk to him." Helen said softly, heading towards the living room where the staircase was located. "Go put these in the fridge." She pointed at the table where the crystalline glass twinkled in the light.

"It's such a shame your cookies aren't really chocolate." The reverend spoke below a whisper.

"What was that?" Helen asked.

"Nothing." The reverend crossed his fingers, muttering a silent prayer to forgive his sins.

Helen headed upstairs.

***

Duo slammed the door behind him and wiped furiously at his face. He didn't know why he was crying, why he suddenly felt the urge to mash Relena in to pulp even if she were a girl. 

He hated how the spoiled rich bitch (hey that rhymed) seemed to screw things up-if only she hadn't told his father about their trip to the bar then Duo's parents wouldn't have found out.

He threw himself on his bed and pulled the covers to his head the better to hide his face from the world. 

A soft knock ensued after moments of unbreakable silence and Duo sniffled a bit before muttering a gentle, "I'm asleep."

Yet stubbornly, the door opened nonetheless, much to the braided boy's chagrin, to reveal the silhouetted form of Helen Maxwell.

It was his mother-great! 

Now they'd be discussing about their plans to leave Darlington for Duo to pursue the pastoral training. 

Duo thought it couldn't have gotten worse when his mother sat next to him and pushed the blankets down to his chest. Suddenly he hated himself for blabbing out like that but it felt strange to lie and the alcohol had had an odd effect towards him that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

It was dark in his room and the window had been left open. 

Duo shivered as his mother smiled down at him. She eyed the shimmering ring that encircled his one finger and her eyes glimmered knowingly. Her son was growing up now.

"You love him, don't you?" 

Duo feigned innocence. "What do you mean, Ma?" He hugged a pillow to his side and averted her gaze, focusing on the shadows dancing across the wall where moonlight splayed. "Heero literally forced himself on me." It hurt to lie.

"Can I see your hand?" Helen's voice was soft and Duo hesitated before turning to her. Helen took his hand and fingered the amethyst jewels encrusted on the silver band. "He gave this to you, didn't he?"

Duo's lower lip quivered and he nodded shamefully. He was caught ought so soon already. "Please Ma, don't tell-"

"I won't." Helen whispered, placing a thin finger on her son's lips. "Your secret's safe with me. It's quite nice to see that my son's falling in love. It just proves that no matter how hard your father and I try to protect you from the world, the world seemed to have find you nonetheless."

"I don't ever want to leave Darlington, Ma." Duo whispered as he placed his head on his mother's lap. "I don't think I can ever leave Heero. Do you think Pa will reconsider the pastoral training? Do you think he'll approve of Heero and me together? Like he said, it is a sin."

Helen sighed wearily, stroking her son's hair with her slim fingers. There was a brief silence broken only by the sound of Duo's low breathing. 

"Ma?"

"I don't know, dear. But I will try to speak to your father about it."

"Heero?"

Helen shook her head. "Don't be foolish." She murmured. "I meant the training."

Duo smiled softly and felt lulled to sleep by his mother's gentle embrace. "Do you think the ring's real though?" 

He held up his hand so that the moon's silver rays glinted in time with it. Helen squinted in the half darkness thoughtfully, scrutinizing the ring once more. She shrugged and smiled fondly. 

"Looks real enough to me." She said. She stood up after kissing Duo on the forehead. 

"Do you think I could sell it on eBay though?" Duo grinned. 

Helen laughed softly, a sound almost resonating from an ethereal being. 

"I don't think Heero would like that." Her footsteps echoed in the four corners of the room as she padded towards the door, slender fingers resting on the doorknob. 

"Heero invited me for a dance, Ma."

Helen's lips curved skywards. "That's wonderful dear."

"And I think I love him. And I would die if Pa finds out."

Helen's face bore a sad smile. 

"Love knows no gender, Duo. Good night."

Duo sighed wistfully. "Night, Ma." 

The thing that Duo loved about his mother was the fact that she respected his privacy, never intruded and didn't was far too much questions. There was of course the fact that she'd purposefully didn't lock the door.

***

"Well?" The reverend's face looked tired and he held down the bible on his lap, sitting up on the bed.  

It had endured a good few minutes when Helen had confronted her son. The woman with the chestnut hair shut the door behind her softly, the small ethereal smile resonating from her persona. 

"What did he say?"

"He's growing up, Hun." Helen sat next to her husband, murmuring vaguely. "He's an adolescent now."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"You'll know when the time is right."

The reverend sighed. "Well, I'm leaving in a few days for the training seminar so we could leave Darlington soon." 

He placed the bible on the bedside table and looked into her eyes sincerely.

He was having a difficult time just trying to speak about leaving his son and wife in a very distraught state. 

Duo had just been 'molested' by a fellow student and he could not bear the thought of leaving him so vulnerable like that with his darling wife, most specially when they could barely take care of themselves. 

There had to be a man of the house when he was away but his effeminate son didn't seem too fit for the position. 

And so he resolved upon leaving Darlington for the pastoral training, even if he had to be away for a short while, for Duo's own good so that he may be isolated from the sinful town of Darlington. 

"We'll miss you." Helen told her husband as she slid into the covers next to him. "Do you think it's a good idea to be leaving this place? It's been a home to us for some time, do you think it wise to just pack our bags and move into another town?"

"If the Lord calls for it Helen, we should."

"That's what I was afraid of."

***

"How could you stoop so low as to-to be with him?" Relena's cheeks stained with tears the moment they'd stepped out of the door. "I thought you loved me, Heero. I thought you said we were meant to be and now... now you're leaving me for him? Why Heero? Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't leave you." Heero walked in brisk strides towards his car. "You left me for him. You lied to The Reverend."

Relena stopped in her tracks, sobbing. Her slender shoulders shook uncontrollably and she reached out to touch Heero who shrugged her hand off of his arm. 

"I regretted that, I'm sorry." Her voice was below a whisper. "Now I want you back here with me. Please?"

Heero's gaze softened. The moonlight revealed Relena's anguished expression and the midnight breeze caressed wisps of sandy blonde hair away from her wet eyes. 

Heero reached out to push her hair out of her eyes. Relena looked up at him, lower lip quivering silently and she looked away as Heero began caressing her cheek, trailing one thumb along the faint patch of tears.

"Do you love me?"

Heero turned to look at the house behind Relena, the Maxwells' home where Duo must've been sleeping already. 

Duo was fun while he lasted, he didn't have to pretend when he was with him-the braided American made him want to laugh effortlessly, almost because he never did. 

Heero almost thought he loved him-almost because he knew that love was another illusion he didn't want to be beguiled with. It was out of proportion and logic to want another male.

Heero stared at Relena's pale complexion, dispersing all other thought from his mind but the girl in front of him who seemed so beautiful. 

Heero stepped forward, closing the small space in between them and cupped Relena's cheek in his hand before moving closer, his lips hovering above hers for a millisecond. 

***

"The Reverend doesn't like Heero very much, does he?" Trowa asked Quatre as they made their way to Heero's car. "His dislike towards Heero is so palpable."

Quatre shrugged nonchalantly, shoulders shaking as he tried to stop his sobs. "The Reverend's a nice man." He said simply, sniffling. "It's just that he cares for Duo so much, he's almost overprotective—too overprotective in my opinion."

Trowa nodded. "You'll never get the old folks." He sighed. "They're a mystery to everyone."

"I find Relena annoying." 

Trowa opened the car door and helped Quatre slide easily into the backseat. 

"Do you?" Quatre asked wiping softly at his tears while Trowa kissed his forehead to console him.

Trowa shrugged. "She is kind of stuck up." He admitted.

"Do you think Heero's better left with her though?" Quatre asked softly. T

rowa turned to him, confusion striking his features. 

"What do you mean?"

Quatre pointed towards the other end of the road in front of the Maxwells' house where Heero bent down over Relena. "Are they kissing?" Quatre asked, squinting in the dark. 

"It looks like it." Trowa said gravely.

***

Heero leaned forward, arms sliding up Relena's shoulders, pulling her closer towards her. Relena's cheeks flustered a pretty shade of red as Heero moved into her face, shutting his eyes. 

Relena waited for the kiss.

And waited...

Heero's eyes snapped open in sudden realization and a small hitch of breath caught in his throat. That was what he wanted, wasn't it? To hold Relena once more and kiss her and tell her that she was the most important part of his life? 

Was it?! His mind screamed in silent agony as he stared down at the girl in his arms. 

He wanted her... Or did he?! 

Did he?!

Then how could it all seem so wrong to kiss Relena? 

All Heero wanted was to show Relena that he had the strength to move on from their break-up and during that process, he knew he still missed her company so bad. He still knew he wanted her.

But... did he really? Heero pulled away, stepping back and when Relena opened her eyes to reveal the tears behind her eyelids, Heero felt nothing but sympathy-pity.

"I can't." His voice was smooth and serious. "You lied to them to keep me away."

A small tear trickled down Relena's cheeks and she wiped it away with a finger. "So, now you're replacing me for that... that braided idiot?!" Her voice cracked and she placed a shaky hand on her forehead. "I thought you loved me, Heero. I thought you said that we were meant to be together forever back at The Talon?"

The tears fell hotly, crystalline pearls that failed to be caught, trickling down her chin, anguished, real. "Heero... please. I did it for us. I need you..."

"I thought so too." Heero's tone was monotonous and Relena sniffed, flipping her hair to her shoulder before reaching out to grab Heero's arm again, begging him to stay. Heero glared at her, yanking his arm away from her grasp roughly. "I was wrong."

He left her there, a sad heap on the ground, sobbing. "You'll pay for stealing Heero from me, Duo Maxwell." She vowed silently. "Oh, how painful you shall pay."

***

"They didn't kiss." Trowa deducted, watching as Heero headed towards them, a stoic mask of cold hiding his emotions as always. "Heero left her."

Quatre grinned. "You think he likes Duo now?" 

Trowa sighed, turning emerald eyes towards Quatre. "Maybe."

"Compared to us, they have far too much drama going on." Trowa listened to the soft humming sound of the car as Heero started the engine of his care. 

"And ours is just another perfect fairytale?" Quatre asked, giggling and blushing.

Trowa pulled him close. "Yes."

***

"HEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Duo pulled out jumper after jumper from his closet, frantically slamming open random drawers in his room and peering in under his bed. 

"Hee-chan, where the heck are you?!"

He searched for his hamster in his ransacked room, tossing about books, bits of rolled up tissues and Barbie dolls in the process. 

"Ma!!!!" Duo yelled after he grabbed his bag and dashed downstairs all in one slick movement. "Ma!!"

Helen Maxwell emerged from the kitchen, a smile on her face as she carried a bowl of cereals towards Duo who pushed it away gently.

"Ma, since when do you allow me to eat cereals?"

"It's a special vegetable cereal." Helen corrected him, pinching at his nose. "Now go wake your father and tell him to eat some food. He'll be driving you to school today."

Duo frowned, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "I can't get any ride from Heero?"

Helen shook her had sadly. "Of course you can but not this morning. Your father's just taking extra precautions so that your Heero won't come near you today." She set the bowl of green cereals to the kitchen counter. "Your father's an overprotective man."

Duo's frown deepened and Helen upon seeing this placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "It'll be all right honey." She assured him. "I'll be 'driving' you next time."

Duo grinned at this, knowingly. 

His brows furrowed thoughtfully as he remembered what he was supposed to ask his mother. 

"Ma, have you seen Hee-chan?"

"Hee-chan?" Helen poured milk into the bowl of cereals and dipped a spoon into it. "Who's Hee-chan?"

Duo turned red and shrugged sheepishly. "He's my hamster, the one Heero gave me last time-it came with the ring. I brought him with us last night, but I can't remember where I put him."

Helen took off her apron and hung it on the wall. "I don't remember any hamster last night. Have you checked your jumper pocket?"

Duo nodded, pouting. "I can't believe I lost Heero's present." He sulked.

"Aw, Hun." Helen walked over to her son and sighed. "It will let out, show up somewhere. I'll be home a little bit early today and I promise to look around for your hamster."

"Thanks, Ma." Duo smiled.

"Are those carrot pancakes I smell?" The Reverend kissed his wife and patted his son on the head. 

Duo frowned. He wasn't getting any rides from Heero today...

***

"Well?" Quatre asked. "What?!"

Trowa shook his head. "No answer." He put down the payphone and stared blankly at Quatre, reaching out to caress his love's pale cheek. 

"Do you think he'll come to school today?" Quatre touched Trowa's hand on his cheek before they headed into the school's double doors, Trowa walking with him. 

"Knowing Heero, I doubt it."

"Relena's here." Quatre said, looking out into the parking lot where Relena's limo stopped abruptly. There were a few body guards stationed around her as she stepped down from the limo, her eyes perceptibly bloodshot. "She seemed to have been crying all night last night."

"From what I gather, Relena won't let Heero of the hook that easily."

"What happened to the other guy she was with previously, anyway? I don't see him around." 

"That's what I'm afraid of."

***

"Pray for world peace." The reverend told Duo as the latter got off the car. "And don't forget your tofu." He handed him a brown paper bag. 

"Bye, Pa." Duo waved after him as he drove off, grimacing at the awful smell of the tofu. "I hope you go somewhere really far like the North Pole." He added under his breath.

From a distance he could see that a few freshmen lingered about the vicinity and Quatre and Trowa were absorbed in conversation in the school's double doors. 

Heero was nowhere to be found, though. Just as he was about to trot towards them to ask about Heero's whereabouts, Relena appeared behind him, pulling on his braid.

Instinctively, Duo whipped around and clutched at her arm, slightly twisting it. 

"What do you want Relena?" He spat.

Relena's face was devoid of any other emotion but rage and she flipped her arm from Duo's grasp, glaring at the boy. 

"What did you do to him?"

"Huh?" 

"Suddenly he's different as if he doesn't love me anymore. I barely know him now and it's all because of you! You did something to him-you seduced him-you tricked him! Didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Duo has half flirting with hysteria and confusion, a small urge to laugh seeming appropriate for the situation. 

Relena was practically angry because he'd bagged Heero now. How ironic.

"Your relationship won't bring you anywhere, trust me." Relena's voice was dripping with jealousy. "You're both men, do you understand that? And it's wrong! So wrong that no matter what you do society would not accept that! And you-you'll never be able to make him happy!"

She pushed at him roughly with her shoulder as she passed him by, leaving him to ponder for a second. 

Duo stared at the gravel beneath his sneakers, unable to look up at the world. 

She had a point. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all. They were both young boys, maybe it was just a brief adolescent thing-infatuation-and not strong enough to last.

Duo wasn't even sure if he made Heero happy-maybe it had been a one sided feeling. Maybe Heero didn't appreciate his company as much as Duo appreciated his...

With these thoughts in mind, Duo walked towards the school and his locker door. Opening the metal coffin that was his locker, a small frown on his face he looked up into the confines of said locker and his eyes lit up.

Belatedly as well as comically, a bunch of daisy flowers tumbled down from the locker and onto him in a small heap on the floor. He picked them up one by one, blushing as he eyed them in awe. 

They were probably from Heero.

He looked up and a small post it caught his attention. He plucked it off the locker door and read the purple script that resembled Heero's. 

"Princess Bride."

Duo's brow rose. "I'm not a girl." He whined to himself. "Grr... Damn Heero. Hmph!"

He stuffed the rest of the daisies into the locker when he eyed something else: it was a Polaroid that showed a chestnut haired 5 year old with long hair and dainty braids around her head, daisy chains around her wrists and a furious blush on her soft cheeks. 

A boy with chocolate brown hair accompanied the one with the daisy chain, a small smile on his lips as he knelt next to her rather shyly, lips pressed forwards on her cheek. 

"Oh... My God.." The five year old hadn't been a girl after all!! 

Duo was at a loss for words and he felt like hugging Heero then if only he could find him. 

There were memories buried deep into the ground, some only retrieved as of the current moment. 

"He was that damned boy who used to call me a princess!!" A small smile played against Duo's lips as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"Get these daisies out of my way, Maxwell." Wufei's voice was hard and threatened to crack any moment. 

Duo was still lost in thought with the sudden influx of childhood memories to consider him in his reality.

"Maxwell!"

Duo jumped up slightly and frowned, sighing and scratching his head. 

He rolled his eyes as he saw Wufei kicking at the few daisies on the floor. "If you're just going to complain about how the world is unfair and suffering, I suggest it that you join the justice league." Duo slammed shut his locker and crossed his arms, a small smug look about his face, the Polaroid still in his fingers. 

"I heard they've got open slots."

With that said, Duo headed off to his next class in an unarguably happy mood.

***

Heero lay in bed all day, thinking. 

He missed school that day and at his parents' absence, it seemed all the more easier to do what he pleased. 

He had gone to school earlier when the building was closed and no student was yet prowling the corridors, clambered onto the bars and stuffed flowers into Duo's locker.

It was strange, Heero blaming everything upon being under the influence of alcohol, although he had imbibed beer a good 5 hours before. 

He didn't feel like attending class, unable to just remain in the same vicinity as Relena or Duo to avoid any emotional battles with the both of them. 

He felt caught out after leaving Relena to cry like that last night. But nonetheless it had heaved relief into him, brushed away any weight of worry off of his back that he was hurting her by being with Duo or the other way around. 

It just confirmed Trowa's theory even more and Heero didn't know whether to be pissed off at him or thank him, for clearing things up and making him realize that indeed he was smitten with Duo.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so... out of center, so out of his mind... but it felt so good anyway. 

It felt wonderfully different to be with Duo. He made him laugh, and wasn't his false self when he was around Heero. If anything, he didn't make him nostalgic for Relena. It was all right to be himself.

Heero groaned, pressing a finger to his temple. He felt slightly dizzy and due to his lack of sleep, the effects of his enduring hangover were more arduously felt. Burying his face into a pillow and fighting the urge not to retch then and there, he riveted his thoughts back to Duo.

Duo had a nice personality, was quite odd, loud, annoying, and to top that, he was a boy. 

Heero knew that Duo was quite one of the most unlikely people he considered to have a relationship with but the Maxwell boy felt different.

Heero cursed Trowa artistically for filling his brain with love-smitten thoughts.

It was one of those rare moments he felt inspired to write poetry, though how corny it may seem. Heero grabbed at his hair, frustration clear in his face as he tried to fight off any more thoughts of Duo.

After the build up of nausea in his stomach and vomiting for a good few minutes, cursing his luck for drinking far too much the previous night, he took a long, cold shower.

After drying himself up and setting a pitcher of water by his desk, he began to write random poetry however, that proved to be a wrong option with phrases like 'amethyst eyes' and 'chestnut hair'. 

Heero sighed and just gave up; glad no one was present to witness the great, perfect Heero Yuy drawing out hints of emotion. 

He licked his lower lip to moisten it, staring into the words that tended to blur and spiral before him in fine script handwriting. 

It was the poem he'd written. 

_Hid my emotions in a mask of cold,_

_Afraid to leave the barrenness of my lair_

_Cloaked beneath indifference,_

_Are memories of old,_

_Tarnished and rusted because _

_I had lost my youth._

_Still you stand there _

_in such hopeful glamour,_

_--so tender, so raw-,_

_despite the world's scrutiny,_

_Out of bravery, sleek in your want to belong,_

_Hair like silk woven in the wind,_

_While I inched further into darkness_

_Out of anxiety and fear._

_I trust that emotions_

_Are naught but illusions,_

_Beguiling and hurting,_

_Never ceasing to shatter one's sanity._

_You needn't the redundant affection_

_Of lovers past our prime,_

_Because you have your own beauty._

_The color of your eyes drowns me in_

_Their endless depths,_

_I wish to swim forever, _

_in the grace that is you._

_But I have secrets that could hurt you,_

_Have tainted memories you cannot see,_

_I had profaned heaven's name,_

_When I learned how to want you,_

_-The fallen angel of my dreams-._

_I'd be a fool of a pilgrim not to realize_

_That I love you._

_Now I ask you to reach out for me,_

_Save me from the sin and hold my hand._

_For I need your touch._

_Else I burn in the chasms of hell._

He felt a small furry critter crawl up to his arm and he looked at the hamster that Duo had left in the car that *morning*. 

A small smile crept its way to his lips as he picked up the hamster and examined it as it tried to break free from his grasp. 

He chuckled to himself.

Trowa was right. 

He fell for the braided baka.

He intended to shoot Trowa first thing when he came home this afternoon, that is, if only he had a real gun.

*** 

_It was as if they were running backwards, going back into the past and seeking answers-answers that needed questions because the truth seemed vague and the memories whitewashed and forgotten. The sky was dull and the years flowed by counterclockwise, time lying strewn everywhere, gravity manacled into a twisted shard of dream because the domain that they were able to breach into their grasps was long forgotten and almost never existed. But it had come to that, had come to the point that a portion of the past still remained in the confines of their mind, pulled beneath the darkness of their existence for the past had been unchartered for some time. It was lost in a flurry of consecutive events, lapping up and burying the memories deep into the sands of time. They lost each other. But yet, even in the grave darkness, Duo could see clearly. He felt trapped in another dimension where feeling was unreal and the numbness around his body was palpable. He couldn't move, rigid and surreal, not wanting to leave the place where his feet met the hard earth beneath it-or was it earth? But he could see nonetheless, could breathe and the air that rushed into his lungs swept relief like a flood into him. He watched with grim distance as a form moved towards him. He didn't feel like he was himself there, just a hollow being that seemed capable of existence. He could see the shadows closing him on him and could do nothing but wait in fascination as darkness loomed over. There were fingers sliding against his skin after a brief pause, warm against cold, contrasting greatly. And he felt his tentative body shudder. There has a firm hotness that covered his lips and he gasped softly but didn't hear anything. The darkness subsided and then light filtered into invisible patches in which he stood. He felt the earth shattering beneath him but the form held him close in its arms. He moved forward to get a good view of the form and his eyes widened with startle as Heero's face appeared into range of his vision-and the funny thing was that he finally smiled.[_1]

There was a soft tapping on his window and just as his dream was about to get to its perky parts, the tap resumed again, louder this time. 

Duo groaned and rolled over, convincing himself that he was in another dream and buried his head beneath the pillows, however the taps did not cease.

Frustrated and determined to beat the crap out of anyone who disturbed his sleep, he staggered blindly in the half darkness, rolling out of bed and checking on the window where the sounds seemed to have been coming from.

The moment Duo lifted the window up, a small pebble hit him in the left eye. "Oww!" He lurched forward, hands flying to the left side of his face. "I'm going blind!!! Oww!!! Nooooo!!!! Grr... Who threw the damned pebble at me?!" 

Heero slapped his own forehead at that. "Psst! Baka, down here!"

Duo blinked rapidly to disperse the pain from his eyes and leaned forward to see Heero's features silhouetted against the moonlight. 

Even if it was 10 at night, the moon shone brightly enough to illuminate the front lawn. 

He smiled, a small blush creeping into his face and at the exact moment when Heero's utterance of 'Baka' struck into his mind like a sudden spurt of water to one's countenance, he glared down at the other boy. 

"Hey did you just call me a lap dancer again?"

Heero's brow rose and he laughed uncharacteristically. Duo's cheeks reddened both in anger and embarrassment. "What's so funny Heero Yuy? Just tell me what you think is so hilarious?!"

"You look beautiful when you're confused." Heero said, loud enough for only Duo to hear.

"Yeah, yeah." Duo waved his arm around. "Flatter me won't you, so I'd forget that you referred to me as-"

"An idiot."

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"Baka means 'idiot' in Japanese. Now let me in."

Duo stuck his tongue out. "I think not. Lap dancer has more dignity than idiot."

"All right then." Heero shrugged. "I'm leaving."

Duo rolled his eyes and mimicked Heero. " 'All right then, I'm leaving.' " He continued to make faces before he realized something. Maybe Heero knew where Hee-chan was.

"Hey, Heero! Wait! Come back."

Heero grinned at him and as moonlight played against his usually stoic features the nocturnal effect seemed to have made him look almost ethereal.

"You're letting me in?"

"Only if you stop calling me a lap-idiot. All right? Promise me first."

"I, Heero Yuy solemnly swear not to call Duo Maxwell an idiot ever again." Heero raised his arm up in mock vow. Duo smiled, "Impressive, Mr. Yuy. That was very well said in compared to your one word monotonous sentences."

Heero smiled again and Duo felt a tug at his heartstrings. He finally smiled. "There's a ladder back at the garden."

Heero nodded and disappeared briefly before reappearing once more with it. He set it precisely on Duo's windowsill and clambered up to Duo's bedroom window silently. 

Heero slid into the window and walked into the dark recesses of Duo's room. Duo walked over to his bedside and flicked open the night-light. 

The orange light flooded into the room, revealing a few untidy heaps of materials on Duo's bedroom floor. 

Heero took off his shoes instinctively and walked over to Duo, examining the baby blue wallpaper. He'd been there before but it had been so long ago and yet, it seemed like centuries past.

"Just so you know, I hate the wall paper." Duo informed him.

Heero said nothing but continued to let his eyes wander about the four corners of Duo's sleeping place.

"You know Heero, I was expecting something more like 'but soft what light through yonder window breaks!' than a pebble in the eye." Duo began once more after an uneasy silence. 

He looked up at the other boy, wondering how on earth they'd ended up together. 

Heero said nothing again and pulled out a small lump from the pocket of his pants (no not that lump you perverts!!!) that had been shivering. 

It was the Hamster. 

"Hee-chan!" Duo's face lit up instantly and a bright smile plastered against his face as he took the little hamster into his hands, stroking its back with a finger. 

"Oh, Hee-chan, are you all right?" 

"Hee-chan?" Heero's face showed utter confusion. "You named the hamster Hee-chan?"

"No, I named it Heero Jr." Duo said sardonically. "Well, duh! You heard what I called it! I called it Hee-chan, not to be mistaken for you of course."

"Of course."

"Simply because Hee-chan's far more understanding, listens to everything that I say, my problems, my frustrations-I even sleep with him and bathe with him and I do our hair together and we both eat breakfast together, I bring him everywhere-"

"You owned him for a day."

Duo looked sheepish. "But I did those things with him!" He protested vehemently. "Hee-chan sits in the corner when I dress up and I brush my teeth, we do everything together!! Hee-chan is very understanding, as I'd said. He's very kind and sensitive towards me. Unlike some people here." 

He snorted and shook his head, setting the hamster upon his bedside table where Hee-chan curled up into a cute little ball.

Heero sighed and sat down next to Duo on the bed.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Duo asked softly. "You didn't even call me."

"I don't have your number."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Duo looked down at his feet shame-faced, making a mental note to himself to give his number later on.

Heero reached out to tilt his chin up and look up at him so that their gazes leveled. "You came here at this time of night to give me Hee-chan, is that it?"

Heero shook his head. "I want to sleep here with you."

"WHAT?!!?!?!" Duo screeched in shock, his tone enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Unfortunately, his neighbors were heavy sleepers and the only people who had heard Duo's cry were his parents. "You want to do it with me now?! Isn't it too soon, Heero!!!???!!!!! We've known each other for less than a week now you want to sleep with me?"

Heero's cheeks stained crimson. "No, you ba-lap dancer. I wanted to spend the night here, with you!"

"Oh, so now it's Lap dancer?"

"You said it had more dignity than 'baka'."

Sounds of movement from the other room followed suit, audible because of the annoyingly thin walls.

Duo's eyes widened. "My folks!" He gasped. "Hide Heero!! Don't let them see you or we'll be dead meat-uhm, I mean dead vegetables!"

Heero nodded and Duo helped shove him under the bed. Too bad the American's bed was low and Heero did not fit. 

Duo grew even more panicked when footsteps ensued at the other end of the door, the knob twisting open. 

"Under the covers!" Duo hissed in a whisper. "Curl into a ball or something! Just conceal yourself!!" 

Duo hopped onto his bed, shut off the light and slid under the covers where Heero did what he had been told. 

From a certain angle, Heero looked enough like a rather large pillow under the blankets somewhere between Duo's outstretched legs. Duo gulped as the door opened.

"Duo?" It was his father in his sleeping attire. The lights in the hallway were turned on, flooding slightly into the midi-darkness of Duo's bedroom. "Are you all right son?"

Duo nodded and felt his cheeks flush when Heero's hands had gotten into a certain region between his thighs. "Oh God, please..." 

Helen's brow rose and the Reverend furrowed his own in confusion. He walked over to check on his son. 

"I mean, Oh God! Thank you for uhm... world peace! I uh..." Duo's eyes were half-mast and Heero pinched his side to keep him from blowing his cover. "Ouch! I mean, Oh and I pray that you bless my family tonight and keep us safe from all kinds of... oh my... Uh... danger."

Duo nodded, flushed. 

"Son?" His parents asked in sync.

"I was praying because I had a nightmare wherein I'd dreamt I had forgotten to pray and just to make sure, I prayed again. You know, it can never hurt… to pray again!" O.o

"Oh." The reverend smiled gently at his son and patted him on the head. "Be a good boy and sleep."

"Oh God... Heero..."

The reverend's brow shot up and just as he and his darling wife were about to step out of the door they turned around again. "Heero?" His voice was fey and a touch angry.

"I... I..." Duo stuttered. "I meant that I pray for Heero's welfare as well so that he may be forgiven of his sins."

The reverend nodded. "Well, praying for sinners is plausible... Good night son." He ruffled his hair fondly. "Have sweet dreams."

And they left-for Good-closing the door behind them with a soft thud.

Duo lifted the blankets up and glared at Heero. "What the heck was that for? Touching me like that!?"

"Touching you?" Heero was mortified. "I didn't touch you."

"Yes you-ahh..." Duo's lids fluttered as he felt something in his pajama bottoms. "Oh my... GO-"

Heero knew better than to make Duo scream and so he pinned him down to the bed, clasping a hand over the boy's mouth. 

"The hamster!" Heero cursed under his breath. Duo nodded, struggling not to squeal as Hee-chan, not to be confused with Heero of course, crawled briskly on his thigh. 

Heero reached down to rip Duo's pajama bottoms off as the American squirmed and almost bit on Heero's hand. 

"Gmhet it Offmpph!" 

Duo clawed his pajama top frantically. Pretty soon a heap of clothing lay discarded on a portion on the floor as Hee-chan slid mercilessly into Duo's Blue's Clues (lol) briefs. Duo leapt out of bed as noiselessly as he could, trying in vain to locate the hamster in his boxers.

He felt funny. 

Meanwhile Heero barely found the hamster, as it seemed to have slipped in places Heero had never dared venture nearest. Duo's eyes were half-mast as a small squeamish sensation erupted in the region between his thighs.

//Hee-chan's hornier than my dog..// 

"Oh... God.. Hee-chan's in my underwear... Get him out! Get him out!!" By then Heero's hand had left Duo's mouth and a shameful crimson streaked his cheeks as he nodded and pulled. 

"Are you crazy?"

Duo pulled on a miserable face. "Oh.. my... Just get Hee-chan out... I don't want...AHH!!!"

Duo let out a terrible scream as he felt a small bite on a certain area on a lower portion of his lower stomach. (not that area, my dear readers-just the one below the belly button). 

Immediately, Duo ripped off his underwear and threw it aside, jumping up and down, which might have been an imitation of an ancient African tribal dance... or not. 

He caught Hee-chan by the tail and slid him into his drawer before closing it. 

Again, as if history is repetitive, and indeed it is, footsteps were heard behind the other end of the doorway before it opened cautiously, light flooding in once again. 

Heero cursed, slightly envying Duos protective parents, though it was getting quite overbearing now.

Duo jumped up, frightened and sighed in relief the moment he wheeled and realized Heero had not been visible behind him. 

The room's lights switched open and the chestnut haired youth blinked.

"Hello Pa." 

"Er-hello son." The reverend stared at him in confusion.

"What brings you here?" Duo tried to smile, tugging at the end of his loose hair. 

"I heard you scream." His father walked over to him, eyes traveling down the length of him. "Why are you still awake at this time of night?"

"I... uhm..." Duo gulped. 

"And where have your clothes gone?" His father crossed his arms.

"Clothes?" Duo scratched at the back of his head. "I've got a good reason for that...uh.. It was hot. And I... I couldn't sleep."

"You screamed." The Reverend said paternally. 

"-Right simply because I had another dream." Duo nodded, convincing nobody. "About..." he looked about the room, searching for a rush of ideas. "Judas Iscariot betraying God the father?"

The Reverend frowned. "Son..." 

Duo batted his eyelashes coquettishly. "Yeah?" 

"It's freezing outside, son. The temperature's cold." The reverend smiled gently and patted his head anyway though he doubted the truth of his son's words. "Put something decent on before you get to bed." 

With that, he turned away and shut the door. 

"Phew." Duo sighed in relief as he walked over to Heero who was lying on the floor. "You can come out now Heero."

Heero was staring at him incredulously, his mouth hanging agape. "..." 

Duo blushed. "Er... Right.. I'll uh... go put something on.."

***

"Men are dumb." Relena said mournfully, pulling Dorothy closer into a friendly hug. 

Dorothy nodded, pleased at their close proximity and cast her arm around Relena's shoulder. 

"That's the wisest thing you've ever said tonight, Relena." She tried not to touch too much.

"I'll make Duo Maxwell pay." Relena swore, eyes hard and swimming with contempt. "I'll show him that he shouldn't mess with Relena Peacecraft."

Dorothy shook her head in disbelief and kissed the top of Relena's head, pulling her close. Relena sighed sorrowfully. "Heero used to write me pretty little sunnies-"

"Sonnets," Dorothy corrected, snorting softly. "They were pretty, yes."

Relena seethed silently a being corrected, ignoring Dorothy thoroughly. "Now he seems so have grown an attachment to that Maxwell."

Dorothy groaned. "There's no use mourning over it, Relena."

"I broke up with Sebastian just to get him back." The moonlight played finely, basking her complexion in an ethereal glow. "I did everything for him." There were silent tears clinging to her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place."

Relena frowned. 

She was right. But nonetheless, she will make Maxwell pay.

"Hey, Dorothy.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it makes me look prettier if I cry?"

Dorothy's brow shot up. 

***

"Will you be at Relena's party?" Treize asked as he watched Wufei from the corner of his eye, peeling potatoes for dinner. Treize was sitting by the coffee table, college books propped open in front of him, tapping a pen impatiently on a page. 

Wufei was silent before he wiped his hands with a towel. His back faced Treize while he prepared dinner. "If you remember correctly, I don't like social gatherings much." He took a knife and began dicing onions. "And... Neither do I like Relena."

Treize shook his head in disbelief. He wanted Wufei to have fun with others for once and being cooped up in the simpleton town of Darlington was much miserable for his solitary dragon. 

"It will be fun." He shut his book and walked over to Wufei, grabbing an apple from a nearby fruit basket. "And I'm not surprised that you dislike Relena. It seems you dislike everyone else."

Wufei shot him a small glare. "With the exception of me of course." Treize grinned with disarming charm. 

He sighed and put down the apple on the counter, watching Wufei's movements intently.

"It will be fun." He repeated again after wrapping his arms around Wufei from behind. "Please come? For me?"

"And fun would be watching a bunch of misfit strangers dancing so nauseatingly close to each other while getting dead drunk before and making fools of themselves-?" 

Wufei broke free from his lover's embrace and settled over to the coffee table. Treize sighed once more before standing next to Wufei who had moved his chopping board over there, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You don't like to eat take out food, do you?"

"Unsanitary. Too many germs. " Wufei had been intent on slicing garlic. 

"Come on... It's the only time we get to be together..." 

Treize pulled out a chair and sat next to Wufei who ignored him profusely. He placed a hand on the younger boy's arm and Wufei jerked at the contact, cutting his finger in the process.

"Oh God, I'm _so_ sorry, dragon." 

Wufei hissed in pain and made for the sink to wash away the blood, cursing under his breath. 

Treize pulled out Wufei's finger from the stinging rush of water, examining the small wound. 

"It's not very deep." He observed. "Here, let me kiss it for you."

Treize brought Wufei's finger to his lips, kissing it softly. 

"Treize..." Wufei whined, uncharacteristically. "Don't start."

Treize smiled deviously and wrapped an arm around Wufei's waist, pressing their bodies together before crushing lips.

After a good few minutes of kissing, Treize looked down into Wufei's flushed face, lips swollen. 

"So, will you accompany me to the party?"

"No..." Wufei's brow shot up. "That doesn't change anything."

"Really?" Treize's voice was playful and with a grin that gave jolts of electricity running up and down Wufei's spine, he carried the younger boy in his arms and brought him upstairs.

***

His arms were wrapped around Duo securely, body perfectly aligned behind the American's like perfect puzzle pieces joined together. Moonlight was like a fine pale coloring, washing across their entwined bodies, ghosting shadows against their skin. A soft breeze touched the boys huddled comfortably together. 

"Heero?"

"Your father told you to sleep." There was no spite in his tone.

"Hmph... Heero?" Heero's nose was buried into his locks, inhaling its lilac scent.

"Hnm."

Duo smiled softly, pulling the other boy's arm around him. He sighed before speaking.

"Why didn't you come to school today?"

"Tired."

"Relena?"

Heero did not respond. 

"In school today... She told me we wouldn't last that long.. And... She had a point you know. I mean, what are we anyway? Friends who kiss a lot and hug and give each other things? No matter how hard we try it still won't be normal for us to be doing this.. We're ...both... boys. " 

Duo's voice was soft, the last vestige of coherence barely present.

"Shh..." Heero whispered, drawing his hand up to tilt Duo's chin, willing him gently to face the Japanese boy. 

Duo's eyes were misted with hurt. "What are we anyway, Heero? Tell me."

"You're my princess bride, remember?" Heero said almost inaudibly. "Relena's just jealous."

Duo managed a small smile. "You're that annoying boy who kept giving me daisies in the porch."

Heero's lips curved into a smile before he broke into a fit of quiet laughter. "Hai."

"I'm not a girl, Heero." Duo murmured, burying his head into Heero's chest, completely missing the smile and the 'Hai'. "I'm not a princess either. I'm a boy. "

Duo's yawn was muffled by Heero's chest. "Anyway...Thanks for the daisies, Heero."

"Hn."

" 'Night."

Duo's eyes fluttered close wearily. "Don't... leave... too soon... no school tomorrow... commemorating... school's.. founder..." 

Heero took Duo's limp hand in his, noting that he'd worn the ring he'd given. He stifled a yawn and finally succumbed into the arms of sleep after watching Duo slumbering serenely for a few minutes.

"You're beautiful, Duo."

Heero concluded that he had what he'd always wanted as Duo murmured something under his breath. 

Small snores followed suit, lasting till the last rays of moonlight waned.

***

Wrapped in silken sheets that engulfed his delicate frame, Quatre surfaced from the throng of twisted sheets. Blinking blearily around, adjusting his vision to the unfamiliar environment and stifling a small yawn, he rubbed his eyes like a child would do when he was confused.

Quatre sighed and buried his face into the pillows that strangely held the musky scent of Trowa. So he must've been in Trowa's bedroom after all. He concluded, a small smile forming on his lips. 

He reached out to the mountain of sheets next to him, petite fingers sliding beneath the constricting blankets.

There was seeping warmth there, indicating the presence of another and a small groan followed after Quatre lifted the sheets up, allowing the influx of sunlight to filter there. 

Trowa pulled the covers back down on his head muttering creative curses under his breath, not realizing Quatre was near. Trowa's blond cherub smiled quietly, briefly seeing that Trowa was lying on his stomach, one arm tucked beneath him, hair disheveled and green eyes shut languidly. 

He moved closer into Trowa, seeking the refuge from the early morning cold. 

Trowa slipped his arms around Quatre's waist beneath the covers upon instinct, drawing him close as if he were a pillow. 

There wasn't any school that day. The principal had announced yesterday in an assembly that they were commemorating the date the founder of the school opened the public the establishment in the small town, some few decades past. 

Trowa had seized the opportunity to spend more (bed) time with Quatre before they were to attend Relena's party the next day. 

Whether they liked it or not, coming to Relena's party was an obligation and in fact, missing it would seem 'dorky', so to speak, in the eyes of the ever stereotyping society. Quatre wished to leave Darlington soon, otherwise he'd crack from peer pressure and the usual social calls. 

Life sucked especially when you were stuck at the throes of adolescence. He frowned, lips pouting against the skin of Trowa's chest and he sighed ruefully, thinking about how he wanted to get away from town after class ended.

***

"Wake up, little dragon."

Wufei groaned and pulled the covers around him tighter, not wanting to leave the space between reality and dream. He smiled softly, dreamily, remembering how his lover had been present now to accompany him in his lonely, almost bleak house. 

Treize was visiting town and intended to stay long after he'd graduate from law school next month.

As if a remedy to his growing loneliness even if Wufei loathed think of it, Treize was never leaving his side anymore. 

He felt the bed dip under someone else's weight and the weight rested there momentarily before heaving up once more. 

Wufei was glad that he could resume his slumber without further disruption and was convinced no one would dare disturb him more when he felt an amorous scent-a tickling sensation-filling his nostrils. 

He sneezed softly, grimacing as he let his eyelids flutter open.

His rather bleary vision revealed Treize holding up a rose to him, a grin on his face. "I see you've awaken sleeping beauty."

Wufei yawned and stretched his arms over his head, turning around. "Leave me to rest, Treize."

"Well you're chipper this morning."

"Treize it's 7 AM and I have no school today."

"Which is exactly my point." Treize placed the rose upon the bedside table. "You should be up at this hour."

"Doing what?"

"Taking your clothes off."

Tbc...

Thanks to the ff reviewers:

kaori-chan - Yes, Relena's a bitch. I hate her but I kind of wanted to portray here as a real person who's ultimately slutty but has feelings nonetheless. lol.

darkarc- Duo will stand up to his father about Heero... er... some time... he's quite inebriated at the moment.

Spirit- You love the fic? Ha! My friend Debbie resents it! Thanks a load!

Ketsueki Kyoko- *sheepish grin* Er.. sorry... wrong song... you won't get stoned to death for owning an Avril CD, I'll be there behind ya.lol.

secret - I kind of got tired of POV's cause they don't cover too much... but I will write some POV's...

An3maePhreek -I read your fics!! But I'd skipped the lemon part because... my connection timed out.. sowee..

Sobakasu- Aww, thanks!!!

Duo- Er.. Heero's quite... confused, yes.

Labyrinthine Dolt - OMG! That was what I was thinking when I'd ended the previous chapter of the fic!! 

Link Worshiper - *cowers and hides behind Voldemort* Erp! Don't kick my ass... Here's the chapter, just don't... kick.. lol.

LB - sorry for getting your name wrong last time.. but thanks so much for reviewing! ^^ you're great!!

devylzangyl - from what I know, homosexuality is a sin so if you're er... quite religiously inclined, more or less you're dead meat if your folks find out you dig the same sex... trust me. But hey, I'm not saying that happened to me... Ergo, Heero manipulating Duo, in a kind of 'molesting' his innocent mind.

Sev-chan - is this humanly possible enough? J *grin*

ChooChooTrain  - I enjoy writing Trowa very much and thank you for the compliment! Ooh and I love your name!

Evita- I'll try to write a lemon... TRY... not sure though cause I'm not very humoristic about it... and the story genre's quite... comedic.. wow, I can be so redundant some times.. so yeah, if anyone else wants lemon then why not?

Werekitten- Duo will not die, I've seen the movie but I'd read the book first, and for all I can say, I don't see why I should kill Duo, why not Relena eh? And I hate deathfics... it spoils everything. This is supposed to be funny so I swear I won't kill anybody.

Duos-fangurl-2002- Duo's dad is quite... gullible.. nah too naïve for his own good so, he'll be easy on Duo, promise!!

Leaf Zelindor- my dad was supposed to be a pastor when he was a kid, unfortunately his family didn't push through with it. Thank god, otherwise I wouldn't be so hooked to Yaoi and I'd have to wear jumpers, eat my veggies and listen to Beethoven as well... *shudder* And yes, this fic is not realistic-I'd gotten the idea from a book.. but it's funny so it works for me... ^^

Emily Hato - mature and intelligent? Wow, you're the first person who told me that! And thanks deeply for reviewing each chapter! You're an angel! Or a cherub, whichever one you prefer but it's the same thing really. 

White Destiny- Yes, you can never get rid of Relena, can you? Well, she's like a damned parasite.

Duo/FOlken/TK  - I'm glad you liked the fic!!

Darla-La Mosca Tete- aww, I feel so special... I'm really glad you read my fic even if you are Spanish after all... well, I did understand your review... and wow, for all I can say, thank you so much! Mucho gracias! 

Serafina- wow, you like the prequel?

Demothi- thanks!!! And I seem to like POV's too..

Lin-z - gee, thank you so much for the compliment!!

I copyright the poem, explains the sappiness, doesn't it? 

[1] My friend Debbie told me to write a poetic dream. Grr... it sounds weird.. doesn't it?

Please Review! And I'll put Duo in next.. ^^ Did you like it? (I know it sounds lame but bear with me here) Too cheesy? I don't think it's any funny if I write in third person... well, here's another poll for you guys.

To lemon or not to lemon? 

Please review and vote!


	8. Lesson8:The Reverend Leaves

You know the drill, kids. I don't own these characters. Thank you for your reviews. 

Fluffiness, sappiness and sugary sweet shounen-ai/ some yaoi 1x2, some 3x4, 13x5 and one side shoujo-ai D/R ensue. 

**Teach Me How To Be Cool:**

****

**Lesson #8: The Reverend Leaves**

**[Duo]**

I had a dream again. Darkness wrapped tightly around me and I was standing on what seemed to be jell-o or if not, something soft to be considered as such. 

I can't say that it was difficult to breathe because I wasn't even aware If I had been, and at the absence of light, I kind of grew afraid so much that my knees shook and my teeth clattered together. 

But then Heero's face appeared before me and he was stoic as usual and his expression was indefinable. I opened my mouth to speak but he had reached out behind him and asked, "Do you want to touch my tail?" 

He pointed at the hamster-ish tail behind him and everything fell into complete darkness again as I fell off of my bed with a thud.

I groaned inwardly, blocking out the sunlight from my eyes as my body hit the floor. Shaking my head wildly, hair flapping at my sides, I blinked around, dazed. I tried to recall my dream. Heero had a tail? I shuddered. Well that was weird if you ask me. It reminded me of Hee-chan, the hamster. Maybe it was a sign that I should change its name.

Suddenly I remembered Heero had spent the night in my room. 

I shot up from the floor only to find the darned hamster in the warmth-faded sheets instead of my beloved Sex God. 

I rolled my eyes as I picked the critter with my fingers, careful not to rouse its sleeping form. 

Hee-chan had caused me a load of trouble last night and as much as I'd like to toss it out the window, the hamster reminded me of Heero and somehow the urge to discard it is no longer there.

I missed Heero so bad (even if I'd just seen him last night). I think my lips are starting to pucker up because I haven't kissed him since. (Maybe I have this kiss withdrawal going on) 

Even if we've known each other for barely a week and he'd scared me to death with those psychotic intentions towards me and I know for a fact that everything else is moving so fast, I think I love him purely.

No, I am madly in love with him. Really I am. 

_What?_

There wasn't any school that day and I was glad. But not too glad because that would mean a day of chores. 

I am the work slave around here so pretty much the whole day I've got no time to laze around. 

I too, will not able to see Heero for the day. Damn. Next thing you know, my lips will resemble that of a goldfish's. 

I set Hee-chan down by the bedside table where he curled up into a cute little ball. 

I dressed into my usual jumper (life bites) outfit and brushed my hair before tying it into a braid. By the time I had gotten down to the kitchen, my mother was taking luggage out of the house.

"Vacation?" I asked her as I grabbed a fruit from the basket on the coffee table. "Where we going?"

Mom sighed and she brought her arm up to pat my cheeks. "Not we, Duo. Your father." She looked pained.

I tried not to smile at the thought. There was a god after all. Well, besides Heero anyway. 

My dad was going away and I couldn't be any happier. 

"Where?" I hoped it was really far too.

"The pastoral training seminar for-"

I let my thoughts trail on, just making them wander about. Maybe I could use the time Dad was away to be Heero, minus the blonde bimbo of course.

"All right?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Wha?" I had totally lost track of what mom has said these past few minutes.

"Don't worry, he'll be back for us." 

I was so confused I had no clue what she was talking about. 

"Sure." I told her anyway as I went to the living room where St. Peter was sitting gloriously on. 

I munched on my fruit happily but noticed a familiar pair of shorts underneath the dog. 

"Hey horn-St. Peter, what have you got there, eh?"

I pulled it out through much refusal in the dog's part and triumphantly held it up so it were out of reach. "Hey, isn't this Heero's?"

The dog growled fiercely and showed its teeth. I let my eyebrow rise and stared down at him. 

"You caught him when he tried to get out, didn't you horn-Deathscythe?"

The dog still growled and barked. "Well, I guess we like the same guy. Too bad he isn't your specie though." 

I tossed the pair of spandex shorts for him to chew on, snickering. 

St Peter/Deathscythe lovingly buried his nose in it and growled. Honestly, that dog is weird. 

But he's lucky to be allowed to eat meat while I'm going on a vegetarian diet every puny second of my life. 

That's why I have this darned feminine frame and Heero keeps calling me a princess... (Or maybe my mom buys the dog vegetarian dog food?)

I tried not to laugh as I imagined Heero driving home in his underwear... Ooh, he really is a sex god, his sex appeal breaches down to sub-species like my dog for instance. 

My dad appeared from the kitchen to sit across me. 

"Take care of the house, son." He told me softly. I wanted to smirk, "Hell yeah." But I figured my father wouldn't appreciate that so I nodded instead. 

"Make sure that the locks are secured each night."

I nodded. The better for Heero not to leave when I invite him over.

"And do not let Mr. Yuy come in even if he pleads so."

I crossed my fingers behind my back, nodding innocently. Where was Dad going anyway? Mars? I hope Pluto though.

"I promise, pa."

"I'll be away for awhile and I'd like you to stay away from Mr. Yuy." Dad admonished. "He's bad company, I tell you. He's corrupted your mind and filled you with vulgar words and spiteful behavior-you can't be too careless around those prodigal folk."

I stared down at my shoes as he continued. "Heero just wants to get into your pants, as you teenagers would say it." 

He winced before licking his bottom lip and sighing, "And being that you two are both boys, it's a sin-it's against the bible to have non platonic relations with people of the same gender. I know for a fact that you don't like to displease Jesus because he is our father in Heaven and it's not you I'm worried about, it's that boy Yuy. ."

Please just get it over with and go away. (You know the rules around this place are so damn unbearable. Last time in my random mood swings I had actually defied my dad. He was going on about how I always said things like, 'damn.' 'shit.' And the despicable... word 'hell.' What I did was roll my eyes and flipped my braid to the side. I guess I was doing all the little people a favor, standing up for myself and all, but I don't mean the dwarves, just the vulnerable people.) 

"Yes." I said though I didn't know if I myself believed it. 

So it was wrong after all. My father didn't just loathe my 'boyfriend' but thinks it's a blasphemy to his religion to have me be with Heero. 

He didn't have to bring Jesus here for crying out loud, it made his little lecture even more like a guilt trip for me. 

I swallowed hard, my stomach churning as dad regarded me with eyes that could've sliced me to a thousand-no a million pieces. For once I was glad he didn't really know what was going on with me and Heero. Being the gullible sod he was (I am such an ingrate) he thinks Heero kind of... forced himself on me, which to be honest, turns me on. (hehe) 

The dog was growling once more and had brought his little 'chew toy' outside, dangling the aforementioned 'chew toy' on its mouth. 

I felt like kicking that damned dog for exposing the spandex to us like that. 

Dad caught my eye in confusion, well at least tried to. 

"Whose pair of spandex is that?" 

I couldn't very well say it was mine because it would mean I was wearing 'gallant' (in my father's simplicity's perspective) accessories other than my jumper suit.  

"...Is that Ma calling on you?" I asked him. "Yeah, I think she is... Well, you better trundle along now.. Don't want to get late for that seminar, right?" 

By then I was pushing him out the front door. "I'll miss ya!!" Hn. I'm sure... ooh, great now I'm saying 'Hn.' Like my boy friend!! Woohooo!  

I shut the door behind me and rushed up the stairs. I wanted to forget what Dad just said. So it's a sin now? Mom said love knew no gender-who was I to believe? 

Great, maybe I should go to a tarot reader and ask about my future. You know I wasn't an urban terrorist in my previous life, what did I do to deserve such a life?

I sighed as I threw myself once more back to bed, placing the fruit I'd been eating next to Hee-chan on the bedside table. 

I heard the car pull out of the driveway and my mom's sad voice saying, "You take care of yourself." 

How I heard her voice so distinct like that, I do not know. Then again, there are lots of odd things happening around this household so I wouldn't be surprised. (Like how my 'pets' seemed to be so horny for instance.)

I hope to God dad wouldn't take care of himself. (I am so bad.) If I were him, I'd fake an accident or have a real one instead. A broken rib or foot would be good. Maybe if he had been on a coma... Hmm...

I think dad is leaving for good. 

I poked my head out the window and saw my mom actually crying. 

I shrugged and actually felt like crying myself too. You know sometimes parents make you feel like hitting them and crying over them at the same time? Well I had that feeling. 

Although dad made my childhood crap, made me wear blue jumper suits with no distinction whatsoever, hated my boyfriend, disallowed me to watch MTV and listen to other genres of music but classical, hell he's still my... father (I think) no matter what. 

And it says in the bible that you should honor your father and mother. Great now I'm getting all holy and stuff. 

Hmm. Maybe I should switch religion.

In a few minutes when I had finally decided to wake Hee-chan up, mom bounded into my room and sat on the farthest corner of my bed. 

Dad had been gone for a few minutes already and I was enjoying his time away from us very much. I was patting Hee-chan's little furry head with my finger, murmuring something below my breath gleefully. 

"Son, do you miss father?" Mom's voice was soft. The guy was barely gone for an hour and my mother missed him? Whoa. 

I asked her, "Who?" Then she cried so hard I gave her St. Peter/Deathscythe's bowl to cry in.  

The afternoon had been boring, the house almost empty because mom was staying silent as ever, knitting in one corner of the living room, crying every now and then while I played 'fetch Heero's spandex' with my dog. 

I don't really know how my mother learned how to knit but she's making a sweater right now and I'm only half wondering whom she'll give it to. I can always use a sweater since my wardrobe needs a change of taste. 

Then again it would be out of fashion now because it's spring. I could always use one in winter. 

Quatre had phoned later on at lunch and shocked me with some news. News? More like more strangeness. I have to get away from this town and have more friends. 

"Duo I think I've lost my pussy."

"Your what?" I half-yelled through the phone. "Quatre, dear you haven't got any." I was shining the ring Heero had given me while I pulled Hee-chan out of the dog's mouth and scolded the mutt for trying to eat the hamster. 

There was a bit of a squeal from the other end of the line and I was about to put it down before Quatre spoke up again. "I meant my cat, Duo."

"Oh.." I was sheepish as I balanced the receiver on my shoulder, staring at the ring on my finger. "Well, where's it gone to?"

"That's what I'd called for."

"Have you tried under your bed?"

"Yes."

"Well, darn it, Quat. I'm kind of busy right now." I imagined myself in a party at my place, worn out by the bunch of people (dog and hamster) who I had to attend to. "Ask Bang Boy for help, he's your boyfriend after all."

A small sigh. "Thanks anyway."

"I hope you find your pussy...cat." I said, trying not to laugh as I put down the phone. I shook my head as tears of mirth rolled down my eyes. 

Just as I was about to run out of air from laughing there was a small tap at my window. 

I stopped mid-laugh and pulled my self together as I walked over to the window, opening it. 

There was Heero again and he looked gravely serious as he helped himself in without a word. 

Wow, very gentle manly. 

I was about to say, "Hey Heero, what's up? Guess what? My dad's out of our way for good." When the sex god pushed me to the wall and placed a hand on my crotch. 

I didn't mean he ravished me or anything, he just placed his hand there on the full length. I gasped a bit and he kissed me roughly and grinded our bodies together my skeletal system was about to get severely crushed.

After our kiss, he looked up into my eyes, dazed, hand still not leaving the middle of thighs. "Uhm... Heero your hand's quite uhm..."

"I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." He said simply before kissing me again and then leaving. He clambered down the ladder he had placed by the window as I watched him leave. 

"Uhh.. Heero, there's an itchy bush down there.. don't want you to get all allergic now..." I grimaced as Heero began scratching his arm after an encounter with the bush but he turned his head up towards me and smiled. Hm. Let him have the allergies! Molester!

My brow rose. The crotch molester just smiled... Wow I really am good. I taught him that! 

Right…

"Well, see ya!" I waved after him, feeling my knees turn to jell-o again.

Minutes later I found myself lying on my side, one arm tucked under me so that when it had become numb I placed it on my crotch. I wanted to know what an unfamiliar hand in the middle of my thighs felt like. 

Hmn. What does it mean when another boy rests his hand on your crotch? Does it mean he's got the mega horn or was his hand just tired? [1]

Just as I was about to ponder about that subject, the phone rang again. If Quatre's going to ask about his cat again, I swear I'll put the phone down. 

Instead of Quat's voice though, this strange echoey voice said, "G'day Duo. This is your dad calling from the airport."

I was a bit surprised so I said, "Uhm.. hello dad." Gee, he was only gone for the afternoon.

He was all enthusiastic and keen. "How's school?" Actually we don't have any classes today, it being a school holiday.

"Oh... you know... school."

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, St. Peter got next door's guinea pig."

"Did he give it back?"

"He did when I hit him with my tennis racket." I winced when I remembered how I had to severely hurt the dog before it let go of said guinea pig. Poor dog. 

"And your mother?"

"She can knit now."

"Who the hell taught her that?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should take care of her."

"She's not my freaking daughter."

"Don't swear at me."

"I only said 'freaking'." You said 'hell'. Ha! We're even!! 

"That's swear-... look, look, get your mother on the phone, this is costing me one dollar a minute!"

"She's not here." In my room, I mean. I am evil. And I love it. You know parents can get you so pissed at them because they act like Nazis. My dad just told me to stay away from Heero.  

"Where is she?"

"Oh I don't know, probably at the bookstore."

"Well, tell her I called."

"Okay."

"I miss you and your mother."

"Hmngghh..." Then I put the phone down. Parents! They make you feel all mushy sometimes...  

Anyway, the minutes ticked by and god was it boring. I had nothing else to do but stare at the wall, pat Hee-chan's head and toss my Beethoven CDs around like a Frisbee. 

I grinned as the CD ricocheted off out of the window.

I called on Quatre next to check on his cat and ask him something about Heero's strange behavior. Yeah, as if I'm not queer enough myself. (Well I guess we compliment each other don't you think?)

The other end of the phone rang a few times before Quatre spoke up. His voice was a bit raspy which was quite weird since I'd never heard him that way before. 

"Oh... uh... uhm..."

"Do you speak English?" I asked, annoyed as I took Hee-chan into my lap, wishing somehow it were Heero lying there instead of the furry little critter. 

"Oh.. uhm... hi Duo." I could imagine from what I heard that there was an indistinct husky voice behind him.

"So, found your cat yet?"

"Uh... no, not really."

"Well, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Uh.."

"Never mind, I have a question for you."

"Uh.. a question?"

"Uh.. yeah-? Well what does it mean if another boy rests his hand on your crotch?"

"You mean Heero?" The husky background stopped and Quatre cleared his throat. 

"No, not him in particular... just some other boy... all right! Fine! Heero... so what does it mean? Is it some Japanese tradition? I mean touching another boy's you know what could mean anything in Japan right?"

"Uhm...maybe. I'm not so sure."

"What? Has Trowa touched your crotch yet? Is it a tradition in France too?"

"Well..."

"Okay, a different question... who was on top? Trowa wasn't it? Quatre?! Hey!"

"Uh... Duo I'vegottogo. Bye." He hung up on me. I must have freaked the guy out. I need to get out more often. 

Now... Hmm... who to ask? A-aha! 

Triumphantly, I picked up the phone again and dialed Wufei's number. Gee, now I'm starting to call him by his real name now, I must be so bored. I'd memorized (for no particular reason, say the end of the world-?) Politician boy's number. 

I got it from Quatre who had it for the very same reason my father chose to be a reverend. (haha) not! 

Well, Quat's got it because they (meaning Politician boy and Quat) had to work on this Math project with him and they kind of needed a bit of communication. 

(I didn't really need communication back then but I wanted to try prank phone calls. I called Politician boy once and screamed in the phone that an axe murderer was after me and he said, "Sod off Maxwell." And he put the phone down, hanging up on me. Then I tried to ask him on the next phone call, "Why is your ponytail on too tight?" And I went on reasons of why his temper is too short. And that was the end of that as he yet again hung up on me.) 

Anyway, I called on Politician boy, right? I was clearing my throat and coughing and checking my breath. 

I practiced a bit for the 'smoothness' of my voice by saying things like 'Hey, dude how's it goin?' 'Yo wassup?!' and 'Yo, man, what happenin?' ghetto style but these strange moaning sounds erupting from the other end of the phone line told me then to shut up.

"Uhm... Wuffy?"

The phone was online but I heard the base of the whole unit fall to the floor with a crash and more of the groans and moans (hey that rhymes!) followed.

"Wuffy?"

"Ooh... please... Ngnhh... harder... faster... pleaseohpleasedon'tstop...Nnhh..h.."

"Politician boy?!" I stammered, swallowing. I think I was shuddering.

"Dragon... I think there's someone on the phone.... Why don't you answer it... for a minute.." The voice sounded albeit familiar... I kind of heard it before...

"Noo... please don't stop... more I need... it... please... faster... don't,,, harder... screw me..." 

"Erlack!!!!!!!!!!!! Yuck! Yuck! Gross!!! Eew! Eew! EEEEEEEEeeeeeeewwwwwwww!!!!!" 

I was yelling and jumping up and down horrified at the prospect of.... Uhm... better not say it... 

I slammed the phone back into its receiver, shaking my head of perverted thoughts that came unbidden. I will never look at Politician boy the same way again.

I tried to think about something else... Heero... right...

Heero's safe..

Oh my... Heero's picking me up at 7 tonight... Only 5 hours to go. Hmm... What should I wear? (snort). Maybe I should go naked. Or wear jeans but I don't have any, too bad. 

Life is hell, except for Heero being in it. Did I ask to be born?! Argh! The only reason I'm here on this earth anyways is because mom and dad... yuck... I wouldn't want to go there...

Eurgh.. Mental image of dad and mom... er getting it on....... Yucky!!! Wah!! Wufei and Treize... Trowa and Quatre? God, I think I'm the only person left who's virgin. Damn.

**[Dorothy] **

My eyes feasted over porcelain smooth legs-thin and graceful-running up toward the firm, round ass that begged to be touched. I almost groaned as I tore my eyes away, bidding myself not to check my best friend out. 

Relena stood up from being bent over, reaching for the speakers' plug to furrow her plucked eyebrows. She is the vainest person I'd ever met and yet I seem to be so attached to her anyway. I tried to pretend I wasn't looking at her breasts, which were scarcely covered by the low v-neck shirt. I think she wasn't even wearing any bra. 

I gulped as she walked over to me, hiding my flushed face under a boy magazine of hers. 

"Dorothy, where's France?" She asked plaintively walking over to me. Her voice was questioning and resembled that of a confused little girl. I eased down the magazine to peer at her with my eyes carefully.

"Europe." I replied dryly. 

The innocent, dumb look on her face never wavered though. I must admit as much as I like Relena more than a friend, she definitely was an idiot-a rich, pretty, blonde idiot.

"Oh." She sat next to me and shrugged. "I was never good in geometry anyway." 

My brow rose as I put the magazine down completely on my lap. I was sitting on a plush couch in the Peacecrafts' vast living room helping Relena arrange things for her party tomorrow. 

I wished somehow she would let Heero Yuy go-he was obviously in love with that Maxwell boy. 

"Why do you ask?" 

Relena shrugged carelessly, shoulders rising and falling gracefully in a brisk, poetic motion as she pulled her knees up to her chest, sighing mournfully. God, I think I'm mad. 

"The instructions on the speakers were French."

I strode over toe the speakers and bent down, straining with my eyes to peruse the tiny words behind the black box, figuring I should try to check on it myself because Relena had a history of delinquency. 

I'm not saying she's innocently dumb but the girl thought Edgar Allan Poe was a nazi in our literature test-hell maybe she's just ignorant, you'll never know. 

"Relena." I found myself saying, on the verge of laughing. "It's English, only upside down."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Well, Einstein I'm so sorry..." She took the boy magazine and flipped through it. I'm surprise she even knew Einstein. "You know a wise man always said, if you forgive you're human."

"Actually Alexander Pope said, 'To err is human; to forgive divine'." She glared at me and then dropped the magazine to her side, resting her chin on her left knee.

"I miss Seba-Heero." 

"You know Relena," I began, gently breaking it to the girl. "Maybe you should get your mind off of Heero for a second. There are other fish in the sea anyway (like me, I silently added) and he's not a worthy catch might I add." 

Relena sighed and tugged at the end of her blonde hair. 

"Hmph. I won't let that Maxwell outwit me!" 

Yeah I'm sure. 

Knowing your chances, he already has. 

"I'll win Heero back, you'll see. And that Maxwell boy will pay too! I mean, what can Heero possibly want with him? He's got no sense of fashion whatsoever! And his hair, can you believe he wears it into a braid! That's the oldest style of the oldest... oldest things in the whole universe of... the oldest!!"

I pretended to listen and rolled my head back on the couch, my hand instantly flying to my forehead. Oh God, I think I should just get a girlfriend. This is so sad, hanging out with my best friend and watching her rant about guys who don't even love her back. 

I'd spent the better part of my time, reciting the 'best friend' speech to her over and over again when she'd moped and cried earlier over Yuy. 

I assured (or lied) that Heero still wanted her back, which of course, proved to be a wrong idea because she cried even more and threw things around the place, almost hitting me with her dog in the process. 

Of course, her brain latency/ capacity told her that it was indeed a living object in her hand at that point and she put it (meaning the dog) down nicely on the floor and replaced it with a vase instead. That didn't save me from accumulating a cut on my forehead though. 

"Dorothy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, the better to get my coherence back. "Hmm?"

"Do you think Heero still likes me?"

Here we go again... Sometimes I wish Relena wouldn't be so dense. 

"I'm here." I told her vaguely as I scooped her form into my arms. 

She acknowledged my actions and leaned her back against me, my arm instinctively wrapping around her from her neck to her shoulder, not before ghosting on her breasts.

Being Relena's best friend had its perks. 

Tbc..

Note: 

The phone call conversation with Duo and his father, [1] hand on the you know where (except I altered it a bit) and the 'sex god' are from Louise Rennison- Confessions of Georgia Nicholson.

I dunno, this is the shortest chapter I'd ever written because I needed to separate Duo and Heero's thoughts, plus I have a terrible, terrible cold and am currently disallowed from the net. Right now I kind of am alone at home so I could sneak.

 I've been feeling quite... sleepy when I had begun writing this chapter and this is all I could muster... I'm so sorry..

If it's any comfort, I will change the poem Heero wrote because it simply sucked. I'll attach it below this chapter, if you want to read it. 

Suggestions please? The next chapter will be Heero's because I know how you're all dying to know what he's got in mind.

Reviews would be very much welcomed! I'm feeling all heady achy due to my lack of sleep and I promise to make the chapter longer next time..

~TTFN check back in three or four days for the next chapter, if not, pray that my cold will dissipate soon.  

And yes, I had a mistake about Avril Lavigne's song. It is Sk8er boi. Sorry. I was unmindful. 

_Confession _

_In the dark I could do nothing but hold you_

_Of this I'm so afraid,_

_I tell myself it's just a dream, _

_A memory, a hopeless fantasy_

_That in itself will fade._

_But if it be just a fracture in time,_

_If all the words somehow run dry from _

_My errant tongue,_

_And if I'm just another poet in my art,_

_Out of rhyme,_

_Nothing else could capture how I feel_

_For you,_

_But this tableau._

_There is magic in your kiss, an alluring_

_Sensation that draws me in,_

_Let me feel you again, _

_Let me keep you,_

_Pull me closer toward the brink_

_I want more of this,_

_This hell hated sin._

_All my life, I had searched for _

_Corporal satiation, _

_Worldly pleasures of the prodigal son,_

_Maybe warmth from the cold,_

_But your touch sent me back to reality,_

_Bringing me once more into your memory_

_And suddenly I'm not alone anymore,_

_As I find myself drowning carelessly into your fold._

_They tell us it's wrong, but for once_

_My ears are shut and sealed _

_I don't care if they shun us,_

_Their rage could touch us not,   _

_I hurt you once, and left_

_And the scars are the only remnants _

_That refused to heal._

_But it is clear to me now, so palpable,_

_So beautiful and raw:_

_I want you to want me just the same,_

_Break me from the ice, _

_Release these chains_

_You could be the only one to set me free._

_The color of your eyes is there to remind me,_

_I am human after all,_

_I have emotions buried deep inside of me, _

_I err, I break, I shatter and I fall_

_The only distinction that sets me apart_

_From the jagged world of rue,_

_Is that I have a smile behind me,_

_A constant angel there by my side,_

_Someone to love, to keep forever_

_Though I don't deserve it,_

_I have you._   

Did you like it? Sorry for the spelling mistakes if I have any, I didn't check. 


	9. Lesson9:Learn The Rules by Defying Them ...

Teach Me How To Be Cool Lesson #9: Learn The Rules By Defying Them All 

**[Heero]**

"You have to tell him."

My brow rose upon instinct whenever somebody ordered me around and told me what they thought was right.

I ignored Trowa and surfed the net, stared into the laptop screen in front of me as I guided the mouse with my finger on the touch pad. 

"You have to tell him, Heero."

I clicked on a random link for the sake of something to do. I glared at Trowa. "I prefer not to."

"Even if it is not in your will, you have to." Trowa yawned idly and stretched on his bed. I was seated by his desk with my feet propped upon the desk. 

"My life." I told him seriously. "My way."

Trowa's head snapped up and he brought down the picture I hadn't noticed he was staring at for the past few minutes. "You'll end up hurting him if you don't tell him any sooner."

"Why this sudden concern towards him, Trowa?" I shut the laptop and stared at him, perfecting my glare. Trowa shrugged and smiled thinly. "If you want both him and Winner then keep them for all I care."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Trowa perched his chin on his hand and grinned at me mischievously. "Or is that jealousy I hear?"

"No." I told him carefully. "Your ears deceive you."

"Oh of course, Heero. And when I'd acted the goon, you almost ripped my head off in a fit of rage for touching Duo."

I huffed and buried my face in my hands, the better for Trowa not to see my flushed face. Yes, I admit it. I am infatuated with him; either that or I had gone insane and gay. I can't say I opt for the straight and narrow path of life but any time spent with Duo is better than any time with Relena. 

Maybe I was gay after all.

Maybe it's an adolescent problem that I have to face. 

Could it be love?

I can't really say, as far as love is concerned, I can easily have any person I want because I know for a fact that I have perfected the tactics of the idiotic 'dating' game, all the pretty lies to say and all the feigned gestures. 

Duo Maxwell was easy because I knew he liked me, not that I blame him though, I'm pretty much difficult to resist.

Call it egotism but I know that I can have anybody swoon over me in less than a week, just like Relena had been head over heels over me before. But right now her fawning and stalking sicken me.

But back to the matter at hand—the reverend's son. Maybe it's some hormonal imbalance.

Trowa has had such an effect on me that I'm beginning to think I'm growing soft. I'd never liked it when people touched me, if anything it disgusted me to have their skin just glide against mine. 

Relena and I were together for a brief period but we kept our distance and as long as we didn't give a damn about what the other was doing in their spare time, our relationship was fine.

But Duo… he's quite different from anything I had ever *wanted* in my life, from anything I'd ever needed in my life. He irks me sometimes that I begin to lose my temper, but he makes me want to laugh and smile a lot and, though I had been trying to do the latter, it can't come out naturally from the company of anybody… but him. 

He does everything with great élan. He is loud, annoying and happy at times. And I like to see him cry because it's pretty and when he smiles, it's the most breath taking sight—the crinkling of his eyes and the perfect curve of his lips—that only he could pull off.  

He's quite the blushing person sometimes and his life's quite peculiar but I guess that's what I'd come to like about him. Of course, I wasn't ready to admit that to Trowa, him being the person who always seemed to be 'right'. 

I decided to give it time before he could actually shove his victory in my face.

"So what if Duo finds out by himself, that you used him to get back together with Relena?"

"Hn." 

I'd always thought I was immune to everything but when what Trowa had said registered fully into my mind, I was caught in a maelstrom of emotions. 

I used Duo to get Relena jealous, but all this time I had never thought that I was capable of falling for the bait itself. I had never intended anything like this to happen and now that it has, I can't say it displeases me. 

It makes me feel… almost glad to find someone for me.

It's infatuation, isn't it? Love is just an illusion that catapults the heart into a wave of emotional distress. I don't love Duo. I just like him. Period. Duo's just another nameless koibito. 

"I'll tell him tonight." I said finally, doubting my own words and looking up at the ceiling instead of Trowa because for a reason, I know he'll have that sickening grin on his face again that made him seem right about passing fair judgments all the time. 

I think he's supposed to be my best friend, or is he not? Sometimes I ask myself why I even bother to be around him. I guess I'm just doing him a favor. 

"You'll be having a little date if I'm not mistaken." Good old Trowa knew how to piss you off relentlessly. 

"Yes." Now get off my case before I hit you in the face.

"You've finally gotten to your senses about Duo and for once I couldn't have been any prouder of you." He was smirking again, as he touched the edges of the picture in his fingers. 

"Hn."

"Did you touch his… you know what?" My brow shot up and it took some effort in trying not to laugh at the expression on Trowa's face. But I had long since forgotten how to laugh; only gained my humanness back when I was with Duo. 

Trowa made me do it, actually. Touch the braided baka's crotch. At first I was a tad hesitant, but being the acolyte of the great Barton as I was and since I had been curious as to what **it** might feel like against my palm, I proceeded with Trowa's so-called plan. 

Well, I didn't stick around much for Duo's reaction because I had been shocked of myself, just as he was. (Though I don't think he did mind.)

"Heero, do you think maybe you do love him?"

I stared at Trowa mutely and felt my heart stopping in my chest as I snapped out of my momentary daze. I hadn't realized I was nibbling furiously on my bottom lip when Trowa had this strange look on his face again.

"Well, if you do then I guess you'd really have to tell him."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"So you admit it now, do you?" Trowa asked me softly. "That you in fact, love him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Are you still taking him to Relena's party tomorrow night?" Trowa was beginning to get on my nerves but the mask I wore was of always of calmed composure enough to hide my annoyance. 

I nodded and Trowa continued to take me into this little guilt trip he had planned.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm your friend, your confidante, your—" I shot him my dourest look and he shut up. 

Quite frankly, I wondered how on earth somebody with such a strange hairstyle came to be my friend. I don't really have a friend; a companion was more like it. There was no time for attachment.

"Because I want to," I lied. When I tell, or rather IF I tell Duo the real reason I 'courted' him, I'll cease my lying streak, I swear. I'm an incorrigible liar and it's palpable. 

"Impress Relena?" 

I looked at Trowa and somehow I saw another person who was infinitely better than I was, someone who actually had the time to care for people and touch them once in awhile and I felt suddenly bitter. 

He had Winner now, somebody there for him and acknowledging his existence, whereas I had nobody—one of the world's hapless mishaps. Or at least I think I am.

I couldn't answer Trowa right away, whether or not I was just trying to impress Relena. 

Why will _I_ bring Duo to her party? It's a social obligation yes, but one that even though missed, would not matter nonetheless for they'll be many. But then I remembered the reason why I ought to bring the preacher's son to a party—I had promised him. 

Since I am a heartless liar, the least I could do was keep my promise.

Before I was to speak and tell Trowa that, the phone rang, jolting him out of his position on the bed. Great, I thought. It must be Winner again. I was about to woe in my own misery when Trowa placed his hand on the phone's mouthpiece and turned to me. 

"Duo's over at Quatre's house." He informed me. "He's asking if you want to speak to him."

"Hn." 

Trowa gave me the phone anyway. 

"Heero!!!!" I had to hold the phone an arm's length away from my ears to keep myself from ending up with sensitized hearing. "I've missed you sooooooooooo much! Do you miss me too?"

I could sense Trowa watching me and I glared at him, motioning for him to leave but the guy didn't and just simply shrugged, saying that it's his room anyway and I have no right to send him out. 

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Well, my mom allowed me to go over Quat's house to look for his… uhm.. Pussycat. If you're picking me up later on, drop by Quat's mansion instead all right?"

"Fine." I said.

"Well, then. I guess I'll be going now!"

"Good idea."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"See ya."

"See you." I didn't know why I even bothered to speak into the phone when I could've hung up on him instead but the other end of the line was still on and it looked as if the baka had more left to say. And so I waited patiently.

"LoveyouHeero….uhm… yeah… Bye!"

That took me by surprise to be honest. I could've missed it if I were another person but being me I had caught it at the last minute. The phone clicked and I stared at it as if it had suddenly turned pink in a blink of an eye, in disbelief. 

"What did he say?" I heard Trowa walking toward me, taking the phone out of my hand and slamming it on its base.

"That he loved me." The truth spurted out unbeknownst to me. And I groaned as I realized the error of my ways.

Trowa just turned to me, eyes penetrating me to the very core and I realized he was studying my face, balancing the truth from the lies. I guess I told lies more than I tell truths that even he, of all people, doubted me. 

"Well, what did you tell him in return?"

"In return?" I almost scoffed. Almost because I am incapable of drawing out emotion. I glared at him fiercely. 

"You don't expect your relationship to be one sided do you?"

"Relationship?" I guess I sounded like a total idiot at that point. I hadn't really thought of it as a relationship, a fling maybe? It could've been anything but a relationship. 

"Maybe." I said vaguely. The less I said, the better. 

"I'm going over at Quatre's house, do you want to come too? I'll give you a ride."

I shook my head. "I'll pick Duo up when it's time."

Trowa's eyes cut me in half before he fled from the place. 

Briefly, I wondered what it was like to have someone the way he had Winner. I'd never believed in fate. Maybe it was time I started defying the rules.

***

I picked up a few things from the local clothes shop down town. After parking my car at a safe distance where no police officer could spot it, I 'shopped' for the braided baka. I tried to find his size by instinct and might I add that my choice of garments was quite nice too.

I wasn't really one for crowds; I despised school just like any other teen, except that I attend class anyway because I have a prestige to uphold. 

I know for a fact that I'm the most popular boy in our grade, call it egotism but I endure life in school to the fullest because that's all I got left. 

My parents are away often times and I have nobody to be with me. My life is pretty routine and poky, so to speak and I had never considered getting into college because that would be a waste of time. 

I was known to ask questions to myself, "What next?" Marry, have children, work and die? Life is too bleak and superficial and I hate it.

I bought a pair of leather pants and a red shirt for the braided baka, better to get him looking like a normal person. Then again it's not as if I care about what he wears, he always seem to be quirkily winsome just the same. I recall how when we were children, we used to play together without our fathers' knowledge. 

The reverend did not like otousan very much. I think they may have a feud going on.

I wonder if Duo still remembers those times I made him cry because I loved to pull on his braid.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I walked back to my car only to find a blonde bitch draped over it. 

"Relena." I tossed the shopping bags into the passenger seat and looked her in the eye, all vestige of emotion gone. How the hell did she get here?

"Why do you do this, Heero?" She asked me on the verge of crying and her eyes seemed bloodshot, voice cut with a tinge of cold. 

I blinked out of my thoughts. 

"You know you want me back, and I want you back too. I'm throwing the party because of you, I know how you used to love my parties remember? You used to tell me how you liked loud rock music, and bands—"

"I didn't say that." I cut in rudely. "Maybe it was _him, _the Sebastian fellow." 

I opened the car door and started the engine, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. I hate Relena, I wish she would just leave me alone. She's a nonentity now. Anger boiled inside of me—I wished somehow she would just disappear. Amazing how a week with Maxwell can change you.  

"Don't you dare bring that braided idiot to my party!" Relena screeched, nails scraping against my skin as she reached out to pull me from my seat, slender fingers enclosing my wrist. "Heero! Don't you dare mock me by bringing that homosexual idiot—"

"Don't call Duo that." I glared at her and somehow it felt good, exhilarating. "You're nothing compared to him."

"So you call him by his first name now?" She scoffed. "Look what he's doing to you, Heero. When we were together you weren't like that. We used to be happy together. You always said you loved me. That no matter what happens, we will always be together."

"What can I say?" I was almost on the verge of driving off. "I'm an incorrigible liar."

"If I can't have you Heero Yuy then nobody can!!!!!"

The tires of my car screeched as I took off, holding my middle finger in the air. 

I think I maybe liking Duo after all.   

***

I picked Duo up from Winner's mansion shortly after I'd gone on my little shopping spree. 

It was very dark by that hour, the road stretched before us like an endless pale sea, illuminated scarcely by the moon. 

There were no stars visible in the sky, just a black backdrop of infinite eerie darkness. The night sky was beautiful and ebony dark, and at the absence of stars it rivaled the texture of black silk. 

The moon waned silver, waves of dark clouds threatening to obscure the skies. 

Duo kept strangely silent on our way and poked at the radio every now and then, flipping through station after station. I wondered why he didn't question where we were going, somehow feeling relieved he didn't bring the damned hamster along.

We reached the outskirts of the city, where there was a thick growth of grass and trees at both ends of the road. I stopped the car; savoring the verdant smell of the grass not so far away and casting Duo a furtive glance. 

He'd craned his neck up to see where we were and his brows creased in confusion.

"Where have you taken us?" He asked. The gravity of his voice almost startled me.

I shrugged and stepped out of the car. 

"Where are you going?" 

I said nothing as I opened the door for him to hop off, which he did rather warily. I took his hand to reassure him and surely, his fingers entangled with mine as I lead him to the middle of the grass field. 

He trusted me.

The green growth beneath my shoes smelled fresh and somewhat evocative. When I looked at the person next to me, suddenly time flew backwards and Duo was ten years younger. Our hands held tight and for the first time, I knew—I knew that this person was whom I would want to be with forever, female or not. 

It was as if I was traipsing down memory lane and the boy that held my hand was the very same boy I teased and pelted with various objects just to get his attention—they very same boy whom I chose to play with because all other people didn't want my company because of my sour temper. 

I hadn't realized I was human after all, just like Trowa was, only when I was with Duo it felt kind of safe to be me.

I could already smell the humidity in the air—it was going to rain.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Duo observed; his hand had felt like another part of me that's missing. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To teach you." 

Duo looked as confused as a little lost boy (i.e. maybe a girl) that I was tempted to shove him to the ground and smother him in kisses. But of course, I didn't. The air was cold and I shivered, drawing my arms around my chest.

"Teach me what?"

"How to be cool." I never really gave much thought how much he'd wanted to belong in 'the cool crowd' so to speak because I'd never wanted to take (even a miniscule) part in those superficial pedestals narrow-minded bigots have put up to divide society (more so student body). 

They separated the rich ones from the poor ones, those who couldn't dress properly and so on. All it managed to do was irk me. This is an activity for intelligent people? I think not.

I can't see why people don't see the beauty in Duo. 

Great, now I'm going soft. Thank you great Barton!

Duo smiled softly and I felt a small tug at my heartstrings at the sight. He walked over to me and grinned, crossing his arms. 

"Well?" He asked expectantly. 

I could hear the soft fall of the rain against his face as I stared at him.  

"Three lessons." I lied. I swear I could see Trowa shaking his head at me. 

"Number one; Have sartorial elegance."

When I was on a roll, nothing can stop me. If there were a law against lying I might've been imprisoned for 2 decades already. 

"Well, I don't have anything but these jumper suits." Duo admitted, flushing and even in the slight darkness I could see his face staining crimson. "That's why I guess I can never be cool. Well, what else, master Heero Yuy?"

I walked over to him and the rain was drizzling a bit, tiny splinters on my hair and cheek barely even wetting my garb. 

Duo's eyes were glimmering in amethyst. "Lesson 2: Be yourself." 

True, I am myself and idiots who have nothing else better to do than be shallow label me as cool much to my dismay. 

Duo shrugged. "Easy peasy."

We were so close now and the rain fell down gently, dripping down to our eyes and cheeks. It was cold, rushing down slowly to linger on any expanse of exposed skin. I smiled at Duo as I held him close by the waist. "Have you ever danced in the rain?"

Duo shook his head. "Well, not really. But you know this boy I used to play with when I was a kid asked me to and I ended up with fever for a week."

I smiled at that fond memory. "You're 16; your immunities may have grown strong by now."

"Fifteen actually." Duo flustered.

"What difference does age make?"

"What difference _does_ it make?"

I wanted to ask myself that for a long time. I knew him—this Duo Maxwell—the one whom I called my princess bride because okaasan told me I was a prince and that someday I needed to find somebody for me. 

I wanted that moment to be forever imprinted in my mind.

I was squinting now because the rain had become freezing, trickling down our faces and soaking through our hair and clothes. I wanted to know what it felt like to taste his lips in the rain. 

"Do you love me?" I asked him softly. 

Duo brushed a wet lock of hair from his forehead and he nodded albeit hesitantly.

"Do _you_ love me?" He asked in return, though I could not answer.

"What is love?" I asked instead. "Poets describe it as the most miraculous thing in the world, saying that it's beautiful and eternal. But what _is_ love? Do you know?" 

Duo looked at me, dumbstruck and for the briefest period he didn't know what to say. I wrapped my arms securely around his slender waist tighter and his arms snaked around my neck. I could feel the cool metal of the ring I'd given him against my skin. 

I shuddered. 

"It's a feeling people get when they know that they like a person to spend their rest of their life with them."

"I don't believe in love." I admitted, watching the iridescent color of raindrops on his chin. I felt a primal instinct to lick it off for some reason. 

We were silent after that.

"Do you know what _I_ believe in?"

Duo's head snapped up and he listened intently, curiously. 

"Destiny." I pressed my forehead against his, feeling two bodies melding together in the rain. "I used to think I was destined for this girl I played with when I was five or six. But when I learned she was a boy, I didn't know what to do."

"Heero…"

"But you know, despite that I still have this urge to be with him."  I didn't know why I was suddenly pouring my heart out to him but I had a distinct feeling it was safe to be myself, be human for just a little while. 

I had never told Relena anything about me, and this sudden openness toward Maxwell scared me a little. 

I was susceptible to emotion as I'd never been.

Duo's lips curled into a small smile as he pulled me closer chin resting on the crook of my shoulder so that I did the same.

"Love can alter. But destiny is steady." I murmured into his ear, breath (probably) blowing against his lobe. I felt him shiver against me, our garments clinging to our skin.

I withdrew from his embrace, startling myself by capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

We pulled back after being short of breath, panting as we'd almost swallowed some of he rain. 

"What was lesson three Heero?"

I blinked at the rain in my eyes, savoring the wet taste of Duo in my tongue—sweet and pure—like honey and wine joined together in such a way that they became two separate quintessential elements but still remained together. 

Duo frowned at my lack of concentration when I kissed him again and pulled away, fingers gently wiping at the rain in my face.

"What, Heero? Tell me!" He traced my eyelids to push away the wet tracks of rainwater.

"Defy them all." 

He stared at me, in utter shock and a small smile crept into his lips. 

"Kiss me." He said. And I did.

"Let's dance." I said after we'd parted again. 

"No, Heero. Let's…" his voice trailed off as he fought off a blush. "Let's…"

"Make love?" I supplied softly. Duo nodded.

The rain had stopped. And I could feel the soft tingle of wetness lingering in my face, cool and making me shudder at the same time while I blinked through the remnants of the rain from my eyes. 

The color drained from my face. 

Tbc…

Please Review! 

 Tbc…

I still am a bit sick but after watching survivor and seeing that Matt did not win, I was able to write this chapter through dismay. I roughly think that Jenna did not deserve to win but wtf?! Who cares? 

Thanks to all those reviews and the next chapter will cover up Relena's party, so brace yourselves. It's really, really long you could fall asleep. I would continue my other fic called 'Boy Meets Girl' actually, I am writing the next chapter currently. 

The lemon/lime part will be reconsidered—I'm still thinking about it.

Also, yes I write poetry and noticed that in the last chapter I didn't type in the chapter title. (Sorry!!!) Also, there were tons of mistakes which I'd corrected as I was uploading this thing.

The next chapter's called: **We Raised Sheep In Our Farm**

Here's a little teaser: 

_We **sparred**, grinding our bodies together and for a brief second as Heero pushed away my jumper straps (god, I need a new set of clothes) a bright flash of orange blinded Heero and I._

_Heero shielded his eyes and whipped his head behind him as I struggled to get up and push him off. I could hear footsteps drawing closer, shoes padding against concrete and some indistinct, rumbling— murmuring._

"Kids, I would like you to step out of the car please."

The voice was stern and I pulled my discarded clothes to my chest as Heero turned to look at me. I could only gape in horror, clasping a hand on my mouth to prevent myself from yelping.

_No it wasn't the Pope. Sweet mother of Christ—it was a police officer!!!_

S'il vous plaît Review! 

And my cold is a **_little_** bit better… thank you for your concern!!


	10. Lesson10:We Raised Sheep In Our Farm pt ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Do you? 

A/n: Ooh… Shoujou-ai… Shounen-ai/yaoi-ish

And a completely sane pink-frenzied Relena. 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, D/R.

I'd like to thank Ro for editing the previous chapters of this fic including this one.

Sorry for the delay my dearest readers, it seems as if I'm the only idiot capable of acquiring **_fever_** in summer. Then again, if anyone can manage it, I can. 

Princess Lightina-This fic is the rave in your school? My dear where do you go to school? I'm very… flattered that a lot of people have responded well to this piece of… fiction and… ooh, does that make me a celebrity now? Lol.. J/k! I'm glad you like it, because my friends don't seem to. *sob* This goes out to you too ^~

And if anybody likes to know, (though I doubt it) I was sent to an exclusive catholic school for girls in my grade school days run by nuns who thought nothing was amiss in their school, except for the wildly frolicking lesbianism (not that I had a problem with that, I'm bi) and we had to wear this white blouse with frilly sleeves and collars, along with a navy blue lengthy jumper skirt thing. Fashion was not our thing, simplicity (ha I'm sure) was.

If you're still there, this is part one of the chapter. Part two will be written/found later on because *ahem* somebody lost *ahem* it when I was bedridden for days.

Thanks for the reviews and the e-card from **_Debbie_**! ^^ woohoo! I'm not mad at you anymore, though if you review, we can settle things over your uj… See you around!

This is dedicated yet again to all of you, not forgetting Debbie who shares the same interest in pairing Jerry and 

Vic or Dao and Lei. You truly rock, girl! Next thing you know, I'll be listening to F4 instead of Lifehouse /Less Than Jake!

Does anybody know where I can find any *DECENT* English Meteor Garden slash ficcies? I don't care if I'd get sick again trying to find them… tell me all right? Or should I make my move and write some slash myself?

Since it is **_too soon_** for them to get all-physical to quote a reviewer ^^, I won't put up the lemon/lime part because by doing so, it will still preserve the fic and make it reader-friendly, if you know what I mean.

Sowwee…

Shinigami-When did you lose your lola? Grr.. I hate drivers such as those.. 

This my dears, is written after recovering from fever ergo the sappiness. 

========

**Teach Me How To Be Cool**

**Lesson#8: We Raised Sheep in Our Farm Pt. 1**

**[Quatre]**

"What do you reckon Heero and Duo are doing right now?"

I turned to Trowa questioningly.

"Probably something that's none of our business." He said. 

We were in my bedroom that Friday night and the rain had just stopped. Trowa decided to drop over and help me find my cat with Duo who couldn't stop laughing his head off and saying, "Pussy Cat!"

Sometimes I question my best friend's sanity. 

Then again, it could be that he's only glad that finally his life is letting on and showing him the brighter aspects of being a reverend's only son. 

I patted my cat on the head, savoring its silky white fur against my palm. It purred and stretched, nudging its head against my hand.

I shook my head silently at Trowa who was stretched out leisurely on my four-poster bed, staring at my back like it was the most interesting thing in the world, not that I could see him doing so but because I'd felt his eyes on me. 

I heard Trowa snorting softly and when I gave him a brief glance saw him reaching out for my bedside table, pulling out the drawer. 

"I doubt they're doing anything of _that_ sort." The edges of his lips curled upwards as he stared down at the picture frame in his hands, which he'd gotten from the drawer. 

It was his picture, which I only bring out when he's not with me, which is a rare occurrence. 

"Heero's gotten so problematic lately. He's having a difficult time trying to figure his feelings out what with all the outside forces tending to keep him away from Duo. But being that the Reverend has left Darlington, I could only be glad for Heero's sake. That's one off his list."

"Heero?" I repeated, bewildered. "Unsure of himself?" 

I raised a brow and crossed my arms, completely not believing the boy on my bed. (I can't believe I can actually say that without blushing.) 

Trowa nodded and returned the picture frame into its proper place, patting next to him for me to sit down. 

I complied. 

Trowa, as my _rightfu_l, _authentic_ boyfriend was always around the mansion. Since the day he tried to French kiss me, our teeth clanking painfully together that I so real stars dancing in circles in my eyes the night he drove me home after Heero beat Duo up, we've always been visibly together. If he's not around me though or holding my hand, kissing me or… (well you get the picture don't you?) he calls or sends me _things_.

The number of roses, chrysanthemums, daffodils and other exotic flora and fauna in my front step has gotten the maids in quite a stir that they started asking me silly, if not, personal questions.

"And Relena wants him back very badly it's almost compulsive."

I blinked up at Trowa, feigning interest. He was talking about Heero again, (I think) and the situation with Duo making Heero all worked up and confused. Why on earth were we having this conversation anyway?

It's not our place to meddle with those two… rather… _strange_ lovers. 

Even Duo's gotten so twisted, he's hysterically trying to find a pair of jumper suit for his hamster called 'Hee-chan'. 

"They do like melodrama don't they?" I said. 

"It was Relena's fault in the first place; if she hadn't broken up with Heero then he wouldn't be getting together with Duo. The girl's got bad timing if you ask me but it isn't as if she could pull off being together with Heero. They're both very… complex beings with compatibility meter going on zero. "

"I'll have to agree with that." I murmured, sighing.

"Relena's the type of girl that doesn't stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"She _personifies_ evil." I said, going with the flow. When Trowa's in one of his rare streaks, he never stops. 

"Not really, more like idiocy." Trowa commented. "She's too rash and doesn't see what's already served to her on a silver platter." 

"What do you mean?"

"Her best friend's madly in love with her."

"What?" I completely cried out. "You mean Dorothy?"

"Every time I tag along with Heero during those times wherein they were still together, Dorothy and I would be left in a corner to talk."

"She actually **_speaks_** to you?" 

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. She kind of, murmurs to herself about how Heero doesn't deserve Relena, how she's far better than him and things of that ilk and I, being so close to her, tend to hear that a lot."

"And Relena's oblivious?"

"Yes." Trowa looked at me through those heart-stopping emerald eyes. 

"That's… _sad_." Was all I could say.

"You're telling me. But this whole breaking up with Heero is the best Relena's come up with." Trowa clasped my hand and idly traced patterned circles against my palm. "It gave Heero the potential to seek more fish in the see, you know… fish like Duo."

"I can't possibly believe Duo's with Heero now." I admitted. "Being Duo's best friend, I know how much it means to have your _crush_ as your boyfriend."

"Don't I get any credit for contributing to your best friend's happiness? Might I say, I was the one who sharpened Heero's _mating_ skills since I'm particularly blessed in that area."

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms. 

"Yeah. I taught him all he knows." Trowa said boastfully. 

"Well, Mr. Barton." I said playfully, raising my brow. "Can you show me a little bit of your skill?"

"You'll be swept off your feet, Mr. Winner." He grinned before he smiled softly and pulled me to his chest. 

We kissed and indeed, I was swept off my feet.

**[Heero]**

The color drained from my face. There, behind Duo, outlined against the shadowy half-darkness was Relena staring at us in deep hatred. Or at least I think she was. 

I blinked away the remaining rainwater from my eyes and then the vision of Relena dissolved. The sounds of brisk almost inaudible footsteps died away.

_It was just my imagination. _

I felt a surging relief that it wasn't her and when I turned to look down at Duo, I felt myself smiling, forgetting what I had just seen.

I knew I wanted this more than anything else in the world. Or did I? 

We walked to the car and until that point as I noticed another car streaking past ours in harsh blaring lights. 

Somehow I wasn't convinced that it was just my imagination.

I started the car and placed my hand against the wheel, debating whether or not just to retire to sleep other than do the activity I'd not so willingly blurted a few moments ago. Maybe Duo wanted this, and not me.

Or I'm just trying far too much to please him. All I need is to bring him to Relena's party and get her jealous. 

I know she's furious with me right now and my plan has had prolific effects—she's stalking me now. How low can you get?

I don't intend to get back together with her though, not that I wanted to be with Duo either, but because I wanted to win the _game _against her.

The game goes like this:

First you laugh, then you tell a pretty lie, then you stick your tongue in each other's mouths, then you say something really mean and hurtful to each other then you go off to find somebody else who wants to play the game. [1]

There are no rules. And even if there were, I'd defied them all. I never really thought about Duo's sake. Maybe I'm just infatuated with him or something else akin to that but I know this relationship or whatever it is, is just another blind alley leading nowhere.

Maybe I'm smitten but that's as far as I could go. Maybe I'll even sleep with Duo—Maxwell. 

I meant, Maxwell.

Maxwell has fallen head over heels now and I have him wrapped around my finger, just as I had Relena before.

Truth be told, I never really _loved_ Relena. All she did was make me angry, chatter nonstop about clothes, her looks, pink things and so on. I'd never actually enjoyed her company.

I only went with the flow for the sake of having a girlfriend. I know it's superficial. 

And I do not care the least.

I was too angry with her for _leaving_ me that somehow I confused the feeling of resentment with nostalgia. 

And tomorrow night, I'll show her. Everything will go as planned.

I never realized how I could be so wrong.

Because I fell hard… 

When Maxwell came over that night.

**[Duo]**

It was insane. He said it. I knew he didn't exactly mean it, but you know, being a teen like we kind of (I guess) felt a growing curiosity as to what _it_ actually felt like. 

Politician boy and Quatre were more experienced than I was and Quatre and Bang Boy were always at _it_. 

It made me feel kind of jealous, but then again Wuffie's boyfriend (or molester) is a decade older than him and it's almost like cradle snatching so I can't say that I envy them (much). 

But back to what I was saying. The rain had stopped then but it was still somewhat dark and I strained to see what Heero's expression went like and yet, I felt as if I didn't want to. 

"Well…look, the rain's stopped now!" I tried to chuckle but failed and sensing the terrible silence to ensue I gulped, throat constricting painfully. 

I wanted to pull away, to run as fast as my legs would allow me to—I needed to get out of there—away from Heero. 

Great, what will he think of me now? Desperate homosexual extraordinaire. I mean, I don't think of _that_ 24/7 but you know… I just wanted to… experiment?

I could almost see through Heero and what he thought of me. Was he just bluffing when he said he wanted to do it as well? He seemed absorbed in thought, staring behind me as if Relena had just been there… Yeah, right. 

Heero's arms tentatively tightened around me after a moment's stiffening and one hand was brought up to my cheek. I looked away but he willed me to look at him. 

"Heero?"

He said nothing and I felt my heart thump in my chest. Gee we were doing just fine seconds ago and the romantic vibe just shattered due to my lack of 'shutting my mouth' (or finesse) as Quat calls it, not forgetting my willingness to give my body over.

I sighed, but it sounded more like a little pathetic whimper.

"Heero, I want to go home." I lied, though shivering truthfully. I bet we looked kind of foolish standing there in the middle of a field hugging each other and making out in the cold. 

Where the heck were we anyway? I hope dad's really far, far away.

"Can I?" 

"_Wha_?" I asked dumbly so, stupidly that I could've almost slapped my forehead. 

"Makelovetoyou?"

"What?" Yes, Einstein strikes again. 

"I want to… never mind."

"Hang on. Did you just say you want to… make love to me?"

What happened next were series of blurs. I remembered being taken into the car and the engine rumbled slightly as we approached Darlington, the darkness choking my vision. 

I watched with fascination as stars appeared into the night sky, studding the heavens with tiny sparkling diamonds, finally lighting up the heavens. I was smiling to myself and peeked curiously at Heero, who scantily illuminated in the dark, looked scrumptious indeed.

When the car stopped, I remember seeing Heero smiling as he gently trailed his fingers down my clavicle, soft gentle fingers whispering against the expanse of skin. 

I shivered as he pulled me closer, the sudden closeness making me feel a bit claustrophobic. 

The breeze outside was enough to cause me hypothermia but just the mere warmth of Heero assured me—the tender caress of his skin against mine—it was going to be okay, that I needn't care anymore. 

Our lips met and there was passion and hunger as tongues met, dueling in an erotic battle for control, or maybe it was just another unbridled sensation that needed to be released. My arms circled around his neck, wishing that somehow the moment would never end. 

This is what I had wanted for so long. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me.

Heero pulled back to survey me through hazy yearning eyes, flirting with silent affection. 

I wondered if he'd ever done this to Relena. Suddenly I was jealous for the second time and for a fleeting second I was hesitant. What would my father say? He may as well kick me out of the house for doing this.

The next thing I knew, my mind barely registering the course of events in a single millisecond when it had occurred, I was pinned beneath Heero's body. We had somehow gotten to the backseat of the convertible and my arms were above my head, wrists held firmly and albeit forcefully to the seat. 

I was bemused, being foreign to whatever Heero had in store for the both of us.

And then Heero smiled, a small almost invisible flash of emotion, one side of his lips twisting upwards. A vague smile, but a smile nonetheless.

We **sparred**, grinding our bodies together and for a brief second as Heero pushed away my jumper straps, (god, I need a new set of clothes) hands trailing around my shoulder blades, a bright flash of orange blinded Heero and I.

Heero shielded his eyes and whipped his head behind him as I struggled to get up and push him off. I could hear footsteps drawing closer, shoes padding against concrete and some indistinct, rumbling— murmuring.

"Kids, I would like you to step out of the car please."

The voice was stern and I pulled my discarded clothes to my chest as Heero turned to look at me. I could only gape in horror, clasping a hand on my mouth to prevent myself from yelping. We were in deep trouble.

No it wasn't the Pope. Sweet mother of Christ—it was a police officer!!!

***

If there's something you had to hate about Darlington it was either the curfews or the overly polite police officers that give you parking tickets for no reason whatsoever. 

Of course, things like that can be handy say, when you're about sixty, balding and badly need your own babysitter but in my case, it only serves as another annoyance—another reason in the long list of why I want to leave this place. 

Heero and I were **_under age _**and the officers said it was late out that 'kids' like us shouldn't even be roaming the night, that we engaged in 'obscene actions', parked in a private lot (which counted as trespassing) and were supposed to be reprimanded. 

Now I'm convinced that I was Rasputin in my previous life. Either that or Relena paid **_them_** to put us behind bars. I overheard something ending in _Peacecraft_ just a moment ago when they shoved us into the dingy cell.

It smelled of urine and honestly, couldn't have they gotten us a more decent place to stay? 

I mean, there was this tattooed guy in his 20's who kept throwing me naughty looks every now and then—he even slapped my butt and almost got into a fight with Heero.

It's really _difficult_ to be so unbearably attractive. Good for us, the guy was set free after a couple of hours. 

Here in Darlington, I had the most wonderful experience of my life. Here in Darlington, I learned to love, be loved and all that crap about being young, wild and free, although I had a very ODD (yes and that should be capitalized) childhood.

My wardrobe was scant, my hair was long and tied to a braid and to worsen things, my father was the town's reverend and disallowed me of any normalcy at all. 

When I was 5, I thought I'd never belonged in society. I knew something was up but I couldn't really say what because I was young. 

I wasn't really 'cool' as others would put it but I had a decent family and had a home to call my own. I was happy. But it was a short termed happiness.

My parents raised me, nurtured me, loved me so that I'd get into college one day and get a degree on religious education, the latter part something I doubt I'd look forward to. 

And so I figured if ever my father snapped out of his 'let us make love and not war' stupor, maybe I could leave town and pursue something else besides priesthood.

But back to what I was saying.

I hate Darlington. Doesn't everybody?

Darlington was a small town, and basically everybody knew each other here. Secrets were difficult to keep because there were so many nosy people around—the very reason why my father decided to leave town one day when I'd be groomed enough to attend the pastoral training.

There was only one park, one mall, if at all, and a few churches around the vicinity, which my father headed. You could say he was like the president of all reverends in this town and thus, my childhood was strained because I was taught to behave properly and be sincere to all those I would encounter in my life.

I was to give food to the poor, help the needy and half of my things were donated to charity to save a few orphaned children abandoned by their parents at birth. I have no problem with that really, except that now I have nothing left but my dignity and jumpers.

When I was five years old, I remember meeting this boy. We'd met in the park and I was chasing a cluster of butterflies too high from my reach. 

I remember crying because I couldn't get one and I fell to my knees, letting out a huge scream. 

My father was always away to attend religious seminars, meetings, talks, etc… And so my mother was left at home to take care of me. She wasn't around because I'd strayed from the playground.

I was lucky to have my mother.

She was very considerate. But my father's another story.

I wasn't allowed out of the house when my father was around but each occurrence in which he'd left town, my mother would make it a habit to bring me to the park, the only one in this damned town. 

When I was five years old, a boy who pretended to be a prince changed my whole life forever. 

That aforementioned boy was the only one who understood me. 

He was quite surly and hot-tempered, kept calling me this strange word Heero calls me. (Baka was it? Something like that anyway) But nonetheless, he made me feel special because he told me he'd take me to his castle and we'll be together forever.

We played every chance we got in the park each time my father was away and once or twice I swore I saw him outside the front porch, leaving me daisies. When my father caught him throwing paper balls in the front lawn, I received no more daisies and was kept out of the world till I attended school.

When I was five years old there was this boy who kept promising me he'll bring me to his **_castle_**, to the point when I'd anticipated it so much and he stopped coming to the park. 

When I was five years old, I thought I would never see the boy again. I was wrong.

But then when I'd encountered the boy, he seemed different—distant and he didn't know me anymore. But now, here he is in the same cell as I, waiting for our freedom.

I had never been in jail my entire life.

I'd gotten into more brewed trouble than I have would ever intend when I stared going out—let me rephrase that—hanging out with Heero Yuy. Is this a karmic thing?

Is God really punishing me?

I mean it was the moment of truth—when I would finally be Heero's— when he could brand me as his, and him mine. (I wish) and those darned officers had to ruin it! 

Argh!! And worse, we were imprisoned for some inane reason. 

Damn constitution.

They took our things and frisked us too. (A certain officer gave me a naughty look) 

By the time we settled into 'jail' I was shivering and pissed off. Heero wasn't saying anything since we'd gotten there and after an hour of giving me the cold shoulder, he tugged at my braid.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my braid to my side; I felt like blaming him. I was cold, hungry, pissed, hopeful, sleepy but most of all hungry. I wasn't much into reminiscing and I hadn't eaten any dinner earlier. I felt so embarrassed because one of the policemen recognized me as the preacher's son.

"What?" I asked annoyed as I rattled a small tin cup along the jail bars to irk the sanity out of the officers. One burly man who was at least thirty or forty glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. 

"Duo." Heero's voice was soft. We were serving big time now. We were going to be stuck in prison forever! And then I wouldn't be able to see my parents anymore, watch any TV or take a proper bath! 

I was sulking and thinking of the many consequences that 'making out with Heero in a car' had in complete package when a small tap on my shoulder ensued again and I hissed at it. "Go away."

"Hn." I looked at Heero who did as I told and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. I frowned as I noticed his steely gaze. Oops. I think I may have gotten him angry. 

I sneezed lightly, hugging myself against the cold. All I wanted to do was eat and sleep, have Heero's arms wrapped around me. I wanted to fit in, be 'cool' as they say but serving big time for it was not one of the ways to achieve popularity and acceptance. 

I sat next to Heero on the floor, watching idly as the fluorescent light turned on and off spontaneously. I leaned my head against Heero's shoulder, and his left arm simply wrapped me tighter towards him as he sighed into my forehead. I shut my eyes wearily as he kissed my head.

"I want to go home." I told him softly. I felt his breath hot against me face as he nodded, a swift gentle motion of his head on top of mine.

"We'll get there." He assured me.

"Lucky for me, my dad isn't home."

Heero chuckled and I could note that he was pleased with my news. 

"Yeah," I continued. "And my mom seems to like you."

"Really." It was a statement and not a question. And my mind fazed a bit, out of hunger I guess. 

After a few minutes of completely unbearable silence, Heero dislodged me from his grip and stood. 

I groaned and opened my eyes, blinking blearily up at him to adjust my vision to the light that had somehow been flickering on and off for God knows how long. 

I stood next to Heero and wrapped my arms around my chest, warming myself from the cold because the person who was supposed to do so was busy talking to a police officer that had recently approached the area. 

Heero was nodding and the police officer slipped the key into the small rusty lock, freeing him. 

Heero beckoned me towards him and I hastily followed at his feet, sticking my tongue out at the police officer that eyed me strangely.

"What did he say?"

"Hn."

"No Heero, seriously what did he say?"

"We're allowed one call."

"So we can't leave yet?!" I cried out. "Man, this sucks. I hate this place; it smells like pee for crying out loud! And these damned policemen keep giving me strange looks. I don't like it here, Heero! I want to go home and eat _my_ vegetable dinner and sleep in my comfy bed instead of the hard floor!"

He shot me an icy glare and I pouted. "Shut up."

I frowned. "Heero... Don't be so cold towards me."

"Hn." 

We stood in front of the payphone and Heero inserted the coin the officer had handed him earlier. 

"Who says you're the one who gets to call?" I cried out incredulously.

"I do." He deadpanned.

"I want to call my mom." I whined. 

"And get us in trouble? I think not." Heero cradled the phone against the crook of his shoulders. 

"You don't even have any parents!"

"They're in a business trip."

"Ha! And you intend to call them? What are the chances that you would get to contact them anyway? The payphones in this area only allow local calls!"

"I'm calling Trowa, baka."

"Will you quit calling me baka?! I thought you promised me to stop calling me that!"

"I had my fingers crossed." He turned his head sideways so that he gave me that 'smart aleck' look. 

"Grr…!" I glared at him. "You cheated you slimy prat!"

Heero towered over me and put the phone down, glowering darkly as he pinned me to the wall by my shoulders. He looked as if he was about to bite my head off.

Then suddenly, we remembered why we were fighting in the first place and that had bolted us from our anger, rather Heero's.

"The phone call!" We gasped in sync. 

"Now look what you made me do!" Heero raked a shaky hand through his tousled hair and let out a frustrated sound. 

"Me?! Was it my fault that I didn't use the time we've been arguing to call?!" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Heero was being unreasonable. 

"You provoked me."

"You allowed yourself to be provoked." I quipped.

"It's all your fault we're in this damned police station." His voice was low and cut with anger and spite.

"My fault again eh? Yeah, that's right Heero blame it on the braided guy because it's always his fault anyway. Ooh let's make love! Let's make love! Make love my ass! All you wanted to do was…" I rolled my eyes. "Take advantage of my young, innocent mind."

"Innocent, Maxwell? Yes, I', very sure of that. Hiding behind daddy's back… If you hadn't been so hard to get…" He was pointing a finger at me, close to my chest his Prussian blue eyes slit with irritation. 

I was backing into the wall as he towered haphazardly over me. "I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to..." And then he stopped in his ramble as if somehow he didn't want to slip any further.

He looked down on his shoes and after a terse silence, looked into my eyes. He opened his arms and I walked over to him, feeling his warmth envelope me. 

"Forget what I said."

He kissed my head and sighed, apologizing even in silence. I couldn't help but nod dumbly, contemplating on what he'd just said.

"Do you think they'll give us another dime?" I asked.

***

I had never been any happier to see my mother before. 

Well, there was of course this instance in preschool when this obese kid bullied and beat me constantly that I felt a surging relief when my mom came to pick me up from school, but anyway, now is not the time to reminisce. 

My mother wore a very dismayed expression when the police released us on bail of god knows how much. 

They brought back our stuff and thankfully didn't say anything to my mother. 

Heero had called Trowa as well and he was there in the precinct too unfortunately without Quat. If they had been together (again), I would've actually thought my best friend was in fact a body part Trowa had been missing all his life. 

I mean they were like peanut butter and jelly! Always… together you know?

I turned to Heero and nodded a farewell as my mother walked towards the car in utmost silence. I gulped as I sat on the passenger seat.

The ride to the house was unbearably cold.

The soft hum of the engine lulled me to sleep but I forced myself to stay awake. My mother wasn't saying anything and, so was I. If anyone had to make the first move, it was my mom. Why? Because I was too frightened to speak, unsure of what to say.

I suddenly envied Heero for having his parents in a business trip.

"Son," Well that knocked me out of my trance. I blinked and turned to her and she looked as forlorn as ever, eyes obscured by the darkness of the road in front of us.

"Your father called." She said softly but there was something I didn't like about her tone of speaking. "We're leaving Darlington next week."

"Vacation?" Even as I said it, I knew it couldn't convince even myself.

"He's been asked to shift services there. And he reckons it pays better than his current seminars here in Darlington, I'm sure you understand don't you?"

"Are you angry at me?" I asked suddenly. "We didn't do anything Ma. I swear we didn't. We just kissed, that's all! He brought me to this place and we sorta talked, and… And that was just it!"

"Son," The tone she used was the very same one she had earlier. She vehemently ignored my last remark. "You have to stop seeing him. It will ease the pain of having to leave."

"We need the money for your future." She murmured, stopping the car. She turned to me with the very same eyes she blessed me with. "We're not made out of money you know. We need all the help we can get."

"I'm not hearing this."

"Son."

"Ma! Please stop it!" I yelled, raising my arms. 

I was angry and I felt this surging pride welling up inside of me and I didn't care if I was releasing all my life's frustrations in that one single moment I was about to stand up for myself. 

I didn't care anymore. 

I hated it how my mother always followed my father around, even if she didn't so much agreed with him. 

I hated how my mother always played the part of the obedient wife, letting her opinions be trampled on by her husband.

I mean, who was he anyway? The president? 

More like Hitler if you ask me!

I braced myself for what I was about to say.

And when I began, it felt good.

"All my life all I wanted was someone to accept me as I am, someone to make me feel special like I actually have my own seat of belong, and there he was Ma! Heero Yuy! The guy who had it in him to look past my upbringing and disturbing oddity! He didn't care what I wore, didn't care about how I looked—I thought you knew how much this means to me, Ma! I thought you understood perfectly what I'm going through! I don't want to be a reverend like my father! I'd never wanted to follow Pa's footsteps, I only wanted to please you so because I'd loved you two!"

She was silent, her lips a thin line on her face. 

"All my life I tried to be the obedient son, the grateful, loyal son! And I didn't really care what others thought of me because I wanted you and Pa to be proud of me. I thought you told me not to be selfish and not think of myself all the time and that's what I'd been doing these past several years! I only realized those who have been selfish! It's Pa! He wants me to be like him, he wants us to leave this town! It's all because of him!"

"It's for your future son."

"It's not my future, Ma. It's his. Always have been, always will be." I opened the car door, hopped out and walked away from my mother's car.

My mother didn't say anything and drove away instead. 

It felt horrible yelling at her when in reality I'd wanted to vent out all my anger to my father. It started raining again and I was wet in a split second.

I needed to find Heero. I shivered and hugged myself against the rain.

**[Wufei] **

Why in all of hell was I even allowing him to bring me outside of the house at this weather and time of the night? I had to stop myself from frowning and hitting the guy beside me for dragging me [though not literally] out of the house.

It was dark outside, freshly humid from the previous rain. The fact that it was cold outside and that earlier when we'd left home it hadn't been, left me in a very foul mood. 

I hadn't brought my sweater. The great and wise Kushrenada brought himself one and hadn't even informed me to. Was this his idea of romanticism? Pretty dull, if you ask me.

I was shivering and had my arms around myself. The pavements were slicked with rainwater and puddles have formed at some secluded canals. I couldn't understand why Treize had for this type of outdoor 'romantic' as he says, ambience. 

He knew how I hated this place.

The little town of Darlington was dull and lonely, not that I had any problems but… being all alone at home left me a tad… desperate for a companion, Maxwell of course, being the last on my list if I had any.

I had to admit, I was glad Treize came to visit town after his last year in that lunatic place called Harvard. I didn't show my eagerness of his presence too much though because Treize had this tendency to pamper and treat me like a child, calling me 'his little dragon', which of course I'd come to like but wouldn't be readily admitting that to him. 

My breath came in puffs and I looked up at the sky where the moon was already showing itself. Treize was quiet for some time and I pretended not to care. I hated this place. So much. Too much.

Houses lined up in similar fashion, all bearing the same architectural designs, save those who had enough money to renovate the place. The house I was staying in was very much one of those that bore no distinction from the long line of scantily painted homes in this suburbia. 

My parents had sent me here to this little town, and to this country truly foreign to my heritage, so that I could to get a good education. There weren't any particular schools in my country that accepted me because I had the tendency to protest of the injustices that occurred behind the school's closed doors. 

In my opinion, that's freedom of speech and trampling on the rights of a person, but even as I had stated that, my parents had quite not approved of my behavior.

I had been staying here in Darlington since last summer. My mother's friend 'took care' of me for a few months before she moved into Boston to have her surgical operation and I had to live on my own. 

My parents sent me my allowance monthly and paid for my tuition fees so I had no financial problems whatsoever and, being the anti-social person I was, enjoyed my time alone in the house.

How I met Treize, you wouldn't believe. It was just last summer actually when I was asked to run an errand for Ms. Craig [the invalid more so lazy friend of my dearest mother] and pick up a few things from the grocery store. 

I wasn't very good in speaking English back then and there were only a few basic words I could utter but I could understand the language. 

I remember saying 'No' to her when she'd first asked me to run said errand but she was very persistent and shoved me out the door, almost whacking me with her cane. My mother had an impeccable taste in friends, no really.

I had picked up Mrs. Craig's groceries downtown from a small store and was walking my way back when a baseball bat flew to my direction, practically missing my head. I left the twin grocery bags down on the pavement and took the baseball bat, flinging it into the air, back to the general direction from which it had come from.

I, being new in town, hadn't been well aware that it was in fact, the block in which the Peacecrafts [one of the most influential people in this town along with the Winners] mansion had been. The gates were a bit low and my incomparable [I wish] strength had caused the baseball bat to fly into their front yard. 

With a smug look on my face, I picked up the grocery bags and went on my way, not before encountering a very pissed off platinum blonde haired guy who had a lump on his head. 

That had been Treize's friend Milliardo Peacecraft. He was stomping towards me with a very livid countenance, on the verge of clobbering me when he stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a very strange look.

I told him to get out of my way, in Chinese but since we had been of two different heritages, he blinked at me in confusion and resumed his stare. It was getting kind of perverted so I squirmed a bit. 

And then Treize [back then I despised the mere sight of him] walked up behind Milliardo, holding the bat in his hand. He was chuckling amusedly to himself and was slapping his friend's back.

"So you're the one who hit Milliardo in the head." He was grinning so wide I pitied his facial muscles. "Might I say, you have got a good aim."

"Hmph." I said darkly. I didn't like the way his gaze traveled down the length of me.

"Are you new around here, little one?" I hated it when people called me 'little'. [Treize had been older than me… all right several years older. He was graduating college this year while I'd barely attended the senior prom.]

I glared at him and he continued to chuckle nonetheless. 

"I have not seen you around in this area." Treize continued. "Are you new to this town? Oh, how rude of me. You probably don't speak to strangers, do you? My name is Treize Kushrenada whereas the fateful one you hit in the head with the bat is my companion—"

"I think I can introduce myself." Milliardo said haughtily and he kind of pushed Treize aside and bowed curtly in front of me. "My name is Milliardo Peacecraft and it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand which I did not shake.

I rolled my eyes and went on my way. Since that /fateful/ day everything has changed dramatically.

One morning I opened my door and there was this big idiotic oaf trying to sweep me off my feet with a stupid grin on his face. 

Suspicious as I was of Treize's actions towards me as he primly asked if I'd accompany him to his college's dance, I slammed the door on his face. 

How we got together like this though, I'm not really sure. 

I only recall him on my doorstep for the last time, handing me a bouquet of roses. The rest of course, was history as I'd invited him in because he was drenched in summer rain. I pitied him albeit because he looked like an idiot, wet and shivering.

I slept with him on the fourth date. Though I couldn't remember how because I cannot recall any of the events that lead me ending up in his bed.

"Are you cold dragon?" Treize was staring at me again, making feel a bit self-conscious and zinging me back to reality. I shook my head stubbornly, and sneezed. 

A small smirk tugged at a corner of Treize's lips as he pulled me to his side, draping an arm around me. 

"You're always too prideful for your own good, little dragon." He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. "You know what the weather is like in this town… It's just so odd."

"Why did you bring me out here then," I muttered darkly. "When you knew all along it would be cold out?"

"I wanted to irk you, of course."

I glared at him but he chuckled and reached down to brush a lock of hair from my eyes. I didn't even know how it got there. I made a mental note to tie my ponytail tighter next time. 

"I'd just wanted you to enjoy the tranquility of the night." He told me as a matter of factly. "Because it seems as if you don't go out too often, little dragon. Do you?"

"Too many nosy people."

"I thought you said they were boring the last time I'd asked."

I shot him a dirty look. "If this is another ploy to get me to attend your friend's party then forget it Kushrenada. I don't have time to mingle myself with their pettiness so I suggest you bring someone else."

"I assure you it is not." Treize said. "I brought you out to enjoy the aftermath of the rain for other… purposeful reasons."

I opened my mouth to speak but found I had nothing to say. I narrowed my eyes at him and there was that sickening saccharine smile plastered on his lips again. 

He bent down and kissed me!

I hadn't any chance to respond though because he pulled away in record time. 

"I say that in jest, dragon." I blinked at him and my face flushed as I pretended to look at the gravel beneath my shoes. "I know you will favor me anyway, some time."

We were walking again. 

"Don't you just love the weather? Odd though as it is, you'll seem to end up with an attachment to it."

I nodded, listening but feigning my lack of interest.

"Do you want to perhaps, live with me after graduation, Wufei?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Kushrenada that I would be delighted." I told him pulling the jacket closer to my sides. "Wait a minute… what was that you said?"

He grinned—the damned idiot— and paused dramatically to add effect. "Well, do you want to?"

I blinked once, twice before I pulled on a feigned look of smugness. I hated it when he was all dominant and making me feel like a vulnerably girlfriend. 

"I'll think it over. Give me time." 

"I take that as a yes." Treize said, chuckling. I couldn't find anything amusing and why the hell was he chuckling anyway? It wasn't funny at all. 

I shook my head and took in the crisp night air that smelt of rain. The ambience surrounding us made me feel a little nauseous and woozy, more contemplative than ever before and I found myself peering up at Treize furtively, watching the emotions wash across his face like waves lapping at the seashore.

I couldn't be any luckier to have him.

"Tell me Treize." My voice was below a whisper but Treize heard me, stopping in his tracks. "Do you think of me when you're away… at college? I know for a fact that there could only be so many people there. How is it that you're with me instead of them?"

"There is no **_them_**, Wufei. Only you."

"This is getting quite sappy, don't you think?" I said out of nowhere. 

"Do you want for us to go back to your place and…"

He trailed off and I sighed, "Whatever Kushrenada." Before he kissed me.

**[Dorothy]**

"Your cousin Treize is visiting town right?"

I nodded apathetically, almost missing what Relena had just said as my eyes feasted on Relena's pale skinny legs. She was pirouetting in her full-length mirror like a graceful ballerina, short shocking-pink skirt twirling in one swift motion. 

"With Chang at his house." 

I sighed as she turned to look at me, an odd look on her face, which was strange because she's never been so thoughtful like this. 

"Dorothy," She said softly walking over to me with another pair of pink skirt in a fist. "Do you think this better best suits me? Don't you think it's all… too pink?"

I should've known better.

I stopped myself from snorting and shook my head. "Relena," I tried as softly. "They have practically the same color and truth be told, they look exactly alike. There's no difference between the two and I'm sure you would look great in either both or nothing at all."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

She frowned and I quickly pushed myself off her pink bedroom couch. It had been this way for quite an hour after Relena took off previously to say she'd pick up something from the pink clothes shop downtown but I knew better. 

She was out to stalk Heero again, which in my opinion is so sad.

She'd come back with tears in her eyes _again_ and we spent the better part of the night together in each other's arms as I tried to shut her up by telling her it will be okay, which of course is a total lie.

Heero will never want Relena back. What he's got with Duo is stronger than what he once had with Relena. Eitehr that or Yuy's an expert actor.

"You know Dorothy, you should start considering what to wear for tomorrow's party."

I rolled my eyes. "Relena, unlike you I don't really care what I wear nor do I care about what other people think of me. I'll throw on some shirt and pants, anything will do for me, thank you."

"And I guess it will be so devoid of color again?"

Wow, she knows the word 'devoid'. I'm impressed. 

"Black is the color of the night and I love the night. Whereas pink is the color of…let's just leave it that." I told her but she had this stupid smile on her face as she pulled me to her closet.

"I know!" She squealed happily. "I'll dress you up for the party!"

"How about no?"

She placed her hands on my hips and I gulped, restraining myself from pouncing on her. 

"Come on Dorothy, it will be fun." I sighed and let her pull my skirt off to my knees as I stepped out of them. Her brow rose as she let herself take a long look at my underwear.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at her sudden silence. "Haven't you seen panties before?"

"No…" She said, shaking her head. "Not that. It's just that I didn't think your underwear will be… black too."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to 'dress me up' like Barbie or just stand there and gawk at me?"

"I do not gawk! It's unfeminine!" Her voice was shrill and she blushed before pulling me out of my black blouse, tossing it aside.

She clapped her hands together and smiled at me before turning around and grabbing random pink skirts and tube tops. 

I was horrified by the prospect wearing pink. But there I was, standing in my underwear and boots, letting Relena dress me up. 

She looked as amused as a little child and I couldn't help but smile a little as she moved closer—almost too close—, placing the pink tank top against my chest.

I stopped breathing as our eyes met and for a fleeting second as her crimson-tipped fingers held my cheeks firmly, I thought she was going to kiss me.

I braced myself, stepping closer as her facial expression never wavered and I leaned down and pressed my lips against her silky ones.

At first our mouths met, lips moving in a single soft motion before I sought entrance and evaded her mouth by my tongue.

She pushed me away, the frantic screaming in her eyes shoving me off in an instant and her almost wan face rejecting me then and there. I regretted kissing her, looking away disgusted with myself and I scrambled to my feet, picking up my clothes. 

Just then, the door to her room opened and Relena's cousin stood in the doorway, long hair flowing to his broad shoulders.

"Girls?" He asked in confusion, blinking dully. He had suspected something.

I looked down, shamefaced before realizing I was in my underwear and scampered off to the bathroom to cover myself. 

End of: We Raised Sheep in Our Farm Pt. 1

Tbc…

And thank you all so much for your comments and suggestions… 

[1] Something from Hard Love by the great Ellen Wittlinger. It's too appealing not to borrow. 

Well, later!

Please Review while I try to rebuild/find pt. 2!


	11. Lesson10:We Raised Sheep In Our Farm pt ...

**Disclaimer:** Sometimes I'd like to pretend I own them. Well, the only reason this thing's up anyway is because it adds up on the word count.

**Rating:** _You decide._ Kiddies skip hence. I have forsworn uhm… shounen-ai (not really). It's overall shounen ai, this half-chapter's an exception. Mentions of sex, etc.. Don't get any funny ideas. No lemons… the ffnet management might kick me out. 

**Warnings: **Mild language, shounen ai and shoujo ai with yaoi and yuri leanings.! So much for being reader friendly! Also… Angsty!Heero, Angsty!Duo,& Angsty!Dorothy! There ya go! They're all…. Angsty… because today I am. 

**Pairings Mentioned:** 1x2, 13x5 & d/r. 

I like Dorothy to wear black… Kinky? She needs lessons on being **cool** too—at least in society's stereotyping norms perspectives anyway. I guess the title works for her and Duo, don't you think?

According to **The New College Edition American Heritage Dictionary Of The English Language:**

**Jumper** (jŭmper) _n_. A garment consisting of straight-legged pants attached to a biblike bodice.

I can't really eloquently described a jumper because I'm not a literate nor can I draw you Duo wearing one and link you to that particular picture because I only am capable of drawing stick people but if it's any help, a farmer wears jumpers… most of the time anyway. 

If anybody wants to draw me something though, *hint,hint*then that's brilliant too.

Also, the second chapter's about Duo leaving town because he had been very much embarrassed at school. He plans futilely to leave Darlington and be a soldier, (thus Uncle Sam) of some sort or perhaps something else but he almost gets run over by Heero's car and the two fight after which they make out frantically till the other passes out into momentary oblivion.

**Darla Moscete-te**: Yes, Trowa will Kick Heero's ass later on.

And **LB**: You're one person I can relate to most of the time. Thanks a bunch for reviewing constantly. It's wonderful to have reviewers like you.

Teach Me How To Be Cool 

Lesson#10: We Raised Sheep In Our Farm Pt. 2 

**[Heero]**

I watched in silence as Maxwell followed his mother to their family car. His braid moved with the wind as he whipped his head to spare me a meaningful glance. The edges of my lips curled upwards voluntarily and I held up my hand in a little wave.

"Love you." He mouthed, smiling a little before turning away and getting into the car. 

I clenched my teeth and forced myself to nod.

The atmosphere was warm that night but rain nonetheless threatened to pour for the second time around. 

Waves of dark clouds splashed into the night sky and obscured the silver moon as Trowa gave me a strange look before elbowing me in the stomach. 

I think he was telling me not to be too enamored with Maxwell.

I convinced nearly everybody I *liked* him. And it's good. Because Relena will be in such a tiff when word goes around the whole town Maxwell and I are an *item*, her being the lovesick puppy everybody perceived me once as. 

Of course it's predictable that Relena will be in a jealous rage enough to hurt both, or either Maxwell or I, and then more or less if I'm not careful I'd end up with her again, but that's besides the point. 

I know I don't want to be with a facsimile of Barbie without enough wits to read the ingredients of a soup can, forever. 

I just want to play fair.

It's her game after all.

I glared at Trowa and rubbed the sore spot of my stomach in which he'd just dug his elbow into, before we walked towards my car. 

The police officers have conveniently parked it somewhere near their patrol cars, as if this little pathetic town needed law enforcers anyway. 

Scarcely anybody broke the laws either because they were too simple minded or just too dim to commit anything that would cause them to be behind bars around donut-eating obese men in strange navy blue uniforms and fake golden badges. 

The people in Darlington were idiots. Me of course, being the only exception. And maybe even Trowa?

I can't wait till graduation day when I'll escape this lunatic place.

"You should be grateful, Heero." Trowa began, snapping me out of my rare musings. I blinked warily at him, making sure that it was the real, authentic Trowa Barton speaking and not just my imagination running high again. "I walked all the way to the precinct just to get you out of jail." 

I shot him a withering look, convinced now than ever before that he was indeed Trowa Barton.  

"Fine." Trowa said, folding his arms. "If you want to know, I got a ride from Quatre. But I had to walk one street to get here because Quatre's chauffer thought it would attract too much attention if I stopped right in front of the precinct."

I chuckled and shook my head. Winner and Trowa are inseparable now. Sometimes I envy how some people manage to find happiness, whereas I lie sulking around because this little town is too dull for me.  

But I had Maxwell for the time being anyway. And that's enough for me. 

Strangely, I felt lightheaded and uncaring at the thought of Maxwell. Somehow it's silly how just thinking, hearing or feeling his presence heightens my senses. Every fibre of my body is sensitive whenever he was around.

And at occurrences when we'd wind up closer than expected in claustrophobic proximities, my body reacts maniacally.

I would be a hypocrite if I said I wasn't disappointed when the police officer who'd found us ruined our *moment* together. So close. 

Almost.

But now that's over and there's no use crying over spilled milk. I was given my chance and I blew it—or I'd like to think. Fuck the police in this town.

Well, if it's any consolation, at least I'm not behind bars anymore. 

The world, at least not those people who are in state prison, is free and so was I.

The next thing I might end up doing might as well have me singing The Sound Of Music at the top of my lungs. Freedom and all that crap. 

Maxwell's humor is getting contagious. 

Maxwell…

Kuso… Now I'm thinking about him… *again*.

But the thought of Relena still persisted. 

I swore I saw her behind Maxwell. And it was her *pink*car that followed us. But why do I still worry? It's not like she could no anything harmful to us. Or Maxwell. 

Actually, her rage is of catastrophic proportions. 

Once when I'd been around Trowa's sister Catharine in a certain school dance when Relena had the flu, she didn't speak to me for a week and the cars of my tires had been stabbed flat by some hooded men that night so I had to hitch a ride from a local truck driver who kept telling me odd stories about his life in Vietnam.

I think it's Relena's *subtle* way of saying: **_Take another girl to the dance, and you'll be dead Yuy._**

And that's not all she's done to me. Why I tolerated her, I'm not sure. I hardly had the time to care because I never really liked her and all I needed from her was the 'prestige' of having a girlfriend. 

She was the only eligible one that didn't do any *OBVIOUS* stalking. 

But I have to admit—I detest her.

She was like a fucking leech. She kept on holding my hand, literally throwing herself at me—not forgetting her breasts at my face— and whined relentlessly about a newly sprouting pimple, her hair, clothes, looks and legs. 

Well, she cannot possibly cause any harm towards me anymore but Maxwell may as well be her sole target.

And I can't afford Maxwell to get hurt. For some reason, if he does end up with so much as a bruise caused by Relena, I will kill that bitch. 

Not caring whether she's a girl or a member of one of the two most influential families in this town.

Because what's mine, is mine. 

Kuso.

What did I say again?

"I'm driving, Heero." Trowa informed me, taking the car key out of my hand and slamming it into the keyhole. My lack of concentration caused me bleakness of spirit.

I tried not to **think** too much and fixed my glare at him.

"Otherwise we might end up back here and there would be nobody to get us out." He continued. 

I glared once more at Trowa when he started the car and slipped into the passenger seat but then decided to forget all about it and sighed. 

The hood had been up.

"Heero."

I turned to him. "What."

"Why on earth were **_you_** in jail?" The engine was heating up but I could hear him nonetheless. 

I knew it was bound to happen. The very inevitable question. 

I don't really understand the bizarre ways of the Darlington mind, how or why it works.*Why* was I in jail anyway? I forgot to ask. 

For all I know, the police officer said we were _engaging in obscene acts and it's past our curfew, which was 10:30 pm._

I'm not very knowledgeable about the law because like I'd said, I didn't have the time to care but it's not a common occurrence that a sixteen-year-old boy like me would get into jail for an inane reason like that. 

Then again, you can get apprehended for accidentally dropping a can of coke in a 'no littering' area in this town. Bizarre, don't you think?

"I don't really know." I said suddenly.

"There was a lot of talk about Relena Peacecraft going around in there."

I watched the first splatter of rainwater against the windshield. 

"So, it's her again? It's getting quite overbearing."

"You know how money can move mountains, Heero."

I let out a disdainful sound. "She's just jealous." 

I folded my arms and leaned against the leather seat, buckling up and putting my seatbelt on. We were in the police station—you know, simple-minded officers. 

We had this law of securing yourself in the safety of your seatbelt when you were in the car. Then again it's not as if we had any highways or freeways in this town.

"Jealousy can drive you mad."

And speaking too much, can too, Barton.

"Relena _is_ mad in both senses." I was playing with my lighter that I'd taken out earlier, brandishing it in the darkness.  

"So what did you do with **_Duo_** in the car anyway?"

I ran a hand through my hair and threw Trowa an exasperated look from the corner of my eye. 

"Trowa, if you and Quatre are having sex like crazed maniacs all the time, it doesn't mean everybody should too."

"There's a fine line between sex and making love."

"Hn."

"So, does it mean you and Duo…?" He peered at me through the darkness with his visible eye. 

I began to wonder how his hair came to look like that. He was steering with one hand and the car was moving in a snail's pace. 

There were no cars this time of the night and the dim lampposts scarcely illuminated the road. There were but a few shops open while the rest of Darlington remained asleep. Pathetic. 

"No." I told him, a little to hastily. Then Trowa had this sick, small smile in his face.

"I didn't say _it_ like that. I just asked what you two did. Don't get worked up."

"I'm not."

"Sure."

"The police here are naïve. They'll find anything to get you with."

"True, true. Although the man in the front desk said something about you and Duo engaging in 'obscene' acts."

"Hn."

"Don't be in denial, Heero."

"I'm not in denial." I told him as I held up the lighter and pointed it at him. 

Did I mention it resembled a gun? The black painted metal was cold against my palm and I'd just bought it along with Maxwell's clothes.

Since I'm not allowed to buy a real one with bullets to penetrate Trowa Barton's thick head, because there are no available guns in this town, let alone a shop that sells any, I resolved into buying a lighter that looked like one.

Next best thing, you know.

Trowa was composed. "What are you trying to do? Set my hair on fire?" Trowa snorted and I frowned and tucked the 'gun' somewhere. 

"You like Duo, don't you Heero." It was a statement, not a question. I could've injured Trowa so bad then, if only he wasn't driving my car. How many times have I'd been asked by this same person? 

More than thrice surely.

"I'm using him." I was trying to convince myself.

"Right. Heero, isn't that Duo?"

I snapped my head and peered into the darkness, straining. 

"Where?" 

If Trowa were pulling my leg, I would've killed him… no burn his hair into cinders. 

"So, shall we stop the car?" 

"Yes."

"How terribly cute." Trowa smiled thinly. Honestly, he's never like this when Winner wasn't sleeping with him. "You don't want him to stand in the rain all night and catch a cold?"

"Shut up if you value your hair."

"Well you're obviously sour."

"Stop the damn car." 

And he did. I could almost imperceptibly see the outline of Duo's **_body_** in the dark, silhouetted by the lampposts' lights. 

The rain was coming down in torrents and splattering against the tinted windows, the pavement. It was cold.

Duo was shivering and traipsing aimlessly along the sidewalk, hugging himself and sneezing. 

What the hell was he doing out of his mother's car? I thought he went home earlier.

"You're using him." Trowa reminded me.

I was silent as I leapt off the car.

The rain showered down like tiny bullets hitting against concrete. Duo's eyes were violet and large—he looked vulnerable, a word not so much closely associated with him since he was chattering loudly nonstop most of the time. 

He had rain dripping down the sides of his face, jumper drenched and soaked through.

"Duo?" My voice broke. He looked so **_kawaii_** in the rain. Fuck it. Now I'm becoming soft.

"Heero? What are you…?" I didn't let him finish.

"Why aren't _you_ home?" He blinked and then looked down at his shoes for a moment as I walked over to him, pushing a wet lock of hair from my eyes. 

As I spoke, I swallowed most of the rain in my mouth. He was reluctant to look at me and I pulled him into a hug. Part of my acting, of course. At least that was what I'd like to think.

But he was wet, and soft and the smell of his hair held a lilac scent that I savored and his lips were on my neck as I held him close. I wanted him so much. 

"I had a fight with my mother. About you." I looked away guiltily. 

"Do you want to stay overnight?" I found myself saying.

He nodded and looked at me sorrowfully, trying to smile. "Yeah." 

He hugged me tighter with bruising force as if I were life-support and letting go of me would mean death. I kissed the top of his head and whispered sweet nothings into his hear.

Funnily enough he wasn't sobbing. Just, holding on.

I took his hand and lead him to _my_ car, puddles of collecting rainwater splashing as we ran to Trowa. Why the hell did he stop so far from the curbside anyway?

We sat in the backseat and Duo looked curiously at Trowa. "Bang boy?"

"Bang boy?" I asked. He just grinned and sheepishly buried his face in my shoulder. I smiled softly, allowing myself to be human for just a little while. 

"It's bad, Heero." Duo told me almost inaudibly. I think he didn't want Trowa to hear anything about what he's about to say since Barton oh the sarcastic, usually silent best friend of mine had the propensity to eavesdrop every once in awhile.

"My dad wants us to leave Darlington and he's really bent on making me pursue this pastor training somewhere out of the country."

"Oh." I said dully.

"I don't think I could ever leave Darlington, or my house. And I'm fucking sick of my father trying to run my life. 

"I mean I don't even have a life of my own anymore! He's always telling me to do things I don't like to! Ever since I was a kid, he tried to mold me into his spitting image, never, something someone I'm happy with, he tries to steal it away because he can't afford to see me lead my own life."

I stared at him, aghast but now trying to show it. It was all because of me. Me and my selfish ass.

But his voice bore no reproach—he wasn't blaming me. And I felt guilt. Guilt because I was using him, faking, pretending.

I never felt human before. Yet now it's as if I do.

I sighed and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his soaked head and ignoring the snorts from Trowa. The guy sure knew how to ruin the moment.

We reached my house a few minutes later and the rain had only worsened. Trowa borrowed my convertible, promising to return it the next day. 

Duo and I were inside the house and my hands were shaking with trepidation. 

He was wet. And the sight of him sitting on the couch with his hair plastered against his face as he untied his braid slowly, clothes clinging to every contour of his body made me slightly… _hard_. 

I was sixteen. You can never blame me but those damned teenage hormones. I wonder why I didn't feel like this exactly when I was still with Relena.

Somehow the sight of too much… pink… made everything less sensuous. It's like being trapped in a low-grade children's movie.  

I shook my head and closed the door behind me, walking over to Duo and kneeling in front of him.

"When are _you_ leaving town?"

I hoped against hope it wasn't too soon. 

He looked up, surprised. "I… I'm not really sure. I left the car after I yelled at my mom. And, she allowed me to leave without any word. Well, I didn't quite let her say anything in edgewise hehe... I love my mom, Heero. Very much and we haven't fought like this before but my dad's… he's difficult to deal with you know? 

"I know my mom doesn't like to leave town like I do, but being the perfect wife that she is, she thinks she should follow my dad's every wish even if it's against her will. And I hate that. Even without my dad's fucking presence, I'm still bound by rules I can't break. Because my mom thinks she's betraying him by allowing me to go out with you, by doing things with you. By being me for a change."

Why on earth was he opening up to me? Why me when it could've been some other boy who would deserve him selflessly. Why me when I knew I could not love him?

If only I weren't too hard on myself.

Duo shivered momentarily before, "I think I need to use your shower." He finally said.

I gulped trying to carelessly tear my eyes off the mental image of him in my shower stall, warm trickles of water sliding down his very exposed, naked body. 

There was something wrong going on. And I blame it on the rain and overexposure to the Darlington precinct.

I offered my hand and he took it, smiling wanly at me. "Upstairs." I said as I lead him to the bathroom. 

He stood in front of the bathroom door with large, violet kawaii eyes.  

"Wow, your bathroom's quite… impressive. Big, really."

"I can show you what else is big," I told him, all the while kicking myself mentally for that. He blinked at me before grinning sheepishly and stepping inside.

Our footsteps echoed. His eyes scanned the large, marble tiled bathroom in silent amazement, mouth hanging open agape and he smiled thinly after surveying the whole place before turning to me. 

"Towels are in the cabinet next to the sink." I informed him as he opened the tub faucet and began filling it with water. 

"I think I'll use the tub instead." It was as if he was speaking to himself instead of me. His eyes took on a childish glint as he clapped his hands together. "Oh. Heero, I'll be fine. I'll call on you when I need you."

He began taking off his jumper straps, oblivious to me and I wheeled away for a hasty exit, closing the door behind me. 

I sank to my knees and leaned against the bathroom door, a small smile absent-mindedly playing across my lips.

For some few minutes I busied myself by checking my email, still not at all leaving the bathroom door otherwise. I could hear vague murmuring and off key singing.

I could only wonder what Duo was doing. 

When a miraculous hour had passed without me doing anything rash like ravishing Duo till he screams my name to Boston, impatience began tugging irksomely at me.

I was never impatient. 

The singing had stopped and all sounds have ceased as well. Feeling more curious than panicked really, I stood up from my spot and crept into the door slowly, silently. 

The door being recently oiled did not creak as I walked over to the tub and watched the serene smile on Duo's face. He was having a bubble bath and his eyes were leisurely shut. 

I stared at him for some moments before he spoke and broke the silence, startling me almost. 

"Do you love me Heero?"

It wasn't the time for those kind of questions, however I was only silently wishing it would be not rhetorical. It could always be yes or no…. but I wasn't really sure if I'd mean either so instead I said, "I feel for you."

A small frown creased his delicate face and I reached out to caress his cheek.

"Did you love Relena?"

That was easy. "No."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"If you want it to."

There was bitter smile on his lips as I sat on a stool I pulled towards the tub. 

"Why did you kiss me that day in the library?"

I didn't kiss you for a **reason**. I kissed you **randomly**.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Answer me first."

"Get dressed and I'll prepare us dinner." I turned to leave but a slender hand closed on my wrist and pulled me back. I had soapsuds on my arm now. And Duo was… Kami-sama… he was standing… naked. In full glory.

He smelled like peaches now and his arm was slipper against mine.

My eyes wandered down and rested on his thighs before Duo rolled his eyes and tilted my chin up. "You little pervert, don't look there! Look at me! In my beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous violet eyes!"

I gulped, complying. "Why won't you answer me Heero? Why?" His voice was soft and pleading and I remembered the low tone a little braided *girl* used on me while asking why I didn't take her away from 'the evil king' that was her father.

"I have to answer the phone." I told him seriously and he drew away with a tiny splash falling back into the bubbly tub. He looked away from me with a sadness that petrified me.

Why was I being affected so much? Why was I lying so much?

I suppose being a bastard is genetic. 

After all my father always lied, rarely telling the truth. I'm always like that.

I blame everything—everyone for my miseries.

As I closed the bathroom door behind me, I jogged downstairs better to get away from Duo as far as possible—away from myself—although I knew it would be futile because we were spending the night together. In a different _means_ of course.

I found myself in the kitchen, taking out leftovers from the fridge. I could faintly hear the rain from the small window to the left of the sink. I turned to the pans, as if they were foreign objects I didn't know the use of.

I usually didn't bother to cook at night because I could get free dinners from Catherine, Trowa's sister, whenever I went over there to do my homework. Cooking was not my area of expertise. 

I rely on other lesser beings on my means of survival, kind of like a predator if you know what I mean. I had people to do things willingly for me.

I didn't want to start independence now, although all this time at my parents' absence I had been so a little.

And then I remembered *him* again.

I'd completely forgotten I left *him* without any spare clothes. How unlikely.

Cursing below breath I wheeled around to come face to face with Duo Maxwell. 

I gasped inaudibly, taken by surprise before trying to look composed myself. He had a towel—my dark blue towel with my name on it— wrapped around his slender waist.

Beads of water trickled down his chest and his long chestnut hair was dripping wet as well, hung on his side. It made his hair look longer and the supposedly coy smile on his face, seductive. 

His fingers were idly scratching at his smooth belly and I got kind of side tracked for a brief second.

"Do you have anything I could wear?"

That did it.

I blinked and nodded dumbly.

***

I was pulling clothes out of my closet and Duo was sitting, still wet, on my bed waiting ever patiently. 

I tried not to glance at him too much and finally when I had a shirt that would conveniently accommodate his slender frame, I turned around to give him his privacy after handing him his clothes, rather mine.

"Heero? You don't think I could just walk around your house in a large tee and pajama bottoms without any underwear on do you?"

Kuso.

"What?"

"Underwear!" Duo said gleefully, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You forgot to give me underwear! Do you have any with race cars or skateboards on them?"

I shook my head dumbly as I walked over to my drawers and scanned the neat folded line of spandex shorts and black briefs.

I tossed him one and he shrugged. "Well, black is good too I guess. Bu it is kind of kin—"

And before he could say anything more, I left him promptly, walking stiffly because of the ache between my legs.

***

Dinner was another affair I wouldn't want to describe as eloquent. Apparently, Duo was not permitted to eat meat—he was a vegetarian. I gave him a piece of carrot to munch on while I drank coffee in the living room.

Also, he told me he didn't feel comfortable with the pajama bottoms I gave him earlier and thus, refused to wear anything but the large shirt I gave him with of course, the briefs. 

He walked in an odd fashion, like he had something between his thighs.

When he was done with his carrot, he sat at my feet with the utmost innocent expression while I sipped on my black coffee. We were in the living room and I had folded my legs beneath me. 

I had changed into my sleeping attire earlier, all in black. I was surprised Duo didn't tell me anything about the fight with his mother, curious though as I was, it wasn't my place to ask.

"Your house is boring." Duo commented frowning. The rain hadn't stopped and it was getting a tad cold as Duo was rubbing his palms together. I lowered my coffee mug from my lips and turned to him; he was cross-legged and pouting, tugging at the end of newly made braid. 

"Do you live here all alone?"

I shrugged and placed the coffee mug on the small center table before answering. 

"My parents are away most of the time." I replied. "Business trip."

He nodded and pressed his lips together. "Don't they ever come home? I mean like, on your birthday or Christmas?"

"They scarcely have the time." I didn't know why I bothered telling him. 

"But God, Heero! They're your flipping parents! They should find the time to squeeze you in somewhere in their tight schedules."

"Not everybody is like you Maxwell." I muttered darkly. "Compared to you, we don't have perfect parents. Your father is a preacher; my father is a corporate lawyer. See the difference?"

He looked hurt and he looked away from me, bringing his knees up on his chest and placing his chin there. For a moment I thought he was not going to speak to me again and I fixated on the grandfather clock at the corner of the room.

"You think my life is perfect?" He scoffed. "My dad wants me to be a preacher like him. I barely have the freedom to do what I want! But you Heero, if you only knew how much people want to be you… just to live in your shoes for one day and see how it feels… I'd kill for your popularity, your status in school, your freedom without your parents hanging on every thing you do—"

"That's superficial." I said monotonously. 

"Maybe, but at least for now I can spare myself the dream. You don't know anything about me, Heero." 

By then I was thinking things were getting kind of out of hand. More like a drama soap—the kind Catherine, Trowa's sister would be ogling at every Tuesday night when I'd come over. Duo's back still faced me and I thought of placing my hand on his shoulder but decided against it the last minute. 

"So don't you go around and tell me my life is perfect, that I should be grateful to my parents, yada yada… because honestly, you have no idea what it's like to be me."

I wasn't really paying attention because knowing Duo, he had the tendency to say the oddest things not closely associated to the topic he started this *conversation* with. Not that I wasn't interested but hearing him giving me a piece of his mind was too much.

I always saw him as the gullible, dumb type and not too much of a thinker. Don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to him, it's just that… I don't know. It took me long to figure that one out. 

Duo was the kind of person you wouldn't like on the spot, because he simply talked too much, chattered about things out of the blue because he felt like it… it irks me but I try not to show it too much. 

But he also… grows on you because of his genuine qualities.

My mind was working in shambles when Duo turned to me with his violet eyes. I think he was asking me something and I tried to recall the last thing he'd said but nothing came but a blank resonating nothingness.

I kissed him on the forehead and he pulled away as I placed a hand on his left cheek. I think that wasn't what he'd wanted.

"Duo…" I called out to him when he got up and entered the recreation room. And no, not that kind of recreation if you've a dirty mind.

I followed him shortly and found that he'd gotten hold of the CD player in the corner of the room. He wasn't saying anything and I worried a little for some reason unbeknownst to me.

He smiled shyly at me, a sad, shy smile before raising his arms and doing a little sway. "Dance?"

I walked over to him hesitantly. "What's wrong?" Was all I could ask. He still said nothing as he moved away and scanned my parents' dusty CD collection. 

He picked out one shortly and played it. I was never a music lover. Come to think of it, I'd never liked any art form but writing. Writing was my escape patch out of this little dull town Darlington.

An unfamiliar sound filled the air and Duo walked over to me. I could see his bare knees beneath the thin fabric that covered his body. I could see a lot of things too.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I just want to forget."

"Forget what?" I placed my arms around his waist and pulled him close as the rhythm we conjured out of air, began. We were swaying in un-patterned, beautiful circles. It was *our* dance. 

"Everything."

"The fight with your mother?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

He kicked me lightly on the foot. "Of course not you baka."

"Baka now, is it?" I said lightly, noting how he's learned fast from me.

"It's got a better ring to it than lap dancer."

"Really?"

"Hmm mmm…"

"Can I ask you something?" My voice was soft.

"Bring it on, honey." 

I was reluctant for a moment before I wrapped my arms around him tighter and he snuggled close with his arms draped over my shoulder. 

"Why do you always wear jumpers?"

"We raised sheep in our farm in Abbington." I blinked and mulled it over. 

"But this is Darlington."

"So? We have a farm out there and it's like the dress code for us Maxwells: Jumpers are like our spandex and tank tops." He winked at me and then giggled. "Of course when you turn 21 you're permitted to wear normal clothes *normal* human beings wear… but when you're below drinking age… hah! It's a no-no for you."

I stared at him disbelievingly. That was… _odd_. I said nothing and continued my 'dancing pace'. I really didn't know how to dance to be honest.

"Heero, you gullible ass!" He laughed as he doubled over and slapped my shoulder. "Of course not! My dad's a flipping nazi who likes to dictate my life!"

I shook my head and sighed, pulling him to my shoulder so he'd stop this nonsense and be quiet.

"Your father loves you."

"I don't have a father. He's everyone's father—not mine."

"Don't say that." I told him. The reverend may be a very unreasonable, prejudiced –at least to me- person, but to the rest of the Darlington population, he was a saint. A hero. 

"Heero?" Duo's voice was strangely quiet.

"Hmn?"

"Do you—" I knew for some reason he was going to ask me that *question* again so I braced myself.

"Of course I do."  If it were the truth, I might've died. I wasn't sure though. I was afraid to know the answer myself.

"Love me?" He was grinning softly and I traced the soft line of a smile on his face.

"Yes." I wasn't hesitant this time. Apprehension filled me like helium. I was leading him on with my lies. Lies or truths—they were much the same anyway. Why was he such a truth zealot? Everybody lies. With of course, the exceptions of fools like him. 

"Even if I'd **_really_** raise sheep in a farm or become a preacher someday?" 

"Of course." I couldn't help but smile and he kissed me softly on the mouth. It was a sweet, caring kiss without any worry to weigh me down.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"Quite." I answered truthfully. It was the least I could do.

"Thanks." I felt him smile against my neck, lips soft on my skin. "You know how much I hate untruthful people. I just gotta find somebody who's not a Goddamn liar you know? Like you."

I was struck by that last part before I decided to murmur something incoherent. 

"Yes. Like me."

Duo turned to me with mischievous violet eyes, face lighting up instantly.

"Hey… do you still want to… you know?" He was slipping his hand into the waistband of my pajama bottoms. 

My eyes widened. "Wha…" I trailed off before he hopped onto me so that I was carrying him in my arms and his bare legs were wrapped around my middle.

I felt myself grinning for a strange reason as he winked at me.

I carried him upstairs and lay him on my black-canopied bed, drawing the drapes close. 

When we kissed, it was magic. His tongue was hot and slick and rubbing tenderly against mine. Arms wound around my neck; he pulled me closer and rubbed our thighs together.

"Fuck." I was so aroused as he bit on my lip and swung his leg around me.

"You do know my dad will be on your neck for life?"

"Why?"

"He's got this thing about fornication…"

"I thought you said we were engaged?"

He grinned and kissed me.

That night, we had sex. Or made love. 

Whatever Trowa calls them, they're just the same. But I knew it was done on behalf of emotion and feeling and not just another one-night-stand.

Duo was free and so was I. And he loved me. And I **felt** for him. 

I decided not to worry too much about the future. Right now, I had all I wanted. 

**[Dorothy]**

I hate the rain. I hate it so much. Not as much as I hate Relena though. 

But no, I can't really hate her truly because I love her. So much. Or am I just sickly infatuated with her as a schoolgirl?]

I don't know anymore. And I choose not to know.

I dressed up promptly after the kiss incident and left the Peacecraft Manor, ignoring the strange look Milliardo Peacecraft gave me. 

It was difficult to walk pass Relena who had this indefinable expression on her face. She was beyond bewilderment. How was I to know she didn't intend kiss me? She had this look on her face and her pale fingers were on my flustering cheeks.

She was leaning down and so I took the hint and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips against her. She was not impassive, that I have to note. She responded well too.

She kissed me—mouth moving against mine—and it almost lasted for some more moments. If it weren't for Milliardo or Zechs (or whatever he likes to call himself because he's a psychopath who can't decide what people should call him) coming in on us to 'check' on Relena, we would've had a dandy time together.

I might've actually confessed to her. And she might've accepted me. But no, HE had to come and corrupt the moment. 

But did Relena kiss me because she missed Heero so much she hallucinated I was him? Although might I say, I am well off blessed in looks than he. I'd even shaved my brows because Relena said it was 'east meets west'. 

I did everything to please her. All right, maybe not everything. But to some degree you can say that. 

I comforted her when she needed something. I told her about The Trojan War when she couldn't sleep at nights and called for me to come over.

I love wars. Relena's always so, 'Peace on earth and goodwill to men.' I suppose opposites attract.

Rubbish.

I had murmured a goodbye to them both and set off for Treize. 

He's the only relative I had left who would actually listen to me for a change. Actually, he was the only one who listened to me.

Nobody around here really cared for me much. 

I was different, the black sheep of the family. I had been sent to different exclusive girls school in and out of the country along with Relena but I had to be transferred every two months because no school would accommodate me.

I wasn't stupid, if anything, Relena was but my constant rule breaking and beliefs in war caused me to undergo 'counseling' countless times. 

I don't stereotype. I don't like those who do, say Relena perchance but she's different… all right when she lets her guard down. She was MY girl. Till that Yuy came along and took her away. He didn't love her. 

I did. 

I was the one who taught her how to paint! I taught her Chopin on piano and we visited the countryside together every summer. She was my best friend. 

Or rather, that's what she WAS.

Schools rarely accepted those who had problems. They said I had issues. Depression and so forth—that that's where my beliefs in life were bred. 

I'm not depressed. It's just all anger. And pain. People don't see my torment. My parents are dead. I've been living off their money. I was my relatives' obligation, their job.

So I was sent here.

I didn't care anymore.

I hardly had the time to care.

When I'd come to this town, people regarded me as a bad seed. Simpleton and their prejudiced ways.

The public high school was the only one that accepted me fully. As long as you had the cash, everything was settled and my family background helped a lot too. 

It's not as if I couldn't afford to go to some Scholastican[1] girls' school. I just did not want to. Hypocrisy was too much. 

As a child I'd always been different from the other children. I was one who didn't wait around for things to happen—I was one who _made_ things happen. It was better that way. 

I had the power, so why not abuse it?

My _family_ always perceived me as a little odd. There's no use trying to deny the fact that I am. I'm lesbian. And that's just my sexuality.

I didn't like playing with porcelain dolls or girls' toys, not that I'd been playing with boys' toys but I'd always admired guns.

I liked to shoot things, fence like my cousin Treize who was like a brother to me now. 

That's why I'm going over to Chang's place. I needed to speak to somebody who had (almost) the same mentality as I.

It was raining cats and dogs and I cursed myself for not just stopping at *home* instead of Treize's lover's house which was a street further.

I stepped out of the car and my boots met puddles as I ran my way to the house. 

I needed advice. Treize was always good with that.

I knocked at the door frantically, hoping **they **weren't doing anything that would cause them to be unaware of the racket I was making. Shortly and thankfully enough, the door opened and Treize answered it.

He had lots of scratches on his face, disappearing into the grey loose shirt that showed his clavicle. 

He gave me an amused smirk—surveying my wet sight at the front porch before letting me in. He looked so casual. 

"Where's Chang?" Was the first thing I said as I shivered and crossed the room. 

Treize shut the door behind him and smiled at me.

"Hello Dorothy. It's so nice to see you."

"You saw me yesterday." I said through barred teeth. "Look, I just came here… to ask you something… rather tell you something that occurred earlier. I—"

"Kissed Relena?" I blinked at him and wrung my hands together. 

"How did you—" He raised his arms to silence me. 

"Do you want some hot chocolate to cool your nerves some?" He offered. "And a towel to go with it? Dearest, you're a bundle of shivers."

I nodded before glaring at nothing in particular as he disappeared into the hallway for a moment. I glanced around and noticed Treize's college books on the couch. 

I wondered what he possibly wanted with Chang. He's told me he intended to live with him fully. I can't grasp why he favors *him* more than the family name.

I know who won't. (Relena) To lose the luxury for normal society with a… Chinese boy several years younger? Surely, he knew better.

There was talk in the family Treize was going to be shunned from aristocracy if he didn't stop his relationship with Chang. 

Treize told me he doesn't care.

Why was he doing that?

Better yet why are family so unreasonable and difficult? 

Treize was of age now and he graduates in a few weeks or so. He's been a great noble person, not just a hypocrite, spoiled brat like Relena was and forever will be. 

It's a shame not to see him around reunions and such, then again I know for a reason Treize will manage to be back on top again. 

He'll make a superb writer or a lawyer—a superb anything.

Treize appeared with a towel I used to dry myself my hair with. He sat next to me and placed two mugs on the center table filled with hot chocolate. 

I could smell Treize's scent—a very masculine perfume. He hasn't lost his taste, I suppose. He was wearing a velvet robe now.

Chang didn't like me very much. He doesn't seem to like anyone but Treize actually. He was anti-social at school. 

"Did you shave your eyebrows?"

I shot him a withering look. "Yes." Always stating the obvious.

His lips twisted into a wry smile. "You kissed her." He was mocking me.

"How did you know?" I stopped shivering abruptly.

"You can be very predictable at times, dearest." He leaned against the couch casually. "I can read through your facial expression, you know. It's so much like you to do something like that, _dearest_ Dorothy."

"Stop calling me that." It made me feel like a child again. I dried my hair to occupy my hands, unable to meet his eyes. 

"What?" He folded his arms together and pulled his velvet robes tighter around him. "Dorothy's your Christian name now isn't it? Weren't you christened with that name?"

"Don't give me this rubbish Treize." I warned him dourly. "Tell me how you found out." 

"Zechs called."

"Milliardo." I reminded him. "His alter ego? Am I right?"

Treize didn't answer.

I wrapped the towel around me and basked in the warmth it offered. 

Treize handed me a pink mug, which I enclosed in my shaking hands. The color reminded me of Relena. Pink. Barbie.

"It makes him feel better to have nom de plumes." He chuckled. 

"It's not a nom de plume." I said staunchly. "He's a nut. And so is Relena the facsimile of idiot Barbie."

"I know."

"The Peacecrafts are odd."

"That's not the point. We all have differences. It's unwise to judge the errs of others before looking at yourself first."

We were both silent for a moment before I sipped my hot chocolate and let it sear down my throat. My fingertips were clammy and cold. 

I remembered kissing Relena. I was drinking from a pink mug for the love of Pete. 

"Do you think she'll still want me as her friend?" I asked vulnerably. I was quivering again and Treize looked sympathetic. I didn't need his pity.

"You're coming to her party tomorrow night, am I right?"

I nodded. "So are you."

His eyes were soft and brown as he regarded me with a brotherly smile. 

"She'll be disgusted of me, won't she?"

"Relena is oblivious and ignorant, Dorothy." Treize said softly. "She'll come around eventually. Love is not always painted blind. Who knows maybe for a change, you did something of your benefit."

"What are you implying?" I asked dangerously. "I'm not always like this you know. I don't do rash things. It's because of Yuy… and that Sebastian guy she was seeing recently… Relena's… a bloody… a bloody…. Ugh! Supply me a noun of some sort!"

I let out a frustrated sound, glaring halfheartedly at my pink mug.

"Cretin? Bigot?" He made me smile again and I looked up at him as he patted my head affectionately.

"I think I'll go study elsewhere." I nibbled on my lower lip on a blonde strand that caught between my lips. "I need to get away from this damned town."

Treize shook his head. "You can't possibly achieve anything by running away." He gave me an odd look. "It's cowardice. A man—or a woman— never runs away from the battlefield, Dorothy."

He didn't give me any advice whatsoever (did that count?) but it felt good letting out all the repressed emotion inside. 

After an hour, Chang sleepily appeared into the hallway and glared at me for the reason that I'd unwittingly broke the pink mug in a previous fit, he hearing all the commotion going on. 

He told me it was going to cost me. I told him I'd pay up. 

After Treize and _his_ disappearing for half an hour and my staring at the empty mug Treize had drunken from in my hands, Treize returned. I placed it back on the table.

I asked him why he was willing to give up the family inheritance for Chang.

He said it was because he loved Chang.

I wish Relena could do the same for me. If only she wanted me instead of Heero.

If only she wasn't planning on tearing Duo and Heero apart. If only I was still invited (I supposed I'm not) to the party.

In any way, it wasn't as if Relena had the power to cause any real damage. The farthest she could get in getting Duo and Heero to split up, is spiking the pink punch and getting Heero drunk enough to sleep with her or blackmailing them both.

She always told me she had dreams of them making love with a pink condom. 

She was a pacifist. Can't blame her. 

She had odd taste in…things.

So did I.

I wanted her.

**[Duo]**

My dad will kill me if he finds out. No, really he would. He would! Argh!! His homosexual fornicatin' son! 

And now we'll all be damned to hell and below. Great. Peachy. Brilliant, Duo. 

 But I can't deny the fact that I enjoyed the sex, realizing why on earth people were so damned addicted to it. I can't deny the guilt putting me down too. 

I wondered about my mother and what she could be doing. I didn't mean to yell at her for I've never had, save one occasion when I was six. 

I had broken a blue crayon from the new box set of Crayola™, complete with all those nonexistent colors people just made up in lieu of achieving the number of crayons in the box. 

She'd brought me as a present for my being a good (gag) son and I didn't want her to find out I'd spoilt my present so I said St. Peter was the culprit who cut it in half.

The dog did—in a roundabout way. Des as still a puppy and I was trying to scale a drawing of him on the carpet when he lifted his head up and trotted to the kitchen, thus me breaking the blue crayon in frustration and surprise.  

Ma didn't believe me of course. I mean, who would? Between a braided six-year-old boy in jumpers and a half-year-old puppy with large brown eyes a cute little tail, the last one's more believable, not that it could talk though.

Eventually I 'fessed up and my mom 'scolded' me albeit for my untruthfulness. Hang on, I think my dad did.

Well… all that is past now. I don't really care. But the point is, I feel guilty for leaving the car, my mom.

My dad? Nah.

He could go and be blown up in a sabotaged plane set to ruin buildings in Bali for all I care.

I was glad that Heero said he'd loved me. That was what I was waiting for anyway. On the brighter side of things, I am now officially the Sex God's boyfriend! It has a good ring to it, really.

(Does that mean I'm a sex god too? I have to ask Quat about this issue tomorrow.)

Even if he didn't tell me he loved me though, I wouldn't care less. It doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with him. And I'd do anything to keep him. I couldn't bear to lose him again.

I lost him once, shame on me. To tell you the truth, I think my dad told him not to make his nightly visits (when I'd still been six) anymore. Then all of a sudden, we stopped… playing altogether as his visits dwindled and we got older.

My dad's a fucking homophobe, you know?

I didn't want to leave Darlington. I don't intend to. My dad can though—if he likes.

It's ironic that I'd always wanted to leave this ditch—but now Heero's holding me back. I won't be my father's lap dog anymore. I'm breaking off the fetters.

It's funny though. Things are moving really fast. I mean, come on, I'd been daydreaming about *this* thing to happen. (By the way the crotch incident will not be mentioned again because… er… Heero's done more than… er… rest his hand on it…). 

And now it has. 

I was with Heero. And I felt cooler than ever. He accepted me, jumpers, braid and all. How wonderful is that? I am the man!

I couldn't sleep that night because I wasn't usually accustomed to sleeping in foreign beds (with oh-so-sexy- Japanese dudes) so I crept off the bed, kissed Heero on the forehead and went to the living room. (He was still asleep mind you, so I didn't bother to wake him).

I had to admit, I was kind of hungry. The guy gave me a fricking carrot to chew on while he had his black coffee. He wasn't very much a junk-food kind of person, that I could tell from raiding his fridge. He didn't eat much either. Or maybe I just eat too much? *sulk*

Anyway… 

It was all so neat and stacked! His fridge! It was like the frigging library, with books arranged alphabetically and by genre. 

(Of course, there weren't any books in his fridge, it's just a comparison)

There were cartons of milk, a pitcher of water, bottles of Snapple ™, leftover pasta with shrimp (I thought of heating it but the shrimp won't come off the noodles anymore), a tall plastic glass of mocha frap from Starbucks (the guy loves caffeine) and a few biscuits and crackers.

I frowned. 

Figuring I couldn't get a decent night snack of some sort, I shut the fridge and decided to do something else. Maybe I should loose the extra weight. Ha, as if I had any anyway.

I walked into the recreational area and no you little pervs, that's not where the magic happens. (As if Heero and I could recreate anyway). Recreation as in recreation—sound system all that. Think, _Cribs_! 

Heero's house was really huge. Ahem. No pun intended there of course, and it made it suck to be poor (poor ones like me). 

I wasn't really poor the hobo-type but you know, we were middle class people and my parents didn't exactly provide me the right type of garments deemed appropriate so that I could mingle in society. I just liked to call myself poor because it seemed that way.

I looked through some CD's, some of which had Japanese text on them. It also had Heero's mother's name (in English) on some. The funny thing I noticed, Heero wasn't a picture person. (Like my parents for instance.) There were no picture frames or pictures in his house. Zilch. Nadda. 

We practically have dozens of pictures lining the walls—from the day of my birth to last summer. My youth was documented, step-by-step. Even the suicidal goldfish had a place on the wall.

Still, it kind of made me feel special. My dad can really be a nazi one minute, and then baby Jesus the next. He was kind and gentle—merciful as they'd like to say. Also, he does a good impersonation of Elvis with a horrible cold, which might I say, embarrasses me. 

Anyway, I was searching for a decent CD and I'd finally gotten one. I played it on the CD player. 

It was the soundtrack CD of the movie 'The Wedding Singer'. It was the track called 'I Wanna Grow Old With You.'

It had funny lyrics and I amused myself by playing it several times till I finally memorized the lines. I was lying on my side on the couch when Heero appeared in my range of vision. 

He was topless from the waist up and clad only in his pajama bottoms. I winked at him and gave him space on the couch so that he was lying there with me on top of him.

My arms were draped over his waist and his were on my back. I was murmuring into his collarbone when he told me I was drooling on him. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the shin.

I was singing Heero the song and he was chuckling—his chest heaving upwards and startling my dormant head. 

_"I wanna make you smile, _

_Whenever you're sad. _

_Carry you around _

_When your arthritis is bad. _

_All I wanna do _

_Is grow old with you.."_

We fell asleep to the song and I dreamt that Heero was trying to kiss me. I told him not to and he said he wouldn't. 

He lied.

***

I wanted to call my mom the next day but just decided to drop the whole idea when I planned to make breakfast instead. I'm not exactly the cooking kind of guy but it I wanted to, I could try. (Hey that rhymes!)

I wanted to surprise Heero. He's been very generous and kind and affectionate towards me and I didn't want to just take and take. That's what parasites like Relena do. I, being the official resident boyfriend, would have to make him happy for once.

He's given me Hee-chan and the ring already, so I had to **do** something.

So there I was in the kitchen, equipped with all the necessary cooking materials, apron and all, my hair in unruly angles, basking in the heinous glory of burnt toast and broken eggshells, muttering colorful obscenities below my breath.

Clearly, I didn't know how to cook.

Peachy, isn't it?

Heero had cabled television though, so I left the kitchen while I waited for the sausages to cook themselves. 

I raced to the living room and dove for the couch to flip through the channels on the TV.

_"I was used? I was used! Cool!"_ American Pie—seen it.

_"Having a kid is great as long as his eyes are closed and he doesn't move."_—Big Daddy… Not in the mood.

_"Are you in special Ed class?"_ Ooh, Never Been Kissed. 

I narrowed my eyes seriously and concentrated on the movie. The girl and the boy were about to kiss when—

Smoke reached my nostrils.

I could smell something wafting in the air and no, it wasn't me. Heero's breakfast!

I rushed into the kitchen and was greeted by a cloud of smoke hanging in the air. I was coughing and staggered my way in there, fanning my face because I couldn't breathe properly. 

(Can't even leave the kitchen for one minute without making a mess…)

Eventually, I turned off the stove as the smoke dispersed enough for me to see sausages—Frankfurt's?—on the pan. They shrunk and looked like small chunks of coals. 

"Duo?"

I wheeled around and flustered as Heero stood in the doorway. He had smelled the smoke from upstairs apparently.

"So, what are you having for breakfast, sausage, toast or me?"

Heero blinked and rubbed at his eyes. "What on earth happened here?" 

"Um, I guess you should have the last option since neither two are viable."

***

I am fat.

Heero handed me the leather pants and it couldn't fit. It was two sizes too small.

I was in the bathroom trying it on and even if I sucked my stomach in it wouldn't fit.

The flipping zipper won't work with me!

I think my hips are wide. My legs are big. Maybe if I had liposuction? 

Well, either that or my boyfriend didn't know how to shop properly. 

Heero was knocking on the door quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Uhm… no, give me a minute… to… look at myself in the mirror?" 

"Okay. Hurry all right?"

"Yeah."

I tried hopping off the pair of tight leather pants and in my haste, stumbled and cursed. 

And then I heard a cracking sound. Like fabric tearing and buttons popping. My eyes were wide as ping-pong balls as I looked into the mirror. 

_Shit._

I sat down on the tub railing, pulling (at leas TRYING to) off the pant leg when Heero knocked again. 

"Duo, are you all right in there?"

"Uhh… Yeah. I'm fine. Just… admiring myself in the mirror."

"Well share a little. I want to see how you look."

"Give me another minute."

"Does it fit?"

"It's… PERFECT." Perfectly torn, I added below breath as I slipped it off completely. Great, what will Heero think of me now? I might as well be dethroned from my Sex God-ship. 

I tossed the pants away and sat in a huddled corner, cradling my face in my hand. Now I understood why my mother bought me jumpers… I was fat! Fat! Faaaat!

"Duo?"

My head snapped up and I swallowed the knot in my throat as I stared at the closed door. 

"You're not fat. Let me see you." Heero's voice behind the door.

I must've voiced my thoughts out loud. I might as well raise sheep in a farm and wear jumpers till my funeral day. Maybe the 'cool crowd' wasn't for me. 

"I… kind of… broke it?" I said trembling, remembering the blue crayon incident. 

There was silence at the other end of the door before Heero's voice came on again, soft and tone, indecipherable. 

"We'll get a new one. For **the** party."

"Why are you so intent on bringing me to your Ex's party anyway?" I blurted out irritably. "You're not planning to do anything to embarrass me, are you?"

"No… of course not. Let me in now, Duo."

"Ahh… the voice of authority speaks." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Don't argue with me, I own this house."

"You're not the boss of me."

"As your… boyfriend then?"

"Hm. You know this isn't my shining moment and I'd like t be left alone to woe in the personal misery of obesity."

"You're not fat."

"Yes I am."

"You're not."

"I know I'm not." I sighed and pulled my bare knees to my chest. I was sitting on the tiled floor in my underwear… rather Heero's. It was cold. "It's just that… My body's not quite made to wear leather pants or anything that doesn't have jumper straps on them. It's… God… hard to explain why…"

"You'll be beautiful in anything, Duo."

"Well, that's a comforting thought." I retorted wittily. "I'm beautiful… in anything! Maybe I could throw on a garbage bag to the party and hiking boots to go with it! I have a lanky body, Heero. Let's leave it at that."

"I didn't say that."

"You don't say a lot of things."

"My social skills are inept."

"Are you implying I talk too much?" I narrowed my eyes at the door, hoping Heero could see me glare. "Tell me you love me." My voice dropped into a falsetto.

"Fine… _I love you_. Now get out of the bathroom." He sure knew how to ruin the vibe, didn't he?

"Say it with _feeling_." I frowned stubbornly at the door. Great now I'm a psychopath taking all the repressed tension on an inanimate object.  "Like you mean it."

"I do mean it."

"You say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world."

"It is."

I sighed and walked to the door, opening it slowly so that if ever Heero decided to murder me for wasting that probably expensive pair of leather pants, I could be ready.

Instead of the maniacal, predatory gaze I was expecting, a small smile tingled on Heero's lips. 

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No." He was smiling… rather bizarrely. 

"I don't find anything amusing, Yuy." I poked at his chest.

"I do." He wrapped his arms around my naked waist and pulled me close. My skin flushed and sparks of clichéd electricity coursed through my spine.

"What is it?" I pushed him away before he could kiss me. I held him by the shoulders and pounced so that he was pinned beneath me.

I felt foolish in Heero's underwear, with the owner of the only strip of coverage for my privates struggling underneath my weight.

"Get… off…" Heero wheezed. He still had that silly smile on his face.

"Damn it!" I whined. "Come on, spill the beans! What on earth is so flipping amusing Yuy? I won't get off till you tell me!"

"…What a wonderful way to die."

"Damn it… you think I'm fat don't you?"

"Hn."

"You do!!" I shrieked playfully. "Damn… have to let loose on those carrots."

Heero was shaking his head beneath me as he pulled my arms down towards him.

"I remember how you always loved to tease me as kid." I told him. Hey, I had selective memory. "And you called me a _sissy _and I kicked you and you punched me but then we still kept playing together anyway before my dad found out and told you to stop coming over because he resented your father from high school and said you were his spitting image and would only harm me—"

"Duo."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

***

"Have you ever been in a mall?"

"Does it look like I _have_?" 

"Is that _supposedly_ a trick question?" I shot Heero a look that could kill (hey I learned from the best) to shut him up. 

We were in his car heading to Boston, which was thirty minutes away. We were shopping because I'd torn the pants I was SUPPOSED to wear to Relena's party. 

Heero says it's not real leather anyway, that the company that manufactured it was a cheap one. That confirms it. He's trying to comfort me, the shithead liar. I have a big ass and he knows it… he just didn't like to admit to my face.

"Hey, I've been to a mall… when I was eleven! I shopped for new… shoes!" I defended myself.

"That was a warehouse department store." I couldn't find any humor in this conversation anymore.

"How'd you know?"

"That was the store that sold shoes in bulk discounts, back in Darlington." Heero explained. "They fetched good prices a few years ago until they went out of business last year because of a some sort of scandal."

"So… kind of you to enlighten me on Darlington Shoe History Yoda." I retorted.

"It's a pleasure."

"Hmph." I pouted and folded my arms, trying to concentrate on the music from the radio. They were playing a song called, 'Jumper' from Third Eye Blind.

"Don't try to look too cute." Heero murmured, eyes on the road after dodging me a brief glance. "It might lead you somewhere."

I flushed and stared blankly at the road ahead of us, trying to look pensive. Instead I'd looked constipated—I saw myself in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, what's the dress code for Relena's party anyway?"

"Casual attire."

"Really? How'd you know?"

"Saturdays mean casualty."

"Mondays?"

"Charity Balls; black tie event."

"Thursdays?"

Heero glared at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. 

"Hey, I'm curious!" I raised my arms in defence.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Thanks so much for **_that_** consolation, Heero." I snorted sardonically.

***

We were in a mall. And I couldn't help but feel a light flutter in my heart. We were in a mall! In Boston! Away from Darlington—which meant I could defy the rules now.

No dad, no horny pets, no politicians, no French people with bangs covering half of their face and no blonde best friends who get more than you do.

I think I'm in wonderland. 

I feel like Lestat being allowed absolution into the gates of Heaven. 

I was wearing the jumper from last night after Heero hung it to dry in the shower. I think my braid had been on too tight because I was feeling a little bit hyper.

People stared at us but I hardly had the time to care. I dragged Heero (who had his usual even face without any trace of emotion) to all the stores to revel at all the cool clothes displayed at the window. 

There were numerous boutiques and shops scattered all around the vicinity, with posh restaurants and fast food joints to serve the middle class, like Subway, McDonald's, etc...  

"Don't attract too much attention to yourself." Heero told me and I just ignored him and pulled him into a store. 

It had racks of pants and shirts for boys our age. The guy with the eccentric outfit and fake tattoos on his bicep approached us and smiled. 

He especially had this pervy grin as he reached out and tucked my jumper strap onto my shoulder, patting it. 

I shuddered. 

Heero glowered at the guy and pulled me closer to his side. (Ooh. I love possessive guys, do you?)

"The strap[2] was falling and not in place." The guy told us. 

His copper red hair was gelled up into spikes and he had piercings on his eyebrows and lips. He looked extremely cool. He was about twenty plus. 

"I want one of those." I whispered to Heero who gave me a deadpan look. 

"We can't buy him." He muttered darkly. He was a touch angry at me for looking at the guy.(Hey, I wasn't interested! I'm a loyal boyfriend!)

I frowned. "Don't be silly Heero. I meant the tattoos." 

"…"

"Can I have some?"

"No."

"I'm begging!"

"No."

"Even the fake ones? Pwease?" I gave him the cutesy-eyed look. Heero only narrowed his eyes. 

"No."

"Piercings then?"

"No."

"Aww, Heero. You're no fun." I sulked and withdrew my arm from his to fold across my chest.

"Uhhh… Welcome to our store, sirs." The guy smiled this cheeky smile that showed his teeth. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're fine." Heero was glaring™ again and I had to whack him on the head to quit it. Honestly, I can't even be around other people anymore without him suspecting me. 

Heero rubbed his head as we walked to the clothing rack. He was cursing and saying things like 'baka, kuso, baka,' in different tones and alterations.

I was just shaking my head and scanning the line of pants. 

I was going to the party. My first party. And I'm going to be with Heero. Nothing could be more perfect. And nothing could spoil my fun.

Nothing.

Tbc…

+++++++++++++++++++++++

**Lizzard** I really appreciate it that you reviewed I'd like to say that **Teach Me How To Be Cool** was written supposedly as an original story. 

I didn't copy ideas from one particular book and posted it here, although I had been borrowing a sum of quotes from different books. You can relate to this fic?

It's seems as a lot can.

I tweaked some parts to turn it into a '1x2, 3x4' story and the rest is kind of based on the lives of my friends and mine. Actually more like mine than theirs.

I didn't write it to challenge the religious. I want my fic to be funny and not blasphemous in any frame. I thought the Reverend was funny. That's all. 

If you're wondering what my religion is then I **am** a protestant. 

Although I'm not knowledgeable about my own religion for I'd been sent to different Catholic Schools all my life, preferably exclusive ones (and I'm not bragging) and can recite the mysteries than bible verses, I know a little of the backdrop of both religions. 

My father didn't like how I'd changed from the choir singing little girl into the I'll-let-your-imagination-wander-thing I am now. 

I am not allowed to listen to rock music because my dad is VERY religious but since he's at work most of the time I find it that I listen to rock music when he's away.

Actually, I love rock music more than pop.

I guess if ever either of my folks find out I write slash (or read the lemons I posted elsewhere) they'll think I'm some kind of Satanist or pornographer and stone me to death or maybe burn me like how the townspeople of Salem burnt witches in the 16th century. 

My parents had had a lot of expectations. (They still do) I was the first child and showed some _potential_ in some areas. They **–forced-** me to take piano lessons since I was 7 and tailored me to become the perfect daughter who made the honor roll, smiled at everyone and be a goody two shoes, etc.. etc…

I kind of got fed up when they took me out of the exclusive school and brought me to a Co-ed one to co exist with boys. 'Said I had too much social life and learned rubbish. They made me leave so that I could be more… feminine. Not that I'm boyish… I just didn't give a damn about sexuality anymore.

My dad hates rock music and favors my younger sister instead of me. Thus, the Reverend. While my mother doesn't really care. It's a bit of everyone's life.

The point my readers is, you don't have to stereotype to fit in. Don't be slaves to style. Wow, now I sound like a preacher!

Maria, er… thanks for sharing to me that little bit of your life… trust me, you're not the only one.

(I guess it's safe to give you *guys* a little background of my life because nobody really knows me anyway and anonymity can give you a sense of liberation and make you do things you normally wouldn't do in real life.)

So much for that. 

++++++++++++++++++++

**Thanks A Load And Buckets(?) Of Smoochies To:**

  
Owen From McDonald's: 143 dude. Thanks for the fries.

Bea: Even if you don't read this…. Well… thanks for being a friend. (?)

Sara: 143 bessie.

LJ: Thank you for the gw info. You're the greatest.

Lin-z, Lizzard,Ryokoonee,Werekitten (I know about Boy Meets Boy but I haven't really read it yet but I'll try later),Kinoshi,An3maePhreek (I didn't forget—I had been offline lately. Love your fics!!),Link Worshiper,Duos-fangurl-2002,WhiteWolfSearching (love your MPREG ficcies!! More!!! Give me more!!!!!),LeafZelindor, Maria Wong, Violet Yuymaxwell , romi, LadyDragonWolfKnight, Jersie, Shinigami, Nananashi-silence, LB, SwomeSwan, Darla Moscete-te ,darkarc & Maria.

Any one I forgot, sorry!

I am twit.

[1] Scholastican—my previous school was called St. Scholastica's College. And before I get into the history of St. Benedict and all those dead monks, I'd like to say it's a girls' school. Yes, the one run by nuns. Thus my email 'S-S-C' 4ever. I kind of used it as an adjective in this fic.

[2] My Social Studies teacher did that once. *lol* I was about to do my extemporaneous speech and I was by the door of the faculty room to ask her about a particular political issue and then as she listened to my question she kind of reached out to fix my *bra* strap from the fabric of my uniform. She didn't reach into my uniform, she just adjusted it outside of the uniform. I was like, 'er… can I go now?'. God, my school's so… queer… I haven't told that to anyone—I just had to let it out.

Also, I need a beta reader. Since I am a lazy sod who doesn't have time to read her own work, I need someone who'll check for errors and so forth. Please email or send me a message in my AIM or YM located in my bio page if you'd like to beta read. 

Hey, besides being immersed in rough, flawed fiction, you get to read the chapter ahead of everyone else! So email me, 'kay?

**Poll:**

I need to ask you guys what title you'd like for the next chapter:

a.) Malt Liquor Tastes Better When You've Got Problems

b.) You Just Do Not Kick Sex Gods In The Balls Or,

c.) You're A Fucking Dipshit Heero! I Hate You!

The next chapter will cover Relena's party. I had to separate events to match with the chapter title. 

**Please Review And Vote!** ^^V

_Thank You._


	12. Lesson11:Malt Liquor Tastes Better When ...

A/n: First off on my thank you list are my wonderful beta-readers for if not for them this chapter wouldn't have been possible. You know who you guys are and I love you all so much!!! 

Secondly, thanks to Shadow-Kat for inspiring me so much in the field of writing. I thank her so much because if she hadn't said the things she did, I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter and I would've been more screwed up in the head. 

This is dedicated to everybody else who's both inspired and put me down, not forgetting Jowie who spins me around like a bloody merry-go-round with the speed button on extreme. Dude, you are so… out of this world but that's what I like so much about you. Oh and you forgot to put your name on your report. 

For further words of gratitude and other such nonsense, fee; free to look at the bottom of the page.

1+2, 3+4, 13+5, Mentions of D+R and extreme OOC-ness ensue. You have been warned.

Teach Me How To Be Cool 

**Lesson #11: **

**Malt Liquor Tastes Better When You've Got Problems**

**[Duo]**

The Darlington Public high school was like any other stereotyping high school but you have to give them credit actually—there are but a few significant social roles, which my high school took a part in. It played church, charity and blood donor (don't ask the latter).

It molded society, rather what society would be years from now and paved the way for other forms of direct dictatorship, outright rebellion and repressed angst—sure it honed our ineptitude but education is only one of the few things they teach you when you go to school. It's like a discount in wholesale, if you know what I mean.  

Society was reflected in school pretty much. There were lords (cool kids) who were very dominant and exploitive land owners, and vassals (those bozos you hang out with at the back of the bus with acne problems and glasses and who serve the cool kids) who actually bow down to the lords and spit shine their shoes; the upper class of the social ladder consisted mostly of those people who smelled great and wore nice clothes, drove nifty cars though they were underage. 

They were jocks, cheerleaders and the rich kids. 

I didn't belong to that class for the sole reason that I wasn't just fit enough. First off, I'm not a jock—I loathe sports because it makes me sweat and sweating makes me sticky and I'm quite the hygienic I'd-rather-avoid-sports-if-it-makes-me-less-clean type—and second of all I am not a cheerleader. I hate pom poms, pigtails (that's another story) and squealing (or people who do) and ogling over big-bodied, muscled jocks with the amoeba mentalities and it's not as if I can wear a really short skirt because my father would have a tiff and the school would shun me altogether.

Now about the other things that cast me out of the school's social 'inner circle'. I wasn't rich—I lived above poverty level so that was a relief but considering how my father disallowed me to wear anything but these bloody jumpers I resent the former.

Anyway, It's not that I had B.O. or smelled any less nice than the cool kids had; I just didn't fit in at all. Period. (Well, there is of course the underlying fact that my wardrobe is slightly scant and I talk too much, had one friend and was a preacher's kid.)

In school, science and modern literature were also pretty much represented. There was a balance of nature as eloquently depicted, the prey (kids who were picked on) the predator, (kids who did the picking) and the detached bystanders with the social conscience of a prokaryote (kids who watched others getting picked on). 

As for literature, some kids liked to curse in different languages, like Heero Yuy for example. Anyway, somehow the vernacular language is discarded in D.P.S. because people liked to have their own lingo. Like Quatre for example—when he says yes, he means no, when he says 'Duo, I don't think this is a good idea' he means, 'You really should do it, Duo'.

Some other kids liked to talk with Californian surfer accents (but they don't really count because all they say is 'dude' and 'rad, man.'), some spoke with lisps and intonations, the drama people liked speaking it in French and the RevYoPoSoDa otherwise known as Revolutionary Young Poets' Society Of Darlington used words that rhyme and weren't really visible in the modern Webster Dictionary.

(You just don't say 'whore' anymore these days; you simply say 'trumpet strumpet'.)

There were always the cool kids or the exploitive lords—people who smelled good, wore nice clothes and looked great most of the time, (the tenants) the anti-social poets in turtlenecks who cursed creatively below their breath as they walked hunched in the hallways as if their day had been bad enough because of their scorned existence, the punks with pierced ears and dyed hair with their outlandish culture, the introversive and usually silent mysterious trench coat people who tread the halls as if they were some Fallen Angel out of a movie but still remained to be cool despite their lack of 'sartorial elegance', the rebellious black-clad teens who hung out on the wall of the school during lunch and recess passing boiled peanuts around and playing dominoes, and the (slaves) schmucks and nerds who had their head bent down because if any of them made eye contact with the exploitive lords, they would be hanged, more or less have their heads flushed down the toilet.

I was the latter. But now I feel so promoted—quite. Anyway, Heero had changed all that. I may still be wearing a jumper but that's beside the point. He loved me now as I had loved him. Need I say more?

The red curtain slowly slid open to reveal me all in black. 

The color blended well with my slightly tanned complexion (I had to admit) and lean frame, highlighting the blissful iridescent glow of my violet eyes and as I looked into the mirror, I realized I looked almost ethereal (either that or my jumper had hidden my well defined features all these years) and infinitely irresistible to the eyes of those who watched me. (Heero and the guy with red hair.)

My chestnut braid fell languidly down my back, reaching down to my rear, silently following my every graceful (ha, I wish!) movement as carefully with ease devoid of pretense, I stepped towards Heero whose stoical mask wavered strangely.

I grinned.

There was fleeting uncertainty in Heero's face as I twirled around to give him a good look of his outfit and just as predicted, Heero almost gaped as he took it all in: 

The black cotton shirt that had the word 'rock my world' written in bold, blood red letters, showing all the right lines and planes of the upper body, the leather pants that stretched down to the ankles enough to see the black boots.

I stiffly smiled at Heero before flushing an odd shade of red, my ears and scalp prickling as Heero's silence spoke more than words could. 

I felt myself melt under Heero's intense gaze but nonetheless despite Heero's critical scrutiny and my trepidation that my lover might not approve of the much-too-revealing outfit he himself had chosen, Heero's seemingly awestruck wordlessness made me feel as if I were the most exquisite thing in the whole world, the most beautiful, pristine rose.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently against the floor, and as my eyes wandered behind Heero, I could see the guy with the piercings staring at me as well. 

Heero blinked once and he shut his mouth promptly before grunting an unintelligible 'Hn.', which I took in as a 'You're beautiful'.

"Well, Heero?"  I asked playfully, swaying my hips a little. 

When Heero didn't respond for another prolonged moment, groaning, I sighed and just gave up. 

"Okay, then! Your silence confirms it!" 

I walked back into the changing room and Heero snapped out of his daze, fixing a hard scowl on nobody in particular. 

"I'm going to Relena's party in a garbage bag!!"

"Baka."

I rolled my eyes. "Promises. Promises!" I pretended to be chagrined with Heero and the latter only smiled thinly in return as he walked over to me, arms readily reaching out for my shoulders. "I thought you said that you'd never call me that anymore."

"I say that with fondness now."

"What? So idiot's my nickname now?" I all but cried out. "I wonder how your parents will take this, you calling your boyfriend an idiot… Peachy, don't you think? I may as well have a cap with 'dunce' written all over it, that way everybody will know I'm a bloody twit!"

"Duo, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not."

"Is it that time of month?"

My brow shot up. "Honestly, Heero." I began to say, folding my arms and retracting myself from his grip. "You think your jokes are funny, but sadly they barely make anyone smile so I suggest that you should just keep them to yourself." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not making humorous commentary," Heero said seriously as he tried to pull me towards him. I complied. "And compared to you, if I started any sooner—", he stopped speaking briefly as he placed my arms to drape on his shoulders. "—If I started speaking humorously, my commentaries would be on a higher scale than yours."

"Are you trying to say I'm corny?" Heero pulled me close as if we were going to dance. He said nothing as he traced the outline of my lips with his finger.

"Oh, would you b-bloody stop doing t-that to my f-face!" I tried to snarl but Heero merely chuckled. I was ticklish, you know.

"This is the part where I kiss you to shut you up." 

My eyes widened as he did just that. After a bit of groping and kissing in the dressing stall, in which I had stubbed my toe and Heero had almost ripped the pants off of me, I asked a tad hesitantly, "Sartorial elegance enough?"

I wanted to know if Heero liked the outfit. I am officially an overlord now. Hehe.

I felt the edge of Heero's lips twist into a smile as he kissed my forehead. "Black suits you."

"Oh you think so?" I twirled around perfectly, braid following my brisk movements once more and I stopped abruptly when I almost ended up dizzy eyed and blinked. "Whoa... Too much pirouetting there."

Heero folded his arms on his chest and gave me a dull look as he moved away from our proximity.

"Well, I suppose black is my color." I admitted, rolling my eyes at Heero who was on the verge of making fun of me again. "I think I might dye all my jumpers black if my parents allow me to. Just look at me man, I look so thin in this thing."

Heero walked over to me as I checked my reflection in the mirror, hands placing on my hips. "You are thin. In fact, very thin."

The two of us were in a secluded area of the store, where the changing rooms were located and only a few people were around, scattered in scant clusters and groups.

My left brow quirked. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Heero could only smile faintly, reaching to circle his arms around the slender waist in front of him as he allowed his chin to lean down on my shoulder. 

"Whichever suits your enjoyment, _Duo." I love how he says my name like that._

My face grew hot and red at Heero's husky tone, electric shivers coursing through my body. Heero always had that very same effect on me.

"You look like a perfect angel, Duo."

I shrugged, fingers tangled with Heero's at the front of my waist, blush subsiding. 

"Angels don't wear black. They're pure, innocent and wear white, at least that's what Ma used to say when I was little."

"You must be the angel of death then." Heero kissed my cheek, still not moving from his position otherwise. "Pure, innocent and mine. My angel of death."

"Angels are lower in rank." I murmured softly, struggling not to giggle but failing as Heero nibbled lightly on my left ear. "I prefer to be called The God Of Death."

"The God of Death it is." Heero said finally as I leaned into his embrace and allowed the other boy to half-cradle me in his arms. "Shinigami."

"Shini-poo?" I blinked and turned to look at Heero curiously. 

"Shi-ni-ga-mi." Heero said again, blowing lightly against my ear. "It's Japanese for God of Death."

"Cool." I smiled, ignoring the recent myriad of shivers that threatened to overwhelm my spinal cord. "I like it. Hmm… Shiniwami? Shinipoo-poo? Shini-what was that again?"

"Shinigami, baka." Heero ceased blowing and shook his head in disbelief.

I feigned a frown. "I thought you promised not to call me an idiot anymore." I pouted and watched my reflection do the same in the mirror. 

Heero said nothing, a mirror of myself (no pun intended) as we both admired the sight we made in the full-length glass and after a brief silence I spoke once more, softly this time.

"You have to admit, it's got a nice ring to it, don't you agree?" 

Heero nodded.

"Shinigami." I murmured wistfully. "God of Death. Correction, sexy, imperiously hot and ridiculously good looking Shinigami."

Heero let out a snort. 

"What?" 

"Nothing."

"You sure are strange sometimes, Heero."

"My Shinigami." Heero told me, ignoring my last remark. "Mine and mine alone."

"Yeah well, I like that too." I smiled at the reflection we made in the full-length mirror, ignoring the guy with piercings gagging at the back and pretending to puke.

***

By the time it hit six at night, I had been at Heero's place for at least an hour after shopping for clothes from the Boston Mall. 

I can't say I enjoyed the mall a lot even if it gave me an opportunity to leave Darlington for the time being and spend an entire day holding Heero's hand (or rather letting him carry the shopping bags for me) since there were throngs of people bustling in and out of shops as if it were pay day and the guy with dyed spikes in his hair touched my butt when Heero and I left the store after our first purchase of the day. 

Said guy mouthed at me and winked, 'I want a vacuum' and I pondered for a moment what that meant till I found the sense of it all in a shoe store. It meant, 'I want to fuck you.' And being a simple Darlington person, I hadn't experienced anybody say that to me yet. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not.

Anyway I hate crowds. And malls are crowded.

It reminds me of my future profession in which I have to reach out to the needy and donate a liver to a child I barely even know which reminds me thus, of my father who should be back in a week or so.

By the time the plastic clock hit six, my head jerked up from its position on Heero's chest and I scrambled to get my clothes off the floor as Heero stared idly at me from the couch. "I have to feed the dog!" I remembered and as I was struggling to search for a sock amidst the plastic bags strewn on the floor, I caught Heero smirking up at me. 

"What?"

"You don't need to feed the dog."

"You fed my dog already?"

"No." Heero had his teeth gritted in annoyance. "You're not at your father's home now, Duo. You're at my house where there are no rules and no limitations."

"So I can sing Eminem in the shower?"

Heero turned to a sitting position and folded his arms. "…Yes."

"And I can check my own emails?"

"Yes."

"And I can curse and scream out loud and run around the house in my u—"

"Don't push it." I pouted and pretended to be offended.

"Hey you said that this household isn't bound by restrictions!"

"Well, there are but a few exceptions to take note of."

"Always so formal in your speech, aren't you Heero?" I grinned and walked over to him, cupping his cheeks in my cold hands. His face was warm and the coldness from his eyes has dissipated in the blueness of their not-so lachrymal depths. 

Heero inched his face upwards, his hands over mine as I held his face. His touch was affectionate and caring and my heart thumped wildly in my chest as his lips parted to speak in a voice below a whisper.

"Duo," He said so softly that I could barely hear it. "I l—"

And then suddenly the door yanked open and I had to jump away from Heero. Quatre and Trowa were standing in the doorway all dressed up and good to go. Quatre was grinning and had clasped his hands together as if to say 'hello' whereas Trowa wore his detached, indifferent expression and stood by him astutely. "Well, are you two ready for the party?" Quatre chirped. 

I sighed and gathered my limbs from its sprawled position on the floor. "Of all the moments you could've prevented from happening, you chose now to spoil the mood?" 

Quatre looked at me weirdly. "I have my moments." He grinned.

The fact that I was standing in my boxers and Heero had only his spandex shorts on and we were in the very same room did not strike me as odd. 

I sighed and put on a melodramatic face as Heero picked up his tank top from the floor and slipped it over his head. "We were engaged in this very meaningful conversation, you see and it was very sentimental what with the waves of the sea crashing and falling and the stars falling and all—"

Quatre blushed beet red and chewed on his bottom lip. "Er, sorry, Duo."

I sighed. Quatre had his moments.

***

I was prancing around the house trying to get the black combat boots to fit me. My braid was half-done, my shirt was on inside out and my fly was open. It was the night Heero and I would get to shove our relationship in Relena's face and I couldn't have been in a more beautiful, disheveled state. 

As I struggled to fix my reflection in the mirror, all the while trying not to look like 

I hibernated in my outfit for centuries and pulling on my boots, Heero walked over to me in his green shirt and pants. The stuff he had on was simple and his hair was all tousled in that kind of 'I just got up from bed from a wonderful lay which was Duo Maxwell' look. It looked incredibly sexy on him.

I grinned shyly up at him as he folded his arms as if to say, 'Really now Duo, I thought you could dress yourself up without wrecking havoc.' (Did I mention there was hair spray and clothes everywhere?) But since my boyfriend's communication skills are inept, he just looked down at me as I hopped up and down trying to get the boots on.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Heero said simply after a few dull seconds of watching me pull my zipper up all the while trying not to be like Ben Stiller from 'There's Something About Mary'. I nodded and smiled at his retreating reflection in the mirror.

After a few painstaking minutes of smoothing my bangs and hair, I straightened my attire and bounded down the stairs. My heart was thumping in tumults and I tried hard not to trip as I took the steps two at a time. 

At the foot of the stairs, was Heero who had his hands jammed in his pockets. His worn rubber shoes were dirty and the color had been two shades lighter than its original. As he heard my ecstatic footfalls, his head snapped up and a small, almost imperceptible smile played against his lips.

I stopped for a brief moment—Heero was gaping at me. (Sort of, well… at least I think he was.) 

I just smiled softly and sighed in contentment and decided to kiss him—forgetting the fact that I was in the middle of the staircase and my boyfriend was ten feet down. 

I slipped on the next step and tumbled gracelessly like a basketball down at Heero's feet. Really, I did. I tried holding onto the banister but I couldn't reach out for it in the nick of time because before that thought struck me as relevant, my chin was bleeding and my arm was painful.

Heero looked quite shocked—I noted as I began replaying the memory in my mind while holding a pack of ice to the small bump on my head— his mouth opened and close in slow motion as he watched me fall down at his feet. ("Ouch!") It's not very appealing I know but what gives? I did fall for him. Literally and otherwise.

The fall had been so fast I had looked around (I think.) cross-eyed. My head was swimming, my body hurt, my chin was bleeding and my boyfriend was wincing as he tried to comfort me.

Heero had scooped me from his feet and brought me to the kitchen counter where a ton of medical equipment was located near the fridge. (Odd.) I wasn't crying or anything—I was just numb and feeling faint, not to mention a little dizzy.

"Don't move too much or this will sting." Heero said as I swung my legs (with a great amount of effort) back and forth as I sat on the counter. 

I remembered the time when I used to play baseball out on my grandmother's front lawn and whenever I tried to hit a homerun, the ball ends up shooting into her glass window. 

I remembered once it actually hit her square in the face and knocked her false teeth out of her mouth and I think she suffered from memory loss. She was like, sitting in the front porch and hitting me with her cane, telling me "You're a bad girl, Amy! Bad! Bad! Baad!" that I had to run into the kitchen where my mother was preparing coffee. Honestly, my grandmother treats her cats better than she treats me.

I remembered my mom took one good look at me and carried me to sit on the counter. She kissed my nose and gave me a cookie with real chocolate chips in them. 

Might I add I never really liked my relatives on my father's side, they were too odd for me, freaky even. 

I have this cousin Solo back in Cape Cod, right? 

He was a really cool dude, four years older, only his mother doesn't take him for a good preacher, more of a civil engineer. He's a sophomore in BU and usually hung out with me whenever we stopped by their place in the summer. We used to sing Nirvana songs whenever we were in his room, moving around like spastic idiots and he would lock the door so that my dad couldn't hear us singing ungodly tributaries. (His room had soundproof walls, cool huh?)

We had been best friends over the years, sending postcards and photographs and all those kinds of things more often than not, but I always had the feeling we were almost too close for _cousins_, you know? 

I remembered we used to try to tackle each other. It was like our resident greeting or something. He would see me at the doorway and he would jump on me. Even if I were the smaller, frailer and younger one, he enjoyed mauling me nonetheless. I remembered when I was fourteen or so, a week before my fifteenth birthday, we sat in his room as he placed his guitar back in its case. 

He had been teaching me how to play the instrument, occasionally stalking behind me to place his arms around my hips to try to 'perfect' my posture as I held the guitar but I would jerk at his proximity and he would suddenly back away. 

It was raining hard that day and it splattered on the windows. I was cold as I rubbed my hands together to create friction. The door was locked but I didn't care. 

He asked me, "So now that you're fifteen in a few days, what would you like to do once you're old enough to do… stuff…?"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, you know… adult stuff."

"Adult stuff?" I repeated once more. "Like posing nude for a magazine or something?"

"Actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea," He mumbled. He thought I didn't hear it but I did. 

"Hey, you're going to be fifteen in a week!" He said loudly anyway. He walked over to me and folded his arms. "You're going to be allowed to date now!"

"Ha!" I shook my head at him. "As if dad's gonna allow me to, anyway!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you date someone in the family, would he?" He said, smirking as he sat next to me. The bed dipped and I moved away. 

"Er… what do you mean Solo?"

He looked at me through heavy-lidded blue eyes and his smirk broadened. I shuddered and move another foot away, which almost made me fall off the edge of the bed—but no I didn't for Solo had caught my hand.

"I'll be giving you your present ahead of schedule, Duo." His voice was husky and he was breathing heavily through his nostrils. His hand was still clenched around my arm.

"Er… I would… er… like that." I gulped.

And then he pulled me up to a standing position with him. "Solo, I think I'd rather have my present on the exact date… It would be less fun if I had it any earlier than the—"

"Nonsense." he cooed and at that moment he guided my right hand towards his crotch. He undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I gaped. He was naked from the waist down. And he did something very un-Maxwell like. I was afraid.

"Solo… what are you trying to do? Ma would be—" but I didn't get to finish my sentence before he placed my hand on his er… thing. He was looking me straight in the eye and opened my palm to grasp IT of course I refused to. 

"Do you feel me, Duo?"

"I… Solo please… what are you… don't... I'm afraid."

And then he let go of his grip on my hands and pulled me close so that he was pressed against me. Solo had been a foot taller and he was eyeing me. I dragged my hand away and ran to the door.

Fortunately I opened it in time and dashed downstairs where my mother was having tea with my aunt. I never went over after that. I tried telling my father but he just dismissed it and said I should wash my mouth with soap with all the lies I said. 

I didn't tell my mother—she wouldn't have the courage to stand up for her own son anyway. What was the point? She probably would just kiss me on the nose and give me a cookie and tell me to sit obediently on the kitchen counter.

"Hmph. Stupid-oww-stair-oww-case." I said in the present day. I tried not to think too much because it hurt my head.

"Hn." Heero smirked. "At least this cut will get you to shut up for once."

"Tha's-Nod-Evem-Fun-ny" I garbled as Heero held a ball of cotton to my chin. Talking had hurt as hell.

"It was never intended to be funny."

"Hmph."

I kicked Heero lightly on the foot—even that had hurt.

"I don't think I want to go to the party anymore," I confessed as I wrapped my legs around Heero's middle as he kissed my temple and pulled me close. "Everyone will probably laugh and point at me or something."

He sighed softly, his breath blowing lightly against my neck. "As long as you're with me," he began saying. And then he looked me in the eye, holding my chin up to look into him too. "You have nothing to fear."

And for the first time, I felt protection I had never felt before in my whole life. For the first time I was assured that I would indeed be okay. Nobody has ever told me that before. 

Heero carried me to the car as if I was some disabled retard but I didn't care. I slumped against him and sagged into the backseat of Trowa's sister's car.

Okay, so it wasn't an ideal night, I'd have to admit. I had a killer migraine but at least Heero was with me all of the way.

Quatre, Trowa and Catherine had been waiting for us in the car, along with another person with light brown hair and grey eyes at least twenty years of age, who was clearly drunk. We were officially an hour late because Heero had to apply a band-aid on my chin, which to be honest, didn't go well with the whole leather look.

I was pouting and whining when we finally made it to the car but I was absent-minded and didn't keep track of what I said as long as I made an annoying sound or commentary. The new guy eyed me weirdly and grinned. "So, who the fuck is this?"

"Duo Maxwell." I said, offering my hand and trying to smile. 

He grinned once more. "Fucking dorky name. You, fuck, have like, a fucking braid!"

"Yes, I am fuckingly aware." I said dourly, clinging to Heero who was next to me.

"My name's, like, Dave."

"Hello Dave." I mumbled, muffled by Heero's shirt, barely looking at him.

Quatre fidgeted in his seat as Dave (I think) turned to him. "Fuck, you're like, that fucking rich boy from the—" and he trailed off using the f word as nouns, prepositions, adjectives, adverbs and verbs. It was just sad listening to the guy and his lack of vocabulary.

It took me a huge amount of energy to try and find a decent sleeping position to recharge my energy for the upcoming party because if I did it any sloppier the band-aid came off my chin and my fresh cut was exposed to the air and hurt all the more. 

Also, I wanted to block off the sound of Dave's voice. ("And so like we fucking fucked around the whole dorm and the fucking professor was fucked up and stuff and fuck was it great! You should've fucking seen it!") Catherine had odd taste in men.

"It's good we're not canceling or anything." Catherine, Trowa's sister (I had learned from Quatre a huge deal about The Barton Family Tree) had said as she tapped lightly on the steering wheel. (Dave had fallen asleep after Catherine handed him a bottle of water and sleeping pills, telling him it was candy. Stupid boy. ) "Just because Duo fell—" she stifled a laugh. "—down the stairs, doesn't give us the plausible reason to cancel our plans. I mean, that would be simply preposterous, wouldn't it Heero?"

Quatre giggled and I rolled my eyes mentally.

Trowa gave Heero a look from the passenger seat. 

Quatre and I are sitting next to each other now (He and Dave had changed positions and the latter is not salivating on the window.) with Heero on my left, an arm securely around my shoulder. It was all good. 

"Preposterous indeed." Heero said monotonously.

Catherine was quiet for a moment before she chirped, "Oh well, whatever!" She sighed. "We're going to party tonight! We're getting real, _social _contact with other normal, dignified people with wide vocabulary spans! We're going to enjoy ourselves in a PROPER party, and not some stupid Californian college frat party! We're going to get dead drunk and sing Meatloaf off-key and then wake up with killer hangovers on the streets! It will be fabulous, don't you agree guys?"

I smiled and sighed in contentment. "Aye!" 

"Take care of yourself, Heero." Trowa said gravely without sparing S.G. the glance. "Don't let it hurt too much." Don't let what hurt too much?

"It won't." Heero said hastily. I didn't know what they were talking about. It was as if they had some psychic connection or something. "It possibly can't."

"Somehow I doubt you know what you're talking about." Trowa retorted over his shoulder.

Nobody said anything after that.

***

When we entered the mansion, the doors opened melodramatically. And then everybody looked up at us and gasped in awe. The music stopped and the room fell silent as Heero and I walked hand in hand inside. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing to ogle over what a hot couple Heero and I made.

I was a sexy beast. Ha! I wish!

Well here's what really happened. I hopped off the car dizzy-eyed and my head spinning. Catherine and Dave, Trowa and Quatre set off in their respective pairs and Heero and I headed to the huge opened oak doors. 

The party had been starting and I was already feeling nauseous. There was a band called 'All American Rejects' playing on a makeshift stage where everybody was dancing and shaking their heads to. Heero had his arm around me and I was limping as he half-carried me inside. (My other leg was feeling stiff and I had muscle cramp from the car.) 

And then we saw Relena. She was wearing a (shocking pink) V-neck top with long sleeves and her skirt reached mid-thigh. She was crushing a plastic cup in her left hand and I was surprised I didn't see Dorothy with her. They always looked so good together, like broccoli and vegetable oil. 

Anyway, by then my cramp had receded and I could stand properly. I flipped my braid to one side (knocking some purple-haired girl to the floor, "Oops! Er, I'm… sorry?") and walked with my hips swaying a little. 

Relena walked over to us, plastering a fake saccharine smile as she eyed me up and down. "Well, well, well… I see you've brought your… friend along with you." She said to Heero, barely minding my presence.

She gave Heero a brief glance and folded her arms. "I only hope you two have fun tonight, Heero." She pursed her lips together and extended her hand. "No hard feelings, Doe?"

"Duo." I said through clenched teeth as we shook hands. 

"Whatever." She gingerly checked her nails and swatted her hand around dismissively. "Just, have fun you two. Oh and Heero,"

She threw a dangerous glance at Heero over her back, which made me blink. 

"I know." You could practically hear the smirk in her tone of speaking. 

Heero looked calm but a brief flicker of emotion passed before his prussian blue eyes—it was kind of hard to miss he was pissed off somewhat.

"Heero, what does she mean by that?"

"Hn."

"No, seriously Heero what does she mean by 'I know'?" I asked persistently. "Does she know where your birthmark is because I know where it is as well… or maybe she knows why you ARE walking away from me because I seem to be talking too much again! Hey!" Heero had stalked away from me again and disappeared amidst the cool crowd to probably, (more or less) join his fellow-overlords! Peachy!

I sighed and turned to the bevy of girls huddled in a corner, all glaring at me. One with blond hair, the leader more or less, had her arms folded and glowered at me with utter contempt. 

The Heero Yuy Fan's Club— I think I've forgotten to mention them. 

Anyway, they were this group of freshman girls who all have crushes on my beloved—Relena's rivals. 

Their names were Bethany, Larissa and Anna. There were no exact membership qualifications for this type of thing. As long as you can scream your heart out at Heero, gush, blush and ogle over the guy, stalk him and join whatever club he's in, then you're definitely club material—well, sort of anyway. 

I shrugged mentally and flashed them a grin and the blond one I'd mentioned earlier huffed and led her two friends away. I chuckled and decided to sit on the couch at the far end of the living room where I could watch from an obscured spot how the image of cool were people with miniscule mentality (save Heero and B. Boy). 

There were a lot of seniors and juniors—jocks and cheerleaders scattered everywhere—and from the looks of it, only socially inclined people were invited.

From where I sat in the corner, I watched a band playing in a small stage at the center of the room. They were called The All American Rejects and they played really nice music. 

Briefly, I wondered if I could join them any time soon, since I was a reject as well and they might need a new recruit who's an authentic American reject, but dismissed the thought as I spotted Heero walking over to me, sidestepping a punk dead drunk on the floor.

He looked the usual: stoic, serious and determined. He took my hand and pulled me up, leading me to a small garden out front where tissue rolls, empty bottles of beer and Snapple were strewn everywhere along with bags of chips and drunk trench coat people with bags of boiled peanuts clutched numbly in their hands. 

I shook my head in sympathy as I passed them by. Some of the people noticed me and waved, raising their thumbs up in approval. "You-a leaving-a already?" One trench coat person said, raising a bag of boiled peanuts in a toast. He had an Italian accent. 

Funny, I never knew there were students with Italian blood in my school. Then again, it's not as if anybody would dare talk to me anyway so there was a very slim chance of my finding out of anybody else's ancestral roots. "You-a and your-a boyfriend are sure-a very a-horny!"

I was about to say something witty when Heero's hand wrapped tightly around mine and it was only then I noticed that his hand was a lot larger than mine. When finally we stopped, he turned to me. 

We were standing in a desolate area and the music had been faint upon reaching my ears. It was a song with a lot of "swings". 

There were bushes and thickets surrounding us. It smelled like fresh rain and the sky was a backdrop of black and studded with tiny pinpricks of silver light. 

"Well?" I joked around despite my sense of foreboding. (I actually thought he was going to break up with me right then and there.) "Are we gonna do it out here? You know I'm not a very public person, can we just go back to your house if we ever, you know, screw?"

Heero was silent and his eyes were indecipherable and dark. He said nothing and then he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek. My heart beat fast and even if we've done this more times to count, I still couldn't get to rehearse what I'm supposed to do. I tried to be calm and breathe normally-but as Heero's breath hovered above my cheeks I felt my knees buckle.

It was times like these I feared I was only dreaming that Heero is really here and loving me in every way. I was afraid that somebody would wake me from this beautiful dream, ruin the moment and pull me back into reality.

And then Heero kissed me, not forcefully or roughly. He just kissed me simply, lips touching mine. It was a soft, sweet kiss. His hand had been tilting my chin to look at him in the eye. 

"Duo…" He said softly.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly, my heart fluttering.

"I have to confess something."

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you this."

"Yeah…?" My heart was beating very, very rapidly.

"I had been trying to tell you, you see…"

"Go on…" The more we postponed things, the more my heart hammered in my chest. I was surprised I didn't explode already. It was the moment of truth. He was finally going to confess his love to me.

"You see when I…"

And then there was movement in the bush behind Heero. He glared at the disrupting bush but it moved again and strange sounds ensued. (It shook too fast and made too much noise for an ordinary bush so I'm surprised I'm even calling it one right now.)

"There's— there's something in there! A wild… a huge, wild animal! Save me Heero! Save me from the bush monster!" I screamed dramatically as I moved behind him. 

Heero however, made no move from where he stood. (Chivalry's very dead) We watched as two shadows emerged from the bush, one with a slightly taller build and the other one around my height. 

It was as if they didn't notice us there because they continued groping and smashing their hideous mouths together and moaning. I 'eep'ed. 

"Oh… Treize… let's leave this place… and just continue this at home."

"But I promised a colleague of mine I'd—Oh god— well, I think I can make some… arrangements…" (More groping and panting came again.)

And then the sounds moved towards us as the shadows meshed together and the bush looked as if it would suddenly combust into flames at the rate it was moving.

The next thing I knew (and was very shocked to see at that) Wufei was allowing himself to be treated vulgarly by his boyfriend. They were like wild animals going at it nonstop and trundling away without giving our presence any honor.

Once they were away from view, moving into another thick patch of clover some few (hopefully) meters away that silence ruled us once more, I raised a fist at their retreating forms and said, "Some justice you two are!"

Heero took my hand from its position in the air and pulled me close by the waist. "Duo, listen please."

"I'm listening."

"No, frankly you're not."

"I am! Really Heero I am. Now, what is this thing that you have to tell me that's so important, hmm?" I asked, kissing him on the nose. I had to stand on my toes to actually do that. 

"Promise you won't get angry."

"I won't!"

"You have to understand, when Relena and I ended—I was feeling very down. And I needed somebody to get me through. And then you came along and—"

Suddenly there was a commotion—more so distraction—that could be heard. More drunk people came and made out noisily and I got a bit perturbed. What is this, a make out place? Just when Heero and I are trying to make decent conversation, some odd dysfunctional cosmic thing decides to happen. Peachy how life tries to bring you down.

"Heero, let's just talk later!" I said as I pulled him out of the garden and back into the mansion. "Since everybody else is just so determined trying to distract us anyway, let it just be and have fun! The band's making nice music and hey, watch it!" Some dude slapped me on the butt and I glared at him.

"Anyway, Heero whatever you have to tell me can wait later!" I said trying not to yell through the music. We were standing next to the stage where the band was playing the song, 'The Last Song'. Heero sighed and tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Duo."

"Sorry for what?"

"Just—for everything. I'm sorry for everything."

I stopped dancing to the music and stared incredulously at my boyfriend, wondering why he was acting so oddly. "Don't be sorry, silly!" I smiled at him and pulled him down for a short kiss. "You have no reason to be sorry. This is everything I've ever wanted and I can't ask for more. You've made me so happy Heero and I can't be anymore thankful enough."

**[Heero]**

Guilt was something I had never associated closely with. It was something I'd rather not think about because it is only one of those things that waste my time—one of those things that if worried over would be pointless regardless of the situation. 

But there I was, pulled close to Duo and inhaling the lilac scent of his chestnut hair, wishing I had more to say than a few words. I wanted to tell him.

Relena knew. She knew that I was trying to get her jealous, trying to piss her off by bringing Duo to her party so that she may resent me forever and feel bad for herself. 

I had spoken to her a few moments ago and she smirked sweetly at me as she leaned against the wall, her pink V-neck showing off her cleavage. I was nauseous. 

"I know you don't really want that boy, Heero."

I folded my arms. "Don't play innocent Heero." She said my name in a way that irked me. "I know you wanted to get back together with me. I heard you and your friend Barton talking about him in the corridor back in school."

I cursed below breath. "You weren't around the school when we talked."

"Well I have my ways." She walked over to me and a sad look passed her face. "I love you Heero. The only reason I broke up with you is because I had wanted to test your loyalty to me, the love you promised me. It wasn't real. I never loved Sebastian the way I had loved you."

"Love?" I asked angrily, my frustration rising. "Love that borders on unhealthy obsession? You stalked me to the bar, Relena and lied to Duo's parents about me forcing myself on him. Really Relena, do you honestly consider that love? Love is not selfish or cruel or untruthful—"

"Well, do you love that Maxwell boy then?" She had asked me, the tears forming behind her eyelids. She was clenching her fists and glaring angrily at me. She looked so wan and thin, her pallor unhealthy. She seemed so vulnerable.

"Tell me Heero!" She continued in an unfeminine screech. "Do you love him? If love is unselfish and kind and truthful and all that you say it is then do you love him? If you suppose that you know what true love is then why do you play with him so—why do you hurt him by showing him off to others? I know you just want to get me jealous and try to redeem a little bit of your pride after our breakup. But I'm here now, and I know you want me… So let's stop all of this nonsense and just… stay together you know?"

"It's not that easy." 

"Do you love me?" The stupid bigot asked.

"No." I was sure of my answer—very, sure.

"How about him then?"

"I… I don't. Love him." My conscience (or lack thereof) was thinning—it's bolder now than ever before.

"You admit it then? That you used him trying to get me jealous?"

"Would you fucking stop playing the almighty and superior interrogator Relena?" I cried out, pissed off. "First off it doesn't suit you, second of all the thing I have with Duo's just a fling, thirdly, yes! I'm using Duo to get you jealous and seeing that it's achieved my desired effect I'm going to do it for as long as I want because I enjoy it. And lastly, I don't love you Relena. Don't get me wrong, you're not ugly or anything—Fuck no— in fact you're a touch attractive that your best friend seems to have it bad for you. But I don't view you in that light. I cannot ever love you."

Relena was speechless. The tears streamed down from my cheeks and she slapped me in the face. Her lower lip was quivering and she stared at me, heartbroken.

"I hate you Heero." She said softly. "For making me love you. You're a… a fucking dip_s_ hit Heero!" And then she left me, her pink high heels clicking away. 

"It's dipshit you bloody twit!" I murmured under my voice. 

Despite my coolness I wasn't at all convinced that was the end of the dramatic show. Relena wasn't one for defeat. She was ceaseless and stubborn—reminds me of myself too.

I had a sense of foreboding that there was something else up her sleeve; that her crying was just some put up crap she decided to use. I knew she was going to make tonight memorable. 

And so I fought my way through the throng of people tongue tied and groping to find Duo. He was sitting forlornly in a corner watching the band play. He looked so beautiful that it was heart shattering—suddenly I regretted all I had said earlier.

And so here we are, dancing to a song that feeds my guilt.

"You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back  
Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow  
I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive, is this what you want  
Is this what you need, how you end up let me know."  
  


Duo wanted the best (he deserved the best) but it wasn't me.

***

I was drinking a lot of beer and Duo was tipsy by the time it hit midnight. Trowa and Quatre were making out in a corner and Catherine and her date were nowhere to be seen.

The party was about to end and I could see that Duo was very happy. He had made lots of friends during the course of the whole night however; a few had been so rash as to touch his ass, which I'd come to resent.

I was still struck by a small mound of panic rising in my chest. Relena hadn't been visible since we had our conversation (rather argument) earlier and I was a touch worried that she would do something drastic to ruin the party.

Duo had been 1.) Asked to dance, 2.) Hit on, 3.) Tipsy 4.) Slapped in the butt 5.) Groped by me, 6.) Asked out by jocks. Of course I being there—we shared every moment together.

Duo was sitting, exhausted, next to Dorothy who had worn something black, classy and blasé. Her hair was done in the same way.

"You look like Audrey Hepburn." Duo had said. "With blonder hair!"

"In what, breakfast at Wal-Mart?" Dorothy was ever as sarcastic. "Besides, Maxwell—I'm not one for vintage or Audrey Hepburn. I'm more…"

"Relena?" 

"Exactly." They were both drunk I noticed and they gave a little high five.

By the time I was convinced the night would be over without any further problems, the band had stopped playing and an annoying sound came from the speakers.

There was a projection on a small blank area of the wall—a girl and boy talking.

And then I realized it was the conversation with Relena earlier. The room fell silent and everybody watched, listened and then turned to me.

Duo had stopped giggling madly with Dorothy about some dumb joke and was looking at me angrily. I thought he was going to slap me like Relena had earlier but he only left—which hurt more than a slap.

I took off after him.

"Heero?

I stopped and turned to Dorothy, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, I resumed again in my pace but it was then she had begun to speak.

"Good luck Heero."

"You too." I threw over my shoulder.

***

Duo was back in the garden, eyeing me.

I stared down at the grass beneath my shoes, unable to make eye contact. Guilt gnawed at me—why? I did not know but as far as Duo was concerned, ever since I met him, my life's been invaded by a dozen foreign feelings.

I looked up finally to see that Duo was clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were white tipped and his very own nails dug into them. I was surprised he did not bleed. 

Duo stared down at his feet, unable to meet my eyes.

"Duo, look at me." My voice was commanding, all vestige of tenderness gone dry. It sounded so strange to me.

"So, that's why you always seemed to have tried too much to please me." Duo whispered. Tears were forming now and I could feel them coming—Duo was beginning to break.  "I was **_gullible_** and the easiest of idiots to snag. Is that _so _Heero?"

I said nothing as Duo continued. 

"It was because you knew I'd like you anyway," He sneered at that. "And would willingly allow myself to be used so that Relena would be jealous of us?!"

"Hn." 

"I am so tired of all this manipulation!" Duo cried out and I tried so hard not to fume then and there. "You know what? My dad was right, you're bad company! You're distrustful and a Goddamn liar! You're a shithead Heero! And I hate you so much!"

"You have no right to hate me." I said as I walked over to him. He was couple of inches shorter so it gave me the momentous dominance. "I gave you these things-" I opened my arms as if to accentuate the things. "Isn't that what you always wanted? Popularity? Acceptance? Me?"

"I would've traded all that for a slice of the truth." Duo said softly and suddenly I resented that—resented him. Why was he being so bleeding difficult? Didn't he realize it was all so pointless what we were fighting, no arguing, for?

"Hn." I grunted again as all the spiteful words rolled off my tongue the moment his violet orbs pierced into my soul.

"You disgust me, Heero." Duo went for the theatrics again. "Why didn't you tell this to me in the first place? I would've underst-"

"Told you what?" I suddenly spat out. I would've grabbed at my hair if I could but I was seething and angry that my voice raised and dripped with venom.

"How can I possibly tell you anything when you keep running from me?" Duo's tears were beginning.  "You play so hard to get Maxwell and when you're finally hooked to the bait, you run away with your tail between your legs. You were almost impossible but I bid my time and waited! Wasn't that enough for you? Wasn't it enough that I slept with you when I haven't barely touched Relena?"

Duo was scowling at me now. "So now I should be flattered you took away my virginity?"

I had been quiet for some time before I spoke in a falsetto, so soft it was barely a whisper. "I never thought we would last this far."

But Duo heard it and his voice was tinged with a certain unfamiliarity that chased the sanity out of me. Suddenly, I felt like he wanted to throw up. Must be the alcohol building up in me.

I had too much to drink, too much exhilaration, fun and social exposure for one night. I had too much of the truth. My lying streak was over.

"A week Heero?" Duo said softly, voice raking with belated hate. "You thought we weren't going to _last_ that long?"

I folded my arms and allowed him to speak.

"You told me things I would never have believed if I were in the right mind but it was you who said those things, you who told me I was beautiful and made me feel like I belong. For awhile you made me think it was OKAY to be different, that it was OKAY to be me. I thought you spoke the truth and I feel stupid for that, so foolish because now I know you're a heartless, lying bastard."

"You patronize the truth too much." My voice was eerily calm, like a smooth pane of glass.

"I hate liars." Duo said bitterly, violet eyes hard and devoid of anything but betrayal and anger. His knuckles were white tipped once more.

I smirked mockingly. 

"Everybody lies, Maxwell." I found myself saying. "Don't think you're an exception because you're a pastor's son."

"It wouldn't ever be this way if you had only told the truth." 

I wanted to scream, kick-tell Duo to shut up for once. My temper had been pushed to the extreme limit-a rarity which never happens-and I struggled not to hit Duo. The alcohol was hot in my veins, like molten lava, and so was my anger.

"What was I to say? 'Good morning, Duo Maxwell. May I use you to get back together with my ex girlfriend because I want her to learn her lesson? Oh really? I can? Thanks so much.' 

"I don't think it would've worked either ways. The truth will only blur things even more."

"You were the only person I'd ever loved, Heero." Duo was on the verge of breaking and I felt the urge to take back everything I said that made him this jaded.

"Are you listening to me?" I said instead of wrapping my arms around him and telling him I was sorry.

"Are _you_ listening to me?" The tears were streaming down his cheeks in torrents and I touched his cheek to stop the flow but he only pushed me back. "Because I think that ego of yours has swelled to the size of a watermelon and had already impaired your hearing. Heero, for the love of God tell me the truth for once-"

"The truth?" I repeated, bewildered. "All right, here it is. I never thought I'd fall for you, and believe me I have. I wasn't supposed to do that because you were the key to get Relena jealous, to make sure she would be hurt when *she* left me.  I am so tired of everybody leaving me. All my life, I have been alone. And I hate the feeling of vulnerability. I hate being weak. That's why I used you-so that I could get my revenge and redeem my company." 

"Maybe if you tried telling the truth Heero then nobody would dare attempt to leave you." 

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I raised my arm, poised to strike Duo. But then something screamed in my mind, something that warned me not to hurt Duo, something that told me that I should be wrapping my arms around the other boy instead.

"What?!" Duo yelled. "You're going to strike me with your fist? Fine! Do it!"

"You tapped something inside of me that made me desire you despite your flaws. And it's wrong because I like it and it hurts me when I lie."

"It hurts you? Have you ever thought of how it would hurt me?"

"I never knew you were such a truth zealot."

"A truth zealot?"

"I love you Duo." I said hopelessly, wanting to cry myself if only I knew how to.

"No, Heero. You only loved yourself." Duo was calm despite the tears that fell. 

"You're selfish, untruthful and sick. If you want Relena you can have her, just leave me out of it because I've had my fair share of mocking and using all my life." 

We were silent for a moment as I watched the moon spill its silver light on the grass beneath my shoes. The air was stiff and taut and a secret chill ran up my spine as Duo wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm leaving Darlington." He said finally. 

"I thought you said you loved me." 

"I do. And that's why I'm leaving to keep you happy. You want to be with Relena right?" He said bitterly, his violet eyes betraying how cold he wanted to be.

"I don't love her." I said, honestly.

"You don't love anybody." True.

"That's not true." It was a whisper between a lie and a truth. I wasn't at all sure anymore.

"Sometimes Heero, I don't know what is anymore."

"You'll regret this, Maxwell."

"I know." Duo said softly as he began to walk away from me, like everybody had ever since I was little. I kicked angrily on a pebble and threw my head back to appeal to the moon as if it would resolve things.

"Duo!" I called out flatly, almost angrily as I came towards him. 

"Don't touch me." 

He was so angry now his ears perked and he raised a fist at me and my world went black. I saw the blow coming beforehand but I took it anyway—I deserved it. 

***

"Is he sober now?" Winner's voice was soft and I wondered where Duo was.

I could hear voices and even through closed eyelids I saw clearly what was happening around me. The shuffle of feet and the incessant swinging of a door. There was no sign of Duo.

My memory was suspended in some parallel place in time and I felt myself talking to somebody and said somebody trying to paw at my arm.

"Define sober." Somebody said. It was Trowa.

"Well what is he doing?" A pause and then Trowa retaliated. I knew his voice well.

"If talking to Quatre's cat on his lap counts as sober then I reckon he definitely is."

I wasn't really talking to the cat—I was more, venting out my anger on him. He made a good listener anyway.

I blinked and adjusted my vision. The cat on my lap was meowing and I sighed. "Life sucks." I told it. My head hurt like hell and my body felt drained. It merely nuzzled on my lap in response, purring.

Trowa came into the living room and took the cat from my grasp. The cat merely urinated on him and he made a strangled noise at the base of his throat, grumbling as he entered the kitchen not before handing me the freshly peed kitty. 

"Trowa did you pee on yourself?" Winner's voice.

"Not that I know, why?"

"You smell like urine." I heard Winner say—unfortunately the Bartons' residence had cheap, thin walls so I heard clearly despite the pounding of my head.

"It's that damned pussy of yours with a bladder problem of some sort. It keeps peeing on the furniture."

I was too tired to care so I grabbed the cat by the neck—which was the precise time Catherine peeked at me from the door of the kitchen. The cat scratched my arm and I tossed it to the coffee table, cursing and clutching my arm.

"Oh my God!" Catherine gasped as she entered the kitchen door again. God knows what they were all doing in there. "Heero just grabbed your boyfriend's little pussy!"

"Catherine," Trowa said stiffly. "Don't be vulgar and please watch your language."

"I'm not trying to be vulgar Trowa." Catherine said through (possibly) gritted teeth. "I meant the cat."

"Oh."

I passed out again after that.

***

"I think Heero can look peaceful." Again it was Winner's voice that I woke up to. 

 "When he's not trying to choke cats to death." He added as an afterthought.

I groaned and pressed a finger to my left temple. I blinked rapidly and regarded Trowa with a supposedly deadly glare after waking from a nasty hangover. Dave was awake as well and he was cursing again in Russian or some other language.

"Is that a squirrel on your head?" I blinked up at Trowa who had this massive furry thing on the other side of his face.

"Catherine!" He stomped off to the general direction of the kitchen and called on his sister.

"Do you think I should have a hair cut? Suppose I get rid of my bangs? They cover one side of my face so much anyway." Their voices were loud and I turned to Winner who smiled in sympathy—he found out about Duo.

Where was Duo anyway? I decided not to know. He might've went back home to his parents.

"Do you think it would suit me?" Trowa was asking his sister.

"What made you think that Trowa?"

"Heero asked if I had a squirrel dangling from my head."

"Heero's drunk." Catherine said trying not to laugh. "He'll say anything and everything under the sun without any regard to who he's actually speaking to."

"Maybe Quatre will like me more if it's-"

"Trowa, Quatre likes you because of your ass-et. I mean, er-he likes you because of your hair, which stands as an asset for you! It makes you look more… more… more…."

"Yes?"

"More… _amorous_." I choked a snort.

"Amorous?" Trowa repeated, confused.

"In a way, yes. Is that the phone ringing? Oh, yes. I think it is. "

***

I was lying on my bed faced down all night, mulling things over. The alcohol had ebbed away from my bloodstream and I could view my thoughts clearly without any illogicality or fatigue. 

The lights were switched off and Trowa had made it a point to leave the door slightly ajar so that I could hear vague murmurs (of my conscience?) and voices from downstairs. Catherine was giving good old David a lecture.

Other than the light from the hallway, there was blackness, a thin yellow line marring the shadowy half-darkness. I could hear myself breathing as the muscles of my right arm became numb from being lain over.

Everything had gone down the drain now in a swift blink of an eye; what had mattered most to me had slipped from my grasp and it was undeniable the anger Duo felt toward me. He might not even speak to me anymore.

I've never been this perplexed by emotion. I was never good at extending affection towards others. I was immune to emotion… until now.

And I made Duo cry-tears of anger and pain-and there was nothing I could do but watch him leave… leave me. I shouldn't be so distraught by his actions, his departure but maybe I feared it might be permanent and I might be left alone again... Then again it cannot matter. 

I never loved him, never had the time for a companion and I feel no pity towards him otherwise, and yet there is a dull pain boring into my soul—marring the steel wall I tried so hard to put up all these years. Such a waste of shame.

It hurt, so much that I want to cry myself too. Remembering how Duo tried to fight me when I wrapped my arms around him in hope to soothe his crying. It hurt how he rejected me and told me he didn't have time for riffraff like me, like liars like me.

It hurt and I wanted to cry too.

Of course I didn't. 

I probably didn't remember how to anymore.

Tbc…

Phew… that was hard..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thanks A Bunch To:**

Lin-z- I see you've got the hang of rhyming words. I've got this thing for that, hehe... I was once addicted to classical poetry—Poe's my fave though among them all and Percy Shelley's not so bad.

Wheeeeeeeee- Thanks! I'm actually glad some people think my writing's worthwhile 'wheee' indeed.

L33T PHR33K- Today is the day when there's gonna be more.

shinigami-steh- Thanks a load! Sorry for the delay as well.

inuki- er... sorry for the two month delay.. i was busily in a slump.. Among many others.

kaori-chan- I think the last title really is much more interesting too. I just thought up some

other titles for the sake of having a poll... hehe... but I liked the first title though..

Canyon- Well this whole thing's not really a PERFECT biography about my life, to tell you the truth. First off, I'm not quite... a preacher's offspring because my dad works in Venice and other parts of Europe and my wardrobe is not scant, though a bit stand off-ish because I don't dress femininely (not that I cross dress, I just have neuter clothes, you know?) and I only have five pair of jumpers (which I had to wear because it was mandatory) from the catholic school I attended. But if you dig in deeper-the expectations, sarcasm, poetry, friends and behavior-they're all mine to begin with. I just felt I had to clear that whole thing up, cause basically everybody thinks I suck which is partially true. 

spellhorn- Thanks a load for reviewing!

Ex-Angel, and Muses- I used to despise-no scorn- Relena cause she reminds me of a certain person in school. I tried to make her seem like a real person, with feelings, etc.. But she came out as an utter cretin in this fic... Sorry. 

AHAHAHAHA! I OWN WUFFIE!!!- Well, I dunno myself. I'm weird like that. You know that part when Duo says they raised sheep in their farm in Abbington? Yeah, I think that's why I called the chappie the way I did. 

Ryoko-onee- I'm one for cliffies and stuff.. Once somebody says that it's going to be all right from then on, you know it won't. I'm evil like that.

meh - Yes you just don't. Too bad you'll be impairing their genitalia and dethrone them.

little red - My devoted fan? Er... I'm flattered. Again, sorry for the delay. Yes it may be summer but in the mean time I've been undergoing lots of drastic changes in my life... I've been busy-even when I'm not supposed to be because school's out. I'm only able to write when school's back-I dunno. I tend to get focused a lot and motivated, what with the object of my affection believing in me and all. *wink, wink*

Werekitten- I haven't particularly made anybody from the party want Duo yet because there's already somebody who does... oh someone from his family. *cough, cough* You'll soon find out in the next chapter how Confused!Heero reacts to that once Duo leaves Darlington... Rats! I just gave out my plot.. *goes back to her shiny, new laptop to reformat next chapter* So much for that.

sawdust monster- Er, I dunno yet. Their fathers may not be involved, or maybe they were... but who knows what I might think up? My Hentai mind has lots of new fangled ideas I'd want to throw into the story, but as for the insinuation, I'm not so sure yet. You're twelve? Oh my Goodness... I've corrupted your young mind! *dramatic sigh* oh well, don't worry kiddo, I started reading Yaoi when I was nine so, good for you! *sweatdrop* I'm a really bad influence, ne? 

Queen Of Vegetasei- sorry, the other title won. And if ever Duo kicks Heero in the balls, don't you think he'd be dethroned from his sex god-ship now that hiss sex organ is impaired? And yes, flab and pink condoms... Relena's odd you know? And flab's just another one of Duo's paranoid thoughts. 

Kary-Asakura- It's my fave chappie too! I'm glad you liked it!  

Draco-Lover11- You read this four times?! Wow, thanks! Some of my friends won't even look at it! Oh and I love your pen-name... 

Phoenix36-Thanks!!!

LBx- sorry about that.. My fic's too damn long it annoys me... hehe, I see you've changed your name. FFNET's becoming warped-what's the world coming to, banning Yaoi scenes and all that and changing pen names and... -stops- er, I'm babbling now, sorry. My life's a bit related to the fic-I'm more a mix of Dorothy and Heero and a bit of Duo, you know? I've a bit of a problem warming up to people because I'm forever paranoid. I like the nickname too! Hehe... and it's creative that you've placed the 'x' at the end of your name. It's very creative, even if I had to frantically search for you on FFNET. 

Nina- I'm glad you liked it.

Darla-La Mosca Tete- *goes into hysterics*I'm so sorry!!!! SORRY!!!!!!! Gomen nasai! SORRY! I just completely lost it-I didn't check before uploading! I didn't check! I'm sorry!! I've added you though since you're one of my treasured reviewers, even if I did it belatedly. *beams*

TrenchcoatMan- Yeah, maybe I'll read I someday. Maybe later. It sounds very interesting and all that.

WhiteWolfSearching- you're the 2nd person who glomped on me today... Anyway, I love your fics, I had been offline most of the time but I'll find time to review them. I think that you're a really talented writer, feeding my interest in reading mpreg. I usually don't touch those things because I thought they were odd but you got me hooked. I may be considering writing one myself some time later on and I would really appreciate help if you don't mind.

Koneko- Thank you so much for being such a wonderful beta-reader! You're simply fab! If it weren't for you, I probably would wallow in my grammatical errors and misspelling! Thanks a load!

Duos-fangurl-2002- Thanks as well for being so nice to me and reviewing and adding me to your YM and all the other stuff I've missed out because I'm a twit whose go a memory problem! 

Sev-chan-I'm glad you check on this when you log on FFNET.

Darkarc- *accepts pocky* Thanks, man.

SwomeSwan- you wouldn't mind if I used that line later on would you? I was at my mind's end trying to figure out some witty comeback while writing that scene!  

Lin-z- sorry for the delay.

Lizzard  - Your life is like my story? And I thought my life sucked, (no offense) but then again you have to accept whatever life's given to you, ne? at least you have a life.. (that's what they tell me when I complain) I'm thinking about writing my own autobiography. Memoirs From Hell: The Life Of A Catholic Student

Satans Little Toy- sugar high? I write when I'm high on caffeine and sugar! Well, I'll try it out some time! *wink, wink*

Ryoko-onee- Effed up indeed. 

Kate- I am using it now.

Maria Wong  - sorry about the pink condom… I didn't know what had gotten into me when I added that part up.

Terra Kaiba- yeah I'm looking forward to that day somebody decides to give me a job as a freelance writer or something.

Leaf Zelindor- oh well, guess we've the similar lives, ne? 

Sir Gabs-a-lot- funny thing, my friend says it's better to be a smartass than a dumbass, so I at least fell smug about it when people call me the former too.

Jersie16- I did it once and I'm doing it again! Thanks so much for reviewing! Love lots to you too! 

Peace Angel and Dark Angel- I'm more than glad you liked it!!

White Destiny- they are anorexic, yeah I know but Duo's just forever paranoid he's imperfect and all.

Terra Kaiba- aww, thank you! I've a rough draft of my new book (if anybody likes to publish it) It's called: Memoirs From Hell: The Life Of A Catholic Student , even if I'm not at all catholic…

Seraph's Cry- sorry about that, my paranoia of being banned from FFNET society strikes again what with the lemon scenes the bleeding management wants to take down… 

Reina De Corazons- Again sorry for the damned delay… I am a bloody idiot… 

mara-chan- Thank Ya! Thanks!

Meiyo- Aww, thanks, and I really look forward to seeing what you're about to (hopefully) draw for me… Anyway, sorry for the disturbing your apartment's peace… didn't mean to…

Fire-Wind1- Thanks A Load!!! ^^

Bleh!!!- Aww thanks so much! I'm just so glad that you reviewed again! One question though, how did FFNET delete your review? *waves hand around* Nah, FFNET's been screwed up recently anyway so I wouldn't be surprised.

Did you like it? No, really, did you? Anyway, I have to have another polling session with you guys. *people start whining and some random person throws a frying pan at the authoress* *dodges frying pan* Phew… that was close… Anyway… moving along—

Who would you like me to feature next in the fic?

A.) Heero's okaasan 

B.) Hilde 

C.) Solo

D.) All of the Above

Vote please! As for now, I thank the aforementioned people who reviewed the last chapter. To anyone I've missed out, mea culpa! My apologies—I'll add you in for the next chappie—it's bleeding difficult what with the names I have to keep track off, so sorry again! Like I said, I suffer from Alzheimer's disease and I'm only a sophomore. lol…

**Please** Review if you have a kind heart, if you don't then—review anyway. It doesn't really matter… Reviews are a karmic thing, you know. ^^;


	13. Lesson12:It Sucks Pretty Bad Right Now

It's been several long months since I had last updated Teach Me How To Be Cool. First *warily eyes the spatulas poised to strike her**gulps* I'd like to apologize for leaving you, my dear readers, hanging there like some expectant hanging… _thing_. I've been, er, met with some er… problems so I wasn't really ready to sprout out any new ideas, till Andrea—my dearest beta reader—emailed me and told me to update. Thanks for the wake up call, girl, not to mention beta-reading ^^. 

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to everybody who's read, reviewed and supported this fic, also those who emailed me like Paulina, and the rest. To White Destiny I am deeply sorry! The next chapter after this will be the last, and I've been recently planning to post a fic called, "Catch Me I'm Falling (Really I Am)" which is 1x2, so I'm finishing this first so I'd have no more problems. Sorry, and thanks again. 

Teach Me How To Be Cool Lesson # 12: It Sucks Pretty Bad Right Now 

Heero

Had you ever felt in love that it was all you cared about? Had you ever dismissed every flaw you could see from the one you loved? Love—in my opinion it's roughly overrated crap, which people have turned into the most prolific drug. Maybe it's right that I don't come after Duo anymore. 

He walked away from me, and it's his fault anyway, being so idiotic to fall for a _douche _like me, well according to Catherine. The wind blew outside, muffled voices and somebody banging their body against the wall. Trowa and Winner probably. How can they manage to copulate at a time like this? 

Everything falls into fragmented blurs of sound and breath, and thickness. 

I groaned in the sheets and rolled over, but then suddenly before I got comfortable something wet and cold washed over me in a drowning wave. I could die in my bed and nobody would take the blame for it. 

Catherine would probably be lecturing her boyfriend about the use of profanities and Trowa and Quatre would be too busy screwing like bunnies to notice me. Fuck them all. 

"Get that thing away from me!" I garbled, waving my hands around frantically, and reaching for something to hold onto. I grabbed fistful of hair, and managed to yank it around. 

"Ouch! Hey, hey watch it Heero. It's expensive to get a haircut these days!" 

I stopped, and sighed. Coherence seeped into my mind and I kicked it out. But it was persistent and mentally gagged me so I couldn't prevent it from permeating. 

The water stopped. I groaned. I heard a bucket being thrown somewhere carelessly, and was that the sound of my sound system just crashing? A female voice muttering an "Oops." And somebody cursing colorfully. I may get used to this kind of treatment, people trying to drown me in my own bed. (I thought I was over at Trowa's house last night? Hn. They probably decided to trash my house to get me back for the free meals. ) I may even end up on the news.

I lay in the bed for a few more moments before wiping my face of water and opening my eyes. It was so bright I had to stagger around to adjust with the light. It was a generally bad idea because my head began pounding painfully. 

"Oww." I massaged my temple. 

"That my boy is just part of the fiasco you pulled last night," Catherine said somewhere at least within a four feet radius. I rubbed my eyes. 

David was in my room and he was picking his nose. I gave Catherine a long look. What could she possibly have seen in that guy? I thought. 

Catherine shrugged and sighed as if reading my thoughts. She was standing in front of my sound system, I think hiding the mess she'd created. 

It was probably broken by now. "It's what you call love Heero." She explained. I narrowed my eyes, which worsened only the thudding of my head. "This isn't a movie Catherine." I told her. "I can't just fix things like the good guy does in the movies. And Duo and I'd end up making out in the last scene." 

She shrugged again, and David I think was sniffing his armpits. Was he on crack? I better ask Trowa later on. I heard David was one of hygiene after all.

"You better go get something for your headache." Catherine was ushering me out of my own room. I was beginning to suspect she threw the bucket of water by the sound system, thus destroying it completely. 

She was a bit tense. 

I dragged myself downstairs to get a cup of coffee, and there had been this strange looking cat purring on the sofa. I stripped my shirt off and tossed it aside, trying to ignore its green eyes penetrating into my skull, or who knows maybe it wanted my ass. 

The cat gave me a hiss as I turned to scrutinize it, its claws digging into the expensive interior so that the cotton wisps bulged out. I don't know what went over me, but I think maybe last night as I had lost Maxwell, I had lost my sanity along the way so I glared at it—and bit it.

The cat let out an injured sound and leaped away from me. I spat back bits of fur that have accumulated in my mouth and gave myself a mental pat on the back. 

I felt good for a while, and then I just thought it was all stupid and trudged into the kitchen where I was supposed to be.

I turned to the kitchen. Somehow I began remembering Maxwell again.

There was no use calling him by the first name anymore since we didn't have any connection. I sighed. There was this song stuck in my head and I hummed—which if you ask me is a bit out of character for somebody as introversive as I. 

I tried looking for aspirin in the drawers, ignoring the mess of underwear, trench coats and balls of fur scattered everywhere. 

Even my coffee tasted funny, as I had found hair in the brew or maybe there were still some left in my mouth from my recent literal catfight. 

I couldn't find any aspirin so I settled for driving out to get some. I hadn't seen Trowa, however I've heard Winner's panty statements from the garage, "More! More! More!" which indicated Trowa's faithful presence there as well. 

I shook my head, fishing the keys out of Catherine's coat pocket hung on the closet. When I started the engine, the radio went on automatically. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the drug store. 

It was 10 AM and somewhere along the drive there was this song called 'I Miss You' playing. It was by this band called Blink 182. I turned it off. There was no use to cry over the bad. 

I hadn't showered, and I was wearing ripped jeans with a black shirt. I didn't know how or why but I was. Maybe I was mourning. Maybe I just needed to really go to the dry cleaners. 

The store personnel had braces and long blonde hair. She smiled at me through her thick glasses, and I assumed she was about my age. I asked for some aspirin, which she hastily stuffed into a small brown paper bag. I gave her my money, and she winked at me. 

News traveled fast, ne? The town probably wanted to hook up with me now that I'm single again. I wonder what Relena was doing. Hn. Probably changing her last name to Pink. 

I was starting the car again when I eyed this punk skateboarding on the other pavement across from where I was illegally parked. He had chestnut brown hair cut to the tips of his ear, which had four earrings each. 

He was wearing nothing but black, and from my vantage point I could see that even his nails were painted the same color. He had an arm warmer on one arm; a guitar case slung across his back along with his backpack, and a canvas under one arm. 

He played the part of the anti-social artist very well. He probably felt me looking at him because he skidded into halt and looked at me for very long. Then he raised his middle finger, narrowed his violet eyes and began on his skateboarding journey. He had violet eyes…. Violet just like Duo's. 

My head hurt. 

Hey was that a quarter on the dashboard?

Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.

***

I'm agnostic. I don't believe that I should follow a set of rules just because other people do. I didn't know what went over me, but after I swallowed the aspirin and wetted my tongue with a little water, I found myself standing in front of the Baptist church in which the Reverend Maxwell would be having his sermon. 

It was a Sunday after all. I didn't mean to see Duo. For all I know he might never want to see me after the party last night, but he was standing there by the doors of the church looking so wan and exquisite I suddenly wanted to kick myself for being so stupid to bet over him.

He was in his usual attire; the infamous jumper. He was looking to the ground, twiddling his fingers impatiently. He wasn't even supposed to see me, and I was contented enough watching him. And then he looked up, straight at me. Our eyes met. It was like the first time when I was six;

Duo

It's kind of like that song you hear on the radio. The one done by Gwen Stefani and the rest of her band No Doubt. What was it called again? Oh, yeah—Underneath It All. 

It was what I should've been asking myself. Did Heero really love me underneath it all? The jumpers, the Blue's Clues boxers? I was thinking of the things Heero said. Hell for all I know it could be his lying reflex kicking in again. 

He lies like it's second nature, after all. What I couldn't get was why hadn't he said anything sooner? We could've prevented this from happening, and maybe… maybe he could've proved just how much I really meant to him. Or maybe it's just this sick fantasy of mine that he actually cared, even just a little bit.

I was talking loud now, a little angry, confused and hurt. 

I kicked on a small pebble and I think I might have hit a small squirrel in the process. The metaphoric squirrel though coalesced before me in a small furry form, hissed at me in the darkness, the lampposts barely illuminating its little teeth. I didn't think that squirrels were capable of even hissing till then. 

Anyway, I know that I'm screwed for life. I'm moving away and I just broke up with my assumed boyfriend, only said boyfriend isn't officially what he deems to be, which leaves me with the knowledge that I am fated to live and die alone_. _

_Lest you speak of one who loved not too wisely but too well._ It's like Othello, only I should've killed Heero or better yet, myself from the shame and mortification. Well, my only comfort is that I won't get really old. That's even worse than dying after all, or killing myself. 

Here are top ten reasons that prove my life sucks:

10) I am constantly being ignored by everybody in school and I belong in no social circle. Research proves that people who are being ignored majority of the time just give up trying to attract attention and fail to exist, just like that—they fade into nothingness. Think, The Twilight Zone, only in full color.

9) My dad is a preacher and sings Elvis songs when nobody's looking. I could die from embarrassment that he is my father, and that fact alone can give me traumatic shock at an early age. But the guy sings Elvis songs, man. People will come after me with torches and knives demanding my head on a stake.

8) My hair is tied into a braid and is at least three feet long. It makes up 5 percent of my body weight and it hampers my ability to think properly, not to mention people seem to want to pull it all the time. People who are mentally incapacitated are more likely to be run over by somebody's car (i.e. Heero) when they cross the street. Slow nerve signals I guess. And not forgetting, the more frequently people pull on my hair, the more likely my head will just hang loosely from my neck. I would be walking around and my head would be lolling around. Not that it'll cause me any fatalities but it's just that I'd probably end up killing myself out of embarrassment. Also, I use loads of shampoo so there may even be a time when all my hair would fall out eventually.

7) I don't own any pair of pants but my jumpers. I saw this documentary on the Pants Channel in which they conducted a survey to people who owned lots of pants and people who didn't. Results prove that people who didn't tend to die earlier than those who do because others didn't want to socialize with them as their scarcity in jeans disqualified them from being in the 'in crowd'. People who have no social affiliation are often suicidal or end up homeless in the back of the subway stealing McDonalds' leftovers from passersby. 

6) I have become a pariah. If you don't know what that means then read a dictionary. People who read the dictionary on a regular basis have mental deficiencies. It also happens that I read the dictionary so go figure.

5) I am a vegetarian most of the time when my parents are looking, and my bones are very, very weak. If I ever were to mosh, which will probably never happen, I'll end up with a nub. People will start calling me "Nubby."

4) I live in a house full of sickos and even my dog is weird and humping things that feel warm. I'd probably dissolve inside myself in the process of living with my family and die eventually because the house rules suffocated me in such a way that caused me to combust spontaneously, or some other domestic disaster. I have other creative ideas. 

3) I have a knack for finding trouble. Trouble finds me, so when the next terrorist attack occurs people would probably blame me for it too. Like that blue crayon incident and the time I knocked over my grandmother's false teeth and she kept hitting me on the leg. However if that doesn't happen, (being blamed for the terrorist attack and such) the leg that my gran hit the most would more or less have this post-effect thing in which my bones would slowly crack and I'd be left with one leg forever. I'd die of suicide, or being hit too much by my grandmother.

2) I am so noisy, not to mention clumsy. Did you know that noisy people have the propensity to have things jammed in their throats? Socks, food—you name it. I'd probably die of asphyxiation and end up like these dead vics on CSI. Clumsiness, however, well that's another thing—I'd probably be hit on the head by anvil when I walk around a construction site.

1) And the number one reason I am most likely to die now? My heart is broken. People with broken hearts die of hurt.

I was making this list in my head when I spotted a pink bicycle not so far away. I had been walking for what, half an hour now, and there were still several blocks to get to my house. My parents would probably freak, my dad would throw a fit and probably announce the Apocalypse, and my dog… hm, probably humping things around the house. 

I used the bike to get to my house, but unfortunately it started raining. And what sucked even more was that the bike I had borrowed (ahem) was for little girls ages seven to ten, so it took a lot for me to pedal. 

I must've looked hilarious, because I was wearing leather pants and the rain began soaking me to the core. But it was good—the pain in my legs made me forget about the heartache. 

What was weird was that the infamous squirrel made another dramatic appearance again. It spread its little arms around and then jumped at me. We struggled for a bit, rolled across the pavement, and I sweat it tried killing me with its teeth slicing into my neck.

"Erlacck!" I managed to dislodge it and tossed it aside where it flinched, flinched some more and then recovered swiftly. I swear I even heard it mutter obscenities, but then again even this town is odd in itself.

Timely enough, I made it to the house before too long. I jumped off the small, pink, well thing, and the moment I whipped around to face Death Row, otherwise known as the house with holy people in its walls, the bike got run over by a speeding car.

It cracked into splinters. 

I could only blink after the remnants of the bike on the road. "That could've been me." Was that another sign from the Heavens? Did this mean the Apocalypse? Or was the Grim Reaper out on hot pursue of my cute lil' tush? Hm, probably the latter.

I was standing in front of my own doorstep. The rain had calmed somewhat and I was shivering, cold, hungry—I was even pretending to be Oliver Twist for a few seconds there. "Please sir, can I have some more?"

I placed my hand on the doorknob, and it surprisingly opened with creak. 

And then there, in the couch was my mother… with… with Dad rubbing her shoulders, and the classical music turned on. Hey since when did he get back from wherever planet he's from? "Oh God… is this sex?" I suddenly blurted, gasping and shielding my eyes. "I just have to look away."

"Duo?!" My mom shot up, knocking my dad's nose in the process. It bled. Hooray. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick over you. You didn't even call, or write—"

"Mom, I was gone overnight." I told her wearily, trudging up the stairs. "I don't think I even needed to write."

My dad was checking his nose and scowling really darkly. He was like, the Constipated Tomato. "Oh, hey dad! 'Sup?" I grinned fakely. He was mad and looked like he wanted to hang me by my toenails on the ceiling.

"Your mother's asking you a question son." Dad bellowed. He reached out and grabbed my arm painfully, pulling me against himself and mom. "Answer her."

"I was over at Heero's!" I winced and he freed my arm. 

Dad looked even angrier if that was even possible. "You're… seeing that boy again? I thought I told you he's bad company? Don't you know what kind of person he is? And look at you now—just what in all of earth are you wearing? Did he make you wear this? Did he?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No, dad." I answered, guiltless. "I did on my own will. I'm tired of being your little slave. I mean I love you guys and all, it's just that I am so fucking fed up with what you two do to me. Don't you understand? I want to wear what I want to wear. I wan to read, watch what I want to."

"Hun, please—" My mom was restraining my dad from hitting me.

"Look, I'm gay all right? Homosexual." I explained, crossing my arms. I was really tired. And my heart—it was impaired. I was still a bit shaken from the Bike Incident as well. "But I'm not sure. I haven't been attracted to any other guy but Heero. Maybe I'm Heero-sexual. Then again there was this time when I thought David from Simple Plan looked totally hot—" I had stop there which had been a bit difficult considering when I began I never really meant to stop. 

They were looking at me, unblinking. And their mouths opened and closed like fish's. I remembered the guppy I flushed down the toilet, and I felt sorry for it belatedly. Maybe it was still alive after all these years. Forgive me nameless guppy.

"Maybe we should baptize him again." My dad recovered quickly and was making wild arm gestures. Was he dancing invisible tango just then? "To drive away the evil spirit."

"Yeah and drown me in the bath tub filled with holy water." I mumbled under my breath. "Look dad I just want to go to sleep all right?"

My dad eyed me critically. He walked over to me and was scrutinizing a spot on my neck very seriously. Shit.

"Is that a hickey?"

Gulp. "Umm, it's funny you should ask." I flushed.

"I don't remember you having a birthmark there."

"Dad, you barely even remember where you put your car keys," I pointed out, trying to act smug and hiding the mark on my neck. "It's been there for like, forever."

My dad shrugged and sighed. "Well I was bitten by a squirrel."

Dad cleared his throat. He was back into Paternal Mode again. This is unjust! If any normal parent finds out their child has been bitten by a possibly deranged squirrel they would comfort them and pat their backs, and offer some sort of medical treatment. But no, not my parents!

"You'll change your clothes." He ordered sternly, and my mom had looked so lost I was reminded of Mariah Carey in her Glitter movie [1] "I'll be immersing them with holy water and burn them after a quick prayer. I'll be sending you to Boston whether you like it or not Duo. Your actions grieve me."

Only my dad would use 'grieve' in a sentence that involved me. "Your cousin Solo's studying at the university there. We'll be moving from town anyway but I have to get you out of here away from that Yuy boy as quickly as possible. It's unsafe."

"Mom?" I appealed for sympathy but my mom turned to her toes. I realized she had a fresh manicure. I let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what? This is so unfair!" 

I pointed at my dad. "You just don't know how much torment I endure every flipping day of my life. And the whole day in particular—I wasn't able to get those spiffy fake tattoos, I broke a pair of new leather pants, fell off the stairs and I learned the person I'm in love with used me to make his girl friend jealous!"

I stomped upstairs, thought better of it and went back down again. I was thinking of a better dramatic exit so I got to be the center of attention so I faked a faint, but my head in turned hit the floor really hard. I was seeing stars. 

My parents just stared at me, in that fish-esque way again and I got pissed so I stood up once more. "Fine. Act like you don't care. I'm going to my room."

"The stairs are up here, son." Mom pointed towards the staircase when I had seemingly been led by my sense to the kitchen. 

"I knew that." I rolled my eyes.

"And don't forget that you're grounded!!!"

Ha! It wasn't as if I was allowed to do anything in this house anyway.

***

It was dark. I was lying in my bed, and I hugged a pillow next to me really tight. It smelled strangely of Heero. I was in my pyjamas because dad had this bright elating idea that he should just burn the whole outfit I wore to the party… He didn't want the world to affect his precious son now, does he? Fuck it.

I cried, my tears drowning the sound of my parents… eww that was just gross, I'd prefer it if they were fighting and trying to kill each other… Well let's just say they were arguing earlier and were making up now… shudder.

I pushed the thoughts away, and only one thing lingered more vividly than the pain in my heart. 

Heero.

"I hate you Heero." I fisted the sheets and buried my face into the pillows.

The next day had been surreal. At breakfast my father was announcing that I'd be leaving before Wednesday. It was a Sunday and my dad had finished preparing his next sermon. It was about, well yippee—fornication. 

For a minute there I thought he knew about what happened between Heero and I, but then I digress—the guy had been out the whole day yesterday.

I didn't even bother to ask him how he was doing; I kind of hated his presence now. 

St. Peter rested his head on my lap and I was patting his head. He looked sad as well. "I thought you'd be happy son." My dad was drinking his coffee while leafing through the bible. "Remember how you and Solo used to play back in Cape Cod? You were very close to him, weren't you? Why the long face huh?"

I looked at him. I looked at my mom. I looked at my vegetarian cereal. I looked at my dad again. I think it may have been too much looking in my part. "Solo, dad… he tried… he… I think I need to get dressed for church." I excused myself from the table and hurried to my room.

I shut the door behind me, sinking to my knees and slamming my rolled fists against my forehead. "You gotta calm yourself Duo and think." Unfortunately I'm not very good in thinking. Solo's my cousin, and for awhile he was like 'Solo: Homeless Greek Artist' to me back when he didn't try to touch me. He had been so cool back when we were kids. He played a guitar and sketched. We even slept in his backyard one time to gaze at the stars and he taught me a few constellations.

He'd point to groups of stars, and I'd marvel at my own stupidity. 

I felt like calling Heero, then I remembered the betrayal I felt, and decided against it. I even blamed my best friend Quat as well—he was with Trowa after all. Trowa who was Heero's best friend. Trowa, the Bang Boy who, speaking of which, is probably banging Quatre right now.

Anyway by the time I went back downstairs, I was trying to act normal.  It was consistent by the time I reached church. My dad had gone in first, and then before I could follow after him, my mom moved into my way and whispered something into my ear.

"Things will be fine, Duo." She said. "Don't worry about your father. He's just had a lot of things on his mind lately. This is his last sermon, so it's special to him. Please don't let your dismay show."

I sighed and faked a smile. It seemed I was getting good at that now. "Yeah." was all I said and she left me staring at the ground beneath my shoes. People from school passed me by, and there were even a few from the party that stopped and said hi.

A giggly group of girls, and was that the Trench Coat guy with the peanuts?

There was even this guy who asked me to call him when I had the time. He grinned and pointed at me with both two fingers. "You da man!" 

I feigned a responsive grin. "You da man!"

"You da man!"

"You da man!"

"You da man!"

"You da man!"

"You da—"

"Okay cut the crap or I won't call you anymore." He shut up and I rolled my eyes. I resumed staring at the ground. I mean the sermon won't begin for another five minutes so I still had time to think about my plan of action towards Solo and his arrival. I really didn't want him to touch me that way again. If anything it'll be odd.

Should I call the police? 

I leaned my back against the door, frustrated and as I gazed up I met curious prussian blue eyes. 

It was—always—like the first time.

I narrowed my eyes instead of ogling over or being starry eyed. I didn't care if it made me look like a frustrated peanut or whatever; I was just thoroughly, thoroughly pissed.

"What're you doing here Heero?" I asked. "I thought you didn't believe in God." He warily glanced behind his shoulder, as if checking for my dad and walked towards me. He was so close I could taste the words from his lips.

"I don't." He admitted. He lifted his hand to touch my cheek but I slapped it away. "Please Duo…"

"Don't Heero." I licked my lips for moisture. "Please leave me alone. My dad might see us. He's back from the seminar. I'm becoming a preacher now."

Heero frowned. "I'm sorry Duo." His words had sounded so real they were like ketchup and even if it were expired I'd still want to have it. "I should've told you sooner."

I laughed at him. He looked despondent. "Yeah well maybe you should've done that."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "I said I was sorry, Duo. Do you want me to bleed just to prove how sorry I am?"

"It still wouldn't be enough." I told him. Inside, the service was already starting. "Goodbye Heero."

I heard Heero sigh as I began to walk inside the church. Then he did something that surprised me—he clasped my wrist, pulling me towards him and whispered into my ear. "I love you." He said, before releasing me and then leaving.

***

"Hey Duo." I was sitting alone after the service. My dad was talking about his seminar to one of his church buddies and my mom was well, somewhere. My eyes were snapped shut, and I was trying to concentrate on the delicate humming in my head. I may have loosened some screws there after all.

"Hey Duo!" I opened my eyes too look at Quatre who looked so flushed and red he resembled a tomato with yellow hair. His lips were very, very swollen and I had noticed his clothes were in disarray. "What's up?"

I glared at Quatre. "Er, Duo. Don't glare, please. You look, just… odd doing that."

I sighed. Some best friend he was. "I know."

"And that's why you're doing it?" Quatre sat next to me and placed his hands threaded together, on his lap. Quatre Winner—always so prim, proper.

"Well, no. Actually I'm supposed to be angry at you." 

"Are you?" Quatre asked hesitantly. He was playing with his fingers unconsciously now. "I mean it wasn't like Trowa and I plan to bankrupt you and Heero of condoms. Trowa promised to buy a new box to replace the ones we used last time— and it wasn't really, really, really, my fault if you look at it closely. It was… it was Trowa's idea!!"

Quatre was almost on the verge of crying. He was huffing, and his shoulders rose every now and then. I stared at him weirdly. Just how much was he getting anyway?  And how come Heero never told me of his stack of condoms? 

I felt a twinge of jealousy, and I began wondering if Heero ever had sex with anybody besides me. I thought about Relena—they had been together for more than a week, unlike Heero and I after all. Maybe Heero used every trick in the book to win her too; maybe he's told her he loved her as well.

"It's not that, Quat." I patted Quatre as he shook, focusing on the present day. Thinking about Heero was making me weak in the knees. "It's about last night."

"What now?" Quatre's blue eyes pierced nervously into mine. "The other box?"

"No." I gritted my teeth. "The party, and the fact that Heero used me, and Trowa knew about it."

We were silent. Quatre grumbled something about kicking Trowa on the leg, and somehow his conversation with himself got around him ending up bent on the kitchen counter.

"Have you ever noticed the way chickens look at you weirdly?" I suddenly asked. Quatre stopped murmuring and furrowed his brows. Did he just shave them?

"Maybe they only do that to you." 

"No, Quat." I explained. "Last night it was like that. Did you know how embarrassed I was? People were staring at me in that way that chickens before they peck the life out of you and you run like hell away from them."

"You've been pecked before haven't you?"

I shrugged. "My aunt had a farm in Abbington."

"Duo, listen to me!" Quatre had his arms around my shoulders and was shaking the wits out of me. "Stop talking about chickens! You're … you're mad!"

"Well that's generally the idea." 

"No, I mean you're insane!" Quatre shook his head at me, letting me go. "Heero's madly in love with you. Well not in the same sense, but well—he's really sorry for what he did. It was all Miss Relena's intention to break the two of you up! Don't you see how much he's willing to sacrifice—"

"Hey, hey, hey, hang on just a sec there! The guy didn't even tell me about the box of condoms!" I stood and towered over Quatre, crossing my arms. "Now you're telling me he's in love with me? And the bet, when was he gonna tell me? When he's gotten back with that bit—"

"You had sex with Heero?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well it isn't like you're not intensely copulating (with Bang—Trowa) with somebody are you?" 

Quat blushed beet red. "That's not the point."

"Quatre how would you feel if Trowa used you?"

"What? Me or my body?" Quatre shrugged. "Depends."

"Quat—"

"Hey Duo."  They say when you meet the love of your life suddenly time stops. But then, we're talking about the nightmare coming to life here, so let's have that (see above) act to the same effect. 

I stopped talking, and Quatre turned around. The buzzing thing in my head only grew worse, as my heart sank into the pit of my vegetable-filled stomach. Quat's eyes widened which kind of reminded me of our little conversation in which he was describing Trowa's genitalia, but then all I ever did get was 'huge, huge, huge,' so our talk wasn't really productive or anything. (I tell you the guy's so lucky. The sex life of the Sex God's beau was like the life of a cactus and a rock. Nothing!)

Anyway as I turned around I met the sight of Solo. Yes, Solo who's a foot taller, and who has… were that violet contacts? (shudder)

He was all in black, and my dad would probably think he was a Satan worshipper or something and I saw that his nails were painted the same color as he'd dropped his backpack next to his feet with the guitar case and canvas. He was grinning and chewing his gum open mouthed.

"Solo?"

"Well who were you expecting?" He said. "Free Willy?" Again I was reminded of many things. I had very long bangs covering my face when I was a kid and I used to blow on them to make them fly out of face when they got in my way. Solo had once said I looked like Free Willy with that.

Back to the present however; "Oh my God, how did you get here?"

"I flew." He said sarcastically. "I've got my wings, and a halo and all. Hey, I missed you, be[2]." What so I'm his 'baby' now?

"I—didn't dad or mom see you on your way inside?"— and stopped you from coming to see me? I wanted to ask but I swallowed the words down my throat.

Solo shrugged and his spiky tendrils moved a little. His gel wasn't super strong—ha! 

"They were talking to some woman who had breast cancer, and I figured since your dad was checking her out I should just leave them alone to check you out," He stopped to redeem his little flaw. "I mean ahem, to check on you first. I wanted to surprise my little coz, of course." That, charming, heart stopping grin that could melt any pervert-loving girl who'd dig their blood relationsÔ. 

I gulped. "This is my friend Quat." Quat smiled politely and held out his hand to shake Solo's. Solo took it, saw a small red mark on the underside and looked at Quatre weirdly while shaking the proffered hand.

"He likes to bite." He explained as if Solo knew what he was talking about. But then Solo grinned and winked as if he knew. And maybe he really knew. He had a brand new name enough suitable for somebody like him, in my mind rightnow; 'Solo; Patron Saint of The Perverts' I think he's starting to hit on everybody.

It would be so nice if he had only one testicle, maybe then he could understand it wasn't so nice to use fondle your organ all the time. (As I child growing up, and seeing him through visits, I always noticed he took an interest rubbing his crotch area.. shudder.) I saw this documentary on The Discovery Channel—well, I wouldn't want to talk about testicles, as it's not the perfect time. I am, after all in the church at the moment. 

Quatre made a notion to leave—he dismissed my pleading look as a look of constipation. With one last nod towards Solo's direction, he said: "Nice meeting you Solo." He turned to me afterwards. "Think about it Duo. Heero—and not the chickens. _Not about the chickens_." He whispered the last part and pointed at me.

"Yes, of course." I said stupidly. "No more chickens."

Quatre grinned and waved goodbye. Solo and I could only watch him as he walked away from us. He was a like a bouncy, happy, wallaby, only he had trouble walking. Maybe a wallaby with a stick up his butt—he had trouble flexing his own, not that I took any interest in watching his rear. I mean, I just… you know, noticed.

I noticed the fact that Solo had a skateboard too, and he was also looking appreciatively at Quatre's ass. "Is he on some sort of medication?"  

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know Solo. Maybe he is, maybe he's not."

Solo shrugged. "Give your cousin a big hug, won't you?" He didn't even warn me as he closed his arms around me and hugged me. But was it a hug? For all I know his left hand was roaming somewhere below the small of my back. I just wanted to throttle Solo—just as my psychotic pre-school teacher throttled my small friend Phil when he wouldn't stop pretending he was a dog, barking. "I'm a dog everybody! Look at me! Look at me!" The teacher was fired the next day, the whacko. 

When Solo released me, he gave me a big smile. "So how's my little cousin doing?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, and the other touched gently at my cheek. I gagged. "You're coming with me to Boston, now aren't you?"

"Well yeah, they're sending me off to Boston with you, if that's what you wanted to hear."

"What?" Solo looked disbelieving as if it was an original sin to not enjoy hanging out with a perverted horny geezer like him. "You don't want to be with me?"

"No thanks, Solo." I mumbled under my breath, as to not disappoint him. "I'd rather tap dance on a tightrope while juggling grotesque three toed monkeys." 

"I'd just really miss town is all," I said ambiguously, frowning a little. Solo's hand drifted down my back and downwards to clutch at my ass. I jumped. Solo took his hand away, and placed them effectively in his pockets. He had seven I think—I hope he uses them all. 

"Really Duo, what's up with you?" Solo was concerned. How nice. Ahem. I shuddered. "Something wrong?"

"You really know what's wrong?"

"Uhm…what?" He shrugged. Somewhere in the background somebody was fainting from a miraculous feat. The woman with breast cancer was cured! And, "Save me from my sin!" somebody was yelling, running around behind Solo. It was a deranged man, who after a few seconds, got hit in the head with a shoe by an annoyed preacher. I hoped my dad could do the same thing as that preacher.

"I—"

"Solo?" We both whipped around to find my dad dragging my mom along with him. How rude, cutting me when I haven't even barely gotten to mid-sentence. Yes, my unconcerned parents, way to go! But I wasn't surprised. I mean, I was harassed by a squirrel on crack and my dad just blinked at me owlishly for a second.  

"Solo!"

The usual hug, occasional pat and questions about Boston. Dad asked about plumbing and cold water, even the post office and if the coffee was any good there. Why can't they ask how Solo's university's doing, or what he's busying himself with besides lusting over their son or if he's jacking himself off in communal showers instead of—"Is it true there are no circuses there?"

I mean where the hell did that came from? 

"Cluck cluck, and further more, cluck." I could only say as the talk progressed and my mom, seeing me so down patted me in the back. "Yes I know. Tragic isn't it?"

Huh?

"No circuses. Tsk, tsk." She shook her head.

I think I'm going to go kill myself now.

***

Solo is sleeping in my room.

Solo is sleeping in my room?

Solo is sleeping in my room?!

What the? I was doing slave work in the kitchen. St. Peter was making his impression of Clay Aiken with a bad cold, and my little hamster (I'll call it that for now. I don't want to say anything near Sex God's name) was doing the moonwalk, or at least something like it, on the table. 

Solo came up behind me and placed his hands over my hips. He was tall so that his head was above mine, chin resting on my cranium it almost hurt because he was slumping his weight on me. I could feel his manhood pressing against my ass. I tried moving away but his hands were gentle yeah, but firm. Summarily, the world was horny.

"You shouldn't be doing slave work." He whispered huskily as if he knew what I was thinking. I broke free from his grasp after discovering elbowing 'accidentally' in the gut worked, and backed away like six feet because it so happens that our kitchen wasn't that grand.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." 

"I heard your dad's angry." Solo began conversationally as he eyed the hamster on the table for lack of a better thing to do. "What is it this time Duo? Did you kill a fly or kick a squirrel or something like that?"

I rolled my eyes. But the squirrel bit hit hard. "I defied my dress code and wore leather pants." 

Solo's brow rose. "And?"

"Well I went out with somebody I wasn't supposed to. And heck, I'm not even allowed to date. Plus I broke my curfew."

Solo's brow was still up there. Man, it was hanging there. "And?"

"And, that's it."

"Whoah." Solo scoffed and tried to hide a guffaw from his throat. "Your dad made it seem like you robbed a bank or something."

"My dad doesn't understand," I told him seriously, picking up the hamster he was trying to squeeze in his fist. "I loved that person he didn't want me to see."

"Was she some sort of narc?" 

"No she wasn't some sort of narc!" I glared at Solo. "He's not a narc! He was the coolest guy in school. And he taught me how to be cool." By this time I was becoming dreamy-eyed. Sex God…

Solo laughed, which was a bit nasty because he started coughing, clearing his throat and choking on his own spit. When he recovered he pulled on a straight face and said, "I could've taught you how to be cool if you had only ask any earlier."

"It would be different." I pocketed the hamster on my breast pocket. It was afraid of Solo. I think he was trying to kill it, or molest it. "I wouldn't have had the time of my life."

"What are you, a Green Day fan now?" Solo was angry but I think he was just really jealous. "I thought we promised each other it was only Nirvana forever?"

"Solo," I put in nicely afraid he might freak. "Kurt Cobain's dead."

"So?"

"Just let it go."

"I'm sleeping in your room till Tuesday."

I gave Solo a look. "I know."

We were quiet for a while, except for St. Peter's howling. Well it's either that or he's  humping things. It was pretty much normal except for the Clay Aiken part. I hate Clay—he looked like the poster child of losers.[3]

"Do you want me to teach you how to play the guitar again?"

"NO!"

Solo looked a bit hurt. "I mean, I'm sorry. It's tempting but I'm kind of tired right now."

"Suit yourself." Solo got up, grinned at me vicariously and left. "If you need me I'll be mastur—er, I'll be playing the guitar in your room."

I turned to look at St. Peter on the floor. "A day in the life of a mildly perverted artist,[4]"

***

I was tempted to call Politician Boy. I heard he's very good in dealing with people; he is a politician after all, if not one heck of a whiner. But the only drawback was he might not take me seriously, because he'd probably be busy fooling around with his dude Treize to want to solve my problems.

I tried calling Quat, but the line was busy for a long time, so I decided to go for a walk. Yeah, yeah, I'm grounded, but my dad was gullible enough to let me walk St. Peter.

I passed by Heero's house. It was quiet, but the lights were on, and Catherine's car was parked right there, which was strange because Trowa and Heero were neighbors. 

St. Peter had just spotted a poodle and started panting heavily. Why was everyone else freaking horny? I didn't even get a good look through Heero's front porch or reminisce about our times together when suddenly Politician Boy strolled into the scene carrying grocery bags.

Aha! So he's not fooling around with his dude Treize after all.

"Stalking is illegal Maxwell."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you find something else to do?"

"Why? Can't you?"

"I'm… investigating."

"Yuy's house." He pointed out. 

I shrugged. "Yeah. Even got a dog to sniff for clues."

"Well he's no hound dog that's for sure." P.B. glanced at the humpy St. Peter who had been eyeing P.B.'s crotch leisurely. The poodle lay forgotten like a...forgotten, thing.

"I'm investigating, Wufei," I said exasperatedly, flipping my braid. "Leave me be." 

"Oh, sure." Wufei rolled his eyes. "You're outside of his home. You're looking into his house. You even had that whole Hardy Boys thing going on, only you're short one brother."

"Damn it." I cursed. "This is like that time when I knocked my grandma's false teeth out. Or when my dad run over this frog and eventually killed it."

"You did what?"

I waved him off. "Never mind." Truth be told I only wanted to let the guilt of knocking my grandma's false teeth and my dad's murdering of the frog to be off my chest. Now that I had, I felt overjoyed. 

Wufei shook his head. "You know Relena last night, she cried like hell." Wufei laughed, which was scary because he's so uptight most of the time. I even heard thunder crackling somewhere and half of the population running around screaming. 

"And Treize is trying to foster ties between Dorothy and her which in my opinion is vexing."

"Everything vexes you."

"True. True." P.B. shrugged. "Well I better go, I still have things to do. (like have sex with Treize I mentally added) Good luck Maxwell." He snickered.

Good luck with what? I turned to St. Peter who whimpered. "Life is dull without Heero, right?"

St. Peter whimpered. "What you want some ass right now?"

St. Peter barked and jauntily ran, like in Black Beauty only he was half-deranged, horny and pulling me along with him. "Down boy!" I was trying to calm him down but he was bent on humping something real to pleasure him thoroughly.  

***

Solo left the room smelling a bit odd. Anyway, he was having dinner downstairs and I had excused myself because somebody decided to play footsie with me. I was having trouble dealing with Solo and I had this wacky idea of burning his things so he'd have to leave at once and get back to Boston for new things. 

My room was a wreck now. His sketches were everywhere.

I walked closer, peering into the sheets of paper strewn on my bed. Oh God—was that me in chains naked? I barely had the time to hurl when the phone began ringing. 

I picked it up, holding it an inch away from my face in case I decided to throw up.

"Hello?"

"It's the president?" Somebody said. "Oww. Hey stop that."

"Hello?"

"It's Heero." I swallowed my vomit, which is not a very hygienic thing to do.

"Oh." I said. "If you called to think I'd forgive you that easily then you're dead wrong, Yuy."

"Didn't you think I knew that already? Listen, Duo." Somebody was poking something. Was that David, the cursing boy in the background?

"…"

"I'm sorry. While I bit that cat today I caught myself thinking about you when I know I'm not supposed to."

"You bit a cat? Heero I think that's unsanitary."

"I know. And it's insane as well. Well the bottom line is I've been thinking about what I did to you."

"…"

"Those things I've done."

"…"

"And those things I could've not done."

"…"

"Duo, are you there?"

"…"

"Duo I think this is for real."

"I'm sorry."

"And Duo. I'm so in love with you it's addicting."

"I'm moving to Boston with my cousin Solo, Heero."

"Duo I want to marry you!"

I lifted a brow as if to say, _really now_? I think Heero might've heard it because he sighed. And it was silent for a moment, and the sound of Heero breathing made me feel as if he were breathing down my neck and not across the blocks.

"Please don't intrude my life anymore." I shut my eyes and ignored the nagging of my conscience.

"Duo, don't hang up on me."

_I'm sorry._

"Goodbye Heero."

Goodbye—it was so final.

Trowa 

"What?" I asked. We were grouped together by the door to Heero's room. Heero kicked us out when David started hitting him in the head with the game boy he got for fifty dollars down at the store, which unfortunately, wasn't working properly. It's David's fault anyway, and not ours—being sent out of Heero's chambers, I mean.

"Well?" It was Catherine who managed to reiterate my speech with another word beginning with the same letter that happened to consist of the exact same number of mine as well. [5]

"Fuck this game's so whacked!" Catherine rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. 

"Shut up!" Quatre, Catherine and myself scolded.

"Did he talk about Chickens again?" Quatre moved in front of Heero.

"Chickens? No." Heero let out a sad sigh. And I had wanted to smirk despite the situation, only that Catherine might just kick my shin and Heero, dismember me seriously.

"What did you notice about him aside from his not mentioning of chickens?"

"He seemed a bit… I don't know maybe a bit off color." Heero sat down the bed, eyed his sound system and scowled at nothing in particular.

"Off color?" Quatre repeated, bewildered.

"Like he didn't want to talk to me much."

"Considering you broke his trust I doubt he finds any credibility in what you've been telling him." It was David who startled us. Catherine's eyes widened, Quatre's mouth hung agape. 

Heero and I merely stared at David. "Hey, the fucking game boy advance doesn't want to fucking work," He shrugged, and shook the offending piece of plastic and batteries. "I'm fucking bored, now. Cath, can we just go fucking make out at your place already?

Catherine blushed. Quatre turned to Heero again. He was making all the talk, since I wasn't that of a conversationalist.

"What did you say anyway?"

"That I was sorry, and I wanted to, marry him?"

"Uh-oh, maybe that's where you went wrong." Quatre stated, nodding his assent. I could only vaguely wonder where he gets his ideas. Maybe I've slammed him into the wall too strong the last time. "Maybe Duo's got this thing about commitment."

"Or maybe, he's just not yet healed." I told Heero. "Give him time, Heero. The wound's are still fresh." Heero looked at me as if debating whether to believe my words or not.

He sighed, withdrawn.  "He's leaving for Boston on Wednesday." I winced. Suddenly I thought about everything else I told Heero. He shouldn't have done what he did—I warned him. He should've listened.

"Oh, yeah." Quatre said. "He's mentioned it to me. I think he's going to stay with his cousin Solo for awhile."

"Solo?"

I stopped listening.

It was comical in a way. I just realized how long we've been staying over at Heero's. It was just easy to go home, it was barely seven feet away from Heero's porch after all, but somehow the mess we pulled last night affected our mentalities in such a way that we found ourselves compelled to stay behind to fix Heero's problem.

Heero's my best friend. We've been so since we were children, five or six I think, and there'd be times when we'd fight over who got to play with the toy robot first, or where we'd chosen to play—but we never really stopped to decide where that would take us. 

We never looked ahead into the future. I like Heero—it was impossible not to like him. He had spiffy toys as a child, and when he happened to handpick his best friend for life, he selected me.

Heero's my best friend, really, but sometimes I never really got around to understand how his mind works. It's as difficult to comprehend him, just as it is to make Mac and Apple fans mingle.

Anyway, our so called friendship was wrapped carefully; Heero and I were two people who just happened to share their spare time together for a lack of a social circle, and really, we were two different people—but we were somehow the same, hapless misfortunate single teenaged boys.

Now that I have my little cherub, wait… Okay, now that I have Quatre, I can't think of anything else that'll possible make me happier. But I can't say that Heero's problems don't affect me. 

Firstly, David, my sister's supposed beau is just thoroughly aggravating me. He constantly curses things, peoples, places—he's like the poster child of profanity. He stays with us because Catherine does. She plans on fixing Heero's problem, although the farthest she's got was cooking lunch for all of us. 

Quatre and I—we're merely utilizing the different rooms of Heero's spacious abode. But back to the matter at hand. Heero had began kicking us out his room again, and before he could do the same to me, I locked the door behind him and stared him in the eye.

Since last night we've never been able to talk. Heero had been busy moaning of his woes, and I've been busy myself making my little cherub moan, but now…

It was only the two of us. 

"What now Trowa?"

"I'll help you resolve things, Heero." I shrugged, leaned against the wall with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Heero looked wary. 

"And this coming from somebody who told me to feel Duo's crotch?" 

I shrugged once more, although the pallor on my cheeks became a bit flushed. "We make mistakes, Heero." I explained. "Mistakes sometimes that we need to redeem ourselves from. This is just one of those."

Heero was quiet for a second; his hand flew to his temple and massaged as if he were having a headache. "Okay, I'm listening."

I smirked.

Heero sighed.

***

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" It was Monday morning when Heero decided to complain. I gave him the hamster head to put over his. 

"He'll be sure to forgive you, trust me," I assured Heero who took the proffered head and slipped it over his. "I am the master of my craft Heero. Trust me just this once."

Heero growled something. 

"The whole get up's a rental so you better be careful not to destroy anything," I fixed his hamster head, trying not to laugh at his transformation. (From a scowling, spandex wearing teen to a six foot pink hamster mascot with a large 'I'm sorry' sign on its stomach).

"Here he comes!" I handed Heero the daisies and hid from view.

Duo was walking through the corridor, carrying everything else from his locker. He was wiping out his locker of his things, after his visit to the Principal's office. I suddenly felt sorry for Heero. Duo was leaving him just as everybody else did—his mom, his dad.

Duo however wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a boy around a foot taller, who wore entirely black—even his nails were of the same color. Duo was walking stiffly, trying to dodge his company's hand from landing on his shoulder.

"Psst! Show time, Heero."

Heero turned to me slowly. It was difficult to move inside the suit. I imagined his trademark kill, and his, "I will kill you."

I crouched by the locker doors, (hopefully) concealing myself. Duo stopped in front of the pink spectacular mascot, his face showing a myriad of emotions.

Heero handed him the daisies. Duo blushed. "Heero…"

Heero took the head off, and Duo's buddy glared. "Duo, who is this?"

"It's the guy I was talking to you about the other day," Duo explained, but he was too busy looking at Heero, and Heero the same, so the guy was ignored.

"I thought you said he was the coolest," Solo said smugly, rolling his eyes. "The guy has a hamster costume, what's so cool about that?"

Duo was now dreamy. "Everything." And he wrapped his arms around Heero, completely jumping on him. I slapped my forehead. The suit was heavy, and unfortunately Heero wasn't able to carry Duo so they both toppled to the ground. 

Duo came on top. Their faces were close. "So we're friends again?"

"Don't be stupid!" Duo rolled his eyes. It was a bit sweet of Heero; I'd have to admit. Duo's legs were wrapped around the soft, pink material that made the stomach. He crossed his arms. "I don't want to be friends."

Heero's face fell. From my vantage point, I could tell. "I want to be more than friends."

And Heero, let out a smile—I was awestruck because I realized how much Duo must've meant to him.

Duo leaned down and softly kissed Heero on the lips. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you more." 

"If you do anything like that again, play with my feelings or bet over me—"

"I won't." Heero brought a hamster-ish hand to stroke Duo's cheek. "I promise, love."

Duo sighed. "I know. But if you do something to that effect, I'll be sure to—"

"So you like the Yuy boy back."

It was Duo's dad. We were caught. Again.

I saw Solo smirk, and before I could help them off their feet, I found somebody twisting my ear. I winced. 

It was the Principal. "Cutting classes Barton?" He looked angry. "You should know better."

Heero glared vulnerably from the floor. He couldn't get up even as Duo's dad helped his son up—correction he was infuriated so he yanked him by the arm.

I was still wincing and trying to move away from the Principal, when the boy, who I learned later on was named Solo, smirked.

"Uncle, I think Duo and I should just leave Darlington today."

The Reverend Maxwell looked so determined as he eyed all of us. The Principal had finally let me go, and Heero was still on the floor so I helped him up albeit with much difficulty.

"Yes, Solo. I think you're right,"

Solo grinned. Duo's face fell.

My ear hurt.

Tbc…

One more chapter and the fic is done!!!

***

[1] To Mariah Carey fans—apologies. I don't really hate her. It just so happens she popped into my mind. I haven't watched Glitter. It didn't get good reviews so I'm basing my opinions on the that.

[2] This guy Brian keeps calling me 'be,' in school which annoys me. I don't even like him.

[3]I am not a Clay fan, as you can see.

[4] I was reading Jonathan Ames's book 'A Day In The Life Of A Mildly Perverted Writer'

[5] Did anybody get that?

Thanks go out to the following people who reviewed the previous chapter: 

All those I've forgotten, please contact me (shac3_xo at hotmail dot com) so I can thank you on the final chapter.

Jesse-chan – my mother's got this thing for Audrey Hepburn and one day we were watching Breakfast At Tiffany's on DVD and I kind of incorporated the movie into my writing. 

YaoiYaoiYeah-  Forever my fan? Wow, thanks. I'm not really a very good writer. *gushes* I love your pen name by the way, very creative. Oh, and Ban/Ginji forever too! I love that pairing! I'm glad somebody thinks the same. I mean, I think I was the one of the first to get hold of the series and I'd been surfing the web at some point last year, and there weren't any site dedicated to the pairing yet… so sad. -_-. But anyway, thank you so much for reviewing like, six times!

Janice- I'm not sure if he's any jealous here. For all I know, I've just made Heero feel bad about himself. 

Animebishieluva-yeah I think so too. I just wanted a poll. XD

Kico Yushimi- Aww, shucks. Thanks for the review!

Ashley-Kept you on your toes? Truth be told I've never intended this fic to go this far!

not-quite-so-laconic angel- yeah, I know. I had been busy, problematic, and angsty recently. Notice the fics? *sigh* anyway, I think I'm back now though. *grins*

winkie101- lol, am I just really perverted or is you pen name… neh, nevermind. You keep count of all the months huh? Well I made this chapter long for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it.

Corli- I was high on caffeine when I wrote ch. 4 I think. And I had The New Radicals on my WinAmp so I guess those two really shouldn't be mixed.

Jibril- you know there are nice ways to motivate writers… *pause* then again the most prolific kind of incentive's threat, so… Thanks anyway. 

Mariana-Hey! Thanks for the review!

Maladyrancor- to be honest, if not humble,(gag) even my English teacher hates my ass in school. She doesn't see the world as I see it, so full of… crap. Neh, I'm just fiddling. Well I am VERY FLATTERED by your comments. I just really love to write. I'd practically bleed on the paper if I have to, really. I guess I'd want art to imitate life. I mean it isn't always about the drama or the humor, right? *pauses* did that just sound too preachy? lol. 

Sam- ooh, I love the name sam. 

nnp- I get hyper when I read fics sometimes too, but people tend to twitch around me whenever I'm too, well, flamboyant. I'm evil too. *cakles* harharhaharhar—ahem.*coughs*

shinigami11- you're mom slapped you? I'd slap her back. just kidding. My mom would probably kick me out the house if I did that, and I cannot afford to be away from my brand new laptop. *drools* Yeah, you know when I'm hooked to something I cannot take my eyes off the screen, and I'd even forget to feed my dog sometimes which is a bad thing because when I do she annoys the hell out of everybody.

White Destiny – Remember when I promised to update the fic earlier? Remember when I said I had it written and had yet to finish it? Well, to be honest, because of the stuff that started happening around the beginning of the year, I wasn't able to update the fic. And I am really sorry for not being able to keep my word. If you're angry then I understand.

Ristica- drunk and eating candy? Sounds like something I would do. I'm glad you laughed! Sometimes people just need to lighten up you know? So I guess that's what this fic's about.

Fallen angel named Alan- Fallen, hm? You don't happen to know me in real life do you?

Ryoko-onee –I pull lots of crap. Yeah, I like cliffhangers because they get more reviews. *is supposed to cackle evilly but thinks the better of it*

Setowriter123456- yeah Duo is VERY OOC. I don't like OOC but then again this fic calls for it so… as for being independent I'm not sure. Does that mean I'm liberated because frankly I don't think I am because I still like with my folks. Ally McBeal: I like the dancing baby, as for Dawson's Creek, I prefer the spin-off Young Americans back four years ago. can't believe the network cancelled it. The girly part—blame it on the lines I borrowed from 'Angus, Thongs & Full frontal Snogging'. 

Sawdust- thank you for the review! I wish I could say more but sadly this is all. ^^ hehe

LadyDragonWolfKnight- Heero's such a liar, reminds me of somebody. I guess this is just my personification of that said somebody, ne? 

Y401-F4N – I really am considering to change my pen name to something like yours. Really! I like seeing Duo angsty. Why? Because make up sex is always the best. lol.

Beeb- I'm not dead. But my heart is though. I think somebody's destroyed it. *sigh* life sucks. But since you're so nice and asked, this is your update. sorry for the delay.

NanashiRose – you'll see if Duo runs away or not. who knows? I may hit my head on the wall and come up with something.

mitsune – actually that's not a secret anymore as you've told the world already and I've credited my sources in a certain chapter of the fic. I'm not sure though which one, but, whatever. Hey dude, you should teach me how to laugh like that. It's wicked cool.

Isika – That's a kawaii name. 

Shin-chan – yeah I hae myself for leaving my fics. But this is gonna be over soon so you don't have to worry. Don't depress yourself. It's not healthy, trust me. I should know.

Fragile Reflection – sorry the update didn't come any sooner. 

Lin-z2 – I'm very glad my old reviewers still stick around. I don't mean that you're old, old, I meant that you're you know, like one of the first few who reviewed the earlier chappies.

Kaori-chan—as long as you're around to review then that's fine with me. no, I was just kidding. I really start to hate myself leaving you readers like that. You guys make my day after all. I'm so sorry for the delay.

Marie – I'll let you in on a secret. Marie's my middle name. I have a very, very, long name by the way.

Sharnay-this got to your school? I hope you don't get into trouble or anything. I once did when I brought this fic called 'Irresistible Poison' to school, and the teacher got hold of it—during those times slash wasn't really propagated in the HP fandom, so… 

Jersie16 – it's alright. I don't mind. Yeah, high school sucks. Lots of lurve problems and such. Grr. Hehe.. I started writing when I was 10 by the way, and around that age I was writing boyband slash. lol. I know, yeah—crappy. But right now I'm focusing on RPS, preferably HP, LOTR and Simple Plan. ^^

Meiyo- drawing? I have fan art? Does this mean I'm a star now? *national anthem plays in the background* argh, not that kind of star. Newei, I've had lots of espressos right now. Did you know there are 14 billion espressos drank in Italy per year? I wanna move there!!!

LBx- yeah not an MPREG fan either too, but WhiteWolfSearching's fics inspire me. *gets dreamy look*

Mookie Neko- he's a messed up teen, just like me. 

ReddAlice- oh god how IDIOTIC of me. I just have lots of beta readers wanting to get their hands on the fic so when a three submitted the fic, I thought that was all. I guess it teaches me a lesson, though. Not to have WAY too many beta readers. I am deeply sorry. is there any way that I can make it up to you?

Maria Wong- hey you're one of those few people I missed when I was away from this fic. Thanks for reviewing.

Evil Chibi Kitten- a big whopping thank you!!!

Darla-La Mosca Tete – you're really nice. Has anybody told you that? Thanks sooooooooo much!!!! ^^

Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy- do I know you in real life? Well I missed you too, I think.

Sara-chan- you've got the very same nom de plume as my best friend by the way,

shinigami-steh – cool? Wow, none of my friends like this fic, except a girl called Angie. Glad you liked it though,

Werekitten- yes, Relena is a bitch. Actually the 'pussy' joke's from this book, Angus Thongs, etc.. anyway I've read Jonathan Ames' The Extra Man, so it kind of seeped into the fic.

Canyon A. Lynn – when I was in the fifth grade I fell in front of my whole class and the most embarrassing part was it was because my bag's strap sticking out from the aisle! People asked me then just how much fish I caught! 

Maria Wong- Hots. Definitely hots.

Name- sorry. I am mildly insane.

Kary-Asakura – an ocean huh? Is that healthy? lol.

Andrea- sorry, I was feeling angsty in the last chappie.

Catherina- yes they all have different outlooks in life.

Caramina von Strade – Again I apologize for my insanity. 

Sev-chan- addictive? Thanks, I guess.

Luna-C1 - ^^ thank you

TodesGott02 – Heero's not a bastard. He's just… confused.

WhiteWolfSearching – I LOVE YOU. Er, did that come on too strong? Anyway, I love you and your fics. I reviewed them the other day, because I am OFFICIALLY back! yes!! ^^

Duo/Folken/TK  - Thanks for always reviewing! I really appreciate that a lot.

Big bob- nice name, and thanks

mayu kawaii – aww, gosh. I'm so flattered. *bats eyes*

crème – yeah I know he is, but he's really just… confused. And I hated making duo girly so I decided to make him punch heero.

Ex-Angel & Muses   - thank you!!^^

Reina De Corazons – see above; neh, just kidding. Uhm, no I would never forget about you guys. I love you all.

Eternal Darkness – I did that because I am the author. Well I was a bit angsty when I wrote said chapter so, go figure.

Satans Little Toy - You threw the frying pan?! It almost hit me! Neh, just fiddling. You know me, mildly insane.

La La La - *glomps on La La La as well* that was just what I needed, besides a spatula thrown in my direction!! ^^

Devylzangyl – heero is so messed up, you gotta understand. *shakes head*

TrenchcoatMan – mindblowing? I usually don't associate my fics with that word, but I'm flattered you did.

Darkarc – maybe I've had way too many broke ups, dunno. I guess I tried incorporating all the feelings you'd get when somebody smashes your heart into pulp.

Sefarina Malaika- sorry if I depressed you somewhat. Angsty when I wrote this.

Fire Wind1- here's the apology!

***

r/r?


	14. Lesson13: Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Er Lov...

A/n: 'sup, y'all? beamsI can't say I'm proud of this last chapter because uhm.. I've really tried my best trying to resolve things and all, but I just can't seem to make things right. If you're dissatisfied tell me so I could post the epilogue tomorrow morning or something to cheer you up. I just love.. cheering people up. gags lol. Anyhow…Right now I'll go and leave you to read. I love you all and, thank you (yes, **YOU** right there!) for reading this fic, although what possessed you to, I have no idea but well, like I said…. _Arigatou_ minna-san! Peace out!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teach Me How To Be Cool

Lesson# 13: Truth, Beauty, Freedom..Er…Love? 

Duo

After the phone call from Heero, I had felt a little out of center. I mean, the guy was begging for me to forgive him. He was in a hysterical fit he even bit a cat as some sort of pilgrimage to me! I frowned as I flipped open the lamp and pulled out the ring Heero had given me from beneath my pillow. I crossed my legs and studied it closely.

Amethyst. He said it brought out the color of my eyes. I slipped the ring onto my ring finger and admired it in the gloom of the artificial light. It didn't lighten up my mood when Solo came bounding into the room, a little unhinged like he usually was and humming something he's possibly picked up from the radio.

"Heya coz." He sat in front of me, his long legs dangling off the bed. "What do you have there eh?" I hid my hand from his view. "Nothing," I smiled fakely. "Done with dinner?"

"Yeah, stuffed actually." He laughed at himself. "Is it all right that I'm sleeping in? I mean if you don't like me hanging in your room then I'm all right with that. I can work something out with the couch." I had this mental image of Solo doing something very scary to the couch.

"You know Solo," I began conversationally, trying to block out my earlier thought. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm not very keen on sharing my bed with other people. No offense of course-"

Solos held his arms up and smiled good naturedly. "None taken."

"I'm just a little bit depressed right now."

"Is it about the narc fellow?"

I shot him a glare, which he grinned at kindly. "Kidding."

He sighed, reached out to remove my bangs from my face and moved away as I flinched. His actions startled me. He BACKED off. Whatever my mom put in that salad must have been taking effect now, and I was glad.

"Do you want me to play for you?"

"Play?"

"The guitar, babe." He walked over to his guitar. "What the hell else do I play with anyway?" Your dick, I wanted to say but I shut my mouth for once.

"What song do you want?" Solo sat in front of me again and readied his guitar on his lap. It was plugged on.

"Times Like These," I said. Solo shrugged and began strumming. And maybe it's a little weird but the stuff Heero and I did together began flashing through my mind, kind of like a music video, only with a very bad singer. And I really, really felt bad about myself, and a part of me felt bad about Heero too.

After Solo played, he put down his guitar and sat closer, placing his hand near my thigh. I smiled through gritted teeth. "Er, thanks for playing Solo." Solo shrugged. "You know I'd do anything for you, coz." He grinned. "So tell me about this ex of yours. The one I'll soon be skinning alive and pulverizing into dust for hurting you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oo..Kay… well, I… uh. His name is Heero Yuy. He's got Japanese blood, is the hottest guy in school and he calls me his god of death and likes to give me things, like the hamster you wanted to kill for example."

Solo looked sheepish. "Sorry for that, be."

I laughed. "It's all right." Solo moved closer and his hand automatically went for my thigh. I shuddered and moved away, my back against the wall. It was suicide being within a foot away from him so I prepared myself for the instant death. Solo began to say something, which I didn't catch quite properly. "What?"

"I said I like collecting things: whips, chains, handcuffs…" I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Why have you turned so pale just then coz?" He was so concerned he leaned forward and clasped my cheek, with his other hand resting on my leg. "I was just kidding." I was quiet and my heartbeat raced. "What? You thought I was some sort of sicko or something?"

"Actually, yeah." I mumbled. "Uhm, lose the hands please? Yeah, thanks." Solo shrugged.

"Hey has this Heero of yours ever got to third base?"

"Uhm.. well uh… he… er…" I was sputtering like a retard, wringing my hands together.

"'Cause uh… You know if you need a lesson on kissing properly I'm always here."

I gave him a long look.

Have you ever had duct tape ripped off your naked buttocks? [1] That's the kind of pain I'm experiencing right now. And Solo won't shut up. I think he's high or something. He went to bed by 11 after telling me this story of how he broke his leg skateboarding while trying to sketch a chipmunk. I told him that it was the dumbest thing anybody could do, and you know what he said?

He said it only came in second because the dumbest in fact was to fall for somebody in your bloodline. Then he got psycho-stalker to me and kissed me on my forehead and told me to say my prayers that night because according to him you can't be so sure when there's some lunatic running around the neighborhood wanting to get laid desperately. He said that all in a coolly husky way.

And before leaving my room he said, "I want a vacuum." [2]

I pushed my cabinet over the door to block anybody from entering, specifically Solo. I didn't sleep well that night and I don't think I ever will with him within a 20-inch radius. 

By morning my dad made a dramatic announcement. "Duo I'm driving you to school today." I was cross-legged as I sat on my chair. Didn't want anybody to play footsie again, of course, and Solo had just gotten up from the couch smelling like… come. I tried not to gag.

"I'm speaking with the principal today." Dad said as he tucked the bible under his arm and took a long sip from his coffee which I saw moments earlier the object of Solo's spit. "I'll ask for a permission to transfer you to another school."

"Uh-huh."

Dad tasted the coffee in his mouth, taking a long languid swallow.

"Hm. Needs more cream."

**Solo**

It took a huge crush on my own cousin to make me lose all the weight, the braces, and finally agree to that that Personal Development class my parents wanted me to take. When I was a kid I had trouble trying to speak properly. I had a _speaking disability_, my dad used to say, and he blamed my mother solely for this flaw. According to him, I got it form her side of the family.

My speaking disability went like this: My Ss and F's overrode the other and I had a fair amount of trouble trying to say all those words that began with d and b as well. People at school teased me about it. They called me a dumbass, which of course contained three of the four letters I feared so much, so at times when I would tell them, 'I am not a dumbass', they would end up laughing in my face instead because I messed up with my pronunciation.

I remember this time when I first learned how to say **shit** when I was in the first grade, Mrs. Blaine's class, and I was so proud of myself because I got ticked off by my low Math grade, and cursed: **shit** with so much emotion Ozzy would've been proud. Or at least would have had I not had a disability.

I said, 'ffphit' instead, which was consequently, and unfortunately heard. "Is there anything the matter, Solo?" Blaine asked me. I keep saying it over and over again and my teacher thought I was having spasms or something. She sent the nurse pronto.

Welcome to hell, the story of my childhood: You see, even my named started with an 's', and the trouble was, I wasn't really very good pronouncing words because like I said, my parents hated me enough to name me after something that means an action or feat carried by one person alone. One.

I carried a hundred and seventy six pounds in a four eight frame. People kicked me around and actually derived some sort of sick pleasure from it, and I liked the Backstreet Boys, looking up to them as role models. Yeah, I still shudder from the thought.

So in my early life, the gods were pretty hard on me- those years ago. But then Duo was born three summers before Kurt Cobain's death. I was four, and as my dad peered into the nursery where his brother's baby slept in one of those labeled cribs, I thought to myself, damnit I want another cookie. Minus the damnit because I wasn't very good cussing back then.

All right, so maybe it wasn't so life altering… yet. You see as I was growing I always wanted to be somebody. I didn't want to be one of those punks along the alleys who mugged old balding men by nine in the evening, or the subway rider who became all sweaty and shifty eyed and freaked whenever a stranger got within a foot near.

I wanted to be me.

It was a simple desire.

Anyway, three summers after, Duo was three and I was seven. MTV was invented by that time and I saw this band called Nirvana and their kick ass front man took my teenybopper attention from Nick Carter.

Only, my fascination of rock music went a little too post-Cobain. I learned later that day that Kurt, the guitar player, was in fact dead and I mourned possibilities. I could've been his number one fan, drew his name across my chest or some shit like that. I could've stalked him and he could've admired my desperation. He could've taught me how to play the guitar, and I could've taught him how to eat a chilidog within two seconds flat. He could've taught me how to speak my Bs, Ds, s's and Fs, properly. I could've written a school paper about him.

Instead though he died, I remained fat for the next three to four years and my cousin from Darlington visited.

This posed another problem.

I never liked girls. I figured I was too good for them, although really, it was they who were too good for me. My cousin Duo was six when he visited. His name meant two people who are considered to be closely associated in some way. Later I learned we were soul mates. Our names kind of gave that away, you see.

I didn't care much for relatives. My dad complained about how nobody in his family flushed the toilet or why aunt so-and-so kept giving him unpaired socks every Christmas. He wanted to be a lawyer/writer/philosopher/anchorman and said if it weren't for my mom's roast beef he wouldn't be married to her and have me as a kid, live in a mediocre life in the city with a mediocre accounting job.

No, siree! He would be a lawyer/writer/philosopher/anchorman who spoke four languages and drank martinis with olives instead of Coors in front of the TV.  Anyway so enough about my dad.

So Duo came.

The last time I saw him was when he was born and his ass was freshly slapped by a doctor and he was bald and naked underneath all the blankets. But this time was different. He had hair now, stood to my wide chubby chest. It's a bit fucked up he wasn't walking around naked though, and that was something I kind of resented in our early days of seeing each other because even as a kid he had a nice behind.

Duo's family stayed for the weekend, and dad kept his mouth shut the whole time because my mom cooked her infamous roast beef. My aunt Helen commented about the curtains my mom bought downtown last spring, and my father snatched the food off Duo's father's plate. It went on like this for a few minutes, as I kept looking at my cousin. He looked so innocent, so fragile and vulnerable.

Duo and I stayed in my room that night. I still think I should've done something like tell him he was so gorgeously hot, but I might mess up so I shut up.

The first hour I was with him in my room, it was like there were butterflies in my stomach. Wait, I think I had eaten some but I'm not sure. I was very disturbed when I was a kid. It must be because my mother accidentally dropped me down the stairs when I was three.

The butterflies…Remember, I was fat so I wasn't really sure whether it was just because I had forgotten I'd eaten some sort of winged insect or because it was the first sign of love. Duo had grown, I had seen that. His hair was in a ponytail and he had large, innocent violet eyes.

It was his eyes that drew me to him, but I was too much of a bumbling idiot to point that he had nice eyes and asked instead why his eyes were of that weird, icky, abnormal color. Duo looked at me, and drawled, "What? Do you speak English? I didn't get what you said." Those were the magic words I was looking for.

I knew that Duo was the one from then on. I was young and naïve, true but I knew. It's like why you scratch your butt ever morning. There's no profound explanation just a soothing dose of satisfaction. [3]

Duo was still a bit confused by my remark, and my uncle, Duo's dad, learned how to flush that day after getting diarrhea from my mother's cooking. My mother and my aunt spent the entire day watching a cooking channel, and I stole a cookie for Duo which he ate only after I wrote down on paper what it was I was trying to say. Perfect fairytale. 

It was like a movie, minus the kick ass rock music playing in the background because my dad and his brother had a taste for classical and Elvis. Don't ask.

I realized if I wanted Duo to look up to me, and like me, I had to loose weight and speak properly. I was eleven when I dropped the ballet[4] class in which (I was the only male student) my mom enrolled me in, in attempt for weight loss, and started to starve myself and enter that Speaking class two blocks away from where I lived.

My mom didn't even know I stopped attending the ballet class, instead consulting a music teacher who taught me how to play guitar for ten bucks per hour. One year after, I was twelve, taller, skinnier and wiser in the field of playing guitar, even rode a skateboard and could say 'Sara the Stripper Spat on My Shoe' flawlessly. (Thank you, Mr. Bellfore.)

I didn't do that pirouetting shit my mom wanted to see me do, yeah but I was cool now so I had no worries. Duo's parents came over again though without him, and when summer rolled in I asked if it'd be all right that Duo came to stay over for the time being. That granted, when Duo saw me and I saw him, it was surreal.

By then I was blessed by my fresh knowledge of rock music. I liked Led Zeppelin, Metallica, AC/DC and all those other rock gods. Duo had his hair even longer, in a braid and he grew a little bit tall, became hotter if that was possible but he still wore those weird, outlandish jumpers though. I much preferred nothing on him, you see.

I guess he was surprised to see that I had changed like that, I would too I guess. But that's how it started. He looked up to me from then on, we became close, wrote letters, held hands and he always, always said before sleeping, "Solo, I want to be like you someday.". I know it's petty, but that's what I can remember so far, and hell I'm not joshing.

Duo doesn't know it yet, but someday we're going to be together. Someday, or maybe later on considering his boyfriend dumped him last Saturday and his dad's gonna let him stay over my dorm till he finishes high school.

We're meant to be. Like apples to tartar sauce. Yum.

"You didn't tell me your boyfriend was a loser," I said as Duo and I walked to his dad's car. He had his head bent down. "He wears a pink hamster costume? I thought you said he was some sort of popular kid here in this hellhole." I gestured to the school. Duo was still quiet. Our shoes made gentle rasping sounds against the asphalt walkway.

 "He's just a damn poseur, man. I can't see what you might even want from him." I continued as I opened the car door for him when we reached the parking lot. "He wears pink. He's got slanted eyes-is he some sort of Asian import?"

Duo looked up at me. "Don't be racist, Solo." There was a slight anger to his tone when he said my name and I was a little startled by it. "He's got Japanese blood, and I say it's cool because it's exotic and beats any lame, Bostonian, punk, bass-playing, skateboarding artist any day. You know?"

"Is that all?" I said lamely. Duo rolled his eyes and got into the car. I wanted to kick myself for that, because sometimes I got so smug I didn't think anymore.

"I'm sorry, all right?" I placed a hand over my chest, trying to lighten up the mood. "Deeply sorry."

Duo huffed. "You should be." He put on his seatbelt and I watched him.

"What do you possibly see in him anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know. His love for me?"

Time stood still. It was even like that song I heard the other day. I didn't know why it affected me that much: the fact that Duo sought for love from another person. I knew this was inevitable. I mean when I was a kid it didn't seem possible but after a few one night stands in the old university I realized it was likely.

I didn't, of course, see Duo as a slut-it's just that I knew somebody as special as he'd get a whole lot of attention from others, action if you know what I mean. I was waiting for this moment, for Duo to tell me he had somebody else in mind, and then when it came it sort of sealed off any other emotion from my system but anger underlined with jealous rage. I knew it was wrong to love your cousin. We were very much related, and this fact alone promoted me to long for his rejection in a sick way. But then this was it-this moment.

"Solo?" Duo's voice sliced through my thoughts. I stared at him, his tanned, slightly muscular body, the bony fingers clenched on the folds of his jumper pants. I saw only hate, and pain, and this undeniable desire to make him mine.

I found myself numbly jumping into the driving seat; fishing out the keys Duo's dad had given me earlier. "Where are we going?" Duo asked, frantic. He started becoming hysterical too, only the sound of his voice was drowned out by the hate I felt towards myself, him and this Heero guy who took away the one thing that ever made sense in my life.

"Solo?"

Duo was squeezing my arm, his eyes wide. "Solo?! Where the hell are you taking me? Solo?!"

I was driven by my lust. I could only hope that Duo said his prayers last night. I wanted to save him, save myself… but I held back so long, too long. I needed to be inside him. Just this once.

**Dorothy**

Treize tries very hard just to fix things between Relena and me. I'm not sure I like where it's headed though. The farthest he's got is coming home with a pink manicure, which he took off with some acetone from my box of 'Memories of Relena'. Relena had this tendency to paint people's nails pink when she's depressed. I think I've had enough, however.

I decided this morning that if I want things done I've got to do it myself. I didn't even go to school, but Treize pretended not to know and left me alone in the extra room Chang keeps at their place.

There's no use talking to Relena. She looked at me that night as Yuy and Maxwell left the party. She looked at me like she was torn between hating me and telling me to comfort her. I can't stand it. It's the last I've had.

I stomped down the stairs of Chang's little quaint white stairs, pulling my bags along with me in each step. I had enough credit to keep me alive, and enough change of clothes to save me some sanity. I was tired of living under Chang's roof, if even only for a few days. I felt like an intruder.

"I'm leaving for Boston." I announced and the ten o-clock sun filtered somewhere in between the fluttering of the sand colored curtains and my minute trepidation like translucent sheets on the kitchen table.

"Oh really?" Treize was reading the morning paper, his reading glasses balanced haphazardly on his nose bridge and Chang murmured something about those damned political alliances under his breath while picking up a knife. So, he didn't come to school too.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed an apple from the basket for my trip. No use starving myself, after all. "While you're at it can you pick up some groceries for me by the store downtown?"

I gave Treize a look. "No, really, Treize." I told him. Chang snickered. "I am leaving, seriously."

"Anything you say, dearest." Treize continued to read the morning paper and Chang, I noticed only now, was actually busy chopping some vegetables. I could almost laugh at the domesticity of the whole situation, except a pang in my chest stopped me as I began wondering just how much I'd like for Relena and I to be as the couple in front of me.

"Yeah, what he said." I blinked at Chang's words.

"Well then," I gave them an implausibly long stare. "I'll call you when I get to Boston."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

I moved towards Treize as I pushed my hair aside from my eyes. He looked up at me through his reading glasses pushed up to his eyes and smiled softy. "Thank you for everything Treize." I said sincerely, sighing. "I'll be staying at a friends' house for awhile, and there's this school opening by fall semester. I've all things planned out, so don't worry about me. Do your own thing, all right?"

Treize raised both arms. "You're the boss, dearest." He smiled the smile he used for indulging foolish children like me. I sighed once more, ringing my hands together uncomfortably.

"Well," I braced myself for enough courage before I hugged him. Treize ruffled my hair affectionately and I caught Chang looking sympathetic for my cause.

"I've got to get going." I envied Chang for having the vegetables and the knife to busy his hands with. I found I didn't have much to do with mine but wring them like some shivering fool.

"And Wufei," Chang looked so shocked that I had used his first name. I guess I was too. I stood by the doorway of the kitchen, taking in all the hearty ambience of the place before me: The fruits by the table, the plates undone on the sink and the morning breeze blowing into the window. "Take care of Treize for me, not that I already know you would, but hey you wouldn't like him when he gets cranky."

"Oh don't worry," Wufei said good-naturedly. "I keep a bullwhip to get Treize's temper in check."

Treize turned red. Wufei and I laughed. I kicked my bag with a black boot, nudged it and slung it on my shoulder. When I closed the door behind me, I heard something snapping inside of me. Maybe the strings that held my heart to this place; I hated it for a very long time, but I suppose during that period of time, I loved it just the same-ambivalence, maybe.

"She'll be back." When you're by the side of the house you could still hear the conversations from inside the kitchen. Treize was talking.

"You think so?" Wufei now.

"I bet you sex in the shower she'll be back before noon." My eyebrow rose upon instinct at Treize's challenge.

"I bet you fifty dollars she'll be back by seven." Well, at least Chang had some faith in me.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

I smiled to myself as I began walking for the bus station. I was three houses away from Chang's when a big black limo made its way to my vision. I hurried, which was a difficult thing considering I carried three bags: one on my shoulder, two on each hand.

A jean-clad girl coalesced from the car door by my side. I began running for dear life. Damn these stiletto heels.

"I realized something today." That voice made me stop. I placed both bags on the grimy ground and turned, arms crossed. And I realized that was an incredibly bad idea because a cramp was beginning to form in both arms.

"Well what is it?" I tried to act cool despite this all.

"When I showered this morning and looked into my closet for something to wear…" Relena said softly. "I realized my clothes were all done in pink."

She had bloodshot eyes and she looked terribly distressed. She wore a red shirt and faded blue jeans complemented by worn white sneakers. I surmised that she was feeling very patriotic today.

It took me a minute to let that sink in. Has Relena's wit seeped into mine? I'm not sure. But it took me some time to understand it all, which I didn't sadly.

"Are you seeking some type of forgiveness from me?" I finally asked. "Because Relena, that didn't even make sense."

"I know." Relena shrugged. Her hair was in pigtails. She looked very, very different. "It just sounded cool when I rehearsed it in my head. "

"Oh. Well I'm leaving for Boston. You don't have to have a lesbian best friend anymore." I swallowed down the pain wanting to break free. I mean, I thought she was here to tell me she wanted her best friend back. "So smile, stick your chin up because from this day forward you'll be worry free."

"Hey Dorothy." Damn. I'm not even turning around because of the cramp and she wants to talk to me. "I just wanted you to know that… I feel really bad about myself for the past week."

I was quiet. My arms were rigid as they began hurt.

"I mean I know I've been a bit of a bitch lately-"

"A bit of a bitch?" I found myself scoffing. "Relena bitch is not even an understatement of what you've been like the whole week. Look, I'm catching a train that leaves at one. It's either you tell me what the hell's up with you or I leave now. Don't be wasting my time."

"Since when Dorothy?" Relena was watching many drama movies, repeating her words like that to add an appealing effect. "Since when did you start liking me?"

"I liked you ever since we uhm, showered together." I turned to my boots. "Noticed you had perfect little ti-"

"Okay, okay." Relena held up her hands to shut me up. "I get it."

"Was that all you're going to ask me?"

"No, not really."

"I just wanted to do this." She walked over to me.

And then she kissed me.

She

Kissed

Me.

And then I realized something today too: that it's hard to hold somebody when your arms are cramping all over.

Anyway after the cramp subsided, I asked Relena, "I'm leaving for Boston. Wanna come?"

"I haven't got anything on me, well except my nail file and my white converse sneakers."

"Girl, when you're with me you don't need anything."

Relena smiled, and I took her hand. "I love you." I said.

She kissed me again.

**Heero**

Duo's taller companion had been glaring daggers at me the whole time. Trowa was sighing and muttering about how I ruined his perfect plan, and being oversexed and people who died in the French Revolution because of things like that.

Duo's father was in front of me, the principal with his hands over his hips killing us with his stare alone. I couldn't come any near Duo after the tall boy yanked him away by the collar. He looked dominating.

"Hey, can you do a little dance for us?" He had said earlier. He was taller, resembled Duo a little bit. I think he might've been the one who flipped me the bird when I bought the aspirin, so I held my ground as best in a frivolous pink costume and narrowed my eyes.

Laughter. Glare.

"Little pink hamster," the boy taunted. "Little pink hamster!" I raised my arm, only it was heavy and furry. Instead of punching the boy I ended up falling to the floor and rolling along the hallway. The school had slippery floors today, I realized. Fuck it. It was humiliating. I wanted to curse Duo's 'friend' out loud. Only I have no more feeling left in me anymore so I just kept… rolling helplessly.

"Hamster! Hammie!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you all." I ground out somewhere along the dizzying trip towards the front doors of the school. ("And how are you gonna do that you punk?" Duo's companion taunted, laughing. I felt like ripping his tonsils out. "Choke us with your pink tail.") I reminded myself of a dustbin keeling over. Eventually I stopped rolling when I hit the schools double doors. I swear there were chickens flying around my head. Chickens, ha. they aren't even capable of flight.

"That hurt." I groaned out.

Trowa, the principal, Duo's dad and their annoying tall companion hurried towards me. duo ran at least five feet ahead of them, clutching the daisies in one hand and his hair flipping in the wind. I think my brain have been clogged then because besides Duo running towards me worriedly everything was a blur.

"Duo?"

"No it's Greg."

"Greg? Who's Greg?" I slurred. I felt a bit light headed. "Greg I think I hit my head real hard and I've found out that chickens really fly. You know that crap they make you watch on Discovery Channel that says they aren't suit for flying well the network's dead wrong. They fly. Look at them! So bee-you-ti-full."

Greg gave me a weird look.

"Shut up Heero. It's me Duo!" Duo/Greg whispered exasperatedly. "God this is all my fault. I'm sorry I freaked when I found out you hooked up with me because of a bet. And I'm sorry I didn't return any of your calls and punched me at Relena's party. I mean you've been an ass all the time behind my back but with me you were really sweet.

"I hated it that you fucking lied to me, that you made me feel so special all the time even when I didn't deserve it because all I wanted was to belong in the 'in' crowd. And I love you Heero. My perverted cousin Solo is taking me to Boston with him so I might never see you again. He's going to probably molest me or something. God. This is probably the last time I'll ever talk to you ever so- I want you to know that I fucking love you so much it hurts. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you Greg." I blinked up at him. His face was getting squiggly. "But I don't love you. I love Duo."

"It is Duo. It's me!"

"I thought you said it was Greg."

Duo/Greg hit me upside in the head, and that prompted me to blink the dizziness away. I shut my eyes for a brief second and when I opened them again all I saw was the heavenly vision of Duo's violet eyes as they widened expectantly. God I love him so much.

"Heero?" Duo asked

"Duo?" It sounded so stupid. And this is the part when like in the movies there's gonna be a rock song playing in the background and there are two people, who torn by fate, are brought back together again. Then the audience goes 'aww' as the two people make out frantically and try to see who tears the other's tonsils out first. Only there's no rock song in that. And instead of ogling over each other I noticed I wore a pink hamster suit and Duo looked confused he didn't seem to want to kiss me. But there was this particular song stuck in my head that couldn't seem to get out. Something from Enya.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass." It was the words that spilled out first. Duo's arms came to lace around my neck, and he jumped into my lap the moment I shifted into a seating position. "I wanted somebody to show off at Relena's party. I was still blinded by my hurt pride and anger that she left me so I picked somebody at random. But,"

He took off the hamster head and placed it on the floor next to me. "But?"

"But I got more than I bargained for." I said, trying not to meet his eyes. "I got you. I fell. Hard." When I lifted my face to look at him he was grinning like an idiot. Ne, my little baka. His eyes sparkled so bright and his smile was so huge it almost blinded me.

"I love you Duo Maxwell." I moved in to place my arms around his thin waist. "I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me. I just want to kiss you right now. This one last time."

Duo's eyes fell shut. His breath hovered above my cheek as I leaned in closer. Any minute now the Enya song would be over, replaced by some pop rock song like, Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana. I pushed my face nearer, my heart beating for a reason unbeknownst. It felt like our first real kiss.

I maneuvered my lips to press against his flushed ones, my heart doing that weird flip in my chest as Duo inched closer, his hair brushing gently against my forehead, and then-

"Oh no! Hold on a minute there buddy!"

Duo's eyes opened, widening slowly in astonishment. I thought it looked hot like when we first had sex and he took off my pants and saw my-

"Solo!" so that was his name. Fucker. Duo's eyes widened incredibly as he stared at _Solo_ for a long time.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. "We were in the middle of something here?"

"It's wrong." He said through gritted teeth. Duo's dad who was next to the Principal nodded his assent. I noticed only now that they had been watching there the whole time. Talk about invading our privacy. Trowa was sighing and looking worried, flailing his arms about himself (like a chicken if it had arms that is. I think I like chicken now. Chicken. Chicken. Ha! That sounds so wicked cool right now it's starting to worry me.)

But back to the present. I stood up, bringing Duo along with me and holding him by my side protectively. Duo clutched my arm, clinging like a leech which I had not problem about. I supposed we had looked a little silly, defiant yes but how can we managed such a coup when I was in a hamster suit? Mental note: Kill Trowa Barton.

"Why is it wrong _Solo_?" I turned to Duo, asking low under my breath. "Did I say it right?" Duo nodded.

"You're both guys!" He tripped on the word 'guys'. "And Duo's… he's mine." He had looked into my eyes, a glare hidden behind his words alone. Everybody was oblivious when he said the word 'mine' this time, because he had directed this particular word to me, addressed it to me so that I alone got it. He whispered it actually, or mouthed, or something like that because I saw only the movement of his lips as he formed the words. Nobody uses Duo and Mine in the same sentence but me. (in that kind of context)

Duo's dad grabbed Duo by the arm. "You turned my son gay!" He accused me. "He wasn't like this before. He was happy, bouncy like a ferret (Hey!" Duo protested.) and wearing jumpers and eating all his vegetables all the time. He used to like… like girls!"

"Dad, you have no proof whatsoever that I liked girls before," Duo told him, annoyed. "And I've loved Heero ever since I was five and he asked me to kiss him because he caught me a butterfly and then we went on the giant teacup then there was this big concert Mest concert where this guy in the mosh pit-"

"What?"  We all asked him. You see, I couldn't remember the teacup or the concert part.

"Whatever. Fine. Go on ahead and bitch at us more."

"Okay." Duo's dad said. "Well, Mr. Heero Yuy. You are a bad influence. You're a bad seed. You're so bad it makes me want to exorcise you even when you're not possessed. And it's bad enough that you're taking my son away from my wife and I. Now thanks to you he's badly corrupted and thinks he likes boys! Everything bad has stemmed from you!"

It was so unfair. He could use bad six times in a four-second conversation and I couldn't love his son? "Sir, I love your son!" I said hopelessly.  

"And I do too." The reverend sighed. "So I think it's best that I take my son away from you now, Mr. Yuy. You've done far enough. Duo, let's go. Solo's taking you to Boston." He was able to yank Duo from my side with his eyes alone. He must have some telepathic ability or connection to Duo. Some protectiveness. I might have failed at becoming a bodyguard, not that I'll choose it as a profession later on though.

Before I knew it Duo was being dragged away by Solo. Duo reluctantly went with him, his eyes flicking over to where I stand, and the daisy still clutched in one hand along with his other things. "Heero save me -"

It was numbing the way I watched him walk away as if I'd never see him again. And maybe I wouldn't. Everybody keeps leaving me: my mom, my dad. I had no stable friends. The only reason Trowa stuck around was because there was no other choice. It was either I or those sugar cultists hanging out at the back of the school passing Pixie Sticks with the Trench Coat People.

Nobody ever stayed long enough. Nobody that mattered anyway. It was as if they thought I was infected by an incurable disease.

I looked up.

Duo was finally leaving me. He was being taken away. Away. From Me.

There was a raw, intense blinding in my eyes, brief flashes of what has been, what could've been, what will be. Was I going to cry? No, I wasn't. It wasn't a burning pain or a stinging sensation. It was beyond that. It was rage. I suddenly hated the reverend, and Solo, and Relena, and ever person who ever thought I wasn't capable of loving Duo. There. I admit it. I love him, so much in fact.

"You're not taking him away!" I wanted to run to get to Duo but I was rendered immobile and otherwise speechless afterwards as the Principal held up his arm to stop me. I glared at him, and he peered down at me from his round-rimmed glasses.

There was still peanut butter on his bushy mustache, and I scoffed disgustedly. The Reverend watched this progression between the both of us. Apparently he was pleased I was going to get into trouble. If you ask me, Mr. Martin, the principal was in cahoots with the Reverend. For all I know this might be a ploy to get Duo and I apart. Well, this won't work. There's nothing they can do to-

"Did you hear what I just said, Mr. Yuy?"

I blinked. "It's the guidance counselor office for you two!" He angrily took one long at Trowa before sighing. "Mr. Barton, the fact being you helped Mr. Yuy into … into… the fact that you both cut class and severely pissed me off… well.. I… you're both doing detention till your senior year and it's into the counseling office with both of you!!"

"This is insane!" Trowa spoke up for the first time. "We just class, this once Mr. Martin! You can't be serious about giving us detention that long. This is such petty issue for that!"

"You're right." Mr. Martin said. I was vaguely aware of the strings of my heart snapping. Duo's gone. He was gone. He left me. And I let him. I fucking let him. Great now I'm hopelessly attached like Trowa is to Winner. Thank you Trowa. God, thank you for making me feel so fucking vulnerable to emotion.

"After counseling you're suspended for a week!"

"All right!" Trowa punched his fist in the air. And then stopped. "Hang on. What? Mr. Martin, don't be such a nazi! You can't do this to us!"

Mr. Martin's eyes widened. Apparently he didn't want to be referred to as a nazi. "Let me add another week's suspension to that." He smirked, hauled Trowa to the general direction of the counselor's office, and I dumbly stared after them. I felt like I had no feeling left in me anymore, like I was numb.

I didn't even know why it was such a problem for Trowa to be suspended; it wasn't as if there was anything good happening in school. Utter crap, they teach us here. Hone our skills my ass. Oh. Right. Winner. He won't get to see him that frequently if he was out of school for two weeks.

"Mr. Yuy?" I turned around. It was the Reverend. I zoned out so much I didn't realize he was still lingering in the background.

"Yes?"

"This is for the betterment of both my son as well as yourself."

I looked at him, felt the words stab me like a sharp steel sword in the back. "How could you say that?" He looked complacent, like he believed his own words were held more truth than all of mine could ever achieve. "You've never really loved a person as much as I loved him."

He looked startled, and mildly repulsed. "B-but.. you can't possibly.. it's wrong-"

"I love your son, Reverend Maxwell." I put on a grave face to annoy him. "I find that there's nothing wrong with loving him than there is you loving your own wife."

"Mr. Yuy?" Mr. Martin called out from across the hallway. "You have things to do and people to see?" I sighed, starting to feel tired of everything, breathing, leaving, living. "Good day to you Reverend Maxwell. I hope you think about what you did today."

"I should be the one who's telling you that, Mr. Yuy." He threw back at me.

"I know." I paused. "Ironic isn't it?"

I turned around, fumbling at my back to pull the zipper of the costume down, realizing that no matter what I did, Duo would still be gone.

I wanted something sharp.

Personally I don't know why we're in the guidance counselor's office. I have no clue. I keep zoning out the whole time, and felt dizzy, world weary, anxious. It was like I was attacked by various sweepings of emotion I have never allowed myself to feel…ever. It was like I was a hollow, soulless being drifting, wandering along the narrow paths of life, and life was another seamless abyss in itself.

Trowa was sitting next to me, looking sulky. He elbowed me once the pink-clad monstrosity of a counselor walked into the room, sitting on the big chair behind the oak desk.

"Hello." She smiled. "My name is Miss Hathaway. You can call me Anne. [5] That's my first name, you see. Teehee…" She giggled. Trowa coughed. "Well many people think I'm Shakespeare's wife. I mean you know Shakespeare's wife's first name was Anne and her maiden name was Hathaway but when people ask me if we're blood relatives I just laugh and say, 'Teehee. No of course not. I'm just plain ol' Anne to you!' Teehee!"

I narrowed my eyes, noticing only now that her garb consisted of pink boots, a pink pencil skirt, pink tank top and a cowboy hat, which, thankfully enough wasn't in pink. She wore pigtails… her hair was brown, and if I stared long enough at one of her pigtails I could remember Duo.

"Heero, are you all right?" Trowa hissed at me. He looked pissed. Hey that rhymed. God I am such a dork now. I may have been infected by that cat. Stupid cat. "You look more troubled than usual."

I blinked.  "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your glare isn't very intimidating today. It makes you look, kind of irritating than scary. Are you feeling all right?"

"Are you kidding?" I spat out, under my breath. "The boy I'm in love with is leaving for Boston at this very moment and I can do nothing to stop it. And now he's going to leave me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and e-"

"Heero, I think I get the point."

I shut up. "I feel like an idiot."

"Well you are."

"Go away."

"Unfortunately I can't do that right now."

I sighed, exasperated. I've been so redundant with everything.  "You miss Duo don't you?"

"No-yes. Maybe. What are you playing at?"

Trowa smirked, moving his chair closer to mine so that our elbows touched. Anne was talking about how she thought Sponge Bob should be made president and Lucky Charms were supposed to be the staple food of the country. She was high. And annoying too.

"Duo's so cute isn't he?"

"A little."

Trowa's brow rose.

"Sure."

Higher.

"Fine. He is drop dead gorgeous."

"Nice ass too, don't you agree?"

"Very nice ass. Very very nice."

"And you love his hair so much too right? Love the way you touch him, and he touches you?"

I groaned. "Yeah…oh god." Brief  scenes of sweaty bodies and Duo writhing underneath me.

"And you didn't mean to fall for him so quickly right?"

"I _was_ a fool for love." I admitted.

"Ha!" He pointed at me smugly, and then as I glared at him he shifted in his seat. "Well anyway. Duo's got tantalizing violet eyes."

"Hn."

"And those lips? So kissable, soft and pouty…"

"Hn."

"And you want him back and will do anything just to do so." Trowa paused. "And you miss him so much you keep zoning out."

"Yea-what? Trowa?" I sputtered. This was the first time I ever sputtered. That cannot be. That.. that just happened. "You're Jedi-mind tricking me again aren't you?"

"Good guess Anakin." He rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that we have got to fight-"

"For our right to party?" I asked.

"Stop quoting songs." Trowa looked a bit bothered by my behavior. The cat's germs were quickly spreading, pervading my central nervous system first, my blood vessels, my tissues… _everything_. Gah. "It gets… disturbing."

"Disturbing?" I repeated. "Don't talk to me about disturbing. You can't even keep your pants on. You're always schnookling around with that Winner boy all the time. You've finished off my box of condoms!"

"You do know that there isn't such a word as schnookling right?"

"Shut up."

"What did Duo tell you anyway?"

"Exactly what you said," I mumbled under my breath, turning to stare at Anne who has now babbling incoherently. "Only he wanted me to fight for truth, beauty, freedom and love."

There was a very pregnant pause.

"I've come to a realization that everyone in this whole town is crazy."

"Wow." Trowa the master of sarcasm spoke. "Took you a long time to realize that, Heero. I feel oddly proud of you. I don't know why but I do."

"I'm touched."

Trowa turned towards Anne again. "What else did Duo say?"

I thought really hard, trying to push away the blankness away. "He wanted me to save him."

"Save him?" Trowa repeated. Anne just handed him a photo album, which he refused. "From what?"

"…Solo."

It was either we were just incredibly stupid or we just realized what Duo meant.

**Trowa**

I'd like to say that it's all my doing how Heero and Duo got together. I'd like to say too, that if it weren't for me Heero would never have fallen in love at all and learn the appropriate skills necessary for the little thing we'd all like to call courtship.

So the both of them should give me credit, and by that I mean, something like a very rewarding pat in the back, perhaps a high five a nod of gratitude or 'Hn' from Heero considering his social skills were still corroded, or maybe even a bag of money or condoms. But no, instead of any of those, I got a glare from Yuy. Ingrate.

Behind every cheesy romantic story, behind every epic saga, every hero who, albeit despite his obtuse endeavors, still got the girl (or the boy) is some dude who tells of the tales, trials and tribulations that said hero has come across, dudes like me.

But what do I do? I just sit, watch along in the background and give advice to our favorite He(e)ro. Personally I just like to hang around and see Heero squirm when I make him wear all the consumes. He listens to everything I say, you see, as I'm his best friend, although we both deny the sappy term.

It was pretty obvious he wasn't accustomed to feeling, (at all) for anybody. He had a rough life; his parents fought a lot and then left him the house when he came of age to travel around to god knows where, only giving him ample money to run his own life.

Heero was misanthropic, hated everything--he was a cynic. his life's principle? The world is hell objectified. but he was popular at school, and there where society breeds what little is left in our ineptitude for the future of this lovely country, the ground Heero stepped on was worshipped by many, not that he cared really. Girls fawned on him, especially Relena Peacecraft.

all my life I've been by his side. it got hard at times, we fought a lot; he's got a good left hook, mind you, and I got good in kicking... _ahem_, things. anyway, where was I? Heero and Duo. Right. sorry to lead you astray. you see that's just the problem. nobody likes to hear about me--they prefer hearing the quixotic adventures of Heero Yuy the great. But I suppose since you're there an don't need to listen to my incessant babbling I'll tell you the tale.

You probably know the rest already, how Heero fell in love with Duo accidentally. but there really aren't such things as accidents or coincidences--everything else is planned, laid out so you can never alter or fix it. it's something called fate.

I'd like to skip all the boring parts out. basically Heero and Duo became an item for at least a week. I know it's a short span of time but considering the amount of time they practically spend with each other, flirting, being all shy and PMS-y (Duo in particular) holding hands, kissing, saying love-dovey gibberish, it was a very, very long time, trust me.

But then inevitable happened. The night of Relena's party, Heero and my secret came out: Heero won Duo over because and only because of a bet. So Duo got severely pissed, knocked the life out of Heero, and left the party. Now Heero's wallowing in self-pity and whatnot.

but really, that isn't where this is supposed to go. Currently Heero and I were sitting in the counselor's office, Ms. Hathaway asking us why we felt the need to express ourselves in such a peculiar method as hamster costumes.

I was on the verge of saying that I just liked making fun of Heero because the look on his face was priceless, definitely a Kodak moment that I actually thought of taking a snapshot of him and sending it Kodak--they might've sent me back some money for that too-- but I decided against it as Heero might not appreciate hearing my reason.

Heero was unusually silent, and I asked him if he was all right. we launched into a semi-conversation in which I forced him to admit he missed Duo and we needed to do something about it.

"What else did Duo say?" I asked him.

Heero paused. "He wanted me to help him. save him."

"Save him?" I repeated. Anne thrust a photo album of her early years towards me but I gladly refused. "From what?"

"…Solo."

I blinked at him, pushing my hair to the side of my face. It did nothing really to obscure my view but I felt that fixing my hair was appropriate.

"You know Quatre told me there was something creepy about that Solo." Heero turned to me, the answer dawning on him. "Trowa if he thought Solo creepy what more has he thought of you?"

I punched him on the arm. "I'm serious Heero."

"Well so am I."

"Heero?" I asked tentatively. The moment I saw Solo I felt that there was something amiss already. "You don't think that Solo likes Duo in the way you do, do you?"

"He does."

"Oh. And you're just sitting around here with me in this hellhole doing nothing?"

"Maybe the Reverend's right." Heero sighed, exasperated. "I just want to go home Trowa.The Reverend has made it clear. He doesn't want me around Duo."

"You don't believe that baloney do you?" I was incredulous now. "Duo and you are made for each other."

"The way you and Quatre are?" A small, rueful smile played on his lips.

I nodded. "Exactly." they were like Tony and Maria, minus the corny dancing. They were like Clark and Lex for crying out loud! And don't let DC fool you! It's Clark and Lex who're the ultimate pair. it's not Lois Lane, people! Sure Lex can get a bit cranky at times at Clark, threatening to blow random things up, but hey they've got this unresolved sexual tension thing going on. You can't blame the poor guy. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Quatre.

"I don't know, Trowa." Wha? Heero was speaking. I pretended to listen. "Maybe I'm not really made for Duo."

"If you're not then who is?" I sighed, exasperated. It looks like it's back to the master to get things right again. "So what're your plans to get Duo back?"

"I'm empty." Heero furrowed his brows. "All I know is I don't want any costumes anymore ."

"The best we can do right now is-"

"Follow Duo to Boston and rip that Solo's skin to shreds."

"I was thinking more along the lines of dressing you up in a Superman costume," I smirked at the look that fell across his face. "But that's fine with me."

"Miss Hathaway?" Suddenly Heero looked up, standing to his feet. "I'm sorry but can we go now?" Now, I'd like to tell you an elaborate story about how Heero and I tied Miss Hathaway to her chair, gagged her and ran across the halls whilst ongoing classes, the air blowing hair from our faces as a very hip tune played along in the background. I'd also like to tell you that we drove to the airport, defied every parking/driving law, caught up on Duo before he left and how I watched fascinated and a bit satisfied as two sixteen year old boys held each other and kissed passionately in the midst of strangers who applauded and were in awe at the sight before them. You'd probably even see the credits rolling in. But no, that sort of thing happens in the movies. This is real life we're talking about hear. Demented, albeit odd life, but life nonetheless.

Miss Hathaway's eyes blurred with tears, her lower lip trembling. I didn't know why Heero got so affected to see her in that misery-ed state but he gave me a worried glance. Duo was definitely cause for this change.

"Great!" I muttered sarcastically. "You made her cry now."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Leave the office and be rude?"

"How the hell can you possibly think about being rude at a time like this?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. We launched onto a full arguement. "You're boyfriend's probably getting raped by now and you're worried you might upset the insane counselor?"

Miss Hathaway sobbed louder, her tonsils showing. I winced. Something in Heero's face changed, and a thousand undecipherable things flitted across his face. it was the very first time I saw him terribly distressed in perhaps the entirety of our friendship.

"Change of plans." Heero said decisively making his way to the door. "We'll go over Duo's house and try to stop him before he gets to Boston with Solo."

He was out the door by now. I could only blink after him. That sounded like a good idea so I left as well.

"Hey wait! Boys!"

Heero and I took his car. He barely gave me a glance as he started the engine and took off for Duo's house all in the same minute. I was a bit disappointed we didn't get to bring Quatre along but I said nothing about this. Worry was beginning to creep over me, like a bothersome gum stain beneath my shoe. Duo might really be in trouble, and I couldn't waste my time thinking about my cherub, not that ever thinking about him went as a waste.

I turned to look at Heero whose face was drawn to a tight, menacing scowl. He must have the same thoughts running in his mind, of course probably not about Quatre but Duo instead. In a matter of minutes the tires screeched, and Heero jumped out the car without turning off the engine. I followed after him, my legs feeling numb because I suddenly felt uneasy about the whole situation.

The front door was locked, so Heero and I kicked it open. We burst into the door, and Heero's eyes swept across the living room. We were met with complete and utter silence and for a brief second I felt stupid pitching the idea of coming to help 'save' Duo.

I guess nobody was home in reality, and that made me feel a bit silly. "They're gone." Heero said dejectedly, running up the stairs before I could catch my breath. I ran after him, taking two steps at a time, and sometimes pausing for breath. I was still a bit winded when  Heero began to scan the hallway, and just as he turned to look at me again, we heard a scream coming from one of the bedrooms. Heero's eyes and mine instantly widened. Heero bolted for the room in question and kicked the door open again whilst I stood by him, dreading perhaps, what we might see.

And I did dread it, but Heero seemed to take it the worst. Duo's hands and feet were bound to the bed posts by a sturdy rope, and he was clad only in his boxers, his hair loose around him but failing to cover his body from the assault of a shirtless guy's tongue.

Duo shuddered, his eyes clamped shut as he tried to wiggle his way out of his fetters as one might when a heavy person straddled them.  "Get off of him!" Heero barked, and I jumped slightly because that took me by surprise. I was still so shocked to the core I didn't know what to do with myself.

The shirtless guy turned to growl at us, his brows furrowing too, and I almost gasped because it was--

"Solo." I said blankly. Solo was Duo's cousin! It was one thing to be gay, but having an incestuous streak?

Solo didn't get off however, he ran a hand along Duo's chest and licked a path on his neck. Duo's eyes popped open. "Heero!" He was on the verge of crying. "Heero, oh god I'm sorry for cheating on you... I'm so sorry.. So sorry.... please don't hate me--"

Solo slapped Duo's face. Duo shut up, but his chest heaved as he continued to sob. "Heero..."

Heero glared and went to pounce on Solo, but before he could Solo raised a hand to stop him. "Nuh-uh, pretty boy." He smirked, drawing out a small pocket knife. "you move and I hurt him." Duo's eyes widened. I felt immobile, and I hovered against the backdrop of everything as Heero's hands clenched around himself before finally letting go.

Solo got off Duo and thrust a rope in our direction. "You." He jerked his head towards me and I felt the need to spit at him. "Tie him up." I gazed at Heero for a second. He nodded.

"Do what he says, Trowa." Solo snickered.

"Good little boy," He patted Heero's cheek. I glared at Solo before doing as I was ordered. So we didn't save Duo dramatically, and there wasn't even a moral of the story, or any point as to why Heero didn't grab Solo and beat the life out of him while he was tying me up, but our hands and feet were tied and gagged next to each other while Solo stripped to his boxers and ran his fingers all over Duo's face and neck, kissing him all the way.

Still, there's barely any comfort in that. We just watched haplessly as Duo cried even harder, calling out Heero's name and saying he was sorry. Heero's eyes met with mine. If we had some telepathic connection, I'd have known what he was trying to tell me but since there was none the fact being Heero was too prideful to admit I was his only best friend in the world besides his own ego, I scrunched up my eyes in confusion.

There was no use trying to form the words since I couldn't, really. So I tried harder, praying I would understand him. He leaned in closer so that his head fell to my lap and I gave him a weird look. Don't tell me he was going to...

As if understanding me, his eyes drew together into a scowl. So we did have a telepathic connection, albeit it was one sided. Heero maneuvered so he was lying face down with his head between my legs, and I tried to move away but he kept shaking his head. Then it dawned on me. It was either a) he wanted to suck me or b) he was telling me to untie him. I decided to go for b, seeing as Quatre would probably hate me if I cheated on him.

I didn't know why we both didn't think of this before, honestly. There I was removing the knots from Heero's bound legs, and what does he do? He stands up and doesn't even bother to untie me first before he goes darting off to wrench Solo off from Duo.

I made a frustrated sound as I watched, yet again, as Heero and Solo struggled to try hit each other the hardest. If you ask me if Heero unbound me first then he probably wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble trying to kick Solo's ass.

Duo was cheering Heero on, and I wanted as well but I was gagged, you see. Solo pushed Heero brutally off of him, sending Heero toppling to the desk, breaking items in the process. Heero recovered swiftly, punching Solo in the gut and making him double over in pain. Told you, good left hook. Then fear hit me. Solo grabbed the pocket knife by the nightstand and plunged it to the general direction of Heero's stomach, but Heero was lucky enough to dodge that.

Then I prayed. Yes, corny I know. but I didn't want to lose my best friend, and his boyfriend. I'd have no more person to make fun of, and the chances that I'll ever be credited for this story would most likely waver. So I prayed, sort of. I wasn't religious or anything but I mumbled to myself that whoever was listening out there, please send somebody--Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy--to come save the day.

Then something happened. This miraculous feat that'll have me on my knees (if I can manage it) faster than you could say 'huh?'. Okay, it may sound a bit far-fetched, and I'd again like to launch onto a more dramatic story about how halo began forming around Duo's head, and how soft white wings sprout out from his back, and the next minute we discovers he was in fact a real angel, and he punishes Solo by banishing him to the counselor's office forever, but sadly no, that didn't happen.

Instead, Duo's father came into the doorway. You could see how easily Solo looked so shocked, so horror-stricken and at that moment, Duo said, "Dad! Save me! Solo wants to rape me!" and I tried to mumble the same thing, except you know, about that part about Solo trying to rape _me _but like I said I couldn't_. _It just wasn't possible for a dude who had his mouth gagged.

Solo's pocketknife fell with a clunk to the floor, and Heero moved away from him to rush over Duo's side and untie him. Me? Nobody remembered me.

Duo's dad's face fell. "Solo... is this true?"

Solo was silent. He couldn't quite escape this situation now. He was only in his boxers and Duo was in the same position whereas I still remained tied watching dully as everybody acted like I didn't exist.

Solo hung his head in shame. "I didn't... didn't mean to. I was--I was possessed by an evil spirit!" Heero held Duo in his arms as he finally managed to remove the ropes. I wanted to scoff at Solo's remark.

Duo's dad rolled his eyes. "Solo, don't be lying to me now. The Lord knows when one is lying. And liars burn a fiery painful recurring death in hell."

Solo's eyes widened. "But.. I--I didn't meant to lie.. I was tempted. Duo tempted me to jump into bed with him! And... and--" He placed his face in his hands, sighing. "I'm sorry, unc. I was overcome with jealousy when Duo said he loved him." He pointed at Heero who was still protectively holding Duo in his arms.

Solo picked up his pants. "I should go now. I understand you probably don't want to see me again."

"That's true."

"Same here!" Duo said as he snuggled up, looking still shaken into Heero's neck. Solo left fairly quickly as he gathered his things and the Reverend made him promise to never show his face again. The Reverend was a very pious man. If I were in his place I'd have killed Solo if he tried anything funny with my son that is considering I had one with Quatre.

I was massaging my wrists and Duo sat on Heero's lap in normal clothes--jumpers for him were normal-- when the Reverend walked into the living room, his hands on his hips.

"All right Mr. Yuy., We've got something to talk about." The Reverend beckoned with his finger. Heero kissed Duo on the nose and gently stood up to follow the Reverend.

While they were gone, I asked Duo, "So do you think things are okay between you two?"

Duo smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

"That dumbass loves you, all right?" I assured him, rubbing my left wrist where the rope marks burned imprints. Quatre would probably kiss it better later on. "Despite what Heero says or does, he loves you."

Duo blushed. "you think so?"

"He'd be stupid not to."

The Reverend came back again, this time his stern face showing that of warmth and kindness. Duo looked confused as he shifted his gaze from his dad to Heero.

"What's going on?" Heero smiled as he took Duo's hand in his. He kissed his forehead.

"Your dad's finally okay with us being together."

The reverend seemed to find his shoes interesting as of the moment and I fought the urge not to laugh.

"Dad? Is that true?"

The Reverend sighed, shuffling his feet. "After taking some time to consider things between the both of you I came to a conclusion that there'd really be no point trying to separate you, since Mr. Yu--I mean Heero here would go to any length just to be with you," He looked up, looking flushed. "I give Heero my consent to...date you."

I grinned, standing up and patting The Reverend on the back. "You rock, Mr. Maxwell!" I tried giving him a high five but he glared. "Don't push your luck, Mr. Barton."

I gulped. Well, on the other side of things (not to mention the room) Heero finally made out with Duo. Yes, I know. You're probably asking me, "How could you leave out all the interesting bits out Trowa?" while struggling not to hit me with a frying pan, but I'll give you this, Heero took Duo's face in his hands and leaned closer.

Being that it was supposed to be my job to watch them, as I'm still waiting for the silver plaque to be handed to me later on, I strained to hear what Heero whispered to Duo.

"Thank you Duo," He kissed his nose, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "For making, no, teaching me how to love."

Duo's eyes shone like lampposts. Forgive the simile, I'm not exactly at my best with descriptions. "Yeah, and thanks a lot for making me smile, wear leather pants and breaking my heart."

Heero's face showed utter confusion. "But most of all thank you, for teaching me how to be cool."

Heero laughed and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Aww, how sweet." I cooed. The Reverend shook his head at me. He probably thought I wanted to kiss him to get into the swing of things.

So this my darlings, is the end. The story of truth, beauty... er, well anyway, you'd think that from all the bad high school clichés you've seen in the movies: (those involving the unique social hierarchy that constitutes any formidable high school society, dividing the jocks from the geeks and so on) that you can rightfully say that high school popularity is overrated. it's almost so unrealistic the way they make it all seem. It's not revolving around who was cool, and who wasn't.

But this love story, purer and more sublime than any other romance novel, will prove just how you can't help falling, even for the braided, violet-eyed boy in the blue jumpers. So this is their story. It isn't mine since I'm only left to tell the tale whilst I wait for a thank you.

Their story: Heero and Duo's It's not exactly life altering or inspiring or contains some hidden lesson behind it, and I could only hope it evokes some sort of feeling out of you. But I digress.  

end.

---

This if the VERY first fic I have ever finished. I'm quite happy that I got to write the word 'end' in one of my chaptered stories seeing as I have the attention span of a humming bird and often stray from my fics. Anyway, I kept rewriting the ending but it didn't resolve anything really at my first few attempts, so I guess this is it, I suppose. Hey, sorry for the delay. I am taking a lot of classes right now and I'm high on cereals and sugar… so sorry if the ending annoyed you. I'm gonna continue my other fics sometime after the commotion in school dies down, aigh't? All right. Cool.

Let's roll into the credits:

Okay first, I'd like to credit: **All American Girl** by Meg Cabot, **Angus, Thongs & Full frontal Snogging** by Louise Rennison, **Hard Love** by the fabbity fab fab Ellen Wittlinger, **The Beetle And Me: A Love Story** by Karen Romano Young, and **Teen Angst? Naah** by Ned Vizinni, (a very hysterical but quixotic take on Pie/David) **As Told By Patrick** / **The Patrick Appreciation Society** (a fic) by snuffiloser back on hottbaguettes which I've just printed and read to school last week. I didn't rip off lines from it or anything (at least I think I didn't) but it inspired me how to end this fic, and I realized we share a keen interest for Moulin Rouge.

Okay, uhm I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed or read or printed the fic and brought it to school with them!!wink, wink I love you all, and someday we're all gonna get married! hugs everyone and hands out pocky ha! lol.

Debbie, for putting weird ideas into my head, threatening to kill me if I didn't write any SP/FB/GW/CSI fics, giving me a good slap in the face when I least expect it, getting me obsessed with Simple Plan all over again, introducing me to hottbaguettes and no sense of sin, and for being a friend who constantly annoys the hell out of me. But I love her cause she's nice, and she's so cool.

My lit teacher, Angie (for letting me copy your homework, and allowing me to be shameless) Jen (not telling on me and being okay with everything) and my ex best friend Claudia (for the nifty stuffed toys).

Also a very HUGE, thank you to _Andrea_, my dearest, dearest beta-reader for… **EVERYTHING**! Dude, you rock socks and I probably wouldn't have written the previous chapter and this if it weren't for you! J I'm glad you stick around and everything and listen to me babble when you probably have more productive things to do. gives giant pocky pauses hey that rhymed. Ha! I'm such a nerd.

[**Note to reader**: Everybody thank Andrea when you review! She's like, the reason this thing's written! So you have to give her some credit, 'kay?]

And To Link Worshiper, (love Smells Like Teen Spirit, dude) I'm glad you wrote that fic, cause it keeps me sane in school when my sched gets hectic. glomps yeah, I know the Mac and Apple thing, it was supposed to be different.. nobody bothered to point that out like nobody bothered to wake me up for school a couple mornings ago when I overselpt. Maybe I should get a new beta reader. ([andrea glares] haha! J/k. nobody can ever take her place! She's so frickin great.) Sorry if I don't review your fic often, actually I reviewed only once and I'm really mad at myself for that because you've been following this fic for like, forever and reviewing whereas my IE decides to be a bitch and not work more often than not when I log onto FF.NET. I swear I WILL review your fic again. And to anybody who's reading this, go read Link Worshiper's works! They'll rock your 1x2x1 world!

To those who reviewed the previous chapter (shoot me if I leave anybody out):

**yuki-san3** : I hope you liked the ending, and can you _teach me how_ to speak French properly?lol. there's nothing wrong with your grammar! hugs I wish I could like, review your fics, but sadly I'm not very good in French. Sniff. I wish I were though.

**scarlett-ruby**: Thanks, I guess. Haha.

**Jess**: thank you!!!! gives big hug

**WhiteWolfSearching**: I still love you most! Yeah, I'm totally polygamous! But you're at the top of my list!! Lol. thanks for sticking around this long.

**Feckless**: yeah, nobody likes to be left like an expectant hanging thing..

**ChibiNekoTenshi**: Now, that this is over and done with I can go ahead with Boy Meets Girl! Thanks for sticking around! Love ya!

**DarlaLa mosca Tete**: Yeah, Darla-chan!

**YaoiYaoiYeah**: uhm, did you receive my email? I hope you did, cause you haven't replied yet. Newei, thanks a load for joining the review team as you said! mwah

**StaplersBreak**: yes, scatterbrained, I know. Sad isn't it? well lol. I'm glad you liked it despite that. And I love your pen-name. It reminds me about that time I got hit in the head by a stapler. No kidding though.

**Camillian**: it was addicting? starts breaking into another SP song ahem.  Right, well I'm glad you liked the way I write. People who say that turn me into complete mush as people in the real world usually hate what I write. Sniff.poor me, but anyways glomps thank wheeyow!

**Dayzy**: I'm confused. Do you have like, two personalities or uh, share your account with somebody? Well me glad you like fic. And thanks to "Rayne" as well! hugs

**Nutshell**: yeah, well I hope you like Trowa here too. I decided to uh, make him tell the story because he doesn't so little 'fic time'.

**kaori-chan**: kaori-chan! I'm happy that you're happy so here's the update!

**Shinigami11**: hah, I love you too! I'm gonna email you later, k? you sound pretty funny yourself 'cause I think you may as well be as deranged as I am. You'll get your laptop too! pats back

**Muchacha**: you can draw?! eyes widen in awe wow! That so kicks serious ass. I can't draw and I have no talent other than messing things up, so I enVy you!

**Duo/Folken/TK**: yay! You reviewed! Yeah, one more chap but there is an epilogue that is if you guys wanna see it. don't be sad. I'm not. lol. it gives me ample time to finish my other ahem _Pivaid_ fics and do more homework.

**Fragile Reflection**: wow the fic affects you so much? I guess I'm flattered because if I were another person I probably won't be reading this! Thanks dude.

**Lord J aka as nnp**: hey, don't whack him! that'll leave a bump. On second thought, whack him. but just so you know I like Solo. Although he's a bit of an asshole here. I like nnp for you better, btw.

**Kary-Asakura**: that's disturbing. I think I'll never go on a cruise ship and look into the ocean the same way again. Heh. You watch too much discovery channel for your own good. I used to be addicted to the morning news when I was seven. My mum had to tear me away from the television. Your cousin lusted after you? Whoah, serious shit going on there. I have a cousin—who lives in Boston and wears Pocahontas boxers, and I kind of drew the character of Solo from him, but he's _not_ perverted. He skates and sketches too thuogh.

**hee-chan2**: uhm, well this is what'll happen next.

**winkie101**: catches bishie plushies yay, thanks. .

**Shin-chan**: haha. uneasy laugh I'm not sure if this thing resolves stuff.

**duo&heero**: yeah, I know. Lol.

**Kitty** **Kat**: yeah the last part was a bit rushed, sorry.

**releduo2**: the perversion? Lol. what kind of place do you live in? I wanna go switch with ya! My house is pretty quiet so it gets boring so I play my cds real loud but then the neighbors complain so I have to keep it down. Stupid neighbors.

**Jesse-chan**: haha. Yeah I do that too sometimes. I read a fic and then when there's this line that really gets me lmao, I quote it and my friends all look at me like I'm having some private joke with myself. They find it disturbing but I don't care.

**Amber**: hehe. What's with the dance?

**Sev-chan**: thank you!!! hugs

**Crème**: well since I appreciate the fact that you remembered to thank me for not forgetting you, and considering I have the memory of a duck, I'm adding you in this again. Heh. Thanks a lot for reviewing, dude! gives pocky yeah, get used to my giving random things away.

**LB** : yay! LB-chan!

**EternalDarkness**: nah, you dun' have to bow. flushes haha. Well I didn't think the 'break up' chapter was angsty, but anyway, I'm glad I made you laugh.. at one am. I'm usually dead asleep by that hour or if not, browsing fics online or trying to do my homework.

**Dargon1727**: nope, it's not seven months anymore… I tried aiming for may 9 so it'll be like, my birthday gift for SP's Pierre Bouvier or something like that cause I suck at writing Pivaid fics, but I was tired from er… doing other stuff.

**Rose** **Creighton**: yeah, solo is an ass but I like him that way. I needed to direct everybody's hate towards him, and away from Relena for awhile.

**Maria** **Wong**: I missed me too. Lol. all right, I will update BOY MEETS GIRL, just for you. Yeah I know what you mean about farm animals. I'm mostly allergic to birds, which gives me a pretty decent excuse to stay the hell away from them. Aww, you twisted your ankle. Poor child. Lol. sorry to hear about that. You have a psychologist? Hook me up, dude. I have my own issues too! Anyway, uh.. can I have your email addy?

**Evee-chan**: here's the last chap!! gives pocky

**Silver-Wood-GG**: sorry for distracting you from homework! Anyway, I make sure I write a lot so the readers won't get disappointed. I mean, I'd like to read a lengthy fic myself, and I get pissed when the good chaptered stories out there are so frickin short, so I decided to dump a lot of stuff into each part that I write so as not to irk other people.

**EternalSailorDarkness**: yes, strange, I know. I decided to be the forerunner of.. alternative fics. Nah. I'm just a really odd person is all.

**And to those others:**

Tobias Lannister, Paulina Lysek, Y401-F4N, mitsune, ReddAlice, L33T PHR33K, Violet Yuymaxwell, Princess Lightina, Eraya, Water-chan, Karen McCoy, Emily Hato, ShinigamisLover, KittyKatu, Harlequin Light, Gears, Zonednew, Kanberry, Darkness, White Destiny,violeteyes, Dark Peppermint,Leira, Vergil, Reha, sara-chan, Ryoko-onee, autumn-ferris, Setowriter123456, Ryoko-onee, Tori Yuki Ichimura, Meiyo, Cradlerobber Speedo-kun, HeeroDuo1x2x1, Kasirika, Sagi-chan, X, SwomeSwan, annabellemanix, Kika, Skulled, Kanberry, Rabid Yaoi Fangirl, kate, Hakumei, Randi¸Koneko10, Kagirinai, GottdesTodes, Evita1, Corli¸ ristica, Terra Kaiba, nananashi-silence, Karinka, Arein Urameshi, Zarra Rous¸ mini-azn, Rings Of Saturn, andy¸Werekitten, Plastic Tree¸Fate-sama, Cewo, Duo, fate-sama , Darkarc, Ryouga Saiyuki, Lin-z¸Seraph's Cry, Leaf Zelindor, ChooChooTrain¸ Devylzangyl¸magic,dreamer¸pewp¸Sobakasu¸ spiritkat , secret10¸ Sincerly Upset, nani?, Sharnay, Caramina von Strade, Elfsong, Shinko, Shini-girl Kit¸Krad in California, nananashi-death¸nette¸The Demonic Duo¸ romanceinthemoonlight ¸Draco-Lover, Lizzard, Jersie, AHAHAHAHA! I OWN WUFFIE!!!, Satans Little Toy¸Kinoshi, Verogiftedjade, Shadow-Kat (thanks so much for everything!), Gosuke Yurason, Wind, Canyon A. Lynn, Marie¸ReddAlice¸Canyon A. Lynn , Catherina¸Ex-Angel & Muses ¸shinigami-steh, spellhorn, Queen Of Vegetasei ,sawdust,Sir Gabs-a-lot¸Peace Angel and Dark Angel¸mara-chan, Reina En Corazons AKA Tha Assassin, Fire-Wind1, Nina, TrenchcoatMan, animebishieluva, Kico Yushimi, Ashley¸winkie101¸Mariana1, maladyrancor¸beeb¸NanashiRose, Isika, and Sefarina Malaika.

1. A line from the movie _The New Guy_. Gets me cracking all the time. Thanks Deb! You're the best! lol.

2. From Ned Vizzini's book. I love this line and I don't care how many times I use it.

3. Thanks to Deb, again! Although I dunno where she got this. Sounds funny though

4. haha. I hate ballet. They make you feel like you're fat even when you're not! right, andrea? wink,wink

5. Anne Hathaway _is_ Shakespeare's wife but she's got no relation to Anne Hathaway of the movie The Princess Diaries.

so this is it my readers. I practically gave you a peek into my insane mind. To all those nice people I met and added me to their YM/MSN/AIM I love you too! tata! I'm also working on a new fic called '**Catch Me I'm Falling, Really I Am**' which is 1x2x1, and with a little help from Andrea the beta reader sent from heaven it'll be come out before the month ends.

**Here's a sneak peak**:

_The Shiny Boy had very long chestnut hair, three feet long tied into a careful braid behind his head, violet eyes and soft, soft lips. He was lean and muscular, around my height or an inch shorter. He was smiling in that Brady-esque sort of way, which irked me._

_It was annoying as it was shiny._

_"My name's Duo Maxwell." He introduced himself. Somebody's hand behind me shot up. "I'm Quatre Winner! Nice to meet you." Oh yes, another Brady. "I'm just kind of lost right now. This is class b3 is it not? I have, let's see." A peak into a piece of paper. "French class with Miss Croft?"_

_"Well this is b3." Trowa explained. "But I'm not Miss Croft."_

_Obviously._

_"She just got married last week."_

_"Oh!" Duo said, and he tilted his head in a manner that screamed 'I'm available'. "That's so nice, getting married."_

_"Actually it was obligatory." Trowa said seriously. "Her father was dying on his deathbed and hit her in the leg and said she had to marry or she'd forfeit the house."_

_"Oh." Duo said._

_"Anyway." Trowa crossed his arms, which was an equivalent of a happy beam. "Have a seat Duo. There's an empty seat next to…"_

_"If you're making him sit next to me Barton I'd be sure to kill him." Trowa's brow rose, and so did everybody's.  I had come to a realization they set this whole act up. They were so precise after all._

_"Don't mind him Duo, and just sit next to him. He's just grumpy because he's never gotten laid. If he tries anything tell me."_

__

Gah. Like it? hate it? God I sound like a retard. Well, tata! See ya on my next fic, and hopefully it won't be _that_ disturbing! wavesciao.


End file.
